Fate of the Oni
by Princess Keda
Summary: Its been a year and a half since Cole and Keyda's binding. Life is wonderful, but some unexpected news is on the horizon. As their life together continues to evolve, unseen events have been set into motion around them. Everything will come to a head in this epic conclusion to the Heart of the Oni Trilogy.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**_Preface_**

** Man, it's crazy we are already posting Fate of the Oni! This is the last book in my crazy fan fiction experiment that I've been working on for the last year and a bit (which is insane to me—it feels like I've been writing this story for forever while also feeling like it hasn't been that long.) Not gonna lie, it feels really weird to not be writing for this story anymore—I got so attached to it and all the characters. I'm gonna miss it, but I'm super excited for you all to read Fate of the Oni cuz it is arguably my favorite book of the three! **

** So Fate of the Oni is split into two parts. Part one starts a year and a bit after Cole and Keyda's binding and there is a lot of time jumping. I hesitate to call it a series of one offs because it does have a continuous plot that is furthered in the second part, but it does jump forward a lot so it is a little choppier than the first two stories. Because of that some updates will be a little shorter and some a little longer, but each will be around 7,000 words (ish). Part 2 doesn't time jump; it's more consistent and the meatiest parts FOTO plot-wise are in Part 2 (in fact, I called the second part "mini story finale" for a little while before deciding to just lump it with part one and call the whole thing "Fate of the Oni.")**

** My cousin and I are literally so excited for you guys to read this one! As always, reviews are SUPER appreciated so let us know what you think ****J**** And she's gonna be posting all her awesome art for the story on her tumblr page so you should definitely check those out! We've both grown so much in our writing and illustrating ability this last year and few months, and it's thanks to this series of stories. **

**Thanks again for reading! Just remember to hang in there haha—it's gonna get intense… ;)**

**-NP**

**I hope you guys are prepared for this... she is def not kidding when she says intense... I was not prepared...**

**I'm so excited for you guys XD**

**-MS**

* * *

_Part 1_

1

"You should go see Phos."

Keyda looked up to glare at her husband, but he seemed immune to her dirty look.

"I'm _fine…" _she argued, but Cole just shook his head.

"If _I_ was the one throwing up for two days straight, you would have already transported me to his tent by now…"

"I _would not,_" she argued, though her voice was weak as another wave of nausea set in.

"You would too. C'mon, I'll go with you…"

"I don't want to go to Phos," she pressed, pushing away his attempt to help her to her feet. "I have purposefully _avoided_ that man as much as I possibly could…"

He folded his arms and gave her that determined look she had come to know. She finally sighed.

"If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow, _I'll _go see him_. Alone,_" She finally relented, and Cole sank down next to her.

"Atta girl…"

She rolled her eyes but then she leaned into him, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning, though…" she murmured, and he rubbed her neck with one hand as she continued. "How was _your_ day?"

He shrugged, resting his chin on her head.

"Pretty good. You know, for as much as she complains, I swear Vieri has gotten as attached to those orphans as I have. And I think we _may_ have finally found a hoofer large enough to carry Ret…"

She chuckled weakly, eyes closed.

"It only took you _forever…"_

"Hey, let's be fair, Ret's a big guy," Cole argued as he smiled. "But since he spends most of his time with me on the back of a dragon anyways, he doesn't _really_ need one, I guess…"

"Let's just hope it isn't as stubborn as the one you gave Tolan," she pointed out drowsily. Cole chuckled.

"Hey, he _chose_ that hoofer. That wasn't my fault." He pulled back slightly so he could look down at her. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No," she mumbled sleepily. He shook his head and she opened her eyes as he scooped her up.

"I can _walk_, Idiot…" she protested weakly as he made his way to their bedroom, but he just smiled and didn't put her down. She gave up and snuggled into him. His right arm was near her head, and she traced the binding mark around his wrist.

They reached their room and she smiled sleepily as he put her down in the bed.

"You getting up early again tomorrow?" she asked tiredly, and he nodded as he pushed some hair off her forehead.

"Ottan's better tempered in the morning…and since I have to bring up illegal trade again…"

"Makes sense," she mumbled, and he went around to the other side of the bed. She was basically falling asleep when he leaned in.

"If I get back and find you sick again and you _haven't_ gone to see Phos, I'm going to take you there myself…" he threatened softly, and she managed a ghost of a smile, her eyes still closed.

"Fine. _No pit fights, _Cole…"

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Deal."

* * *

Tolan took one look at Keyda and whistled low.

"You look awful…"

She scoffed, irritated, and managed to get up from her seat.

"I'm just a little under the weather…"

The lanky guard shook his head.

"Cole said that if you looked sick and you weren't going to see that old Healer, I had to make you…"

She flushed and folded her arms. She loved Cole…but sometimes he was a little _too_ paranoid. She made a show of looking Tolan up and down. He had become pretty tall, and she had witnessed enough of his training duels to know that he was strong. But she doubted his ability to _make_ her do anything…

"I was just about to leave," she finally said dryly. "But I'm perfectly capable of going on my _own, _Tolan."

"I have to go anyways," he mentioned with a shrug. She frowned and he rubbed a spot on his chest. "Heartburn's acting up."

Keyda sighed. If it was Cole, or even Omar or Jaqah, she'd assume that they were making up an excuse to make sure she followed through. But Tolan never seemed to feel the need to lie about _anything,_ no matter what the reason. She also knew that ever since he had recovered from his poisoning more than a year ago, he had suffered random bouts of heartburn-like symptoms.

"Fine," she relented. She stood and headed to the door, pausing to look in the full body mirror. She _did_ look pretty bad…but she really wasn't feeling up to making an effort on her appearance today. After a few more moments, however, she finally clenched her jaw; no reason to give that cantankerous healer any _more_ reason to judge her.

"Get out, Tolan. I've got to get ready…"

He groaned.

"That's gonna take a while, isn't it?"

She turned to give him a dirty look and pointed to the door.

"I'll just be a _few minutes,_" she argued. "Go get our hoofers ready, if you're so eager to head off quickly…"

The guard shrugged and disappeared out the door. Keyda shook her head and headed to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear.

She made it to the stables and could see that Tolan had already saddled and reined their hoofers. A dizziness spell hit as she walked down the stairs and she leaned up against the wall, holding her head. What was _wrong_ with her lately?

She finally made it down to the lumbering animals and her hoofer nuzzled her outstretched hand.

"Ready for a ride?" she asked. Tolan looked over and shook his head.

"How come you never greet _me_ like that?" he asked his own Hoofer, and the lean, dusty animal replied by trying to bite the guard's hand. Tolan pulled his fingers away in time, tsking softly.

They reached Phos's village in under an hour. Getting used to riding hoofers had taken awhile…but Keyda had to admit it was a _whole _lot faster than walking, and since she and Cole tag-teamed the many responsibilities in the realm, she rarely had access to rides on his Guardian anymore.

Tolan's hoofer came to a sudden stop outside the village, trying to throw him. The teen's lanky figure merely moved with the rhythm of the bucking until the hoofer finally calmed down and gave up. He slid off and grabbed the reigns and turned to grab Keyda's as well so he could tie them up at the posts by the watering trough.

"It's been _months_, Tolan…we really should get you a new animal…" she commented, eyeing the disgruntled hoofer. The guard just shrugged.

"Ah, he's fine. He just likes to have a little fun, that's all. Besides….at least I know this beast ain't ever gonna let someone steal him. Couldn't really say the same about _your_ docile creature…"

Keyda looked down at her deep-brown hoofer as she slipped off. The insignia on the saddle and reigns made it perfectly clear who it belonged to….she hoped no one would be so stupid.

They made it to Phos's tent and she could see Hershel and Syn working in their herb garden outside. Nip was nearby napping in the sun, but she perked up as the Ruler approached.

"Oof, _get off,"_ Keyda chastised as the fully grown night sniffer ran over and jumped up on her. Nip replied with a whine as Keyda shoved her off again, eyes flashing threateningly. She really didn't feel patient today.

"Hey!"

Syn waved at the two figures and dropped her small spade as she stood to come closer. Her brother glanced up as Syn reached Keyda and gave her a hug. The Ruler stumbled backwards, and the curly-headed girl looked up sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry…"

Keyda just sighed. Even though she had been against the idea of coming to see Phos, she was hoping he could give her something to get her back to her normal, sturdy self.

The younger girl released her and glanced over towards Tolan. The guard winked at her and Syn giggled. Hershel frowned as he drew closer, brushing dust off his hands.

"Is there something you're here for?" he asked coolly, addressing the lanky guard. Hershel had gotten taller as well, but he hadn't grown enough to catch up to Tolan. The guard shrugged.

"Heartburn."

"I'll go get some salve!" Syn offered, and she took off running towards the tent. Hershel watched her go and folded his arms, giving Tolan one last hard look before turning to Keyda.

"You look a little worse for wear…anything I can help with, or would you like to see Phos?"

She glanced at the boy's arms; with them folded, it was easy to make out the dark apprentice tattoo ringing each forearm.

"I don't know, really…" she admitted. "I mean, I'm _fine…_it's just Cole is being paranoid and wants me to…"

"She's been vomiting for two days straight," Tolan cut in, and she turned to give him a dirty look. He ignored it, scratching his arm. "And also this morning…"

"Best to see Phos then…I'm not as confident diagnosing those kinds of symptoms."

"Makes me wonder why he keeps you around at all," Tolan pestered, and Hershel paused to glare at him.

"Is he inside then?" Keyda pressed, not really wanting to get stuck in the middle of all the teenage angst.

"Yeah…"

Syn burst back out of the tent and came over, holding a small vial of salve.

"He says you can go on in…" she panted, addressing Keyda, and then she handed Tolan the vial. He accepted it with a smirk, but Hershel cleared his throat and the guard rolled his eyes, fishing a few coins from his pocket. He gave them to Syn and then looked over at Keyda.

"I'm probably gonna head out….I'm getting the feeling I'm not exactly _welcome_ here…" he said, shooting Hershel a look as the Healer's apprentice narrowed his eyes.

"You're _always_ welcome, Tolan!" Syn argued, and he turned to wink at her again.

"Thanks, Syn. See you around."

Keyda rolled her eyes and headed towards the tent. She really did need to talk to Tolan again about pushing buttons.

She pushed her way into the tent and looked around. The interior of Phos's home always looked the same to her…it was the one place in the realm that never felt like it changed.

"I know you better than to think you're here for a social visit."

She looked up to see Phos coming into the room. Like his home, the old Healer looked the exact same as he had last time she had visited…and every time before that. He took in her expression and shrugged.

"When you're as old as me, a few years hardly make a difference…" he said. Keyda blinked; she had never understood Phos's uncanny habit of reading minds. He scratched his scruff and frowned at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

She bit her lip and finally gave a half shrug.

"I've just been a little…ill lately. I've vomited a few times the last few days…and there've been these dizzy spells…" She tried not to step back self-consciously as Phos came closer to examine her, grabbing her face as he studied it intensely. She swallowed at his piercing gaze. "I'm sure it's just something I ate….I just have to wait it out. But Cole's being classic _Cole_ and he…"

Phos pulled back suddenly, his eyebrow raising as he started to laugh. She frowned, not sure what he found so funny.

"I _know_ it's a stupid reason to come," she said defensively. "I'm only here because I promised Cole I would…"

"It amazes me how naive you continue to be."

She flushed angrily. She had come to get _help…_ and here was Phos, being his normal patronizing self.

"Is there something you can give me or not?" she demanded and he pushed her down into a nearby chair before going over to his tea kettle.

"What you 'have' can only be _cured_ by waiting it out…" he said dryly, and she glowered from her seat.

"Then what's the tea for?"

"For softening the blow of the news, I hope," he muttered. She swallowed, not sure what he was getting at.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with you…" Phos snapped, handing her a hot cup of tea that she grudgingly accepted. "Though I suppose that's a matter of perspective…"

"What are you talking about?!"

He gestured for her to drink her tea, and she sniffed it suspiciously before taking a cautious sip. The warmth filled her with a comforting feeling, but the anxiety was still there underneath. Phos continued to stare at her, scratching his chin.

"I suppose with your background you wouldn't really _know_ the symptoms well enough to recognize them…"

She slammed the cup down.

"_PHOS, _so help me….am I dying or what?!"

He scoffed again, shaking his head as he looked down at her.

"You aren't dying, Keyda. You're pregnant."

2

The world froze. Keyda's entire body went cold and it felt like someone was squeezing her heart in a vice-like grip. She finally started shaking her head, trying to keep from trembling.

"I….I am _not," _she snapped angrily, pushing herself to her feet. "I _can't_ be…"

"Do you even know what _pregnant_ means?" the Healer asked dryly, and she glowered at him.

"I grew up around livestock! I am well aware of the _concept, _but there's no way that I…that _I'm…" _

"If you're so_ well aware,_ then you should know the obvious symptoms…" he shook his head. "From what I can tell, you're far enough along that you shouldn't have needed _me_ to point it out…"

"_NO!" _she yelled, but she was trembling harder now. Her hands had gone instinctively to her lower stomach, where she pushed hard. "There's…it can't…"

Her hands felt something hard, and suddenly she was on the verge of throwing up. But instead the world started spinning and she heard Phos curse right before everything went black.

* * *

She came to with a start, and the first thing she saw was Syn's worried face looking down at her.

"She's awake!"

Keyda moaned and moved to sit up, and Syn helped her get upright. Nip was suddenly there whining and licking her face and the Ruler pushed the animal away weakly.

"Even the sniffer can sense it in you…" Phos commented, and Keyda turned to see him pounding something in a mortar at the table. She blinked, and suddenly she was hit with a wall of sickness and anxiety as she remembered their pre-fainting discussion.

"Give her the bowl!" the Healer ordered, and Syn had barely gotten the bowl to Keyda before the Ruler was vomiting into it. She hadn't really eaten anything that morning, so much of it was dry-heaving and Phos shook his head from his place a few yards away. Keyda finally stopped and Syn gave her a cloth and the Ruler wiped her mouth with shaking hands.

"So dramatic…" Phos muttered, and she turned to glare at him.

"_I can't be like this!"_ she finally managed, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're pregnant, girl. It isn't the end of the world…"

"I've got…there's a…_inside…_" she gripped the bowl with white knuckles, but she didn't heave again.

"You're hardly the first Oni who's experienced this," he replied, unsympathetic, and she shook her head.

"_I've got a realm to run! I can't be pregnant!_ I can't be a…a…" she couldn't even get the word out and Syn answered softly from her spot nearby.

"…a mother?"

Keyda closed her eyes, willing everything to go away. Phos could be wrong…he had only _looked_ at her….surely he couldn't know it just by _looking…._

"Keyda."

She opened her eyes to see that Phos had come over, tying the end of a small bag.

"Make this into a tea…it should help with the sickness in the mornings. _Don't_ push yourself too hard …you're going to have to take it easy, especially the closer it gets to your time…"

She accepted the packet dumbly and feebly shook her head one last time.

"I can't…"

"You _have to_. There's hardly any going back now, is there?"

She swallowed hard, one hand going back to her stomach as she stared at the small packet in her other one. She finally looked up at Phos, her voice barely audible.

"How long?"

He stared at her, as if debating.

"Quite a few months left, I reckon. You're in the beginning stage still…"

She exhaled shakily, suddenly overcome with the desire to get home. She stood, and Phos gestured at her with his head, looking at Syn.

"Make sure she gets to her beast. Can't have her passing out again…"

Syn nodded and came over to wrap one arm around her middle for support. Keyda made no move to turn her away, and they left the tent and crossed the fields outside of the village to make it back to the hoofer post. Syn watched as Keyda numbly boarded the gentle beast. As the Hoofer headed back to the fortress, Keyda kept one hand on her stomach.

She felt a sudden jolt as she realized that she still had to tell Cole.

* * *

Cole said goodbye to Ret and headed to his quarters. It had taken a little convincing to restructure the rooms around their bedroom…but it didn't really feel like a _home_ when the only room that was really _theirs_ was a bedroom. Now they had two small rooms attached to the bedroom: one that was basically a living room and another that served as a private study. He used the study more than Keyda did…she had her own office after all.

He spotted a familiar curly-headed guard on his way and gave a wave.

"Hey, Omar. How's Pema?"

"She's…fine," the guard answered, though he seemed distracted as he studied Cole's face. "You've somehow managed to gain another bruise…"

Cole's hand went up to his face and he winced sheepishly.

"Dang it…it did leave a mark…" he muttered. He looked back at the guard and sighed. "Do you know where Keyda is?"

"In your quarters, as far as I know. She got back from the Healer's a few hours ago."

Cole nodded his thanks and headed off again, feeling relieved to hear that Keyda had at least gone to see Phos. He opened the door to their living room and poked his head in. At first he couldn't see anything and almost left, but then he realized that there was a fire going in the small fireplace and could make out the top of Keyda's head in one of the armchairs facing away from the door. He smiled and came in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Now, before you get mad…you should know that the bruise is _not_ from the pits. One of the traders in custody got a little…physical. The bad news is I think we were right in assuming Ottan's just giving slap-on-the-wrist punishments when…"

He rounded the chair and his thought trailed off when he caught sight of Keyda's expression. She wasn't even looking at him, and she looked so troubled and conflicted that he knelt down, suddenly concerned.

"Keyds?"

She didn't answer, leaning forward to dry-wash her face. His eyes flicked across her face and he reached out to grab one of her hands.

"How are you feeling? You went and saw Phos today, yeah?"

She shook her head as her expression crumpled; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Cole's heart was pounding now and he swallowed hard.

"Did he say something? Is there something _wrong? _What happened?!"

"I'm…"

She got the one word out before her eyes filled with tears and her throat constricted.

"You're _what_, Keyds? You're scaring me…"

"I'm…we're…" she suddenly pushed herself up out of the chair.

"He said that I'm _pregnant_, Cole!"

He froze in his place next to the armchair as she paced away. He watched her go, his mind frozen.

_What?_

She paused in her retreat as tears began coursing down her face and she wrapped her arms around herself as she sank to her knees. Her sudden distress snapped Cole out of his shock and he moved quickly to her side.

"Hey…_hey…" _he said softly, rubbing her arms. He shook his head, a silly grin suddenly spreading across his face. "I mean it's crazy…but _Keyds…._this is…this is _wonderful…"_

"_I can't be pregnant!" _she argued loudly. "How am I supposed to…to…" she shook her head as she trailed off, taking a shuddery breath.

His smile faded as he saw how upset she was and he pulled her into an embrace as she began to shake, the tears coming harder now. He tried to figure out how to respond to her unexpected reaction to something that he thought most people considered _exciting_ news…

"It's unexpected…" he admitted, rocking her a little as she clung to him. "But Keyda…we've handled _lots _of hard, unexpected things…compared to all of that this is not gonna be that bad…"

"_How would you know!?"_

Cole fell silent, holding her close as she shook and cried.

"It's nine months, Cole….I can't be out of commission for nine months! And it won't even be over after that because then….then…."

Cole shushed her as she cried harder.

"It's just change…but we can handle it, Keyda…we can handle the change."

"I don't want to change!" she moaned. "We're fine the way we are…we don't need to change anymore…"

"But it'll be ok," he murmured into her hair. "I promise…"

"_You can't promise that!"_

He stroked her hair, at a loss.

"Then what can I say, Keyds? I…I don't even know what to say."

She didn't reply, burying her face in his shoulder. They sat there a while longer and Keyda finally cried herself to sleep. Cole swallowed, trying to work through his own conflicted feelings.

He wanted to be excited; sure, the thought of _parenthood _was scary as anything, but having a baby…their _own baby…_

But the excitement dulled to anxiety as he looked down at Keyda's exhausted face. He didn't even know what to call her reaction…terror? Denial? He felt sick as he thought about it. What could he even do to try to help her? She was right…he didn't know what she was experiencing, or what she would continue to experience over the next months. He swallowed, realizing that the closer it got the less Keyda would be able to do. He had a sudden flashback to when Keyda had been down with fever…when masked assailants had burst into her room and tried to kill her. The realm seemed to be getting better, but word would get out that Keyda was pregnant. How many people were out there that would take advantage of that? They still hadn't found Adelaide…

His embrace tightened around Keyda's sleeping form, dread creeping in to join all the other emotions fighting for attention inside of him. He closed his eyes, trying to force the negative emotions back…Keyda needed him. He couldn't fall apart over this…he _would_ make sure everything was ok. Somehow or another, he would.

The fire was going out in the small fireplace…and despite his resolutions Cole couldn't help but feel very, very alone.

3

"How long have you known?!"

Cole's arm tightened around Keyda's shoulders as they faced the four guards. Their expression ranged from surprise to apprehension and Keyda straightened.

"A few months…" she admitted. She could see them glancing down at her waist, where a slowly growing bump was hidden under the loose robes and draping scarves she had started wearing. The guards didn't say anything for half a minute, but then Tolan broke the silence.

"That is going to be one ugly baby…"

Keyda felt Cole stiffen and her hand went to her stomach. Jaqah wasted no time in landing a hard swat across the back of Tolan's head, and he cursed and rubbed the spot ruefully.

"We were _all thinking it!" _he argued, and Jaqah gave him a deadly look.

"_No_, Tolan…we_ weren't. _When are you going to learn that there are some things you _cannot say?!"_

He muttered something under his breath as he continued to rub the spot, and Jaqah turned back to the Ruling couple.

"Have you told the other leaders?"

Keyda swallowed and shook her head.

"Well, it's not like they can really have a say in the matter anyways…" Omar tried. "You're having a baby, whether they like it or not."

"But knowing them, they're generally the angriest at the things they can't control," Cole added softly, rubbing Keyda's shoulder with one hand. Retrevan was staring at Cole with a pensive look, as if things that had happened in the past weeks and months suddenly made more sense.

"How much longer?" Jaqah asked, and Keyda's expression darkened. When she didn't say anything, Cole looked up and answered with a small smile.

"Phos thinks we have about five more months…"

"Plenty of time to get the realm used to the idea," Tolan said dryly. "I mean, it only takes them a couple months at most to get over most changes, and surely this is not quite as crazy as some of the other things you've pulled off."

"When were you thinking of telling the leaders?" Jaqah interrupted, and Keyda sighed and finally spoke.

"Um…probably tomorrow…"

The guards absorbed the information and Jaqah finally gave a curt nod.

"We'll be on standby for any outlashes…but I actually have to agree with Tolan on this one. This is _kinda_ the expectation when people get bound. If they were against this happening, they would have stopped the binding…"

"They _did _try…" Tolan pointed out unhelpfully, and she swatted him again without even looking over.

"…And they have come to accept you as a bound partnership. Heirs are a natural part of that arrangement."

"Yeah," Keyda relented softly, her expression becoming distant. The guards made wary eye contact, and Retrevan finally spoke, his tone soft.

"You have a trip to Ninjago happening soon, correct?"

Cole nodded.

"We….were actually thinking the day after tomorrow…"

Tolan snorted.

"Tell the leaders, then get the heck of out of town. Nice plan,"

"Just the way it worked out!" Keyda snapped, and Tolan raised an eyebrow at her tone. Silence fell again, and Cole cleared his throat.

"We just wanted to let you all know first and see what your opinion was on how we should spread the news…"

"Starting with the leaders in person is a wise move," Jaqah decided. "We can schedule an official announcement to go out while you are gone."

Cole didn't say anything as he turned to Keyda, but she wasn't meeting anyone's eye. Cole's expression crumpled a little and he finally turned back to Jaqah.

"We'll let you know," He cleared his throat and addressed the other three as well as he continued. "Thanks for coming."

The guards nodded, understanding that he was excusing them to go. After they had filtered out of the office Cole turned Keyda, grabbing both of her hands gently.

"Hey…you ok?"

She glanced away and shrugged.

"It's just…announcing it makes it all seem more…"

She trailed off and Cole sighed.

"Real?" he guessed, and she nodded. He gave her a comforting smile.

"But it _is _real, Keyds…we only have five months, and then we're going to be parents…"

"But I don't know how to do that!" she snapped, her mood making the sudden change to anger. He brushed some hair out of her face so he could kiss her forehead.

"You didn't know how to be a ruler either…and you've done a great job. You're going to make a great mother…"

She flinched slightly and he winced.

"Look, Keyds…I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. If it's going to be too much to go to Ninjago…"

"I'm not worried about the trip, Cole," she snapped. "I'm worried about everything that comes _after_ that….after it's announced here…after everyone knows…"

Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears again.

"What if it _does_ turn out really ugly_?!"_

He laughed softly and pulled her in. It was hard for him to keep up with her mood swings…but from what he knew about pregnancy (which, granted, wasn't a lot…) he was pretty sure that kind of thing was normal.

"The baby is _not _going to be ugly, Keyda…"

"_How would you know?" _she mumbled into his shirt and he shook his head.

"Because we are _really attractive people_, Keyda. It's just science that our kid is going to look amazing…."

She looked up at him, swallowing. She finally cocked an eyebrow.

"You're attractive? Since when?"

He scoffed at that, pulling off a mock-betrayed look. In reality, he was just happy that she seemed to be in the mood for joking….she had been so quiet and unsure of herself the last few months.

"Wha…. we've been bound for over a year and a half and you don't think I'm _attractive_?" He shook his head. "Is it cuz I never grew facial hair? Is that it?"

She let out a little chuckle.

"Ew, no…"

"Should I grow a mustache, like my Dad? Then I can be a sophisticated father…"

She physically gagged as she shook her head.

"Don't you _dare."_

_ "_I dunno….I bet if I did the other leaders would respect me more…"

"They would think you'd lost your mind."

"Would you still love me if I had a mustache, Keyds?"

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're such an Idiot…"

He laughed and she couldn't help but join in. He pulled her closer, his voice dropping.

"I've really missed your laugh, Keyds…"

She smiled at him, but he could see something in her eyes…it was like he caught sight of that old spark for a moment, but suddenly something came in and snuffed it out. She glanced away, one hand going instinctively to her middle. His smile faded as well and he sighed.

"Keyds…"

"I'm fine," she said softly, but she pulled away from him. "I just…I need to go figure a few things out before we can leave for Ninjago…"

He hesitated for a moment, but he finally dropped his arms and she headed for the door.

"I love you."

She paused at his quiet words, and turned to give him a small smile.

"I love you too, Cole."

* * *

Jaqah was right. The leaders seemed less surprised than Keyda or Cole would have expected.

"Should you really be running the realm…considering your _state?"_

Keyda's fists clenched as she glared at Ymil.

"I'm fine," she assured, keeping her voice even. "It's hardly a distraction…"

Ottan snorted.

"I don't believe _that,"_ he countered, and she flushed as he leaned forward, continuing. "Trust me…it's going to _become_ a distraction if it isn't already."

"I take it this is why _he's _been pulling a lot of the weight recently," Tala mentioned dryly, gesturing towards Cole. The ninja cleared his throat.

"Keyda is managing everything just fine…" he countered. "But yes, as far as travel across the realm it makes more sense for me to make the long trips right now…"

"I'm not _helpless!"_ Keyda suddenly yelled, her eyes flashing. "I've got five months before anything actually happens…and I intend to be _fully functional…"_

"Keyda."

She looked over at Heavy Metal as he spoke.

"Don't underestimate the impact of this…you need to be careful you don't overexert yourself…"

"I'm _fully aware _of the _impact…"_ she retorted, getting to her feet. Cole reached out a hand to touch her arm, but she swatted him away as her eyes blazed again. "I'm not _underestimating anything! _ Maybe it's all of _you_ who are underestimating _me!"_

Cole had gently caught hold of her shoulders and leaned in.

"Keyds…"

She pulled out of his grasp, face suddenly flushing as she looked at the leader's stares and then back over at her husband's concerned expression. She finally grabbed her head, feeling like the room was closing in...

"I need some fresh air..." she suddenly blurted, pushing past Cole on her way to the door. The Master of Earth blinked and then he went to follow her, but she shook her head furiously.

"_Stay_ and have your little meeting….I'm _fine!"_

Cole paused at her snap, unsure of what to do. In the meantime she had managed to get the door open and rushed out of it. She caught a snippet of Ottan addressing Cole right before it swung back closed.

"Well…I certainly don't envy _you…"_

She closed her eyes and took off running.

* * *

Cole hesitated outside the bedroom, taking a deep breath. He pushed the door open and located Keyda in the room, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees on the rug. She was surrounded by scattered clothing and their travel bags. He cautiously walked in, opening his mouth to say something.

"I'm not going."

He paused, his heart dropping.

"To…Ninjago?"

Her expression hardened as she curled in further.

"I can't do it….I can't go…"

He came and knelt next to her, swallowing.

"You don't _have _to, Keyda…but the break may be nice for you…and everyone's excited to…"

"I can't _afford to take breaks right now!"_ She snapped. "It's only going to get harder from here on out. I can't waste the time…"

"Is this about the meeting today?"

She fell silent, glowering at the carpet. He sighed, not sure what to say. After a few quiet minutes he started picking up the clothes that had been tossed in heaps on the ground, carefully folding them to stick them back in their dresser.

"I've…kinda been wanting to talk to my dad…" he finally admitted softly. Keyda's jaw clenched, and she didn't look over at him as she replied.

"You could…just _call_ him…"

He paused, glancing over at her rigid posture before answering.

"…Yeah."

She must have heard the disappointment in his voice because she bristled.

"Just go _without me, Cole!"_ she shouted, but he just shook his head. She finally pushed herself to her feet.

"I can handle myself here_._ You don't have to…to treat me like I'm some fragile thing! I just can't go to Ninjago…" she swallowed hard, her hands lingering in their usual spot on her stomach as her voice dropped. "Everyone there…they stare at me enough as it _is…"_

Cole slid the drawer closed, his back still turned. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he turned he was wearing his characteristic half-smile.

"We don't need to go Keyds…really. It's ok."

She narrowed her eyes, not believing him, and he came over to rub her arms.

"Let's just take some time together this weekend, ok?"

"But you won't get to see your friends…or your dad…" she pressed, and he shrugged.

"You were right. I can just call them tomorrow."

She still looked regretful, but he also saw her sag in relief. She rubbed her face, sighing.

"I'm so tired…why am I always so tired?"

He gave her arms a small squeeze.

"It's getting late…you should head to bed…"

She looked up at him, looking drained.

"Mkay….are you coming?"

He kissed her forehead in reply.

"I've got to go take care of a few things…then I'll come in…" he promised, and she nodded wearily. Keyda moved towards the dresser to fish out a night robe and Cole headed towards the door. He closed it softly behind him and then turned to face the long, empty hallway. Rather than head off, however, he slowly fell backwards into the door. His calm expression crumpled, and he put one hand to his eyes. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

4

It was so frustrating to Keyda that after all the work she had put into gaining self-control, her emotions were once again all over the place. Even when she was asleep in the mysterious dream world she couldn't seem to get a handle on them. Echo rubbed her back while she fought back the tears…she was so _sick of crying. _

"Oh Keyda…it won't be so bad…"

The younger Oni shook her head, her sadness mixing with frustration.

"How do you know?! Were you ever pregnant?!"

Echo's hand paused and Keyda heard the horned Oni sigh.

"No…but I do know a little about unexpected motherhood."

Keyda looked at her quizzically, and Echo's eyes misted slightly as she smiled, recalling some memory.

"The Child was a mystery…and a miracle. But he was _our_ Child. And it was hard…there were so many difficult things about that situation…"

Echo's hand dropped and she sighed.

"But it was also so…_wonderful. _I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. I don't know how to explain it, Keyda…but when that little Oni comes into the world, you'll know…"

The older Oni rested a hand on Keyda's, who bit her lip.

"It will be so…_ fragile_. How on earth could _I_ take care of something so delicate? And how could I learn to love it, Echo?! I don't think I ever could feel towards it what I feel towards Cole."

"Trust me, you'll be surprised." Echo assured. She rubbed a gentle hand on the bump that had started to show through Keyda's clothing and the two sat lost in their thoughts for a while.

"How's Cole doing?"

Keyda frowned at Echo's question.

"I think he's just worried about me, more than anything…" she admitted, and Echo smiled.

"But how does he feel about the baby? About being a father?"

"I…" Keyda paused, thinking. "I'm not sure…."

Echo laughed.

"It's been _months, _Keyda…you haven't talked about it?"

"We've talked about _it…"_ she said, gesturing to her stomach. "Just not…not _that…_" She fell silent again, suddenly feeling awful. "How could I not have asked him?"

"It's been a busy few months…you've had a lot on your plate, Keyda."

"He wanted to go home this weekend," Keyda cut in. "I can't…I just couldn't face everyone…but I told him to go without me and he wouldn't…"

"He probably doesn't want to leave you," Echo mused, and Keyda's expression darkened.

"But he _could…"_

"But you don't _want him to. _ And he knows that."

Keyda punched the ground in frustration.

"This whole situation is just so…_stupid…"_

"Hey."

Echo's tone had becoming slightly sterner and Keyda looked up at her intense expression.

"I get that it's scary…and you may not believe me, Keyda…but you're _lucky."_

Keyda scoffed softly and looked away, and Echo raised her voice slightly.

"I mean it! You've got someone who loves you and a precious child on the way and a future that's…" she paused, and Keyda glanced over to see that the horned Oni's eyes had filled with tears. Echo cleared her throat to continue. "You've got a lot going for you, even if it didn't fit into your plan. Just give it a chance, Keyda…" She smiled softly and gestured to the Ruler's stomach. "Give _them_ a chance…"

Keyda clenched her jaw as the world around them faded. Echo pulled her into a hug and Keyda embraced her tightly.

"Give yourself a chance…" Echo murmured before everything went black.

Keyda inhaled sharply as she woke up. She was on her back, and she stared up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her torso. She was lost in thought for a few minutes, but then she realized that the room was silent. She turned to see that the spot in the bed next to her was empty.

* * *

Keyda padded up the stairs, desperately hoping she would find him out here. She walked out onto the roof and sagged in relief when she caught sight of the form leaning heavily on the wall that bordered the area.

"Cole?"

She saw him stiffen, bringing a hasty hand to his face. He spoke without turning.

"Keyds. Are…are you ok?"

She took in his rigid posture and his light tone and shook her head, heading over to him.

"Oh _Cole…"_

He still wouldn't look at her when she got to him, so she reached up and gently turned his head to face her. His face was wet and her own eyes filled with tears as she got a good look at him.

"Cole…I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head, clearing his throat as he hastily wiped his face again.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Keyds…I'm…I was just…"

"You don't have to make excuses," she interjected. His expression contorted and he turned away again.

"I just want to be…I was just trying to…" His voice constricted and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the walls so he could cradle his head. "…_I don't know what I'm doing_…"

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

"You've been perfect, Cole…you don't have to try to be anything else…"

"But I _do!"_

He finally turned to face her, wearing an expression she couldn't pin down.

"The truth is, Keyds…"

He paused, as if he was reconsidering. She grabbed his hands.

"Tell me…" she pressed, and he looked away and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"It's just…it _is_ scary….all of this. I mean…in five months I'm going to be a _father..._and it all came out of nowhere…and I don't know if I'm going to be a good dad or _how _to be a dad or anything. But…" he trailed off again, swallowing, and Keyda reached up to brush away some of the hair that was plastered to his face.

"But?"

"I'm _excited_ too," he admitted softly. "And I want to be excited…and I want _you _to be excited. But I get that it's just too much and I don't want you to feel like you have to be but I mean the baby is coming and I just..."

His face contorted again and he reached out to put a gentle hand on the bump, shaking his head.

"I just can't wait to meet them…and I wish it wasn't so terrible for you…"

The tears were coursing down her face as well now, and he looked stricken as he glanced back at her and realized he had made her cry.

"I'm sorry…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, cutting off his apology as she moved to kiss him. They stood there for a while before she finally pulled back.

"I'm terrified…" she murmured, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I know…."

"I don't think I can be a mother…" she admitted, her voice breaking as she ran her hands through his hair. "But…but the fact that _you're_ going to be its father…" she swallowed. "Cole, it's the only thing giving me hope right now…because it means that someday they'll be like you."

His expression contorted, and after a few moments he gave her a wavering smile.

"I wish you saw the same you _I_ see…" he finally managed. "Because you are going to be a _great _mother Keyda…you're the strongest person I know."

She scoffed before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Only because I met you."

* * *

With the arrival of dawn, Keyda had come to a decision. She turned on her side, moving in closer to Cole's sleeping form.

"_Cole…"_

He didn't react and she nudged him.

"_Coooole…"_

"whasamattr…" he murmured, rolling over. He opened his eyes to see her face hovering over his and gave her a tired smile.

"Hey Keyds… you ok?

She smiled in reply, running a hand through his bed-mussed hair.

"Time to get up, Idiot…"

He pouted a little, his eyes closing again against the light in the room.

"Why?"

"Because we still have to pack…"

"Hmmm?"

She couldn't help grinning at his half-conscious speech.

"Pack for what?"

"For our trip to Ninjago."

"Oh."

She waited a few moments, and sure enough, his eyes flew open as he turned to her.

"Wait…I thought…"

Her smile grew bigger as she shrugged.

"I changed my mind," she said simply, and he moved to sit up on one arm.

"But…are you sure? We don't have to…"

"I'm sure," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him. As she pulled away she saw his expression soften with relief and she realized that he looked more relaxed—like some weight had been lifted off of him that she hadn't even realized he was carrying. She gave him a little shove.

"C'mon, get outta bed. We don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

5

"I _thought_ we had agreed that we were getting a dog…"

Kai paused in his story as the baby in his lap squirmed and started to cry. He bit his lip and began bouncing the small child topped with tufts of reddish hair. Skylor came over and scooped the infant up, cooing softly as she kissed the little face. Kai sagged with relief and looked back over at Cole and Keyda on the couch.

"But then she goes and springs _this_ on me."

"And you handled the news like a champ," Skylor said, putting the baby down on the rug, where she rolled onto her back and tried to stuff her toes into her mouth. Jay laughed from his seat next to Nya.

"Sure…if by _champ_ you mean _had a total panic attack…_"

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk!" Kai snapped. "I swear you_ live_ panic attack to panic attack, Jay…just wait till _you _get that kind of news!"

Jay waved a hand nonchalantly.

"I will be the _picture_ of calm, Kai."

"Really?" Nya asked wryly. Jay put an arm around her.

"_Of course._" Suddenly, he caught onto Nya's tone and looked at her in a near panic. "You…you're not pregnant though, right…"

Everyone laughed at that and Nya swatted her husband. He rubbed his head as the laughter died down.

"I'm serious though…"

"_I'm not pregnant, _Jay!"

Skylor turned to look at Keyda, who was smiling from her position up against Cole.

"So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Keyda blinked and looked over at the redhead and then down at her stomach.

"Oh…um….no."

"Too bad. If you knew it was a girl I'd make you take a bunch of hand-me-downs with you." Skylor scooped up the baby off the ground, who gurgled something before stuffing her fist in her mouth. "Ashley's been getting too big for everything; it's crazy how fast they grow." She looked back over at the couple and smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

Keyda swallowed, uncertain, but Cole leaned forward and held his arms out. The restaurant owner handed him the squirming infant, and he positioned Ashely in one arm, bouncing her gently.

"How are _you_ doing, Ashley?" he asked with a small smile. "You surviving having Kai as a father?"

"Ha…ha….very funny," the Master of Fire said dryly. "I'll have you know that I'm _totally_ the 'cool dad.'"

Ashley blew a raspberry right then, and Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Seems she begs to differ…."

Everyone laughed again and Keyda leaned around Cole a little to get a better look at the baby. It was just so…_tiny…._

Ashley's sharp little eyes caught sight of the pale face and she giggled. Suddenly she was stretching out her hands towards Keyda, opening and closing her tiny fingers as she made little grunting noises. Keyda reared back and Cole looked over.

"Looks like she wants you…"

"Umm….no, that's ok…"

The baby's grunts became a little more frustrated, and Cole moved her closer to the Oni.

"You sure you don't want to…"

Keyda physically shifted away, her expression becoming more guarded.

"I…no. No thank you."

By now Ashley had given up and was starting to fuss and Cole held her up by his face.

"Aw….it's ok, Ash….it's ok."

Ashely calmed down and immediately stuffed her fist back into her mouth. He put her back into the crook of his arm, giving her a finger to hold in her other fist. Keyda watched, feeling slightly ashamed that she hadn't held the baby. She also felt…_something_ _else_ as she looked at the expression Cole was giving the tiny yellow figure.

"Have you had any crazy cravings yet?"

Keyda glanced over and realized that Skylor was addressing her again.

"…Cravings?"

"Oh yeah, Cole…just _wait_ till those set in," Kai added. "I swear I was making midnight runs for puffy potstickers _every night…"_

"It was _not_ every night…" Skylor argued. She paused for a moment and then sighed. "But I'm not proud…"

"So far, nothing," Cole said after everyone's laughter died down.

"It is possible that Oni do not experience the same symptoms as humans…" Zane pointed out from his place next to P.I.X.A.L. "In fact, it would be interesting to compare…"

"Yeah, that's true!" Nya pointed out. "Do you have, like, Oni-type pregnancy things?"

Keyda blinked, not understanding.

"Um…what do you mean?"

"Like…explosions of power? Or…" Jay trailed off. "I don't really know. Unusual stuff?"

The Oni frowned, suddenly feeling more than a little irritated.

"I have a_ living thing_ _growing inside of me_…is that not unusual enough?!"

Everyone laughed again, though she hadn't really meant it as a joke. Nya shrugged.

"Ok, ok…fair point. Do you know what you're going to name it?"

Keyda blinked as she glanced over at Cole.

"Um…."

"We…haven't really talked about that yet," the Master of Earth admitted, rocking a slightly fussy Ashley as the baby's eyes started drooping.

"There is no rush," P.I.X.A.L pointed out. "You still have a few months left…"

"I wonder what that baby is going to look like," Jay suddenly blurted, then he flushed as everyone turned to him. "I just mean….because…_you know…_"

"You guys just don't exactly look super similar," Nya pointed out, saving her floundering husband.

Cole glanced at Keyda but she wasn't meeting his eye.

"They're going to be beautiful…just like their mom,"

She smiled softly and looked over. He was giving her his usual half-smile, still holding the now-sleeping Ashley. He turned to the rest of the people in the room, suddenly looking like he had something important to ask.

"Hey guys…do you think I would look good with a mustache?"

* * *

Lou wouldn't stop talking to Keyda's stomach and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Dad…" Cole finally reprimanded as Lou began talking to the baby again, and Lou just looked up with a twinkle in his eye.

"I want my _grandbaby_ to know the sound of my voice, son! So forgive me if I'm laying it on thick but you don't exactly _visit often…"_

"It's not even a baby yet," Keyda argued, inching away a little from the performer. "It can't _understand you…"_

"Sure it can! Babies are understand more than you realize…and I believe they can _definitely_ hear you. I sang to Cole for the entire nine months, and look how he turned out!"

"Tone-deaf," Cole answered dryly, but Lou waved him off.

"You are _not tone-deaf_, son, you just lack confidence…"

"That's not what my professor at Marty's said…"

"But…but what if I _haven't_ been talking to it?"

Lou looked over at Keyda's stricken expression and his own softened.

"It's ok, Keyda…I'm sure the baby will turn out fine. It's _my grandbaby, _after all…how could it not!? And of course, it's never too late to start…"

Keyda looked down but didn't say anything, suddenly self-conscious. Lou pushed himself up off the couch and headed into another room.

"I've been looking forward to your visit all week…" he explained. "I even managed to dig up some old baby pictures of Cole…"

"Oh…_Dad…"_

_ "_No complaining!" Lou chastised, re-entering the room with a stack of photos. He sat back down in his spot next to Keyda and Cole sighed before leaning in.

"He had so much hair…" Lou explained fondly as he held out the photos. Keyda looked down at them, frowning.

"These…are paintings?"

"Photos," Cole explained. "They're taken with a special machine that can capture something the way it really is…"

Keyda thought back to the times Zane had done something similar and frowned slightly.

"Oh."

"These are taken with a really old camera…that's why they're so grainy…" Lou explained, handing her another photo. Keyda studied the tiny form depicted on the paper. She was passed another photo, this one showing a woman with flowing dark hair, smiling out at the viewer with a sleeping baby in her arms.

"That's your mother…" she realized and Cole gave her a little smile before looking back down at the picture.

"That's Bev," Lou confirmed, his own mustache twitching a bit as he smiled. "Didn't matter how loud Cole was howling…all it took was one of her lullabies and he always calmed right down.

Keyda looked at the woman in the black and white picture a little longer before she was handed another image. They sat that way for a while, with Lou giving commentary on nearly every picture.

"Ah…now we enter Cole's childhood years…you can tell because he stopped smiling for pictures. The boy turned five or so and suddenly became so serious…"

"You _knew_ I hated getting my picture taken…." Cole argued, and Keyda looked at the picture in her hand. The small boy was indeed giving the viewer a solemn look; even though it had been taken years ago, she recognized the expression instantly.

"_And _he refused to wear shoes…" the performer continued, pointing out the boy's bare feet in the picture. "Never could keep him in anything…even when he went out climbing he was adamant about being barefoot…"

Keyda couldn't help but smile at the next few pictures; Cole was all dressed up on a stage with other boys his age.

"How come you don't dress like that anymore?" she teased, pointing out the suit and bow tie with the tiny top-hat. She felt Cole shudder a little.

"Never really my style…"

"Which I never understood. It's _timeless_ fashion, I tell you." Lou commented, straightening his own bow-tie. The phone rang in the other room and the performer excused himself to answer it. Keyda looked at the last few pictures and finally looked up at Cole.

"Are there more?"

Cole looked at the one she was holding—a moody looking preteen in a family portrait—and got a strange look on his face.

"I…don't think so."

She frowned.

"But you're still pretty young here….why'd he stop making pictures?"

Cole shrugged, but she noticed that he suddenly seemed more guarded.

"It was around that age they sent me off to school…and then a few years after that I joined up with Wu. I wasn't really home a lot…"

She wanted to press further, but Lou was calling from the other room.

"Son! It's for you…."

Cole got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen, and Keyda looked back at the pictures now spread out across the table. After a few moments she looked back down at her torso, swallowing.

"Please look like your father…" she whispered, though she felt foolish afterwards. A few minutes later Cole came back in.

"Everyone wants to meet up at the temple," he explained, and Keyda stood up. He put a hand on her arm, raising an eyebrow.

"And Keyds…I'm warning you now. They're wanting to surprise you."

6

Keyda hugged her stomach protectively.

"But…it's still _inside!_ How are you going to bathe it?!"

Everyone laughed, much to her annoyance, and P.I.X.A.L explained gently.

"A baby shower is just a name for a party thrown by friends of an expecting mother to help her prepare for the birth of her child…"

Keyda relaxed slightly, though she glanced from face to face.

"Prepare…how?"

They sat her down on the couch and over the hour that followed they played silly games that made her frustrated more than anything because she couldn't understand their meaning. Cole spent a lot of time laughing at her frustration, which just added to her annoyance.

"I think it's time for gifts…" Nya finally announced and Keyda frowned. Kai piped up, pushing his and Skylor's offering forward.

"Ok…we have like no idea what you technically need…so we got you diapers. A baby always needs diapers, no matter _what_ race it is…"

"You're going to want a lot of them," Skylor added, holding Ashley on her hip.

Jay was excited to go next, showing off the baby-bouncer he had put together.

"Then you can just set the baby in it to have a good time while you guys are, I don't know, having intense meetings to determine the fate of the realm and all that."

"Gee, thanks Jay," Cole laughed, and Jay beamed, proud of himself.

"It works pretty well: he made us one too," Kai pointed out.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L's gift was a small, baby-proof book and Cole flipped through it with interest.

"It's got all the Oni Kanji in here…"

"We created it using what we had downloaded from the scroll you gave us. Its modeled after 'A Baby's first Kanji Book," Zane explained.

"It should help the baby with character recognition in an age-appropriate way," P.I.X.A.L added. Keyda gave the book a long look, her expression unreadable.

"I'm going to be honest…I didn't really know what to get," Lloyd said sheepishly, handing them a package. "Like…Skylor and Kai's baby is the first one I've ever had a lot of contact with…besides Wu, I guess. When he was a baby. Um, but he wasn't really a _normal _baby…"

Cole pulled open the package as Lloyd rambled, and he and Keyda admired the soft, jade-green blanket. Cole smiled.

"It's perfect, Lloyd."

Keyda ran a hand over it. It never ceased to amaze her how soft they could make cloth here…

"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile. The blonde rubbed a hand to his head.

"I'm glad you like it."

"K, Zane…_bring in the cake!" _Jay yelled, and everyone laughed. A few moments later Zane rolled in a cake with _"Congrats"_ spelled across the top and began divvying it out.

"Do you want your own piece?" Cole asked, and Keyda shook her head.

"I'll just have a bite of yours…"

"Woah, Cole _sharing_ his cake?" Kai commented as he passed. "He must really love you…"

"Kai, hold the baby…." Skylor cut in, putting Ashley into her husband's surprised arms. Ashley took one look at Kai and turned back to Skylor, fussing.

"Hey, c'mon Ash…." Kai said, bouncing her. "It's _me_..."

The baby calmed down with the bouncing, and suddenly reached up to grab two tiny fistfuls of gelled hair. Kai cried out a little, pulling the baby back as she tried to tear the hair out of his head, and Ashley dissolved into laughter. Kai sighed but couldn't help but join in on the baby's contagious giggles as he walked away. Cole watched the whole thing with a little smile on his face, and when he looked back at his plate he made an incredulous sound.

"Hey….you said a _bite…" _he accused, and Keyda looked down at the plate, her expression just as shocked. She licked some frosting off her thumb.

"It was…better than I remembered…"

"Uh-huh…" Cole said, shaking his head. "Well, now I'm going to go get my _own_ piece."

"There's still some left of this one!" She argued, but he just winked at her.

"Go ahead and finish it, Keyds…just don't make yourself sick."

The friends laughed and talked for a few more hours, enjoying each other's company. From what everyone was saying, gatherings didn't really happen as often as everyone would like, what with everyone more or less settled in their own place. Only Lloyd still lived at the temple, and he admitted it got lonely at times.

"I visit Harumi a few times a week…"

"How's that going?" Cole asked, frowning. Lloyd just shrugged.

"I dunno. She's probably never gonna get out of prison…but I feel like she _talks_ with me more….you know, like real talk rather than just insults. I don't know how to explain it, but I think it's a little better?"

"Why do you visit that crazy chick again?" Kai asked, bouncing his baby. Lloyd frowned.

"At first it was because I felt bad for her. And, I don't know…I felt responsible? But now it's more like she _needs_ me to come. It's weird; she _says_ she hates me, but I missed a few weeks once and apparently she stopped eating. It's just…a fragile situation…"

Ashley let out a burp, and suddenly a torrent of milky liquid was pouring out of her mouth and all over Kai's red gi.

"_Ugh…_Skylor! She's leaking again!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and picked up a towel from the table before coming over. The baby laughed and reached out her arms for her mom, but Kai moved her to his other hip so Skylor had a clear shot for wiping off the stain soaking his clothes. She laughed at his expression as she did so.

"It washes out," she reminded, and he sighed.

"But I always smell funny after she barfs on me…"

"You've always smelled funny anyways!" Jay said, slapping his friend on the back. The Master of Lightning bent over to talk to the baby. "Good job, Ashley…you teach him…"

"Stop that!" Kai said, moving his baby to his other side and away from Jay as she laughed and clapped her tiny hands.

"Anything planned for the rest of your trip here?" Skylor asked Cole and Keyda. Cole looked over at his wife.

"We're just gonna take it easy, really. Anything you wanna see tomorrow, Keyds?"

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, Cole. I made a list."

* * *

The sand trickled down through Keyda's fingers and she watched it fall back to the beach. The next day had dawned bright and sunny, and she was pleased with her decision for their first destination.

She looked up and smiled at where Cole was kneeling closer to the water.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled but didn't turn, patting down the small structure in front of him.

"I'm making a sand castle…"

She cocked an eyebrow and pushed herself up to come closer.

"That looks nothing like a castle."

'Pshhhh…" Cole said, waving her off. "It's got a turret over here…with a little flag…."

"That's a leaf…"

"…and a moat. It's definitely a castle."

She shook her head.

"Cole, you can literally _make dirt_ and I've never seen you make one of these before. Why the sudden fascination?"

"We're on a beach! You _have_ to build a sandcastle on the beach.; it's special…."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

He shook his head and pointed to one side of the droopy sand building.

"That side needs some barracks. Go work on that…"

"What?"

"Go play with the sand, Keyda!"

She scoffed at his mischievous look but headed over to the side that he had pointed to, kneeling down in the sand. They worked for a while, Cole showing her how to use wet sand so that it would keep its shape. She leaned back once she finally felt satisfied, and Cole leaned over the castle to admire her work.

"You even added little windows, just like the one back home," he noted, and she smirked.

"See? You can _tell _what it is…unlike whatever it is you're building over there."

"Oh please. It's _obviously_ a swimming pool…"

"What? Why are you putting a swimming pool in?! There's already a moat!"

"You can't swim in a _moat!"_

They were laughing when a Frisbee came whizzing past Keyda's face, burying itself into the castle. She and Cole turned in surprise as two teenage boys came running up.

"Hey, wanna throw us the…"

They trailed off, stopping short as they got a good look at the pale and irritated face that turned towards them.

"Woah…what the heck? What's wrong with your girlfriend, mate?"

Keyda stiffened and Cole's expression darkened. He immediately started to rise and it took Keyda a second to realize his intentions.

"Woah…Cole, _no_…" she said, grabbing his arm. The teenagers balked a bit as Cole had gone to approach, but Keyda kept a firm grip on his arm as she stood.

"Calm down, dude…it was just a _question…_"

Cole's arms lit up and the teenager's bravado ran out and they scurried away. Cole continued to glare at them, but he finally sighed and his earth punch faded.

"You ok?" Keyda asked, and he looked over at her.

"That sort of thing _shouldn't_ be happening…" he said, and she shook her head.

"They're just stupid kids…" she looked down at their mauled sand-castle. "And now we have a free…circle…disk thing…"

He gave her a small smile, but she could see that he was still upset. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked back down at the sandcastle.

"Did you want to finish this? Or should we go do something else?"

He looked over and brushed some sand off her shoulder.

"You hungry?"

"Mmmmm…." she looked down at her stomach and shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat. What were you thinking?"

* * *

Keyda inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the noodle bowl.

"So…this is what you do all day? Make noodles and things?" Keyda asked, and Skylor laughed.

"I made a lot of the food at first…but it's mainly chefs now. Especially after this one came along…" she said, gesturing to the baby on the rug.

"I appreciate you bringing the take out, sorry if it took you away from the restaurant…" Cole started, but Skylor waved him off.

"Nah, I only went in today to make sure that Kai hadn't done anything too crazy with the restaurant. He's was a pretty good assistant manager…but I'm still not sure how well he will deal with the promotion to _manager_…"

"This is so _good…" _Keyda commented, and Skylor pulled Ashley's foot out of her mouth to replace it with a toy.

"I'm glad you think so. Eat the puffy pot stickers at your own risk, though…you run the risk of craving them for the next five months."

"Always was my favorite restaurant," Cole commented, slurping up a bunch of noodles. He looked around the room, enjoying the various décor. "So…you like living here?"

Skylor shrugged.

"I think Kai would rather live in the countryside than the city, but having the restaurant makes it a little hard; we'd have to commute all that way and it's not feasible…"

"It's nice, though," Cole mused and she laughed.

"It works for us right now, at least."

Cole took another bite and then stretched.

"Could I maybe use your restroom?"

Skylor laughed and got up to show him where it was. Keyda watched them go, taking another bite. The noodles were simple and fragrant. She had no idea how the redhead had accomplished it.

The baby was rocking and Keyda watched in surprise as she rolled onto her stomach. The Ruler turned back to her noodle bowl, but then Ashley started fussing. Keyda looked up again as the chubby figure kicked her arms and legs, stuck on her stomach and not happy about it. Keyda swallowed uncertainly, wondering what was taking Skylor so long. Ashley started crying, her face turning red, and Keyda hesitantly put down her noodle bowl. She waited a few moments longer then finally reached over to carefully flip the baby back onto her back. Ashley calmed down as she got back into her desired position, but she grabbed Keyda's fingers in a surprisingly strong grip before the Oni could pull them away. Keyda blinked, not sure what to do or how to extract herself.

"Oh, thanks…did she flip onto her stomach again? She gets so mad when she does that."

Skylor re-entered the room, holding a small bundle in her hands.

"Sorry to just leave you with her, but I dug up some newborn clothes that I figured you might want."

"Oh…it's…um…" Keyda looked back down at Ashley, who continued to kick her little legs as she squealed, still keeping two of the Ruler's fingers prisoner. "It's fine…"

"You can reclaim your hand if you want. She just likes to latch on to things," Skylor said with a smile, and Keyda carefully tugged her fingers away. Ashley responded by stuffing her now-empty fist in her mouth, gurgling happily. Keyda tilted her head, reaching out to gently rub the reddish fluff that covered her tiny head.

"Ok…not to panic you or anything, but I _may_ have broken your sink…"

Cole had re-entered the room, looking a little stricken, but Skylor just laughed.

"It's finicky…if you don't mind keeping an eye on Ashley I'll go get it sorted…"

Cole rubbed his head sheepishly as she left, feeling stupid, but then he caught sight of Keyda and his expression softened. Keyda pulled her hand away from the baby and picked her noodle bowl back up as Cole came to sit down next to her.

"What are these?"

She glanced over as he held up one of the things Skylor had brought in. They were all made of soft material of varying different colors, complete with little feet. Keyda had never seen anything like them.

"Um…she said we could have those, if we want."

"It'd probably be a good idea," he admitted. He sank backwards a little as he frowned. "Keyds, I'm realizing that there is probably a _lot_ of stuff we should get ahold of before the baby comes."

Keyda reached over to pick up one of the onesies and sighed.

"These might be good during cold winter nights, but this material is far too thick for everyday in a desert."

"That's a good point," Cole mused. "What do Oni babies usually wear?"

Keyda paused, thinking hard. She hadn't really come into contact with many babies in her lifetime.

"Just…diapers, probably. It's too hot for clothes…"

"We can't just let them run around naked!" Cole argued, and she shrugged. Ashely let out a big raspberry and they both glanced over at her. Cole got a little smile as he shook his head.

"You know…I would have never guessed in a million years that _Kai_ would be the first one of us to be a parent."

"Who would you have guessed?" Keyda asked, and Cole frowned as he thought about it.

"To be honest? Maybe Jay and Nya…but just because we all knew they'd get married first. Actually, Zane and P.I.X are the most emotionally prepared…like the only ones who I feel like would even know what they're doing."

He trailed off and Keyda scraped the last of the noodles out of her bowl.

"What about you?"

Cole turned to her, quizzical.

"What _about_ me?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Where did you fit into the scheme of things…in your mind?"

He smiled a little, sitting back as he looked back over at the babbling infant on the rug.

"I mean, to be honest, Keyds…I never really pictured myself settling down."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"I mean Jay had Nya and the other guys eventually found their soulmates or whatever, and I just always sort of pictured myself as the odd one out. The one that would just keep doing my own thing forever…maybe just get really old and teach my own students someday, like Wu. But then _you_ came along and…well." He looked over to give her a half smile. "You were the thing I never really knew I needed…"

She returned his smile, but then glanced away.

"So you never really wanted to get married? Or…have a family…"

"No, it's not that I didn't _want_ it….it's more like…" Cole trailed off and finally shrugged. "I guess it just sometimes felt like there wasn't anybody out there, like it just wouldn't happen for me. And I guess I was just ok with that. I don't know why. But after we were bound, I sort of assumed that it was just a matter of time before we became parents. I wouldn't have expected it to be _this_ soon….but you know, eventually…."

Her own smile faded as she looked back down at her torso.

"I just didn't want it to happen at all," she admitted quietly, and he didn't say anything. She finally cleared her throat. "But…you're right. We've handled lots of other unexpected things…_hard, impossible_ things. As long as we're together, we can handle this too, right?"

He reached out and took her hand, giving her a smile.

"Definitely."

7

"How was the trip?"

Cole shrugged as he and Ret flew over the deep ravine that stretched between the northern and eastern provinces.

"It was really good, actually."

"You feeling better, then?"

Cole turned to his guard.

"Better?" he finally asked, and the large Oni smiled.

"You haven't really been yourself lately…"

"Oh." Cole fell silent and finally cleared his throat. "Yeah…I mean, I guess I've been a little stressed lately…"

Ret raised an eyebrow and Cole sighed before chuckling wryly.

"Or completely overwhelmed. But the trip to Ninjago really helped; it was good to see everyone, and for the first time Keyda actually _talked_ about…well…"

"The heir coming in a few months," Ret supplied and Cole nodded.

"She seems less stressed about it as well…" he chewed his lip. "Which…I'm hoping she isn't just faking for my sake, you know? But it finally feels like we can talk about it without her breaking down…like I can finally feel excited about it."

Ret didn't say anything and the Guardian dipped down for a landing outside the Eastern Fortress. Cole sighed as he dismounted, trying to trade thoughts about the pregnancy for ones more related to the business at hand. But as the days and weeks continued, he was finding that a very difficult task.

* * *

"Like…what?"

The Captain of the Guard looked unsure as she watched Keyda chew her lip, staring at the paper in front of her.

"Like…somewhere for it to sleep…and things for it to wear…"

Jaqah was at a loss.

"I really don't _know_ much about the fortress, Keyda…I mean, you've been living here far longer than I have. But from what I know, there haven't been any children born here in a long time. I'm not sure if we have that kind of stuff just lying around."

Keyda sighed.

"I don't know anything about babies, Jaqah. I should have thought about all of this stuff a lot sooner than now, I guess…but…" she trailed off and finally gave a half-shrug. "I guess I didn't really want to even think about the baby coming before…let alone prepare for it…"

"But you're feeling better about the whole…baby thing now?"

Keyda didn't answer, looking down at her painstakingly written list in Oni shorthand. A few minutes passed and Jaqah cleared her throat.

"You know…I think I'll go see if Omar is around. He comes from a relatively big family…he would know more about this kind of stuff."

Keyda glanced up.

"He does? Why is there so much I don't _know _about you all?" She asked, feeling tired and irritated. "For instance, when is Ves going to be back? I swear he's been gone for months…"

Jaqah shrugged.

"He just said he needed to go on a journey to discover himself…or something. I don't really have enough experience with "soul-journeys" to know how long that sort of thing takes. I'll go get Omar, though…he can help you figure out exactly what the baby is going to need."

"Alright…thanks, Jaqah."

The tall Oni nodded and headed out the door. As it closed Keyda found herself alone again and she leaned back in her chair. Her hands naturally rested on her middle now, and she looked down at the growing bump. What Lou had said about talking to the baby suddenly came to mind, but she flushed self-consciously. What if someone walked in and heard her talking to…well, herself, really. Because the baby couldn't _really_ hear her yet…right?

"Um…" she started, looking down at her stomach. She gave it a little rub and sighed. "I hope that you can't hear me. Well, I mean, I guess I hope that you _haven't _heard me…before…"

She shook her head, feeling stupid.

"I mean, I'm sorry if you could hear me all the times I've complained…and if it ever feels like, I…I don't _want_ you…"

Her throat suddenly constricted; whether or not the unseen baby could hear her, actually addressing it like this made it feel so much more _real…_so much more like a person rather than an event that was looming over her.

"I'm just scared…" she continued softly, her voice catching. "And I don't know if I can take care of you….ancients, for the longest time it felt like I had no control over _myself,_ let alone…."

She swallowed again, taking a deep calming breath.

"But I mean you're coming…and Cole will know how to take care of you, how to _love you…_even if I don't. So I guess my job right now is just to…to let you grow…"

The tears came again, but this time she wasn't able to quell them.

"I'm sorry….I'm trying…I swear I'm trying…but I don't know what I'm doing…and even with everything that's happened in my life, I've never been as scared as I am _right now…_trying to figure out how this is all going to work…"

She desperately hoped that it took Jaqah a while to find Omar; the tears were coursing down her face and landing on her hands and stomach.

"And I _don't_ _know_ if I'll be able to love you…if I'm _capable_ of that…but…" She bit her lip, closing her eyes. "I promise I'll try."

* * *

Cole was awakened by someone poking his back. He opened his eyes to a dark room and frowned. What time was it?

_"Cole…"_

He rolled over and could make out Keyda's pale face in the darkness.

"You ok, Keyds?" he mumbled sleepily, and her expression became sheepish.

"I'm…I'm hungry…"

He blinked, not really comprehending.

"You're…_hungry?"_

"Yes…"

He stared at her a few more seconds, rubbing his face to try to wake up.

"You want me to go get something from the kitchen?"

"Actually…"

She sounded embarrassed, and he pushed himself up on one arm.

"Actually what?"

"I…I need _cake…"_

His face contorted in confusion.

"Cake?"

"Cole I _need some cake right now…"_

"You don't even _like_ cake…."

"I never said I didn't like it! And…"

"Keyds, I don't have any cake….there's _no cake_ in this realm…"

"But…I _need it_…"

"What do you want me to do? I couldn't even _make_ it if I wanted to….remember how that turned out?"

"_Cole_…"

He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you Keyds…but you're going to have to at _least_ wait until the morning because there isn't really anything I can do right now."

She pouted but fell silent and he laid back down. A few minutes passed by and he had almost drifted back to sleep when she spoke again.

"Cole…the baby wants cake…"

He half groaned, half laughed and finally sat all the way up.

"You shouldn't be allowed to play _that card…"_ he complained, and he pulled himself out of bed. He sleepily padded over to a drawer in the corner, and she sat up to watch him.

"You had cake in this room the whole time?! Are you serious?"

"No…cake doesn't keep, Keyds. Best when fresh…"

"Then what are you getting?"

"Next best thing…" he started. He passed her side of the bed and tossed something onto the blanket. She picked it up as he finished. "….chocolate."

She stared at it a few moments and finally tore off the strange outer coating, pulling out the flat bar inside. She took a bite and sighed, lying back down.

"Better?" Cole mumbled as he climbed back into bed, and she shrugged.

"It isn't _cake_ but it'll work…"

He just chuckled as he lay down again.

"If our kid has a sweet tooth problem, Keyds, I'm blaming _you…"_

"Oh no…" she chastised, rolling over to face him as she took another bite. "_When_ they have a sweet tooth problem…it is going to be _completely and totally your fault…"_

He chuckled again and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Keyds."

* * *

"Back still hurting?"

Keyda shrugged, shifting her position on the couch.

"It's just so _heavy now…_"

Cole chuckled as he took a seat next to her, putting an arm around her as he put a hand on her large stomach.

She glanced over at the growing pile of random things they had been stuffing in the corner.

"You sure that we need that…crib thing? Most Oni babies just sleep on mats, from what Omar's been telling me. No need for special treatment…"

"Trust me, when it can start crawling around, we're going to like having the crib," Cole assured, and she just shrugged.

"Alright….I'll trust you…"

He rubbed her neck for a few moments before getting back up and heading to the pile.

"You know…we should probably start pinning down name ideas…"

Keyda suddenly jolted, her face blanching.

"Cole…"

Her tone caused him to pause, and his heart pounded as he turned and caught sight of her troubled expression.

"Keyds….what's wrong?"

"The baby…I…I think something's wrong… maybe it's getting ready to come out?!"

Cole was at her side in a second, feeling sick with worry as he grabbed her hands.

"But….but we still have a month and a half…"

She looked up at him, her eyes started filling with tears and he went to lift her.

"It's ok, Keyds… we'll just go see Phos, and he'll…"

She jumped again, her hand going to her stomach.

"It happened again!"

He paused and she grabbed his hand, putting it over a certain spot on her stomach. A moment later, Cole blinked as he felt what she was talking about, and he relaxed and sank down to his knees.

"See? Something's wrong…"

"No, it's…it's ok Keyds…"

"What do you mean?! What's it doing…"

He chuckled, a grin stretching over his face as he felt another kick.

"It's kicking…"

"It's…_what?"_

"It's just something babies do…the closer they get to their date, they start kicking…"

She looked down at her stomach, and frowned as she felt another kick.

"I've never done _anything_ to you…" she chastised. "Why are you _kicking me?"_

Cole laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"Probably my fault….those are its dancer genes coming out…"

She shook her head, glaring at him.

"So help me, if the baby attempts that trigger tiger play while it's still _in my body…"_

He laughed out loud, getting up to sit next to her on the couch again, and she leaned onto him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He had one arm around her shoulders while the his other hand rested on the hand she had placed on her stomach.

"So this isn't bad; we don't have to go see Phos? The baby isn't coming?"

"No, Keyds. This is normal, promise."

They felt another kick and Keyda shook her head a little.

"It's…it's like a real little person…" she finally murmured, and Cole kissed her temple.

"It's _our_ little person."


	3. Chapter 3

8

Keyda's yelling woke Cole. He bolted upright, thinking the baby was on its way. As his eyes focused, however, he caught sight of the aural storm ripping around them. Keyda was crying out, her hands flashing as she tossed and turned. His heart went to his throat as he reached out and grabbed hold of her, making sure to grab her forearms and avoid her hands.

"_Keyds….KEYDA!"_

The yell brought her back to herself, and she lurched awake, panting hard. It took her a moment to become coherent, but as she did her hands faded and the storm around them slowed.

"…Cole?"

Realization hit and she started crying, and Cole pulled her close.

"Why is it happening again?" she sobbed, and Cole hushed her as he held her.

"It's…it's probably just…"

"I haven't had this problem in _so long…._I thought I was done…that I finally had control…."

"You do have control, Keyds. But you're going to have a baby soon, and it's probably making it…"

"_That's why I can't be like this! I can't go back to this!"_ she moaned. "What if I hurt you!? What if I hurt the baby?!"

Cole closed his eyes as she cried, rubbing her back as he murmured comforting things. She wasn't calming down, however, and Cole finally sat up, pulling her into his lap to better hold and comfort her.

"Keyda…I'll go talk to Phos about it tomorrow, ok? He'll know what to do, what's causing it…"

She just shook her head.

"He'll just tell me I'm not fit to have a baby…that I'm broken and that I never learned control and that the baby isn't going to be safe with me…"

"He's not going to say that, Keyda. It's going to be ok…I promise…"

They sat like that until she had finally cried herself back to sleep. Cole didn't release her for a while longer, however. He kissed the top of her head, his own emotions churning.

"…I promise."

* * *

Phos scratched his chin as Cole sat nearby, desperately trying to be patient as he waited for the Healer to say something. The ancient Oni finally shrugged.

"To be expected, really….though I must say this is the first time in a long time it's been a problem for anyone in the realm…"

"To be expected?!"

"Pregnancy throws a lot of things out of order," Phos pointed out, irritated. "What do you want me to do about it? You just have to wait it out…"

"We can't just _wait it out_!" Cole exclaimed, putting down his untouched tea. "It's dangerous!"

Phos just shrugged, unmoved.

"Sleep in a different room for the next month. The problem will work itself out once the infant is born."

"Phos!" Cole stood up. "I came to talk to you because I thought you could _help…_"

"It's not a problem that I can fix," Phos snapped, going back to what he was doing before Cole had shown up. Cole shook his head, coming over to grab the Healer's arm, and Phos's eyes flashed as he looked up to reprimand him. Cole's expression was desperate, though, and the Ancient Oni hesitated as the Elemental Master spoke in a low voice.

"Please, Phos…she's terrified as it is. There has to be _something…."_

The Healer looked away, jaw clenched. Cole released his arm and waited for a few minutes as the Oni pounded herbs. The Healer finally let out a sigh and the Elemental Master watched hopefully as Phos put down his tools. As the Ancient Oni left the table and rustled through the various shelves in his home, Cole waited in anxious anticipation. Phos finally found what he was looking for and he came back over, staring at his palm with a conflicted expression. The Elemental Master's eyebrows rose as he saw what the Healer had found.

"Still not my first recommendation…but it will stop the power surges, at least…"

Cole swallowed and picked up the dark ring from the Healer's hand.

"You kept it?"

Phos shrugged.

"I figured I might need it again."

Cole sighed as he looked at it.

"It's just…I don't want her to have to wear _vengestone_ though…."

"Then you'll have to make do for the next month," the Healer retorted unapologetically, moving back to the mortar. Cole looked down at the ring, thinking for a few more minutes before slipping it into a pocket and turning back to the grey-haired Oni.

"We're getting close…"

The Healer didn't answer and Cole sighed.

"I guess we haven't actually asked…but when the time comes, a healer is the one to talk to about…um…"

"Delivering it?" Phos finished dryly, and Cole nodded sheepishly. The Healer paused in his pounding, seemingly satisfied by the powder he had made. "Don't you have a healer living at the fortress now? The fellow with the weird head-runes."

"Ves has been gone for months. Said he needed to discover himself…" Cole trailed off. "I think he's trying to find a way to unlock his own powers."

Phos scoffed as he carefully poured the contents in the mortar bowl into a small pouch, tying it off.

"I suppose you'll have to bring her here, then."

"But what if we don't make it?!" Cole blurted. "Or…what if the baby comes early?"

"What's going to take longer? Coming to summon me and having me go all the way to the fortress, or bringing her here with you the first time?" Phos snapped crankily. "I don't do house calls."

"But you did when…"

"_An exception,_" Phos argued. He poured another handful of herbs into the mortar. He noticed Cole's agitated body language and he let out a huff.

"Go _drink your tea,_" he ordered, gesturing to the chair. Cole hesitated but he finally went and sat down. He picked up the cooled drink as Phos continued with a gentler tone.

"Don't psych yourself out…it will turn out better than you are both thinking it will."

"I've never _had a kid before, _Phos!" Cole pointed out, glaring at his cup. "So I'm sorry if I'm a _little stressed out."_

Phos rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything else and Cole grudgingly sipped his tea. They were both lost in thought for a while longer. When Cole finally spoke again his voice was quiet.

"You're always telling me names having meaning."

Phos didn't answer, but Cole knew he was listening so he leaned forward a little as he continued.

"The more I think about it, Phos, the more I'm realizing…" he trailed off and sighed. "You could argue that when I moved here and then when Keyda and I got bound we made the choice to accept all the backlash. The dirty looks and expressions…the derogatory remarks…"

Phos's pounding slowed, but he stayed silent.

"But this baby didn't get to choose; they're just going to be born into a world that's probably going to be just as cruel to it…if not _worse._ I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I want them to be brave. Like, strong in the face of anything that anyone would say, or all the hard things that _will_ happen because- let's face it- bad things aren't just going to stop happening." Cole sat his cup of tea down and looked up at Phos, whose back was still to the Elemental Master. "Is…is there a word for that?"

The only sound for a few minutes was the pounding of the pestle in the mortar, and Cole was lost in thought once again when the Ancient Healer finally spoke.

"Theodynn."

Cole glanced up.

"What?"

"It's an ancient Oni word," Phos explained, and Cole frowned.

"Theodynn," Cole repeated softly. "What does it mean, exactly?"

Phos finally turned to look at the outsider, expression pensive.

"It means 'courage before fear'."

* * *

She couldn't remember the words. She had been trying to for a while, but she had only ever heard the song once. She was able to recall the tune, however, so as she sat in the armchair facing the small comforting fire she started humming.

The humming was quiet and unsure at first, but after a while she let herself get louder. She wasn't sure if she felt the need to sing it to comfort the baby or herself but as she continued humming she sank back into the chair, enjoying a fragile sense of relaxation.

She heard the soft scuff of the door coming open and fell silent as she turned. Cole was leaning up against the doorway with a strange expression on his face.

"Did you talk to Phos?"

Cole blinked and he seemed to come out of his reverie.

"Um…yeah…" he walked over to her, searching her face. "How do you know that song?"

She blinked.

"Oh. Um…your dad sang it to me once."

"He did? When?" Cole crouched down next to her chair and she looked back down at her stomach.

"When we thought you were dead."

Cole swallowed and she looked back at him.

"He didn't ever tell you?"

"No."

She turned in her chair to face him more fully and shook her head.

"Did _anyone_ tell you everything that happened after you…vanished?"

He cleared his throat and finally shook his head with a little shrug.

"I mean, I get that I freaked everyone out, but no one really brought it up again."

She just stared at him and he frowned.

"What happened?"

"I…"

Keyda trailed off and suddenly wouldn't meet his eye. He reached out to rub her neck.

"Keyds?"

"You had _promised_…but then you…"

He looked down.

"I know. Keyds, I'm sorry…"

"It was too much…everything that happened. All the times I had almost lost you, everything I had tried to do to stop it… it was all in vain," Her eyes filled with tears and she gave a little shrug. "Something…broke…"

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, his insides twisting with guilt. He hadn't thought about that moment in so long…

"All the emotions I had tried to keep inside came out. It was my first aura storm, and it got so out of control so quickly...I was so scared of _myself…"_

He didn't say anything as his hand made its way into her hair, and she bit her lip.

"I was hurting people…everybody left. But then your dad was there, and he talked to me…" She took a shuddery breath. "I don't even remember what he said but he sang that song and it just felt less…unbearable…"

Cole inhaled deeply and she looked up to see that his eyes were misty.

"That's when you and my dad 'bonded', huh?" he asked with a tiny smile, and she nodded.

"Yeah." She looked back down at her stomach and sighed. "I don't remember the words…but I just wondered if it could help me feel better like it did before."

"…Did it?"

"A little," she admitted before turning to him. "You know the song, then?"

"My mom used to sing it all the time," he said quietly, his expression becoming unreadable. She reached out and fingered his braid.

"Then _you_ could sing it."

He gave a wry chuckle, his eyes dropping as he shook his head.

"I'm…not really a good singer, Keyds. I could never compete with my Pop, that's for sure…"

"I don't care," she murmured. She glanced down and gestured to her stomach with her head. "The baby won't care, either."

He reached out and put a hand on her stomach, swallowing. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and she took his hand.

"What did Phos say? Is there something I can do about the storms, or…"

His expression contorted and he hesitated before finally digging something out of his pocket.

"Vengestone?" she asked, reaching out to take the ring. He bit his lip as she took it from him.

"I…still don't know if that's the best way, Keyds, but apparently the storms are a normal part of Oni-powered pregnancy and there isn't anything that can be done."

"It's ok, Cole," she said, slipping the ring onto her finger. The knot of stress inside relaxed and she sighed in relief.

"You could just put it on before bed…" he started and she frowned.

"I'd rather wear it for the rest of the time. Just to make sure there aren't any surprises."

He frowned but he finally leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Ok, Keyds…if it makes you feel better."

She reached up and held his head close before he could pull back away.

"Cole, will you sing that song for me?"

Pain flickered across his expression, but he finally took a breath and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"No complaining about how I sound…"

She smiled and scooted off her chair. He blinked in surprise and moved back as she painstakingly lowered herself to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming closer so the baby can hear you."

He chuckled as she leaned up against him, and he wrapped her arms around her. The fire crackled softly as she closed her eyes, and he hesitated a moment longer before clearing his throat. Keyda smiled as he started to sing.

9

Cole sat with his head in his hands, smirking a little across the table as Keyda looked down with determination and frustration. Her tongue was poking out of her mouth in concentration and Cole finally starting sliding the hard-paged book over towards her.

"Do you want to…"

"I don't need the book!" she snapped, hunching further over the paper. "I can remember the symbol…just not when you're _rushing me!"_

His smirk grew and she glanced up to scowl.

"Get that look off your face…"

He put his hands up.

"Look, Keyds…it doesn't matter if…"

"_I remember!_" she said suddenly, voice tinged with relief as she finished off the word on the paper with the inked brush. She sat back to admire it, but her proud look became tainted with confusion.

"It looks like the symbols are all going up in a slant…they aren't resting on a straight line…" she realized with frustration. Cole laughed and came around to look at it.

"Nah, that looks perfect."

"You'd say that no matter what," she muttered, and he rubbed her shoulder.

"No I wouldn't. You remembered the symbols really well…"

She sighed, feeling slightly better, and leaned back in her chair.

"Well…I can write my name in true Oni Kanji. It's no history scroll, but I did it myself…"

Cole laughed.

"Yes you did…"

He wrapped his arms around her from the back and she leaned back on him.

"Next step…reading…"

She sounded less confident as she looked up at him.

"But you'll help me with that one…right?"

He chuckled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She jolted a little, her hand going to her large stomach. Cole's smiled faded.

"Is it…."

"No, I don't think so," she said. They waited for a minute longer and she finally shook her head. "Just moving around."

Cole reached out and rubbed her stomach.

"Not long now…"

Keyda smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not long…"

* * *

It came when Keyda was heading to breakfast, of all things. Jaqah was in the middle of explaining a letter Ottan had sent when Keyda suddenly stopped, bracing herself up against the nearby wall. Jaqah stopped, turning to look at her in surprise and worry.

"Keyda?"

The Ruler took deep breaths and looked up at her guard.

"It's….Phos said that when it was time it would…."

Jaqah's eyes darted down to the wet spot and her eyebrows shot up.

"We need to get you back to your room…"

Keyda shook her head, her heart starting to pound as she panicked.

"Phos said we had to go to him…"

"How?! You can't transport like that and there's no way I'm letting you fly there on a dragon."

Jaqah's tone was stern and she grabbed Keyda's arm.

"But…"

"So help me, that Healer will come here, even if I have to drag him!" Jaqah snapped. She caught sight of another guard. "Go get Cole!" she ordered. "Tell him the baby's coming!"

* * *

Cole scratched his head as he looked at the plant.

"I mean…could it be because the underground spring water is so cold? Maybe the plants can't handle the shock of hot sun and freezing water…"

The ex-guard in charge of the emergency gardens shrugged as he looked at the wilting plants.

"It is our first time trying to grow these kinds of plants in the garden. We've mainly stuck to tubers and such but…"

_"_Sir."

Cole turned to see an uncomfortable looking guard standing stiffly a few feet away.

"The Ruler requested your presence."

Cole frowned, standing. He dusted off his knees and turned to the gardener.

"Try watering with water that's been left in the sun for a day? Let me know how it goes."

He followed the other guard out of the gardens and back into the fortress.

"Is Keyda ok? Did she need help with something, or…"

"Well…um…they said to tell you the baby is coming."

Cole stopped short. Why didn't the guard say so _sooner_!? He took off running towards his quarters, leaving the guard behind.

He reached their bedroom and flung the door open. He caught sight of a distressed-looking Keyda in the bed, propped up on pillows.

"Keyds…"

"It's coming it's coming it's coming…." she said in a rush. "I don't know what I'm doing and it hurts and I don't know…"

He reached her side and put a hand under her neck and back as if he was going to go to lift her.

"We have to get you to Phos, Keyds…."

She stiffened suddenly, groaning at a contraction.

_"I can't_ …I can't get on the dragon, I can't _move!_ It hurts, I _don't know what to do…."_

Cole stared at her as his mouth went dry. She looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"Jaqah went to get him…took Tolan's hoofer, it's the fastest…" her eyes filled with tears. "Cole, I'm so _scared_!_"_

_ "_I know Keyds….but it's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok…"

He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it as another contraction hit, and he closed his eyes, praying Phos would get there quickly.

* * *

Phos had just settled into his armchair for a nice late-morning cup of tea when he heard a commotion outside. A hoofer bellowed and he heard cursing, and a minute later a fortress guard stumbled into the tent. Her eyes found him quickly and they narrowed.

"It's Keyda…she's having the baby…"

Phos looked down at his tea and couldn't help but sigh.

"Why didn't you bring…"

"I'm not bringing her _here!"_ the female snapped. "Where you going to put her?! On the table?! She's in no state to be moved…you need to get to the fortress _now!"_

Syn came into the front of the tent, hearing the commotion. Phos thought about it a few moments longer.

"How long ago was the water sign?"

The guard blinked, and Phos opened his mouth to irritatedly explain when she suddenly realized what he meant.

"Less than an hour…but not by much…"

He muttered darkly and began to quickly move around the tent, collecting various tools. The guard relaxed and Phos looked over at Syn.

"Where's your brother?!"

"Out."

Phos cursed as he stuffed something else in his satchel. He turned and gave the guard an irritated look.

"You might as well head back…we'll meet you there…"

She looked like she wanted to argue, but she finally nodded and left the tent.

"You can take me with you!" Syn offered. "I don't know where Hershel went…and I want to b…"

"Out the back, then," he ordered, and she blinked before quickly following him. Outside the tent, he pulled the satchel over his shoulders and looked down at the girl before reaching out and gripping her shoulder firmly. An aura wind picked up, and a few moments later there was a flash as they headed off.

* * *

Phos walked into the room with a dizzy-looking Syn and immediately took charge. He turned to his assistant and pointed at the kettle.

"Get some water boiling."

He looked up at where Keyda was groaning, her face contorted in pain with a concerned Cole sitting right next to her.

"How far apart?" Phos demanded, and Cole looked over at him, lost.

"What?"

"How far apart are the periods of pain?"

"I…..I don't…"

"What are you even doing here?!" Phos snapped angrily. "If you can't even tell me _that._ No help at all…"

Keyda let out another wail, her grip tightening on Cole's hand. Phos got to work and Cole sat feeling helpless. He didn't really know what Phos was doing at the other end of the bed, but the intervals between Keyda's yelling were getting shorter.

"Isn't there something you can do for the pain?" Cole started, but the Healer just scoffed softly.

"No. Just part of the process, I'm afraid."

Cole swallowed, looking back at Keyda. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears escaping and running down the side of her face. He continued desperately.

"Is the baby almost here? Is Keyda almost…"

"She's got a while yet, unfortunately," Phos cut in. He looked up at Keyda and Cole thought he saw a glimmer of pity. "Vengestone's working at least…if she wasn't wearing it, you'd have lost your hand by now."

Cole wasn't sure if Phos was joking or not, but as if on cue Keyda's grip became almost unbearable as she yelled out.

"Keep breathing!" Phos ordered. "You've got to keep breathing, Keyda."

The minutes felt like an eternity. Syn returned with the kettle full of water and set it to boil, and Phos sent her off again to fetch other things while Keyda's screams became closer and more intense.

Cole had tears running down his own face as kept one hand behind her neck.

"It's ok, Keyds…it's ok…breathe…"

The Elemental Master honestly had no idea how much time had actually passed by the time Phos finally looked up.

"Time to push."

* * *

She had never experienced pain like this in her entire life. The only thing she was really conscious of was the agony. Voices cut in every once and a while. Cole's comforting but concerned words…Phos's stern yet strangely gentle voice…

"One more," the Healer demanded and Keyda wasn't sure how she managed to muster the energy or will to heed the order. She screamed again and pushed.

* * *

Compared to Keyda's pained yells and screams, the cry of the newborn was pitiful. Yet the sound split the air of the room and demanded a sudden silence from everyone in it. Cole's heart jumped to his throat, and he looked down at where Phos was expertly doing _something._ It was hard to make out from Cole's seated position, but then the Healer stood, holding a slick, wriggling form. Cole immediately stood. His heart felt like it had stopped altogether, but as he went to walk towards the Healer, Keyda's grip on his hand tightened again. He looked down at her worn out expression, her eyes still closed.

"Don't…don't leave me…" she panted quietly, and Cole pulled the hand he was holding up so he could kiss it.

Cole turned suddenly as he sensed the Healer behind him. Phos had wrapped a small square cloth around the unwashed baby, holding it out to Cole. The Elemental Master gently released Keyda's hand so he could take the wailing infant from the Healer.

"It's a boy…" Phos informed quietly, and Cole sank back down in his chair, marveling at the baby's tiny features. He had the pale skin of an Oni, with a shock of thick black hair. His fists were clenched, and his little face was all scrunched up as he cried… Cole swallowed hard, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Keyds…" he started, but Keyda's face contorted as if she was going to cry, her eyes still closed.

"No, Cole."

He held the tiny form close to comfort it.

"Keyda, look at him, he's perfect…"

She let out a sob.

"I can't….I'll…I'll break it…"

Cole gently laid the baby on Keyda so that his tiny head was resting right under her chin. She gave a little gasp, one hand going instinctively to the baby's back to hold him in place. Cole knelt down, one hand slipping behind her neck again as he kissed the side of her head. The baby was quieting now, his eyes still tightly closed. Cole rubbed the back of his wife's neck gently.

"It's ok, Keyds."

She swallowed and finally opened her eyes. Her gaze came into focus and she let out a quiet "oh" as she caught sight of the tiny form. Her other hand went up to help hold the baby against her, and the Oni's eyes filled with tears.

"It's…he's…."

She turned to look at Cole, who was smiling with tears in his own eyes.

Phos came over to take the baby, and Keyda's embrace tightened protectively as she glared at him, but Phos just shook his head.

"The process isn't over yet for you, and I've still got to clean him."

Cole rubbed Keyda's cheek with one thumb, murmuring comforting assurances. She finally allowed Phos to take the newborn. The infant was now making tiny noises that stirred some deep feeling within the Oni Ruler.

"I didn't know…" Keyda finally said, and Cole rested his head on hers as she started crying. "_I didn't know!"_

"You didn't know what?" Cole murmured, and she hiccuped a little as she cried.

"How much I would love him."

* * *

"What are you gonna name him?"

Syn was smiling softly down at the small bundle in Keyda's arms. The exhausted Ruler was up in a seated position now, Cole sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders. The baby was sleeping, his thick hair curling slightly now that he had been washed.

"Theodynn," Cole murmured and Keyda rubbed her thumb on the tiny hand that was gripping her finger.

"And we'll call him Theo," she added. Syn tilted her head, speaking softly.

"Ello, Theo…"

"Syn."

She turned to see the old Healer stretching out his back.

"It's time to get going…"

The curly-headed girl frowned.

"Can I stay just a little longer? To help?"

"I can bring her back," Cole offered, and Phos huffed.

"Fine. Do what you like," he groused, and Syn gave a little jump of excitement.

"Careful…" Keyda said, instinctively pulling Theo away from the giddy girl. Syn immediately calmed down.

"Sorry."

Cole extracted himself from the bed so he could go talk to Phos.

"I know you don't normally do house calls…"

"Which you _continue to forget,"_ Phos muttered, and Cole continued.

"…but thank you, Phos. For coming. I'm assuming that you'll need payment for this."

Phos's gaze flicked up at the mother and child in the bed and his expression softened. He finally shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll think of something," he muttered gruffly, and then disappeared out the door. Cole watched him go and finally just chuckled, shaking his head. He came back over to sit next to Keyda.

"I thought he'd come out yellowy…" Syn was saying, and Cole just smiled.

"I told you he'd look like you," he told Keyda, and she didn't answer as she pulled the tiny form up to her face so she could kiss the soft curls.

"Look! He's opening his eyes!" Syn pointed out excitedly. Sure enough, the hours-old baby was making small noises as he began to open his eyes. The three blinked in surprise as Theo squinted up at them, taking in the world for the first time.

"His eyes look like _yours…_" Syn pointed out, looking up at Cole. He leaned in for a closer look, but it was hard because Theo kept squeezing them closed against the light. After a few minutes he could see that the Oni girl was right; though Theo's skin was as pale as his mother's, his eyes looked like Cole's rather than the large colorful ones found on Oni.

"He looks just like you," Keyda murmured, rubbing a finger on Theo's soft cheek. The baby made a funny face. She smiled and looked at Cole. "He even makes the same faces!"

Cole chuckled.

"I never look like that."

"You do when I have to wake you up…you make that _exact_ face…"

"Because you keep getting me up in the middle of the night to make chocolate runs!"

"And _whose _fault is that?"

Syn smiled as she listened to the couple lightly banter. The baby's unfocused gaze drifted in her direction and she gave a little wave.

"Welcome to the world, Lil Theo."

10

Keyda rolled over so she could see Cole as he got out of bed and headed to the crib. She watched as his dark silhouette lifted the wailing baby, and a few moments later Theo quieted. Cole came back to the bed, still carrying the baby.

"Is he ok?" she asked tiredly, and Cole chuckled.

"Just hungry, I think…"

She noticed that Cole had put a knuckle in Theo's mouth, and the baby was going to town sucking on it. After another minute the baby made a plaintive noise, obviously annoyed with the fact that he was, in fact, _not_ eating.

Keyda shook her head and held out her arms, and Cole gently handed her the baby.

"He never stops eating…." she commented, pulling the tiny form close to feed him. "He's like a bottomless pit."

"It's because he's a baby. Babies eat a lot…"

"No, it's because he's _your_ baby!" Keyda accused, and Cole slipped back into bed with a mock-offended scoff.

"Are you calling _me_ a bottomless pit?"

Keyda brushed some hair out of Theo's face.

"Yes," she whispered, and Cole leaned in to kiss her temple before lying back down.

* * *

"He's sure got a lot of hair for just being born."

Jaqah sighed nearby, but honestly it was one of the _least_ offensive things Tolan had ever said, so she let it slide without the usual unforgiving whack. Ret shifted the position of the sleeping form in his arms, looking down at Theo with a pensive expression.

"Been sleeping alright?" Omar asked, turning towards the tired-looking ruler. She shrugged.

"All he wants to do is eat…and sleep… but he never seems to want to sleep when _we_ want to sleep…"

Omar laughed a little and shrugged.

"Sounds about right."

"I want him to open his eyes," Tolan commented, leaning in close to the little baby. "Heard they look like outsiders."

When Theo made no move to wake up the teen began poking the small form, causing Ret to turn protectively and Jaqah to deliver on that unmerciful whack after all.

"_OW! _I wasn't _hurting him!" _Tolan complained, and Jaqah pointed a threatening finger in his direction before glancing over at Keyda. The Ruler's expression had become troubled as she stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

Ret moved over towards Keyda to return the snoozing bundle.

"It's almost time for me to head out with Cole."

She snapped out of her thoughts, smiling a little as she accepted her baby back. She sighed, shifting the baby in her arms.

"He's so tiny…but he gets heavier the longer I hold him."

Omar came over closer.

"And it's hard to get anything done while he's in your arms," he guessed, and Keyda shrugged.

"I mean…it's ok." She looked down at the tiny sleeping face and tucked the green blanket around him a little tighter. "I like having him close."

Omar looked a few moments longer and finally cleared his throat.

"There's a trick most mothers use back home in the East, if I may show you…"

Keyda looked up, not understanding, but she nodded and Omar gently removed the scarf from around her shoulders. He tugged on it a few moments, testing its durability, and seemed satisfied. He carefully took Theo from Keyda's arms and unwrapped him from the soft green blanket. Theo's little face contorted, not enjoying the sudden exposure to the cooler air, but besides a few little whimpering noises he didn't cry out too much because a few moments later he was rebundled in the orange scarf. Omar gave Theo back to Keyda, instructing her on where to hold him against her while he tied the scarf ends around her body. After tying the ends off, he stepped back and Keyda looked down in surprise at the tiny bundle now connected to her.

"But…won't he fall out?"

"No… if you wrap them right, they don't fall out." Omar assured. "We relied on women to get back to work quickly in the artisan business…so mothers would carry their babies like this so their hands were free to work…"

Keyda still wasn't sure, but Theo didn't seem to mind at all, laying his head against her chest as he snoozed on. She finally looked up at the short guard.

"Thank you, Omar."

He looked away, giving a shy smile in return.

"Anytime."

* * *

Vieri watched as Cole wrestled with the children, laughing and trying to extract himself. She took in the dark circles under his eyes and shook her head.

"Baby's born, then?" she asked dryly, and Cole looked up.

"Yeah…a few days back…"

"Why didn't you bring it!?" One of the children whined, hanging on his arm.

"Yeah, we wanted to see what it looked like!"

"Is it ugly?"

"Does it gots yellowy skin like you?"

"Can it make dirt too?"

"Woah!" Cole said as the children almost managed to topple him again. He looked over at where Ret was watching and raised an eyebrow. "Little help?"

Ret frowned, tilting his head.

"Looks like they've got you pretty good…I don't think they really _need_ my help…"

Cole gave him a dry look.

"Gee…thanks…"

He tripped and the children yelled out in victory as they swarmed him. Vieri rolled her eyes and shouted at them.

"Oi, _get off!"_

The children immediately obeyed, and Cole panted a little as he sat up.

"Thanks Vieri…"

The leader just scoffed.

"You're a _father_ now…can't afford to let em walk all over you…" she gestured to the snickering kids. "Metaphorically _or_ literally…"

Cole rubbed his head, sheepish, and stood back up.

"What's the baby called?"

Cole turned back to the group of children, who had settled down somewhat and were waiting for his reply.

"It's a boy…his name is Theodynn…but we just call him Theo…"

"Is he ugly?!" the one voice piped up again, and something flickered across Cole's expression.

"No…he looks just like any other Oni. Well…almost…"

"Almost _how?"_

Vieri shook her head and started shooing the children back to the tent.

"Go get on with your chores, the lot of ya. Maybe next time he comes he'll just _bring _the baby and save himself from your insufferable questions….."

The children looked back to Cole for affirmation, and he rubbed his neck.

"I'd have to ask Keyda first…"

They seemed to think that meant yes and ran back to the tent, some whooping, other shoving each other in the dirt as they raced. In the quietness that fell in the absence of the energetic bodies, Cole turned to Vieri.

"Everything going ok?" he finally asked, and she shrugged.

"Fortress Garden is finally sending enough food. Between that and the village garden the kids tend, we should have enough to last till the end of growing season at least…"

"But what about stocking up for the winter months?"

Here the village leader shrugged again.

"Eh, we'll probably have to rely on village profits to buy from the other provinces; we aren't growing enough for the whole winter…"

Cole winced.

"I'm sorry, Virei…"

She didn't answer right away, watching the children laughing and playing in the distance with an unreadable expression. She finally shook her head.

"It is what it is. I'll expect _your_ help during hoofer training, however."

Cole nodded, and then yawned. The leader cracked an amused smile.

"Barely getting sleep, by the look of it."

"Supposedly babies finally figure out this whole 'daytime, nighttime' schedule…" Cole said tiredly. "I'm hoping Theo learns it sooner rather than later…"

The leader couldn't help but laugh outright at that.

* * *

"What'd I tell you? He's the handsomest child I ever laid eyes on!"

Keyda couldn't help but smile as Lou held little Theo up to his face, singing silly ditties as Theo reached out and tried to grab his mustache. It was one of those seemingly rare moments when the baby was awake and not wanting to be fed.

"No grandson of _mine_ would ever turn out less than perfect…no, not at all…" Lou cooed at the baby. Theo didn't really react, other than looking at the performer with wide eyes and making little noises. He finally lowered the baby back into his lap, careful to support the baby's little neck.

"He's got more hair than _you_ did….and that's saying something," Lou noted to Cole, running a hand through Theo's little curls as he smiled proudly at the little baby. Theo yawned.

"We would have come and introduced him sooner, Pop, but we've spent the last few weeks just trying to get our feet back under us."

Lou shrugged.

"Just part of long distance relationships, son."

Cole looked away and Lou began bicycling Theo's little legs. The baby didn't seem to care as he blinked up at Lou's beaming face.

"What are you doing?" Keyda asked.

"Just building those dancing muscles…"

"_Pop,"_ Cole cut in, and Keyda glanced over at Cole's unexpected sharp tone. "He's like three weeks old…"

"You can't tell me you aren't going to teach him to _dance, _son!" Lou protested, rubbing a finger on Theo's pale face.

"I'm certainly not expecting it at _three weeks old!"_

Lou's smile faded as he looked up to meet Cole's eye for the first time.

"I'm not _expecting_ anything, Cole," he said quietly, and Keyda frowned as she glanced between Cole and his father. As if on cue, Theo started fussing, and Lou picked him up to bounce him.

"He's probably hungry…." Keyda admitted, coming back over to take him from the performer. Lou watched as she comforted the baby, and Theo's fussing quieted as she took a seat back on the couch next to Cole to feed the hungry infant.

"We were surprised," she started, trying to get a new conversation going. "He came out so pale…but then his eyes look just like Cole's…"

"No," Lou argued quietly, and they looked over at him. He was staring at the baby, pensive.

"His eyes look just like Cole's mother's…just like Bev's."

* * *

"See? Oni skin! You owe me five bucks!"

Nya slugged Jay in the middle of his victorious banter with Kai.

"You _bet_ on what the baby was going to look like?! That's just…just…"

"Stupid," Skylor supplied, raising an eyebrow at her own husband.

"Hey, we weren't the only ones! Zane bet that Oni skin was going to win out too…" Kai complained. Everyone looked over at the nindroid, who suddenly looked sheepish.

"It…was merely an exercise in scientifically calculating what the dominant traits would be in an Oni-Human infant…"

"You shoulda known you were gonna lose when you had a_ nindroid_ against you…" Jay continued, and Kai just rolled his eyes. Lloyd cleared his throat.

"I like his name," he said in an attempt to change the subject; Keyda especially was looking irritated and uncomfortable as she held the sleeping infant close. "Where did you get 'Theo' from?"

"It's from an Oni word," she said softly, and Cole put an arm around her waist.

"It basically means 'courage'."

Just then there was a little thud and everyone looked over to see Ashley on her knees. She made a whimpering sound, but then pushed herself back up to her feet before taking wobbly steps towards the group.

"She's walking now!" Cole commented, and Ashley made it to Kai, where she latched onto his leg, giggling.

"Yup. Getting into absolutely _everything…"_ Kai answered dryly, and Ashley looked up at him with a big grin, a few teeth starting to poke out through her gums.

"_Ma ma…"_

"How many times do we have to go over this?!" Kai asked, swooping his daughter up to face him. "I'm _da-da…_you're supposed to learn da-da _first…."_

She blew a raspberry right into his face in reply, before dissolving into giggles at the expression he made. He sighed heavily as everyone in the room laughed. The sudden noise woke Theo, and he threw his tiny arms and feet out in a startled reflex before pulling them back in. He started crying and Keyda held him close, bouncing and shushing him. Ashley turned at the sound, intrigued.

_"Uh…uh…uh…."_ she grunted, stretching an arm out towards the Oni. Kai obliged and walked over, and Ashley looked down at the baby with big eyes. She babbled a little, stretching her hand out to try to touch him, but Kai held her back.

"That's Theo, Ash…" he introduced, and she made an annoyed sound as she again tried to reach out. By this point Keyda had calmed little Theo and he was looking around with tired eyes, out of sorts. Kai sighed and took his daughter's hand, guiding her to touch the pale baby.

"You got to be gentle, Ash….he's just a little baby. He's smaller than you are…"

The normally high-energy redhead was surprisingly quiet as she felt the baby's little face. Theo suddenly sneezed, and Ashely whipped her arm back in surprise, causing everyone to laugh again.

"He seems like a healthy baby…" Nya pointed out, and Cole nodded.

"Phos seemed to think so…"

"Are you going to have him checked over by a physician here in Ninjago?" P.I.X.A.L asked, and Keyda frowned as she turned towards the android.

"Why?"

"Well, compared to the medicinal quality in the first realm, it could…" Zane started, and Keyda's expression darkened further as she instinctively pulled Theo closer.

"He's being checked out by an Oni Healer every few weeks…we don't need _Ninjago _medicine…" she snapped. Everyone blinked in surprise, but all she could think about were those cold, sterile hallways with the blinding lights and masked faces milling about. She shuddered and Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"Phos knows what he's doing," Cole assured, though he had a strange expression on his face as he studied their little baby.

"How has the rest of the realm reacted to him? The other leaders and stuff?" Lloyd asked, and Cole shook his head.

"Well….no one has actually met him yet, except a few guards…we skipped this month's leadership meeting so the first time they'll get to see him is at the next one…"

"If then," Keyda said softly, and everyone exchanged looks.

"So…who's going to watch him while you're doing all your leadership things? Or are you just gonna be taking turns?" Jay asked, and Keyda and Cole looked at each other.

"We….haven't really talked about it…" Cole admitted, and Keyda swallowed.

"We'll figure something out."

Jay came over closer to smiled down at the little bundle, who was once again sleeping.

"He sure is a cute little fella," he finally said, and Cole smiled.

"Yup…he sure is."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quick disclaimer. There are gonna be quite a few time jumps for the next little while. _**

11

"I don't think we can keep putting it off."

Keyda didn't respond and Cole sighed and came over closer. She rubbed an absent hand on Theo's head, biting her lip as she poured over the writing on the parchment in front of her. The infant was snoozing, bundled tightly in her scarf as Keyda used her other hand to laboriously write another word onto the paper. Cole took the seat next to her and looked down at the paper.

"Keyds…"

"Well, I just spent all this time writing _formal_ letters in _formal _Oni writing," she protested and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember the symbol for the sound she was thinking of. Cole looked at the paper again, deciding against pointing out that much of her spelling was phonetic so many of the words weren't actually correct anyway.

"I don't even think the other leaders can read formal Oni writing," he tried gently.

"Tala can!" she argued. "I mean…I think…"

She dropped the brush onto the desk, sitting back in her chair with a huff.

"Can _you_ read it?!" she asked angrily, and Cole smiled a little and made a show of carefully looking over the letter.

"Yeah, I can read it. It's a letter informing them that there will be no monthly meeting _again. _But we can't keep pushing it off." He paused to scoot his chair closer to Keyda. "At some point, we are going to have to figure out how to get back into the flow of everything, Keyds."

"Everything like what?" she muttered darkly, looking down at Theo as she gently played with his tufts of hair.

"Like running a nation?" Cole prompted. "Which includes having meetings."

Keyda didn't say anything and Cole reached out to rub her back.

"What's really going on, Keyds? Why are we pushing back the meeting again?"

She sighed, angry, and wrapped her arms around Theo's little bundled form.

"Because …" She shrugged. "Because are they even effective? What's the use of having the leaders come all the way here every month when we could just correspond through letters?"

Cole was quiet and Theo sneezed in his sleep, causing them both to look down at him and smile. The Elemental Master finally spoke.

"I get that. And maybe someday we can get to that point, but with everything going on with the trade shuffling…" he swallowed, trying to figure out how to put it. "With the changes we've made, the face-to-face meetings are best for really working things out. This year probably won't be as messy as last year, but the different provinces aren't really solid yet."

Keyda didn't say anything, and Cole's hand paused on her back.

"Is this really about having meetings, or is this about introducing Theo to the other leaders?"

Her face contorted a little and she let out a shaky sigh.

"It's just, the way they treated you….ancients, the way they _still_ treat you…" she rubbed her hand over the baby's head again. "I never want them to treat Theo like that."

Cole didn't answer and Keyda's voice became even softer.

"Is it so wrong to want to keep him to myself a little longer? To not have to share him with the rest of the realm for them to throw their slurs and their judgment back at him?"

Theo opened his eyes as Cole reached over and gently rubbed a finger on the baby's pale cheek. A tiny noise came out as the baby yawned and Cole smiled sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Keyds," he finally murmured, and Keyda leaned to rest her head on Cole's shoulder.

"We'll figure out the balance…being parents and being rulers," she assured softly. "But I just want a little longer to be like _this."_

* * *

There was almost nothing that could compare to the heart-warming sound of Theo's laughter. Even the leaders' irritated expressions softened at the sound.

Keyda's expression remained wary as she sat at the head of the table, with Cole holding the giggling baby nearby.

"He seems like a happy enough child," Ottan finally commented, and Theo fell into another fit of laughter as Cole made faces at him.

"I'm not sure why it took you three months to allow us to come have this meeting," Tala added dryly, and the Ruler glanced over to her.

"We were beginning to worry that you were prioritizing certain _things_ over your duties to the realm," Ymil added, and Keyda's eyes flashed.

"I don't know that any of you have ever _had_ children, but trust me; we've been putting the most important thing first."

The leaders bristled and Cole looked up to join the conversation for the first time.

"We're meeting now, so if we have things that need to be figured out, then let's do it."

The leaders took him up on the opportunity to complain. For the next few hours, different problems that had arisen were brought up and argued over. Keyda fielded most of the problems and questions, with Cole adding his thoughts occasionally. His attention was pretty divided, however, because Theo kept tapping his arms and making small sounds, seeking attention and wanting Cole to continue to make funny faces at him. Cole obliged, so fits of laughter continued to be sprinkled throughout the heated discussion.

Eventually, each leader had been given a chance to talk about everything they felt was wrong with the new trade systems and Theo had started to fuss and cry. He had been getting grouchy for a while and Cole eventually had to admit defeat in distracting him. Keyda turned to pick up the baby, clenching her jaw against the headache that had formed through the hours of round-about arguing.

"Where are you going?" Ymil demanded as Keyda went to leave with Theo.

"I have to feed Theodynn. _Please, _feel free to continue yelling at each other," she muttered dryly, closing the door behind her. The leaders watched her go, seemingly torn whether they wanted to be angry at her sudden disappearance or patronizing about it. Cole sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"We've been going at it for a few hours and I think we've come to at least a few decisions we can all act on before our next meeting."

"And when will that be? Once the child can walk and talk and feed himself?" Tala asked bitterly, and Cole turned to glare at her.

"The child is proving to be a big distraction; most rulers use slaves to take care of demeaning tasks required in child-rearing," Ottan pointed out, and Cole shook his head.

"Theo is our son and _we_ are going to be responsible for him. If that means that leadership responsibilities have to take a back seat for a while…"

"Can the realm afford to have you both putting off your responsibilities?" Tala argued. "We were finally getting somewhere in the realm with both of you on board, but now it just feels like we are back at the beginning again!"

"If you let your province fall to complete ruin it will doom us _all, _Outsider!" Ottan added angrily.

"Nothing's _falling to ruin!" _Cole cut in angrily.

_ "_Harvest is upon us, fever season is approaching, and the central province is relying _heavily_ on ours to make food quotas. Not to mention that they continue to struggle with meeting the hoofer demands."

"When's the last time you made rounds?" Ymil challenged, and Cole inhaled slowly, trying to keep his temper.

"We have it under control," he finally said, his tone making it clear that the conversation—and meeting—was over. "See you all next month, unless the fever hits us early, and then I suppose it will be a little longer."

He turned to leave out the same door Keyda had.

"He's a handsome child."

Cole paused at Ottan's concession, turning to face the large Oni. He was stroking his beard.

"It's a real pity about his eyes, though."

* * *

"Maybe I can do rounds tomorrow to all the villages, and the ones that need the most help I could revisit later on..."

Keyda sighed, holding her head. It was late; Theo was already sleeping in his crib.

"I wish Heavy Metal was here today," she finally muttered. "The others are usually better behaved when he is."

"He didn't give a reason for his absence," Cole pointed out. "Just that he couldn't make it."

Keyda bit her lip and finally shook her head.

"I don't think he would have missed for just anything. I should go visit him."

"Could be an early case of fever," Cole mused, and she sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Maybe I'll stop by Phos and pick up some fever medication before I go, just in case." She looked over at the outline of the crib. "I can't bring Theo if it's fever though, you'll have to take him with you."

Cole sighed, shifting his position next to her in the bed.

"I would, Keyds, but it's hoofer training; it gets pretty physical. I wouldn't know what to do with him."

"Then you'll have to just stay home the day I go to the Western Province," Keyda finally said, and Cole's frown deepened.

"The sooner I can get to all the villages…"

"Well, we _can't leave him here alone!"_ Keyda finally snapped, and Cole was silent. She slid down under the covers from her seated position, and her voice dropped. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

Cole's hand found hers under the blanket.

"I know, Keyds. We'll think of something."

* * *

Keyda rubbed her face, headed back to the bedroom; no doubt Theo was up by now. She needed to head out soon if she was going to make it to the Western Province long enough for a visit before heading home. Hoofer travel was great for the daytime, but giant lumbering hoofers were basically a free meal to packs of night sniffers in the evening. However, with Cole heading straight to Vieri's after he finished breakfast, she was at a loss about what to do with…

Her heart stopped as she reached the crib and found it empty. Keyda swallowed, a jolt of panic causing her to blink dumbly at the mussed blanket and lack of baby. She reached down, moving the soft green blanket as she searched and then turned to look around the room as if the baby had just decided to get out of his crib and take a stroll. He couldn't even _crawl_, let alone…

She felt sick and immediately ran out of the room, scouring the hallways. Where could Theo be?! Cole had still been in the kitchen when she left; maybe he had left right after her and somehow beat her to the bedroom.

She almost ran smack into her husband on her way back to the kitchen, and he blinked in surprise.

"Keyds! What…"

"Do you have the baby?!"

He stared at her blankly, but even in the absence of his answer, she could see that he didn't. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling sick and panicked.

"Theo's gone, Cole…he's _gone!"_

"What?!"

Dread flickered across his own features as he ran back to their room. She followed close behind, shaking her head.

"He's not in there, I already checked everywhere. Cole…_Cole what if someone…._"

"We'll find him."

His tone was both determined and terrified. A quick search of the room led to the same conclusion that Keyda had already reached and he put a hand to his head. Keyda was standing with her arms wrapped around her, shaking with adrenaline but not sure what they should even do at this point.

"The security has been so high since the poisoning at the binding, I didn't think that anyone could just _waltz in…"_

He pushed past her to get into the hall, trying to find the nearest guard to order the fortress to be locked down. His mind had managed to flick through a dozen worse case scenarios when he and Keyda suddenly heard the familiar giggles echoing down the hall.

"_Theo…"_

They both took off running and rounded the corner, startling Tolan. The Rulers sagged in relief when they caught sight of the chubby figure in the teen's arms.

"_Tolan! What were you thinking?!"_ Keyda demanded, basically snatching the baby from the young guard's arms. Tolan just blinked, like he couldn't understand where their reaction was coming from.

"He was screaming in his room, so I figured why not just take the freak on rounds? He seemed to enjoy it."

"Do _not_ call him a freak!" Cole snapped in a tone he rarely used. Tolan's eyes flicked between his face and Keyda's and sighed.

"Ancients, I was just trying to _help!"_

"We thought someone had taken him!" Keyda blurted, holding Theo close. The three-month-old squirmed in her tight grasp; being this close to his Mom reminded him that he was hungry.

"With the amount of security we have in the fortress, and _especially_ your quarters, I doubt that…" Tolan started, but Keyda just glared.

"You can't just _take_ the baby, Tolan! How did that seem like a good idea?!" Cole pressed.

"You guys need to lighten up! It's not gonna _kill_ the kid to be with someone else besides _you!"_ Tolan argued.

"Considering everything we've been through, can you blame us for having _trust issues_ where security is involved?" Keyda pointed out bitterly, and Tolan just folded his arms.

"I'm not saying you can just hand him over to just _anybody, _but obviously _I'm _not gonna do anything to hurt him. Look at him! He's fine!"

"But you _still can't just…"_

"Fine!" Tolan snapped, throwing his arms in the air. "Have fun carrying him around for the rest of your life!"

Cole and Keyda stood with the now-fussy Theo as they watched the guard storm off. As the adrenaline, panic, and anger faded from their systems, they looked at each other, suddenly lost in thought.

* * *

"You're sure you're ok with this?"

Theo grabbed Jaqah's braid and gave it a firm tug while giggling, and the guard sighed as she repositioned the baby in her arms.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to him," she assured dutifully, and Keyda gave her a little smile.

"I know you won't, but are you ok with watching him? I know you have a lot of other things to do."

"It will be fine. Go check on Heavy Metal; we can't really afford to lose allies.

Keyda nodded and gave Jaqah and Theo one last long look before boarding her hoofer to head west.

* * *

The Captain of the Guard was relieved when Cole finally got home. He looked bone tired and smelled like hoofer, but when he caught sight of Theo on a mat on the ground Cole smiled and came over to scoop him up.

"How's my little man?" he asked, holding him up in the air. Theo laughed and reached for his father's face, and Cole made a few funny expressions before turning the guard nearby.

"He give you any trouble?"

Jaqah's eyebrow twitched a little and she finally cracked a smile.

"A few unwelcome soiled diapers, but other than that he seemed fine."

A few hours later Keyda got home, and she smiled as she came in to see Cole conked out on the couch, holding a sleeping Theo close. She came over and took a seat next to them and shook her head at Cole's soft snores as she gently eased the baby out of his grasp. Cole started awake and blearily looked around.

"Oh, Keyds," he said tiredly as he sat up and stretched out his back. "How'd it go? How's Heavy Metal?"

"He broke his leg."

"Why didn't he just say so in the letter?" he asked, rubbing one eye. She looked down at the snoozing baby and finally shrugged.

"He didn't say, but if I had to guess I would assume he didn't want to be seen as weak. Or incapable. Or whatever." She glanced over at Cole and raised an eyebrow. "You men have a weird fear of that kinda thing."

Cole scoffed a little and sat back.

"Is he going to need help? It's harvesting season, among other things…is he going to be able to run his province with a broken leg?"

She shrugged again, rubbing Theo's back.

"I'll probably have to spend more time there in the coming weeks," she admitted. Cole was silent but he finally gave her a little smile as he came close and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Then I guess it's good we finally found a team of reliable babysitters."

12

The baby was crying, but Cole couldn't find him. The Elemental Master wandered the fortress halls, which were dark and almost seemed to be closing in. A sense of panic was forming as he hurried down one corridor after another. The crying suddenly subsided, and Cole could hear someone softly hushing Theo in a nearby room, cooing soft comforts. He relaxed, the fear subsiding as he opened the door.

"Keyds…"

He froze as the opened door revealed a tall figure with one horn holding the sleeping infant. Evynn didn't look up as she addressed Cole.

"His powers are closer to the surface than many I've come into contact with over the past decades; it shouldn't take long to unlock them fully…"

"Leave him alone!"

Cole found his voice, coming into the room. She finally looked up, her golden eyes flashing.

"I warned you not to get too comfortable," she said softly. "Just because I can't _touch_ you doesn't mean I can't _reach_ you…in other ways."

Theo's cries woke Cole, and he bolted upright. Keyda was stirring next to him as he pushed himself out of bed with shaking arms.

"Is he hungry?"

Keyda's tired voice followed him as Cole scooped Theo out of his crib, but once in his arms the baby quieted and fell back asleep.

"Cole?"

"He's ok," he assured, finally finding his voice. He looked down at the vulnerable bundle in his arms and pulled the baby closer. "He's ok."

* * *

"You're sure?"

Phos turned, raising an eyebrow as if he found Cole's questions irritating and unnecessary.

"As long as you aren't around during the winter solstice, there's no way for her to reach any of you."

"Then why even make the spell in the first place?" Cole asked heatedly, and Phos shrugged.

"Precaution."

"It was a lot of work for a precaution!" Cole argued, and Phos gave a ghost of a smile before turning back to what he was doing.

"I've decided that with you, precautions are _always_ necessary."

A moment later the Healer blinked in surprise as he felt a little hand grab his leg. Phos looked down to a grinning Theo, who had managed to crawl over to him.

"Then can you do a similar spell on Theo? For precaution's sake?" Cole asked, coming over to scoop up the giggling child. Phos stared at the small Oni a few moments longer and finally sighed.

"He's too young. Do you not remember what the spell _felt _like?! He wouldn't survive it."

Cole's expression became nauseous as he glanced down at Theo, remembering the agony that had accompanied the spell all those years ago. Phos shook his head.

"Don't make yourself sick about it. Just make sure that you aren't here during the winter solstice. That's all you have to worry about. Now stop wasting my time; fever season is upon us and I don't have any more time to dally over such stupid questions."

He picked up the jar filled with salve. As if on cue, Syn came into the room.

"Hershel's ready to go."

Phos sighed at the girl's bitter tone.

"Syn…"

"I don't get why you don't let _me_ be an apprentice too! I can do _more_ than what you're letting me!_"_

_ "_We don't have the time to argue about this now," Phos nearly growled, accepting the satchel the freckled girl was begrudgingly holding out. His tone made it clear that they had had this argument many times before, and Cole went to leave.

"See you, Phos."

"You need to keep that child in the fortress as much as possible," Phos suddenly snapped, turning to the retreating Elemental Master. "With fever running rampant, he should be in closely monitored quarantine from the outside world."

A shock of panic rushed through Cole as he looked down at the baby, who was squirming as he tried to get back down to the ground.

"Right. I'll make sure he is."

* * *

"Oops, on your feet, Theo…" Keyda laughed, and Theo's belly stuck out in a determined way as he regained his balance with his mother's help. He turned to her and she pushed some hair out of his face, giving him a proud smile. "Ready to show your father?"

Cole was kneeling a few feet away, and he held out his hands.

"C'mere, buddy…"

Theo turned and looked at him before squealing and tapping out an excited jog-in place with his little feet. Keyda was still supporting him, but as he started actually moving forward with unsteady steps she slowly released him. Theo crossed the small gap between parents, laughing with excitement as he stretched his own tiny hands towards Cole. At one point he stumbled backward for a second, but he overcame the setback and reached the large, gentle hands that he had been aiming for. Cole scooped him up and tossed him in the air, laughing and praising the pale child as Theo laughed. Keyda sat back and watched with a relaxed smile.

* * *

"I'm gonna find you, Freak…"

Tolan had a playful smile on as he pushed another tapestry out of the way. There were some tell-tale snickers that echoed down the hall and the lanky guard's eyes slid over to see a pale foot disappear behind a large pot. He made a show of walking past it but whirled at the last second to catch Theo trying to sneak off again.

"Gotcha!"

Theo squealed in both fear and excitement, collapsing.

"Theo!"

The child turned to see Cole coming down the hall, and his face broke out in a toothy grin.

"Daddy!"

He pushed himself up and took off running to the Elemental Master, who scooped him up.

"I've been looking for you, buddy, it's time for dinner!"

Theo turned towards the lanky guard, who had straightened and was watching with a casual hand on his hip. The small toddler waved.

"Bye fweek!" Theo called, and Cole turned and gave Tolan a raised eyebrow. Per the norm, the guard didn't seem to care as he waved back. Theodynn turned back and wrapped his arms around Cole's neck.

"Ah miss you…"

Cole broke eye contact with the guard and turned to his son.

"I missed you too, buddy. Let's go find your mom."

* * *

"Boo!"

The Ninjagan couple jumped as a pale child leaped out at them, the woman letting out a scream. They turned and walked away quickly, the wife muttering "oh my gosh, what do you think _happened_ to him?"

Keyda had caught up to Theo by now and flinched as she overheard the retreating couple. Theo was rolling on the ground with laughter, quite pleased with himself.

"Theo…" she started, scooping the toddler up. He threw his hands at her face.

"Boo!"

She didn't react besides raising an eyebrow and Theo giggled softly.

"I got dem!" he explained, pointing proudly at the two people who had already made it a ways down the beach. Keyda sighed, not even sure what she should say. Theo didn't notice her conflicted expression as he squirmed, looking at the ground.

"Down, _down…"_

She finally let the toddler down into the sand, firmly clutching one hand so he couldn't escape again. He kicked some sand and looked around the nearly empty beach.

"C'mon, Theo, it's time to go see your grandpa Lou."

He didn't reply as he strained against her hold for a seashell. She bent down so he could get to it, and the toddler picked the shell up to look at it.

"Ok," he finally said, the seashell clutched firmly in one chubby fist as he followed his mother off the beach.

* * *

"_Left_ foot, right foot, Theo," Lou chastised gently, tapping a chubby leg with his cane. "That's your left, there."

Theo giggled at the tap but didn't seem to understand what his grandfather was trying to explain as he continued to stomp crazily to the music wafting off the Phonograph.

Lou shook his head with a small smile.

"He's got good rhythm at least," he commented, and Keyda nodded, though she didn't really remember what _rhythm_ was.

"Papa!"

Theo suddenly launched himself at the performer's legs and Lou blinked in surprise at the pale grinning face.

"Here…"

Lou reached down to take a sand-coated shell he was being offered out of Theo's grubby hand.

"Oh...thank you, Theodynn," he said, and Theo beamed again before toddling back over to bounce and stomp to the music.

"Cole will be back soon with the food," Keyda noted, and Lou nodded absently as he watched his grandson.

"His beat is a little chaotic, but that's normal with younger children. Generally not that hard to iron out, really."

"I'm da-sin!" Theo exclaimed, clapping his hands again, and Lou laughed.

"I don't know if I would call it _dancing_ yet, Theo…but we'll get there. With some more practice, we could beat your father's triple tiger sashay record. It took him to his teens, but with how well you're already doing I'm thinking we can get there _much_ quicker…"

"_Dad!"_

Keyda and Lou jumped at Cole's voice and turned to see him glowering from the doorway, bags of take-out in hand. Lou blinked.

"Son! I didn't hear you knock…"

"Kitchen," Cole demanded, still glaring at his father. "_NOW."_

13

Theo was snoring softly on the couch next to Keyda and she sighed, looking back over towards the kitchen. They had been in there awhile, and her stomach was clenched in knots as heated phrases leaked out into the living room.

"_Exactly_ what you did to me…"

"There's _no reason_ for you to be this upset…"

"…_Two years old!..."_

_ "_Did you not see him!? He _loves_ it!"

Theo sneezed suddenly, waking himself up. He rolled over and Keyda reached out to keep him from tumbling off the couch.

"I hugree…" he mumbled as he squirmed in her grasp, and she sighed, inadvertently glancing towards the kitchen. More shouts wafted through the doorway.

"Just because it isn't what _you_ chose doesn't mean it can't be what he…"

"We live in a different _realm, Dad! It's not something he_ _can choose!"_

Theo turned and scooted off the couch. He started toddling to the kitchen, determined to find food.

"_DADDY!" _he called, and Keyda got to him before he made it into the next room. The arguing went silent and a few moments later Cole poked his head out, his tone soft.

"Hey, buddy…."

"I _hugreeeee!" _Theo announced, pouting in Keyda's arms. Lou appeared next to Cole in the doorway, sighing.

"Yes, how about we eat now, eh son? If the food isn't stone cold."

Cole glared at him a moment longer but finally sighed as he came out.

"Alright, let's eat."

* * *

"What the heck was that about?"

Cole didn't look at Keyda as he pulled on his night shirt.

"What do you mean?"

She scoffed and took a step closer.

"The argument between you and your father!" she snapped, and he sighed.

"Look, Keyds….it's a little complicated."

"Complicated?! We were having a perfectly normal evening, sitting and listening to music and then you came in and _freaked out_. What in _ancient's name…."_

"You have _no idea…"_

Cole stopped, and she raised an eyebrow at his tone. He finally just turned away.

"He's trying to do to Theo what he did to me, and I won't…"

"Did to you? What are you talking about?! All the man has ever done is _support you!"_

Cole just scoffed bitterly as he shook his head.

"You don't _know him like I know him, _Keyda. I was _raised_ by him, and all the same things are…"

"No, but I know him well enough to know that no matter how bad you _think_ you had it…there's no way it was as bad as being raised by a _monster!" _

Cole flinched like he had been slapped, and she turned to leave.

"Whatever the issue is, _work it out._ We are _not_ going down this road."

The bedroom door closed firmly as Keyda went to tuck Theo in, and Cole stared at the ground, fists clenched.

* * *

Lou sat quietly in his room, lost in thought as he stared at a picture of a young boy grinning on stage. There was a soft knock and he didn't answer. A moment later the door creaked open and Cole poked his head in.

"Hey, Pop…"

Lou sighed and spoke, but he didn't turn to look at his son.

"Did you really hate dancing that much?"

Cole glanced down and finally shook his head.

"No, Dad, I didn't hate it. It's just…"

Lou looked up as Cole came over to take a seat next to him, exhaling slowly. Lou leaned forward as he studied his son's hard to read expression.

"It's not like I can send _him_ away to school," Lou finally said quietly, and Cole dry washed his face.

"I _know…_I know. I guess…"

Cole trailed off again.

"You can say it, son. What is this really about?"

Cole didn't meet Lou'seye as he shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Sometimes…growing up…it kinda felt like I was your…your _pupil _before I was your _son_."

"What do you mean?"

"You _know…_" Cole tried, sighing. "Dance came before _everything _else, like I was only worth my performing ability."

Lou's hands tightened on the cane he was holding.

"That is _not_ true!"

"I know, Dad. I mean, I know that now. But growing up…" he shook his head before resting it in his hands. "I just want Theo to have a _grandpa_ more than a dance teacher."

Lou didn't say anything and they sat in silence for a while. Finally, the performer cleared his throat.

"Why has it taken you till _now_ to tell me?"

Cole gave a half-shrug.

"I didn't want to make you feel…I don't know. Like you did something _wrong."_

"But you _do _think I did something wrong!" Lou argued and Cole's expression became conflicted.

"Not…_wrong…"_

"I _know_ I could have been a better father!" Lou snapped. "I know I made mistakes, but after the last few years, I thought we had gotten _past_ all that. And yet today…"

"I didn't mean to rake up old _stuff. _I just walked in today and the way you were talking to Theo…it just sent me right back." Cole ran a hand through his hair. There was a lull, and after a few minutes of silence he looked over as his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a fine boy, Cole, a fine _grandson._ Dancing may be the way I communicate…but it's not the only way I view the world."

The Elemental Master sighed and rubbed his eyes, and Lou tilted his head.

"How are you, Cole?"

"I'm ok now, Dad. I'm sorry."

"No, I mean how _are_ you? In general? How are things back where you live…things with Keyda…being a father?"

Cole sagged slightly and Lou had a ghost of a smile.

"Stressful?"

"I mean, it's _good. _No one's tried to poison us or kill us lately, so that's always nice…but at the same time there's just always _so much to do._ The fortress we live at is busier than ever….for the first time the trades we switched around are doing well and now the central province is just this hub of trading activity. There's still the occasional slave trading incident and we're still working to get rid of slavery _altogether _but the other leaders are finally working with us but that could fall apart if we force the end of slavery so there's like the moral dilemma mixed with the fact that we don't want to jeopardize _everything…"_

Lou listened with a blank expression, but Cole didn't seem to notice that his father had no idea what he was talking about.

"And I mean Keyds and I are fine. Like, for the most part…I mean we're _good_ but with this crazy nation to run and Theo to keep track of it's like we never just get time for just _us_ anymore and I mean it's ok but I…miss the way things were? But I don't want to go _back_ or anything because we have Theo now and I would do anything in the world for him but it's _terrifying_ to be a father and realize that he's not just a little baby anymore…he's starting to get a personality and becoming his own person and I just want to protect him from the world but the _world is cruel _and eventually he's going to be able to catch on to the comments and the stares and the judgment. How am I supposed to protect him from that? How do I even know that I'm _being _a good father? I'm…I'm _trying_ but there isn't really a rulebook for raising kids in general, let alone raising one who looks different from everyone else…"

"You haven't really had much opportunity to talk about this, have you?" Lou asked quietly, and Cole looked over at him.

"Sorry for the overload, Pop. Maybe I just get so caught up in making it through each day that all the pressure just sorta builds up. I don't know."

"When was the last time you and Keyda did something just the two of you?"

Cole was silent and finally shrugged.

"I mean, we came here this weekend…"

"With Theo," Lou argued. "When's the last time it was _just you two?_"

Cole blinked and finally shook his head.

"It's…well our family is _three_ people now, Dad. I don't know what you…"

"So at least two years." Lou pointed out, and Cole shrugged again defensively.

"I mean there's the occasional business trip when we leave Theo with Omar or Jaqah…"

Lou stood, suddenly determined.

"That's it. Tomorrow you are going _out. Together. Alone. _ You can leave Theodynn here with me."

"Dad…"

"Son, you have to take care of _yourself_ along with the rest of the world. Besides, I wouldn't mind the time with my grandson. He's growing up entirely too fast."

Cole looked at his dad and finally sighed.

"Yeah…yeah he is."

* * *

Neither said anything as the Elemental dragon flew through the air, no real destination in mind. Cole finally turned to the quiet figure behind him.

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go in particular?"

Keyda just shrugged. With no answer, Cole just kept flying straight, not sure where they would end up.

"You talked to your father, then?" she finally asked.

"Yeah."

"And…you got everything worked out?"

He didn't answer right away and Keyda leaned forward.

"Did you…"

"Yep, everything's fine. We're good."

"Good."

There was silence for a few minutes and Keyda finally sighed.

"Listening to you two fight...it scared me."

Cole didn't answer and she bit her lip, trying to figure out why he was being so guarded.

"I just didn't want you to go back to the way you two were before."

Cole finally turned, giving her a weird look.

"Did Dad tell you about that?"

"No. Actually, Lloyd did, a while ago. I mean, no details…just that you had a rocky relationship with your father once upon a time. I could never even picture it, but then yesterday…"

"I told you, it's complicated. I mean…" Cole sighed, sagging a little as his wall started to come down. "We just didn't really see eye to eye when I grew up. I was always closer to my mom, but then when she passed…" he shrugged. "It was like we didn't even know how to react to each other on our own. Eventually, I just left."

"But you care about each other…why couldn't you just _talk…"_

_ "I don't know, _Keyds…I don't know. I…I tried, but it was like he couldn't even hear me…couldn't even see who I was. He didn't even _know me._ Not the real me."

She didn't say anything, not really sure what to say. Cole finally sighed, and his tone becoming softer.

"Maybe it can't compare to the horrors you grew up with, Keyds….but those years…those were some of the hardest of my life. I felt so _alone_."

She swallowed and glanced down at the landscape rushing below them.

"You've never told me about any of this," she pointed out softly, and he shrugged.

"No point dwelling in it, right? I mean, all's well that ends well, I guess. Things have been much better between the two of us over the years, but yesterday I just had this flashback and all the feelings came back."

Keyda tightened her embrace around his ribcage, but she didn't really know what else to say.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed, and he just shrugged again. A few minutes later he turned to look back at her.

"You sure you don't have anywhere you want to go? We've got the whole day, just the two of us…we might as well make the most of it, yeah?"

She was relieved to see his half-smile and returned it.

"Maybe we could pick up some food and eat outside. Or can you only eat dinner outside? What were those rules again?"

He laughed and she relaxed further at the sound.

"Nah, picnics are appropriate for _every_ meal…" he assured, turning the dragon to head to the nearest food place.

14

"It's not the same…"

Cole laughed and took the cake from Keyda, happy to finish it for her. She shook her head.

"This cake stuff is starting to weird me out…"

"It's not the _cake's_ fault, Keyds, you had crazy sugar cravings. Don't blame _cake…"_

_ "_I don't blame the _cake. _I blame _you!" _she teased further, and he rolled his eyes and made a show of fitting the rest of the cake in his mouth. She shook her head again, smirking, and laid down on the blanket they had been dragging along with them all day. Above them, thousands of stars twinkled and she couldn't help but marvel how many there were in both realms. Were they the same stars, somehow? Or totally different?

A few minutes later Cole laid down next to her and she moved to be closer to him, finding his hand with her own.

"It's been awhile since we did this…" she commented softly, and she felt his thumb rub her hand.

"Yeah."

"I miss it."

He was quiet and she finally looked over at him.

"We shouldn't have to wait till the winter solstice every year to spend time together," she finally said. "I miss the way things _used_ to be."

"It_ is_ a lot busier with Theo and all the trade stuff. I guess I thought that things would settle _down_ once the trades finally caught hold, but now it just feels like the realm is busier than ever. There's always so much more for us to do."

"Trouble of being the central province, I guess." Keyda murmured. There was another lull in the conversation. She finally spoke again, still staring up at the stars.

"I miss you."

"You miss me?"

Keyda didn't say anything else and Cole turned to prop himself up on one arm.

"What do ya mean, Keyds?"

She shrugged, still staring up at the stars.

"I miss the way things used to be…when we made time for each other no matter what crazy, horrible things were happening. Now though those horrible kinds of things don't happen nearly as often but it feels like we're more….I don't know…_distant_ than we've been."

He fingered her hair that was sprawled out on the blanket.

"Distant how?"

"Like…every interaction we have either has to do with the _realm_ or the baby," she trailed off and sighed, frustrated that she couldn't quite explain what she was feeling. "Don't get me wrong; I care about _both,_ but we never talk any more just us. About our hopes…or thoughts…or…or fears…"

It was his turn to be silent and she looked up at where he was propped up next to her.

"What are your nightmares about, Cole?"

He laid back down and she could almost feel his wall going up again. She hated how much that happened these days.

"Just because you don't have them often doesn't mean I don't _notice,"_ she explained, tightening her grip on his hand. "Is it just past stuff coming to haunt you, or…"

"They're just your average _nightmares, _I guess," he explained softly. "Everyone has nightmares sometimes, Keyds."

"You cry out in your sleep…or wake up _shaking…._" she argued, not willing to drop it. "Cole…what are you so afraid of?"

She felt him sigh, but he didn't offer any explanation and after a few minutes she pushed herself up on one arm.

"You once promised that you'd be open with me…that we would be open with _each other. _What's scaring you so bad?"

He continued staring up at the winking stars above them and when he finally spoke again Keyda had to lean in to hear his soft tone.

"Failure…mainly."

"What do you mean? Failure _how?"_

He swallowed and shrugged and she continued to guess, trying to pinpoint the problem.

"Like…failing the realm?"

"I guess a little, but mainly…." he trailed off and he finally looked over to meet her eye. "Failing you…and Theo…"

"How?" she murmured, leaning in to lay her head on his shoulder. "How could you _ever_ fail us?"

His grip on her hand tightened.

"I could lose you."

She shook her head.

"We're not going anywhere, Cole. We can't think about that. As long as we're together, we're going to be ok."

He studied her face for a few moments and his expression finally relaxed. She felt relieved as she saw a glimpse of his old self: calm and optimistic.

"Keyds…"

She raised an eyebrow and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you too."

* * *

_"MOMMY!"_

Theo launched himself at Keyda's legs right as she and Cole entered the house. She blinked in surprise and finally bent to pick him up as he reached upwards, begging to be lifted.

"Theo! You should be _asleep!"_

"I did try," Lou said from his position on the couch. He looked worn out as he pushed himself to his feet. "He wouldn't go down, no matter _what _I did. I think I have to admit I'm getting a _little_ old to fight the toddler battles."

Theo had buried his head into the crook of Keyda's neck, his chubby arms wrapped around her. Lou looked between Keyda and Cole and tugged his mustache with a knowing smile.

"Feeling better after having a day to yourselves?" he guessed, and Cole couldn't help but give him a little smile.

"It was nice," he admitted. "We'll have to do it more often. I hope that Theo didn't cause too much trouble."

Lou waved him off.

"Not at all."

"Sing sing sing…" Theo mumbled sleepily, and Keyda gave him a little smile. Cole had gone to fetch the over-loved green blanket from their stuff and brought it over to the pale toddler. Theo grabbed it in a firm grip, and Lou's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, I do believe that was the key I was missing…"

Keyda sank down into a seat, and Theo leaned up against her, hugging the blanket to himself with one arm still up around his mother's neck.

"Sing…" he requested again drowsily, and Keyda finally obliged, albeit quietly. Lou's eyebrows rose as he heard the lullaby and Cole came to sit next to his father, giving Lou a knowing smile before turning back to Keyda. Theo didn't last very long; he was snoozing up against his mother in no time. She smoothed the hair away from his face, her song trailing off as she chuckled at the way he fell asleep with his mouth open. He looked just like his dad when he did that.

"I'm surprised you remember that song," Lou commented softly and she looked up. It seemed to occur to her for the first time that the performer had been listening to her sing and she flushed a little.

"Oh…um…Cole had to teach me the words…"

Lou nodded absently, glancing towards his son, who was avoiding his eye. He turned back to Keyda, smiling.

"You sing it beautifully," he encouraged, and she swallowed, feeling a little flattered but mainly uncomfortable.

"Um…thanks….I should probably get Theo in bed now," she finally managed, standing to carry the sleeping toddler into the other room. Lou watched them go before turning to his son.

"Thought you couldn't sing?" he teased gently, and Cole smirked before finally looking over.

"I can't. That's why Theo always asks _her_ to sing it."

* * *

"I honestly can't tell them apart. Nya _claims_ there are ways, but honestly…."

Nya popped her head into the room, shaking her head.

"Jay Walker…it's _not that difficult. _ Honestly, the fact you can't even tell your own daughters apart…"

"Can _you?"_ Jay asked, addressing their visitors. Cole and Keyda looked between the two identical nine-month old twins sitting on the rug. Cole finally shook his head.

"You got me."

"So, were you the 'picture of calm' when you found out?" Keyda couldn't help ask, and they heard Nya snort from the other room. Jay flushed a little, turning to briefly glare at the doorway.

"I _was_ calm!" he argued. He paused a moment. "Well…I mean, up to the point when I realized there was gonna be _two of them…."_

Everyone laughed at that, and the two twins looked up at the laughter. One of them burst into tears, and Jay picked her up, bouncing her. Theo was distracted by Jay's tool-belt in the corner, having entertained himself by pulling everything out of it. When he heard the baby crying, however, he looked over and finally came toddling over to investigate, having seemingly noticed them for the first time.

"Baby baby baby…" he pointed out, sticking his face in the face of the twin still seated on the ground. The baby reached up and poked his eye, and Theo stumbled backward. He was more surprised than hurt, but he finally frowned at her.

"Bad bad baby!" he chastised, but the baby didn't seem to care. Jay looked at the one on the ground and then the one in his arm.

"Oh…actually, _that_ one is definitely Mia…," he said before turning to the infant still crying in his arms. "And this is May."

"_Now _you're sure?" Nya asked, finally coming into the room, her hands still greasy from the motorbike shop downstairs despite her best effort to clean them off.

"Well, May is the more _emotional _one…." Jay pointed out as the baby in his bouncing arms finally seemed to calm down. "It's just when they're _both_ calm that I can't tell them apart."

"Mia has a curl to her hair!" Nya argued. "And May has dimples…."

"They _both_ have dimples," Jay grumbled, and Nya rolled her eyes.

"But May's are more pronounced."

Jay squinted down at May's face, but he finally shook his head, giving up.

"If you say so…"

"I _do,"_ Nya said with a smile, kneeling down next to her husband. She looked up at Keyda and Cole, the latter trying to keep Theo from yanking on his hair as he tried to climb up his father.

"How are things back in the first realm? Trades and all that catching on?"

"There's a lot more food, at least. No one is starving." Cole said, finally pulling Theo off completely before lifting him up into the air, causing the pale toddler to giggle.

"But the wealth isn't necessarily evenly spread," Keyda admitted. "There are still kinks we're working on…but we're getting there."

"And what does the realm think of Theo?" Jay asked, and Cole's smile faded a little as he lowered the child back into his lap.

"Ah-gin ah-_ginnnn!" _Theo demanded, but his dad didn't seem to hear him. Nya shifted in the awkward silence and finally gestured to the Oni child.

"He seems happy enough," she commented and Keyda nodded as Theo managed to wriggle out of Cole's grasp and head over to his mom.

"He's almost always smiling, and he gets into _everything…_"

"He hasn't really had a _lot_ of interaction with other Oni," Cole admitted, and Keyda's expression suddenly darkened.

"Though to be honest, the people in Ninjago have been far ruder than any of the Oni."

"Well, he _is _pretty pale…" Jay started, but Nya elbowed him.

"People are cruelest about what they don't understand. Don't let it get to you too much…it just takes time. There are still people who still only refer to me as the "girl ninja." It's pretty ridiculous."

Keyda stared at her, not sure what Nya's example had to do with the stares and whispers that she and her son were constantly facing, but she didn't say anything. Mia started getting fussy on the rug, and Nya picked her up. Cole looked at the two babies and finally smiled.

"You both seem to have your hands full with them."

Jay scoffed a little. He tried to put May down, but the baby whimpered and he lifted her once more.

"Just wait till _you_ have another kid; that's when things get _really_ interesting," he said, and Keyda and Cole glanced at each other. Theo tugged on his mother's braid, giggling, and Cole finally just shook his head.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a long time," Cole finally said, and Keyda gently removed her braid from Theo's aggressive tugs.

"If ever."


	5. Chapter 5

15

"Wait! I don't think that piece can move that way!"

Ret froze and Theo leaned forward, staring intently at the board. The large guard slowly set the piece he was holding back into its original place.

"The horse…how does the horse move?" Theo muttered to himself. After a few minutes, the five-year-old finally sagged.

"I can't remember. I'll have to ask Uncle Zane next time we go to Ninjago."

Ret leaned back into his chair.

"Are we done with this game of…what is it called again?"

"Chess," Theo answered. "And yeah, we can be done."

He helped the burly dragon master put the game away and then put his head in his hands.

"Ret?"

"Yes, Theodynn?" The guard looked down at the child seated across from him.

"Is my mom ok?"

Retrevan didn't answer and Theo looked up at him, his little eyebrows furrowed. The guard couldn't help but muse that with that expression the child looked so much like Cole.

"They've been gone a _long time!" _the young Oni pressed, and Ret cleared his throat.

"I'm sure your mother is fine, Theo…"

"She was _crying_ when they left," the boy argued quietly. The guard didn't respond right away and he finally stood.

"Let's go get something to eat," Ret offered, and Theo couldn't help but smile a little as he hopped off his chair.

"You sound like Dad."

"He's rubbed off on me, no doubt," Retrevan admitted, and Theo reached up to grab one of his large hands. Ret blinked in surprise, but he closed his hand around Theo's small one. They wandered down into the kitchens and picked up a snack. As they walked back towards Theodynn's living room, the boy hesitated mid-munch. Ret turned and saw that the young child was looking into the reflective surface of a shield hanging in the hall. They stood for a few moments, Theo contemplating his reflection. He finally spoke again, not looking over at Ret as he did.

"Ret…what does 'Ahsakar' mean?"

Theo's tone was soft and Ret dropped to one knee so he could better hear the child.

"Where did you hear that?"

Theo shrugged.

"Kids at the market yesterday said that I have ugly Ahsakar eyes. What does that mean?"

Ret didn't say anything and Theo kicked the ground.

"Reetttt…" he whined. "No one ever tells me anything!"

"Ahsakar is an old Oni word," Ret finally admitted.

"What does it _mean?"_

"It's just another way of saying 'outsider.' Someone who isn't Oni…"

"But I _am_ Oni!" Theo huffed, glaring at his reflection. The loaf clutched in one hand was basically forgotten. "So why would they say that?!"

"You are Oni," Ret confirmed. "But your eyes look more like someone who's from Ninjago, rather than like other Oni eyes."

Theo turned and finally looked the guard in the face. He studied Retrevan's eyes, and the guard could see the wheels turning in the child's head.

"Oni have different eyes…" he finally realized. Ret nodded and Theo turned back to his reflection, scrunching his face up in a squint.

"Do you think my eyes are ugly, Ret?"

The guard shook his head and Theo sagged in relief. He puffed out his little chest.

"I don't care what those kids think. They're _stupid._ Stupid like….like a _hoofer." _He darted away suddenly, and Ret blinked in surprise. By the time he had finally pushed himself back up to his feet, Theo was waving him on from the end of the hallway.

"C'mon, Ret! Let's go find something else to play!"

* * *

"Dad!"

It was late when Cole finally walked into the living room where Theo was waiting. The child had the Oni Kanji book open on his lap, his short legs swinging above the ground. As his father came in Theo ran over and Cole knelt down and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Theo launched himself into his father to hug him.

"Where's mom?"

"She's in bed. She's…she's not feeling well."

Theo frowned and pulled back.

"Can't Master Phos just make her better?"

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"_Master_ Phos?"

"That's what he told me to call him."

Cole chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course he did," he muttered before continuing. "We just got back from Phos's tent. Mom's gonna be just fine, but we got some unexpected news."

"Oh." Theo itched his arm, suddenly distracted by a bug bite. "What kind of news?"

"Exciting news," Cole assured, and Theo looked back and grinned.

"Are you getting me a dragon?!"

Cole blinked in surprise and finally laughed.

"Theo, we've been _over _this."

"But _you _get a dragon!"

"We don't _own_ dragons….we're…well…" Cole sighed and Theo pouted.

"The other villages have dragons too."

"The dragons have agreed to _help_ some villages; they don't _own_ them. It's more like friends helping each other out."

"They don't really act like friends. Like the other day at the market, remember? And the dragon was roaring, and the Oni were yelling and you had to go _talk_ with them cuz I think the dragon woulda just burned everything cuz dragons are _really strong…"_

"Theo," Cole interrupted, and Theo looked back at his dad.

"What's the surprise? If it isn't a dragon?"

Cole ran a hand through his hair and finally sighed.

"Things are…they're probably going to change around here, buddy."

"Why?"

"Well, because your Mom is gonna have another baby."

Theo stared blankly at Cole a few moments.

"Like when Aunt Nya had another baby?"

"Yeah, exactly! Except it's going to be _your_ little brother or sister."

"Why?"

Cole blinked.

"Why…_what_, bud?"

"Why is Mom having another baby?"

The Elemental Master stared at his son.

"Um…well, it was kind of a surprise, actually…"

"Why? And how…."

"You know what, Theo? I know you've got a lotta questions," Cole interrupted. "But for now all we really know that another baby is going to be coming."

"Is Mom gonna get a huge belly? Aunt Nya got a big belly when Colby was in there."

"Yeah, she probably will," Cole admitted, and Theo wandered over to get his book from where he had dropped it in the armchair.

"When is the baby gonna get here?" he asked, coming back to climb into his father's lap. Cole sat down fully to allow him to and Theo opened his book back to the beginning.

"We still have to wait a while."

"Is it gonna be a girl baby or a boy baby?"

Cole smiled and Theo turned a page.

"We won't know till they get here."

Theodynn was silent for a while as he flipped through his book.

"I think I'm going to like the baby."

Cole rubbed his son's head.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want someone else to look like me."

* * *

"_Helllo babyyyy!"_

Keyda couldn't help but smile tiredly as Theo pressed his mouth against her stomach to yell.

"It's still too little, Theodynn."

"They can hear me," Theo argued, laying his ear on her stomach as if waiting for a reply. "They just can't talk yet, probly…"

"You ready bud?"

Theo turned to see his Dad in the doorway. The child turned back to his mom, pouting.

"How come I don't get to stay with Mom? I _never_ get to be with Mom anymore…."

"Mom needs some rest, Theo, so you get to come with me to go visit the Western Province."

Theo crossed his arms angrily, looking back at Keyda.

"Moooom I wanna stay with _youuuu_. I'll be really good!"

Keyda hesitated as she caught the pleading look in his big eyes, but Cole came over and scooped Theo up to put him on his shoulders.

"C'mon, Theo! We're gonna go see Heavy Metal."

This had the desired effect.

"Put me down…_put me down! _ I haveta go get my sword!" Theo suddenly said, writhing. Cole obliged and Theo ran out to go get the small wooden training sword the Western Leader had given him on a previous trip. Cole shook his head, amused, and then turned back to Keyda.

"He could probably stay here, Cole," she argued softly and Cole sat down on the couch next to her.

"He _says_ he'll be good, but I don't see that lasting for very long," he pointed out with a smile. It faded as he took in Keyda's pallid complexion and tired expression. He brushed some hair off her forehead, trying to check for a fever.

"Are you sure you're ok, Keyds?"

She exhaled shakily and finally shrugged.

"Just pregnancy…"

"I don't ever remember you being this bad with Theo," Cole argued softly. "You know, maybe today isn't the best day to leave you on your…"

"I'll be _fine, _Idiot," she argued, turning to him. "I can always call for Omar or Jaqah if I really need anything. I'll be back on my feet before you know it, helping you take on this crazy realm."

Cole leaned forward and kissed her.

"I found it!"

Theo ran back into the room, waving the sword around.

"C'mon, Dad! Heavy Metal said he'd teach me how to kill bad guys next time I came!"

"Did he really?" Cole asked dryly, shaking his head as Theo began beating the sword against the ground, grunting as he fought unseen enemies. Keyda gave Cole's hand a squeeze.

"Good luck out there," she teased, and Cole flashed her one last half-smile.

"Got my work cut out for me, that's for sure."

* * *

Theo actually managed to block two of Heavy Metal's attacks, but the third clipped his shoulder. The Oni child yelped, jumping backward to rub his bruise.

"That _hurt!"_ he complained, but the Western Leader made no move to apologize.

"It'll hurt a lot worse when it's a _real_ sword," Heavy Metal warned, lifting the practice sword. "Again."

Theo's little tongue poked out as he charged Heavy Metal again, but a second later he yelled out as a strong defensive swing from the larger Oni landed him on his bum in the dirt.

"You're too _big!"_ he complained, and Heavy Metal had a ghost of a smile.

"You can't let a reason like _that_ make you give up. Get up. We'll go again."

Theo frowned and folded his arms, and the leader raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you quoting some storybook last time you were here? Something about quitting…"

"_Ninja_ never quit," Theo recited. "But I'm not a ninja…I'm an Oni!"

He jumped up and managed to land a quick blow to the scarred Oni's shin. Heavy Metal jumped back and Theo smiled, excited. He swung again, but Heavy Metal reached out and in a few deft moves he had one of Theo's arms pinned behind his back with the wooden sword at his throat. Theo struggled and finally sagged, feeling bitterly disappointed and frustrated.

"You cheated," he finally muttered, and Heavy Metal shook his head and shoved him forward, releasing him. Theo stumbled a little and turned, glaring.

"Someday I'm gonna be _so good,_" he argued. "Tolan said he'd show me."

"Alright, buddy, maybe that's enough for today,"

Cole came into the small practice field, having visited the different villages he had come to see. Theo made no move to release his weapon, however. Instead, he pointed his sword at his dad.

"I challenge you!" he yelled, and Cole folded his arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You scared, Dad? You scared I'm gonna _beat you?_ "

"I'm more afraid you'll _hurt _yourself with that, Theo," Cole said dryly, and the boy shook his head furiously.

"C'mon dad…._pleaseeeee. _You won't even let me do the pit fights with Ottan!"

"Because _those_ are _definitely _out of the question," Cole said quickly. Theo pouted, swinging his sword a little more.

"_Pleeeease_ Dadddddd!"

Heavy Metal held out his practice sword to Cole and the ninja sighed. He took it and frowned, feeling the balance.

"This thing is like a toothpick…."

_"AAAAARGHHHH!"_

Theo charged him, his sword held with two hands over his head. Cole smirked and stepped out of the way as the Oni child swung wildly. His unrealized blow threw him off balance, and a poke in the back from Cole's sword caused Theo to stumble further. The child whirled around and his father smiled at him.

The two fought for a little while longer, Cole purposefully staying on the defensive for the most part.

"I'm gonna be bigger than you someday, Dad," Theo panted, and Cole winked at him.

"Mmmm, maybe."

A dragon roar suddenly resounded in the training ground and Cole, Theo, and Heavy Metal glanced up.

"Ultra-Dragon!" Theo yelled, dropping his practice sword as he flung his arms out like wings and ran towards the entrance of the fortress. Cole and Heavy Metal looked at each other and frowned before following.

"Wu!"

Wu gave Theo a smile as the dragon landed, but it didn't make it to his eyes.

"Sensei, what's going on?"

Cole had caught up, the figure in golden armor looked over at him. Theo was seemingly oblivious to the tense atmosphere, running up to the dragons to give one of its heads a hug, laughing.

"Cole, it's…" Wu glanced down at Theo. When he was certain he wasn't listening he looked back. "There's been an Adalaide sighting."

Cole's stomach tightened and he made a silent call in his mind.

"Where?"

"Southern province. I tried to follow up on it myself, but so far nothing. I just figured I'd let you know."

The Earth Guardian flitted across the sun and a few seconds later it landed down next to the group.

"Wu, can you take Theo home?" Cole asked guardedly, and the boy finally looked up.

"What? Why? Dad, where are you going?"

"Cole, I must advise you against going after her yourself…" Wu started.

"Going after _who?" _

"I'm just going down to check things out and hear what people saw. Can you take Theo home?"

Wu blinked at Cole's intense tone and Theo tugged at his father's arm.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Yes…" Wu finally consented, and Cole bent to lift Theo up onto the dragon.

"I just have to go check on something in the southern province, bud. Wu's gonna take you home. I'll be back a little later."

Theo scanned his father's face. Something was going on but he couldn't figure out _what_.

"But Dad…"

Cole mussed Theo's hair, giving him a tight smile.

"Listen to Wu, and Mom. In fact, if Mom is sleeping, then don't wake her up."

Theo sagged in annoyance, but a moment later the Ultra-Dragon took off.

16

Keyda woke and sat up, feeling groggy. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but she was egged on by a stubborn spark of resilience. She couldn't just stay in bed for six more months. She could do this.

She took a deep breath before gently pushing herself to stand on the cold floor. She hugged her arms, feeling chilled, and glanced over at the jar of flower petals on her dresser. There wasn't much left; she felt another jolt of anxiety but shoved it down. Phos had given her the jar in the first place, she would just have to ask for more next time she saw him.

She was trying to fix her hair in the mirror when the bedroom door squeaked open. She glanced over as Theo's little head poked in.

"You're awake!"

"Back already?" she asked with a tired smile and he darted into the room to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Can we go to the market?"

She put a hand on his head, her smiling fading a little.

"Where's your father?"

"He had to go to the southern province..." he looked up at her as her frown deepened.

"Why?"

Theo shrugged nonchalantly.

"He told me to let you sleep if you were asleep and I waited _so long _but you were_ always still sleeping_ but you're up now and _can we go to the market?"_

Keyda blinked, trying to keep up with his rambling. When she didn't answer right away, he hung on her.

"Please? We haven't gone to the market for a long time and I wanna see the new hoofers!"

Keyda opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't really have the energy to go out to the market today, but as she stared at his pleading expression she closed it. What? Was she just going to keel over until the baby came? Theo needed her just as much as this new, challenging infant did.

"Alright," she finally murmured, and Theo embrace tightened as he jumped with excitement. She winced in pain and pulled his arms off, reminding him about the baby, and he darted off with a whoop.

* * *

"Theo! Stay with me!"

Keyda shook her head as she watched the small form duck in and out of the crowds. Omar turned to her.

"Would you like me to go get him?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"_Theodynn!"_

He turned and smiled sheepishly and came walking back to her.

"Sorry, Mom."

She got a strong hold on his hand.

"You can't just run off!"

"The hoofers are this way; I can hear them!" he urged, pulling her hand, and Keyda began moving slightly faster. A few moments later they came to the large hoofer pens in the middle of the market, where several of the larger beasts were lowing.

Theo beamed out at the animals, squirming out of his mother's hand once again as he wormed his way through the crowds to the fence. He stood on the lowest rung, watching wide-eyed as different central province ranchers pulled the hoofers in and out of the pens. Keyda watched him from a few yards back; she had no desire to be jostled in the mess of people looking at the hoofers, which would undoubtedly happen even with the wide berth people tended to give her.

They stood there for a while as different animals were auctioned off or traded for other goods. Keyda watched each of the ranchers leave, hoping that their profits from this hoofer season would prove enough to keep them fed through the winter.

Theo eventually grew bored and hopped off the fence, weaving his way through the crowds. He caught sight of something sparkling from a booth a little ways away and darted towards it, his mother and her personal guard all but forgotten. Keyda had been watching a rancher, but when she turned to the spot where her son had been, she suddenly found it empty. A worm of panic struck as she began looking for him.

"Where's..."

"_Get down!"_

She had barely heard the order when Omar was tackling her to the ground. She didn't even know what had happened, her swimming head suddenly spinning wildly as she hit the dirt. She heard thudding noises and people were suddenly running and screaming around them. She groggily pushed herself up and glanced over to see that Omar had whipped out his crossbow and was firing at someone in the crowd. Her heart began pounding as the shock wore off and she realized they had been targeted.

Omar cursed, lowering his crossbow.

"Snake got away; only fired twice, at any rate."

Keyda sat up fully, eyes widening as she began to look around wildly again.

"Theo…where's Theo?!"

Omar blinked, realizing that the child was no longer with them, and stood quickly, scanning the crowds.

"I don't see him, but we'll find him."

Keyda bolted to her feet, but the panic mixed with nausea and suddenly everything was going black.

* * *

Theo heard the screaming and turned to see people running towards him. His eyes widened in panic and he quickly darted out of the way. His eyebrows knit together; he wanted his mom. Where was his mom?

The child tried to shove back against the fleeing crowds, but he was so much smaller. Theo found himself pushed backward. He tripped and someone shoved him out of the way. He crawled over to the partial protection of a tent awning, watching the crowds rush by with a pounding heart.

"_Mom! Mooooom!" _ he cried out, but he couldn't make her or Omar out in the fleeing crowds. Tears began to course down his face and he hugged his knees. The stampede of Oni was over almost as soon as it had started, and he pushed himself shakily to his feet. As he headed back to the hoofer pens, he felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around, arms flailing out in defense.

"Hey…._hey. _It's ok; I'm a friend. I'm here to help you get back to your mother."

Theo stopped thrashing at the gentle voice and he looked up. The man was old, and Theo couldn't help but stare at one of his eyes; it was milky white with a scar that cut across it.

"What happened to your eye?" he mumbled, and the man smiled, revealing a silver tooth.

"Just a little accident. How bout we get you back to your folks, eh?"

Theo blinked as the man steered him down the pathway away from the hoofer pens, and the child frowned and turned his head to look back towards where he had come from.

"But my mom's back _there…"_

_ "_She was, but in all the chaos she was looking for you. She's just up here."

Theo's frown deepened but he kept walking. The man's grip on his shoulder was strong….

"Funny meeting you here."

The man stopped dead and his grip tightened. Theo looked up to see that someone had stepped into their path. He sagged in relief and a smile broke out as he recognized the tall figure.

"Tolan!"

"Heya, Freak," Tolan said with a small smile. It didn't make it to his eyes, which were still fixing the old man with a piercing look.

"Just taking the lad back to his mother," the man murmured, and Theo squirmed slightly as the grip became even tighter. The child looked up and frowned.

"You're hurting me…" he complained, and there was a soft sound as Tolan unsheathed both his katanas.

"Fortress guard; I can take him from here," Tolan said, and the older man's hand began inching towards the hilt of his own sword. Tolan cocked his head, making a tsking sound.

"Wouldn't try it, if I were you."

Theo waited in the tense silence for a few moments before the man finally released his grip on Theo's shoulder.

"Come here, Theo," Tolan instructed, still looking ready to pounce at any moment as he fixed the older man with a stare. Theo started to walk towards Tolan, but a sudden shove sent him flying towards the young man. Tolan caught him deftly and moved around him to try to engage the strange old Oni, but the man had already darted into the maze of tents lining the narrow pathways. Tolan looked like he wanted to follow, but then he glanced back at the boy with tear-tracks down his dusty face and stood down.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you?"

Theo shook his head.

"He said he was a friend," he murmured, and Tolan came over, taking a knee so he could look Theo in the eye.

"Look, Freak…the best policy is to not trust anyone as friends unless you know them personally. If they aren't me, Ret, Jaqah, Omar, or your parents, don't go with them or listen to them."

"What about Wu?"

Tolan blinked and smirked.

"I guess you can trust that old geezer too…but _not_ random strangers at the market, ok?"

"Did you know that guy? Who was he?"

Tolan shrugged.

"No idea, but your mother would never have sent some stranger after you. She would have sent one of us."

"Mom sent you, then?" Theo asked, and Tolan straightened.

"Nah…you're just lucky I was here Freak. It's my day off."

Theo hugged his arms, suddenly stricken.

"Tolan, I want my mom."

Tolan stared at the boy with an unreadable expression.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

Keyda woke up in the midst of an argument.

"…wasn't trying to kill him…if he wanted him dead he could have killed him easily enough…"

"…Firing crossbows and you're saying it was what, a distraction?!"

She blinked, trying to figure out where she was, and a pale face was suddenly pressed into hers.

"_Mom!"_

The worm of panic that was still knotted inside relaxed and she grabbed the small form in front of her.

"Theo!"

He wrapped his arms around her neck and she held him, gently kissing his forehead and closing her eyes in relief.

"Keyda."

She looked up to see Omar hovering over her, Tolan standing off to one side.

"Omar…what…"

"Can you stand? We need to get back to the fortress."

She furrowed her brow and Tolan came over to pull Theo off of her. The five-year-old fought him, but he pried him off firmly.

"She can't get up if you're on her," he pointed out sarcastically and Theo finally allowed himself to be removed. Omar helped Keyda to her feet. She was still dizzy, however, and he grabbed her arm again as she stumbled.

"We should get you to the Healer," he advised softly and she shook her head.

"No… just take me back to the fortress. I'll be fine."

Omar studied her face for a few more moments before glancing over at Tolan, who shook his head. The shorter guard drew himself up to full height and looked back at his ruler.

"You don't look good Keyda. It may be safer for you at the Healer's."

She didn't answer, holding her head, and Omar gestured for Tolan to go get their hoofers.

17

"He isn't here."

Syn took in the group outside the tent and her brow furrowed.

"He and Hershel went out to train."

"Then we'll wait here till they get back," Omar said firmly, and she nodded and held the tent flap open for them to enter. She took in Keyda's ashen complexion and moved immediately to make a strengthening tea. Tolan and Theo entered last. The events of the day had wiped the small child out; he was sleeping with his arms wrapped around Tolan's neck. Syn directed Omar to go help Keyda onto the sleeping mats in the back room while she finished setting the kettle to boil. She gestured to an armchair without looking at the lanky guard in the doorway.

"You can put him there."

Tolan shrugged and put Theo down on the chair, where the Oni child let out a small sigh and curled up in a ball. Tolan looked over where the young woman was quickly pounding out a mixture of herbs and sauntered over.

"Heya Syn, long time no see."

She still didn't look at him as she moved around the guard to check on Theo. Syn moved the child's hair out of his eyes and felt his forehead. Tolan frowned.

"I said…"

"I heard you."

He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Ah…well usually people _answer _when…"

"I didn't hear you ask a _question_," she retorted, turning to look at him for the first time. She was fixing him with a look he couldn't read. Tolan scoffed a little and Syn's expression darkened as he spoke.

"So serious. Better be careful, or your face is gonna get stuck looking like your brother's."

She smiled in an irritated way, tilting her head.

"Mmmmm…. should I _thank _you for gracing me with another one of your unwanted opinions?"

He shrugged, leaning up against one of the tent's supporting poles with a casual air.

"I thought you _liked_ my unwanted opinions."

She rolled her eyes.

"Is _that_ why you keep giving them? Have you talked yourself into believing that people actually _care_ what you think?"

She moved past him again to get to the kettle that had started whistling. She deftly poured the herb mixture into the pot, removing it from the heat so it could steep. Tolan blinked and finally shook his head as Syn began pulling cups off the shelves.

"Oh no…you've become a self-righteous _woman_ while I was away."

She visibly stiffened, but when she turned to him her face was a mask of calm and she poured a cup of tea.

"Some would argue that a self-righteous woman is leagues better than a love-sick _child,_" she responded tartly, and in the next moment, she whisked herself into the back room to give the cup of tea to Keyda. Tolan watched her go and finally scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned towards the entrance to leave.

"Tolan?"

He paused and glanced over at the armchair, where Theo was blinking groggily.

"Whereyougoin?"

He shrugged.

"Still my day off, Freak, and I plan on making the most of it. Plus I know better than to stay where I'm not wanted."

He said the last part as he glanced at the door Syn had disappeared through. Theo frowned.

"What?"

But the lanky guard didn't answer as he disappeared out the door flap. Theo sat up and found himself alone, and his bottom lip quivered as he hugged his knees. A few minutes later Syn warily re-entered the room. She stopped when she saw that the guard was gone, and a conflicted expression crossed her face. But she finally shook herself and moved to pour a few more cups of tea.

"Auntie Syn?"

She looked over, seeming to realize that Theo was awake for the first time. She gave him a comforting smile and came over to kneel by the armchair.

"Heya, Theo. Are you ok?"

Theo nodded solemnly, and then bit his lip.

"Someone tried to shoot my mom."

She blinked at his straightforward tone.

"What do you…"

"I heard Tolan and Omar talking about it. And this old guy said he was my friend and he _isn't_ my friend and Tolan thinks he was trying to take me somewhere but no one will tell me why and…and…."

His eyes filled with tears.

"Mom's sick…the baby is making her _really, really sick!"_

The young woman watched as Theo began crying and she made a comforting tutting noise as she sat in the armchair next to him and pulled him onto her lap.

"It's ok, Theo…your mom is ok. She's just resting and Phos is going to come home and make her better."

"But what if the baby just makes her worse and worse and worse?!"

"It's not the baby's fault," Syn murmured into his hair, and Theo took a shaky gulp of air.

"Oh good," he whimpered. "I like the baby."

"The baby is going to be fine. Your mom is going to be fine…" she swallowed, her expression becoming troubled as she thought harder about the things Theo had disclosed. "Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

Cole looked through the cafeteria and shook his head. Where on earth were they? He was about to head back to check their quarters again when he caught sight of Jaqah. He quickly called her over and she approached, frowning.

"Do you know where Keyda and Theo are? I've checked just about everywhere…"

She blinked and finally shook her head.

"Last I heard they went with Omar to the marketplace, but that was hours ago. I would have thought they would be back by now…"

"The market?" Cole's expression darkened. "Was Keyda feeling up to that? What…"

"I honestly don't…"

"They're at the Healer's."

Cole and Jaqah both turned in surprise to see Tolan leaning up against a nearby wall, looking bored.

"What?! Why?" Cole demanded, and Tolan sighed.

"Stuff went down in the marketplace and she passed out." He shrugged. "In fact, I'm going to let Omar fill you in; he's still there with her and Theo. Just figured I ought to let you know."

Cole's jaw was clenched as he turned to find the fastest way outside, already calling his guardian. The two guards watched him go and Jaqah whirled on Tolan.

"What happened? Fill me in…"

Tolan shook his head and went to walk away, and Jaqah reached out and grabbed his arm.

"_Hey…" _she started, but then she studied his expression closer and pulled away a little. "What's up with you?"

He scoffed and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Nothing's up with me. It's everyone _else_ who has stuff going on."

She folded her arms, eyes narrowing.

"Nah…you're moodier than usual…"

He shrugged, nonchalant, and Jaqah took a step closer.

"Tolan…."

"What's that thing you're always telling me? _Mind your own business."_

* * *

Phos's expression was unreadable as he took Keyda's pulse. She couldn't help but glance over at Hershel, but the Apprentice wasn't looking her direction. He had sunk down on his own mat, looking dazed and exhausted.

"Let me see you summon some power."

She looked back at Phos and clenched her jaw.

"I don't think…"

"Don't _argue_, girl…just do it," the Healer snapped. Keyda glanced away, swallowing. She could feel Phos's eyes scrutinizing her for a few more moments and suddenly the Healer held out his hand as if expecting something. She glanced over.

"What?"

"The vengestone. Give it to me."

His tone was surprisingly calm, but she furrowed her brow and didn't move. He scoffed.

"Give it up unless you want me to search you…"

She finally sighed in defeat and carefully pulled off her scarf, not meeting his eye. She reached into the collar of her shirt to pull out a deep grey ring on a thin chain. She hesitated for a moment and then unclipped the chain to hand him the necklace with the vengestone. His hand closed around it and he pulled it away, tsking.

"How long have you been wearing it? Ever since I gave it to you _years_ ago?"

She shook her head.

"Not…_everyday_…."

He snorted and then stood to leave with her ring in tow. She made an indigent noise.

"I _still need that!"_

"You didn't ever _need it!"_ Phos snapped, turning on her. "You were _only_ meant to use it for the last few months of pregnancy. Once your son was born you should have taken it off."

"I couldn't! I needed to be sure that I wouldn't lose control…."

"This is _not control!"_ Phos said, shaking the fist holding the ring. "This is a way to shut down power…to _ignore_ the problem. It's the _opposite_ of control!"

They glowered at each other, and even Hershel looked over from his place on his mat. Finally, Phos shook his head.

"Cole didn't like you wearing it either; that's why you felt the need to hide it rather than just wearing it in the open. Does he even know you still have it?"

Keyda glared at the floor and finally shrugged.

"I don't know. But you can't take it back, not with how this pregnancy is already going."

"Part of the problem is that your powers have been cut off for so long!" Phos retorted. "An apathy block is one thing, but having your powers restrained after being freed….it's dangerous…"

"How would _you _deal with the nightmares, then?" she yelled. "It's easy enough for you to tell me to have better control…to embrace my powers and all of that but all it would take is me losing control _once_ and…"

"Does your son even know you have powers?" Phos spat, and Keyda blinked. "Is he even aware of his heritage at _all?"_

"We've…talked about it," she muttered. "Cole tells him bedtime stories from the history scrolls…"

"But you haven't been using your own powers," he translated dryly and she sighed.

"What would I need to _use_ them for?!"

"You certainly could have used them today," Phos pointed out sarcastically, and she bristled.

"Look…if this pregnancy is going to be anything like Theo's, I'm going to need that venges…"

"From what I can tell, it's going to be much worse," Phos interrupted, and Keyda fell silent. Her hand went to her stomach and she willed herself to ask why.

"What do you mean?"

He studied her for a few moments before explaining.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this one is going to be a girl…"

Her frown deepened and she looked down at her stomach.

"How would you know…"

"It's a well-known fact…or, I suppose…_was_ a well-known fact… that females are more connected to their emotional cores. Throughout history, many of the strongest wielders of our power have been female. Based on your symptoms, I'd say you were going to have a daughter…and she'll be born with her powers unlocked."

Keyda's arms wrapped around her middle in a protective way.

"What?!"

"Even back before the time when Oni had such strong blocks, it was rare for children to be _born _with unlocked powers. But it is possible, and we Healers could always tell because of the toll it took on the mother."

The Ruler blanched, her heart pounding.

"What _kind_ of toll?"

She wasn't really sure she understood what Phos meant and not sure she wanted to. The Healer looked down at the vengestone ring in his hand, lost in thought.

"Perhaps you _will_ still need this after all, but I will give it to the Idiot when he gets here. I trust he won't just let you use it as a security blanket any longer."

She glared at him but he didn't seem to notice as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

18

"They're so little."

Syn smiled at Theo's awed tone and nodded.

"They're only a few days old…some of them haven't even opened their eyes yet."

The Oni child reached out to touch one, but Nip growled in warning and Syn grabbed Theo's hand to hold it back.

"Sniffers are protective mothers, Theo. She doesn't want anyone to touch her babies."

Theo accepted the explanation and rested his head in both hands, kicking his legs a little as he looked on from his position on his stomach. There were six sniffer pups total, each a slightly different shade of grey. The one on the very end of the pile was a milky silver color and Theo marveled at how the light reflected off the tiny form's fur.

"Did you name them all?"

Syn shook her head.

"What are you gonna do with them?"

The young woman didn't answer right away as she watched Nip lick the heads of her tiny, helpless young.

"I don't know, Theo. Phos thinks Nip will take them into the wild when they are old enough and teach them how to hunt…."

"And then will they come back?"

Syn's expression flickered with a pained look and she finally shrugged.

"I don't know."

Theo didn't seem to notice her becoming quiet as he stared at the baby animals. He finally pointed at the silvery form at the end.

"That one already has a name."

Syn picked at a weed poking up in the dirt.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

Theo tilted his head and smiled.

"Star."

The young woman couldn't help smile at that as she looked over at the small boy, who was still staring at the sniffer pups in rapture.

"That's a pretty good name."

"Yep. It's cuz she looks like a star."

"She kinda does," Syn admitted. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I have to get some chores done, Theo…wanna come with me or stay here with Nip and the pups?"

He was about to answer when a shadow flicked across the sun. The Night-sniffer bore her teeth at the large dragon that was making the descent and Theo sprung to his feet.

"Daddy!"

Cole basically fell off the dragon as he dropped to his knees to catch Theo in a hug.

"Theodynn…I was looking _everywhere for you!"_

"Mommy got sick so we had to come to see Master Phos. And look!" Theo had already pushed out of the embrace, grabbing his father's hand in an effort to drag him over towards Nip's outdoor home. "The sniffer had babies! I named one of them; I'll tell you the name and you guess which one it is…."

Cole resisted the pull, rubbing Theo's head.

"In a minute, Theo…where's Mom? Is she inside?"

The boy sagged in disappointment but nodded.

"Yeah, she's inside."

"I have to go check on her, alright? I'll be right back…stay out here with Syn, ok?"

"….ok…."

Cole disappeared into the tent and Theo frowned, kicking a rock. Syn gave him a sad smile and came over.

"He's just worried about you and your Mom, Theo."

"He never wants to play anymore," the boy argued. "Like _never ever._"

Syn put a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head.

"It's been a stressful day. C'mon, let's go see if we can catch some bugs. Hershel showed me where there are some really big ones not too far from here."

Theo let her take his hand, but he couldn't help but glance sadly back at the tent behind them as they walked away.

* * *

"Cole?"

The Elemental Master was glaring into the fire, head in his hands, and Keyda frowned. She reached him and slid a hand on his shoulder. Cole dry-washed his face with one hand.

"I should have been there."

Keyda sank down to sit next to him on the couch.

"There's no way you could have _known_ that was going to happen…"

"_I should have been there."_

She blinked at his tone and then sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where were you, by the way? Theo said that you went to the southern province."

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason?"

Cole rubbed his face again and sighed heavily.

"Wu said….apparently there was an Adalaide sighting…" he murmured, and she stiffened.

"_What?!"_

"I scoured the area and asked around but no one had _any_ information except that there were strange purple flashes in the mountains some nights and someone had seen a willowy figure stealing food from one of the farms closest to the Varghall Peaks…"

"Did you at least have Ret with you?" Keyda demanded, and he fell silent. She sat up and glared at him.

"Cole, what if it had been a _trap!? _You know _better _than to…."

"I _know…_I know. And it was a trap. But not for me."

They both fell silent for a few minutes, watching the fire. Finally, Cole sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the vengestone, Keyds?"

She didn't answer right away, and when she did she gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Because it's _wrong_ to cut yourself off in that way, Keyda...these powers…they aren't a _bad thing…"_

"I never said they were!" she snapped. "But they got too unpredictable. And then I was just scared, _so scared_ that I would hurt you or Theo and then…." she trailed off, her expression crumpling as her voice became quiet. "It just got easier."

Cole's own expression softened as he looked at her. He put an arm around her and pulled her in.

"Someday Theo'll unlock his powers, Keyds, and you'll be the one there to teach him."

She squeezed her eyes closed and exhaled shakily.

"We don't know that," she started, but then she remembered what Phos had said about the baby still inside her. Her hand went to her middle and she began to cry as she tried to imagine helping someone else control something that she still didn't feel confident in. Cole rocked her as she told him in halting sentences what Phos had said before Cole arrived. The Elemental Master kissed the top of her head.

"If that's true then we'll teach her, Keyds. Just like Wu taught me and Phos taught Hersh and you…"

She swallowed, deciding against telling him what the Healer had said about the toll it would take on her. She still didn't know what he had meant by that, but despite Cole's gentle tone, she could tell by the stiff way he was sitting that he was just as scared as she was. She didn't want to worry him further.

Eventually, they fell quiet again. They had started to drift to sleep together on the couch when the door from their bedroom creaked open.

"Mommy?"

Keyda started awake, which caused Cole to stir as well. She looked over to see Theo in the doorway, his tattered green blanket in hand. She sat up a little.

"What's wrong?"

Theo didn't answer as he came over and climbed up onto the couch, finding a spot for himself in a space between her and Cole. He snuggled in and rested his head on her chest, pulling the green blanket close to himself. A drowsy Cole rested his hand on Theo's head.

"Hey buddy…"

Theo reached up and captured his father's hand, dragging it down near his heart and his blanket. A little while later the three of them were fast asleep as the dying coals cracked in the fireplace.

* * *

"Do it again!"

Keyda gave a weary smile as she summoned another aura ball around her hand. Theo watched with wide eyes as it licked her fingers and finally went out.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and Theo scooted closer to lean against her. He reached out to gently pat her large stomach.

"Is she coming soon yet?"

Keyda's smile faded a little as she put her own hand on top of his.

"A few more months…"

A whine sounded from another side of the room and Theo bolted upright, looking over. Keyda frowned, turning towards the sound.

"What was…"

"Nothing!" Theo said immediately, getting to his feet. "Can we go get something to eat now? I think I want…."

A serious of yelps cut him off and Keyda narrowed her eyes at her son as she carefully pushed herself to her feet. Theo bit his lip as she headed over to the corner. Right as she reached a bundle of blankets, a silvery form shot out and began making a beeline for the doorway. She jumped back in surprise and Theo took off after the small form.

"Star! Star _stop!"_

Keyda blinked and finally sent a blast of power to slam the door shut. The sniffer pup screeched to a halt and a moment later Theo tackled it, getting a good hold on her.

"Theodynn…._what in ancient's name…"_

"Master Phos said I could have her!" Theo whined, and Keyda folded her arms, fixing him with a reproving look.

"_Phos_ is not your _mother_ young man; _he's_ not the one you need permission from!"

"But she really likes me mom! All her brothers and sisters went into the wild with Nip but this one kept coming back and she likes me…"

"Theo," Keyda sighed. "There's about to be a _baby_ around here, we can't keep…we don't have anywhere for…."

"I'll take care of her! Syn showed me how to dig up roots for her and we could keep her in the arena cuz there's lots of space to run around and I'll make sure she doesn't make messes in the house…"

"It smells like she already _did,"_ Keyda pointed out. "I'm sorry, but sniffers belong_ outside, in the wild._ And we're far too busy to train her. End of story."

Theo's eyes filled with tears and his grasp around Star tightened.

"That's why I want her…because you and dad are just gonna be _more and more_ busy and you don't have time for me _now_ and I just want someone that will be my friend…"

Keyda looked at Theo's expression, her resolve starting to fade. Finally, she just sighed.

"We'll ask your father when he gets home."

* * *

"You weren't supposed to say yes."

Cole and Keyda watched Theo throw the stick that the small pup couldn't be less interested in.

"Wha…_you _could have said no…"

"_You're_ supposed to be the strong one!" she argued, and he chuckled, pulling her closer. Theo waved the stick in front of the pup's nose, talking through the instructions slowly on how to 'fetch'.

"Between the two of us, I was never the strong one," Cole murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"How did the mountain search go?"

His smile faded.

"Nothing. Even with those reports, we haven't been able to find _anything_ up there. If Adalaide is hiding in the Varghall Peaks, she is doing a really good job at..."

He trailed off, his expression contorting in pain as he put a hand to his chest. Keyda looked over, her brows knit in concern.

"It's happening again," she guessed, and Cole swallowed.

"It'll pass…"

A few moments later she watched as his expression relaxed and she shook her head.

"What did Phos say?"

Cole didn't say anything as he watched Theo chase after his own stick as Star once again refused to.

"Cole?"

"It's…like the Element is trying to tell me it wants to move on," he finally admitted.

"Move on to what?"

Theo finally sat, frustrated, and chucked the stick out of anger as he gave up on training his pup. Star wandered over and climbed into his lap, making herself at home, and the child's irritated expression dissolved into pleasure as he gently pet her.

"Um…just….just move on. But the feelings will pass…"

"Has this happened before? That your powers just wanted to leave?"

Cole shrugged, his tone becoming soft.

"I saw it once in someone else," he admitted and Keyda cocked an eyebrow.

"And the feeling just went away for them?"

Cole finally turned to her and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Eventually."

19

"I said _no,_ Theodynn."

Theo narrowed his eyes at the Captain of the Guard, but Jaqah folded her arms, unfazed.

"But Star needs to run around _outside…"_

"There's plenty of room in the arena. There's no reason for you to be sneaking outside."

Star whined and Theo folded his arms to match Jaqah's.

"I wasn't _sneaking._"

Jaqah just raised an eyebrow and the small child stamped his foot.

"It's so _boring here! _I want to go outside or to the market….I haven't got to go to the market for _a long long time!"_

"It isn't safe," Jaqah said bluntly.

"It _is_ safe. If you came with me I would be _so so safe!_"

"The answer is _no."_

"My mom would let me!" Theo exclaimed defiantly. "I'm going to ask my Mom!"

He went to go running towards his room, but Jaqah intercepted him deftly, scooping him up off the ground.

"_Put me down! I want to talk to my mom!"_

Jaqah marched him to a chair and sat him in it, fixing him with a firm stare.

"Keyda is resting and you are _not_ to bother her. You aren't going outside; deal with it and find something else to do."

Theo glared at her and Star began running around in circles, hissing and nipping at Jaqah's ankles. The guard unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the silver pup in less than a second. Star yelped and ran off.

"Don't _do _that!" Theo yelled, and Jaqah shook her head.

"Something attacks me, I attack back," she explained, sheathing her sword. "Don't let me catch you sneaking out again; you're parents have made it clear that you are to stay _inside._"

Theo fell into a glowering silence and finally slid off the chair, darting vengeful glances in Jaqah's direction as he went over and scooped Star up from her position under a nearby table.

"Guess I'll just go to the _boring boring boring _arena…" he whined, stomping off down the hallway. Jaqah shook her head as she watched him go.

"I'll never understand kids," she muttered.

The pup and boy eventually made it to the arena, and Theo pushed one of the heavy doors open. Star yipped happily as she streaked across the dusty bowl, and Theo trudged in and sat down in the dirt, watching the pup run around and around with his head in his hands.

"I never get to do _anything,"_ he complained to the empty room.

"Cuz you're still a kid, Freak. Didn't you know? Kids never get to do anything."

Theo turned in surprise and caught a familiar figure on the steps up one of the arena's aisles. The boy blinked and pushed himself off the ground, heading over to where Tolan was sharpening a sword.

"Whatcha doing?"

Tolan shrugged and kept sharpening. Theo climbed through the railing and came to sit next to him as Star continued to run around in the large dusty bowl.

"That's not your sword."

The scraping stopped. Tolan's brows furrowed as Theo continued, pointing.

"Yours are skinny and long…this one's big like Jaqahs and the hilt is different. Is it a new sword?"

The lanky guard was silent for a few moments and he finally started sharpening the sword again.

"It's old. It belonged to an idiot who should have used it better."

Theo swung his legs from his seat on the bench.

"Can you teach me sword fighting now, Tolan?"

"No."

Theo pouted.

"You said you would teach me but you're _never around…"_

"Cuz I'm busy, Freak. I'm one of the guards that keeps this place running, and I have to work more than ever now that your Mom is down for the count."

Theo blinked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm doing a lot more heavy lifting than I should have to when…"

"What does _down for the count_ mean, Tolan!?"

The guard rolled his eyes and looked over at the boy, the sharpening stone coming to a stop once more.

"C'mon Theo, you aren't _stupid._ Keyda can barely stand most days now, let alone lead a nation. Cole's never around because he's busy trying to make up for it, and the rest of us are stuck between filling in the remaining responsibilities and babysitting _you_ before some baddie comes to make off with you for blackmail or worse. And every week Keyda just gets worse. This baby is going to be _bad news."_

"No it _isn't!"_

Tolan blinked in surprise as Theo jumped to his feet.

"The baby is fine and my mom is fine! She's just _tired! _And Dad…"

Theodynn kicked the ground in frustration, his train of thought changing tracks.

"He never takes me with him anymore….I never get to go anywhere! He always just goes by himself and then I get stuck here and there's nothing to do and it's so _boring_ and _you won't even teach me swords even though you promiiiiiiised…."_

Tolan held up his hands as the torrent of words came out.

"You're problems aren't _my fault,_ kid. You don't like something your parents are doing, you bring it up with them, not me.

Theo pouted, looking at the sword resting in Tolan's lap.

"I will."

* * *

Hershel splashed more cool water on his face, gasping. He leaned up against the work counter, eyes closed as the water dripped off. Eventually, a breeze cut through the door flap; he shivered and reached for the towel nearby.

"Ancients, you look terrible."

He straightened and pulled the towel away from his face, looking over at where his sister had come into the room. Syn had one eyebrow raised and she finally shook her head.

"What exactly are you guys _doing_ when you go out there?"

Hershel shrugged non-committedly.

"Just…training…"

Syn grabbed his shoulders and glared.

"'Just training' doesn't cut it, Hersh. It's bad enough I'm not allowed to train as an apprentice, but to know that you're going off doing who _knows_ what that's leaving you so drained…"

"Syn." Hershel gently removed her hands from off his shoulders, shaking his head. "I'm fine, promise. We've been working on larger destruction spells…they take a lot of energy. But Phos said that I'll build up endurance eventually."

Syn huffed and blew a curl out of her face as she straightened. She had grown to be almost as tall as her brother, though neither would ever be considered tall. Hershel put the towel back down on the counter and tilted his head as he studied his sister.

"How have _you_ been, Syn? You seem a little…tense."

"I'm not _tense._ I'm _concerned_."

"About what?"

"About _you,_ stupid! About how quiet and distant you've been and the dark circles under your eyes and that Phos hardly even _talks_ to me anymore and the fact that Nip never came back…"

Her throat constricted and Syn became irritated with herself as she cleared it.

"But if you're good then it's fine," she snapped and turned to head back outside. Hershel caught her arm and she sagged, not turning to look back at him.

"Nip hasn't come back yet?"

Syn clenched her jaw and shook her head and Hershel frowned.

"I didn't realize…"

"How could you? You're never _here._ And when you are you're so out of it," she pointed out, easing her arm from his grasp.

"Hey."

Hershel's voice was filled with concern and Syn glared at the floor, her lip quivering despite her resolve. The Healer Apprentice pulled her into a hug, not really sure what else to say. Syn hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"It just feels like….like I'm always _alone,"_ she admitted. "And it's stupid but it feels like nobody _needs_ me anymore…like I don't have any reason for _being here._"

"Don't say that, Syn," Hershel murmured. He frowned as he felt a twist of guilt. "Of course Phos and I need you here."

"Need me for _what? _To put the tea on? To greet people who show up here when you guys are gone?"

"We need you to…to…"

Hershel trailed off, his cloudy mind going blank as he tried to think of what to tell her. Syn exhaled shakily, pulling away.

"Exactly."

Before Hershel could think of what else to say she had disappeared back out the back door.

* * *

"You're getting worse."

Keyda took a few more shallow breaths as Cole gently lifted her face to meet his eye. He scanned her pale, gaunt face, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her dazed look.

"Keyds…"

"It's only for a few more months," she reminded weakly, but Cole shook his head.

"We have to go see Phos again, Keyda. I don't care what he said; there has to be _something_ that can be done to make this not so…"

"There _isn't!"_

Her voice became stronger and Cole trailed off. She swallowed and shook her head.

"He was clear the last time we went, Cole…we just have to wait it out. It's just a harder pregnancy."

"No, Keyds, this is _killing you!_"

"It isn't. I'll be fine."

Cole's brows furrowed as he looked at her, and once again unbidden memories came to mind of another dark-haired woman lying in bed with an ashen complexion and gaunt face…

"Let me take you to Ninjago," he murmured, grabbing her hands. "The doctors there…they could _do_ something! Maybe they have some kind of medicine that Phos doesn't…"

"_No."_

Once again, Keyda's voice gained strength and she pushed herself up in the bed, glaring at her husband.

"I will_ not_ go back to that…that hospital place where they'll do all those tests and who knows what else to me!"

"Those doctors are the reason I can still _walk! _They could help you!" Cole protested, but she shook her head adamantly.

"I won't go there. Phos said I just have to wait it out and that's what I'll do."

"Keyda, _please._" Cole had been sitting on the bed to talk to her, but now he slipped off to kneel so that they would be face to face. "I can't see you like this anymore."

He reached out and pushed some hair off her forehead; it was sweaty, and his heart pounded at the feverish feel that had been there the last few weeks.

"I'm terrified I'm going to lose you," he finally admitted, his voice barely audible, and her determined expression softened.

"You aren't going to lose me, Idiot," she whispered back. "You just have to be patient."

He clenched his jaw and she reached out to touch his face, giving him a tired half-smile.

"I'm going to be ok, but promise me, Cole. Promise me you won't take me to those hospitals in Ninjago. Promise me that you can be patient. We just have to wait this out…"

His expression crumpled and she pushed herself up further and pulled him in.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cole."

20

Tolan hesitated, his hand fiddling with the hilt of one of his katanas. A moment later, however, he was picking his way across the brush towards the figure sitting on the ridge of the plateau.

"Come here often?"

The figure straightened, and Tolan smirked. He sat down next to her casually, not waiting for her answer and not bothering to ask if he could join her. Syn sat rigidly, not turning to look at him. They sat in silence a few minutes. Tolan picked at a nearby plant, unconcerned.

"What's the bag for?"

One of Syn's hands went to the large bag at her side, but she didn't answer right away.

"I'm…leaving."

He stuck a blade of grass in his mouth, chewing it as he thought about her answer.

"Got sick of being bossed around here, huh? I'm surprised you lasted this long, with only your dour brother and a walking skeleton to keep you company."

She finally turned to face him as she glared.

"What in ancient's name are _you_ doing here?" she spat, and Tolan shrugged.

"Heartburn. No one was home in the tent so I figured I'd track you up here."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You know where the salve is kept. I'm surprised you didn't just take some…"

She trailed off as Tolan fished a vial out of his pocket and winked at her. Syn shook her head, refusing to encourage him with the slightest amused expression.

"I figured I'd better track you down to pay you, though."

"And why's that?" she asked dully, moving to accept the few coins he held out to her.

"Because that skeleton you work for gives me the heebie-jeebies and I don't want him tracking me down in the night."

She sighed and pocketed the money, turning back to look at the dusty horizon. Tolan leaned back on his arms, a breeze stirring their hair as it whipped past.

"If you're leaving, you sure didn't make it far," he pointed out, and she shrugged, not answering. Tolan glanced at the bag next to the young woman.

"You don't know where to go," he guessed and Syn shrugged again, her expression darkening as she turned away. He pulled the blade of grass out of his mouth and studied it for a few moments before tossing it. "Western Province is nice. My brother and I grew up there; they could always use an extra wandering healer. I expect that's what you're planning on doing, yeah? You seem like the type of responsible girl who wouldn't run away without a plan…"

"I'm not _running away!"_ she spat, turning on him again. "I'm just…I'm just not _doing_ anything around here. I need to go out and find out what I want to do with my life already."

"Well, I guess it's good to know you don't aspire to sit around a tent making tea for the rest of your life," Tolan mused, watching a dragon's silhouette fly across the sky in the distance. "Why not go to work at the fortress? They need all the help they can get lately with Keyda being on death's door."

Syn suddenly looked sick, but Tolan's expression remained unconcerned.

"Is she getting even worse?"

He shrugged.

"She's not getting _better…_"

Syn was silent as she thought about it, but she finally sighed.

"I can't go to the fortress."

"Why not? Still too close to the place you're trying to leave behind?"

"No. Too close to _you,_" she snapped. "Imagine having to see _you_ every day."

He turned on her and raised an eyebrow.

"So bitter…" he tsked. "I remember when you would have given _anything_ for that chance."

She physically shoved him then.

"You sure did love _that…_ having the ground you walked on worshiped. Too bad for you I _grew up."_

"Don't worry, Syn. I don't hold that against you."

She flushed and stood abruptly, grabbing her bag. His brow furrowed as he watched her.

"Do you push everyone else's buttons as much as you push mine? Or do you go out of your way to bother me especially?"

He shrugged again.

"No…most people are usually just as annoyed with me," he decided, and she scoffed.

"Well it's good to know you don't give me any _special treatment,_" she muttered, turning to go. There was a whir of motion and suddenly Tolan was in front of her, katana drawn. Syn huffed in annoyance and folded her arms.

"What in ancient's name are you doing?" she muttered, and he held out the weapon to her.

"You asked me to show you a few things, once," he reminded, and she scoffed.

"That was _years_ ago," she reminded bitterly. "And you never did."

"I got time now," he pointed out, and she went to side step him. He stepped in front of her again and she simmered angrily as he deftly flipped his sword around in the air, catching it and winking.

"C'mon…most people like it. The only reason Jaqah can still stand to be around me is because I let her try to beat some sense into me during training every week."

Syn raised an eyebrow.

"Just try?"

He shrugged, smirking.

"It's a well-known fact I'm the _best_ fighter in the regiment, so it's not like she ever gets very far."

Syn snatched the katana out of his hand and his smirk grew a little as he deftly unsheathed his second katana with his left hand. The curly-haired woman glared at him, pointing the blade at his face.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson, Tolan…one you won't soon forget!"

"Trust me, lots of people have _tried."_

Syn swung quickly, but he deftly blocked the blow and gave her a smug look that only infuriated her more. They sparred for a good while, with him giving her tips as she became angrier.

"Don't ever hesitate before the blow; your eyes tell your opponent right where you're headed," he said, shaking his head as he pushed her back again. Syn shoved the sweaty hair out of her face, glaring at him. She darted into another attack and Tolan almost rolled his eyes as he blocked blow after blow with ease. Finally, in a quick twisting movement, he used his katana to rip Syn's out of her grasp. She panted in annoyance as she watched the weapon land a few yards away. Then she turned to glare at Tolan. He shrugged unapologetically as he sheathed his katana, their sparring over.

"I tried to tell you, Syn, but you're a slow learner."

She marched up to him until they were nearly faced to face, though she was much shorter than him.

"I certainly don't have as much training as _you, _Tolan!"

"It's all about keeping your guard up," he chastised, hands on his hips. "The second your opponent can do something they know you won't expect, they will…"

He was cut off as Syn moved suddenly. In the next second, her arms were around his neck as she kissed him, and Tolan froze, his mind going blank. He didn't even have a chance to recover from the shock when she delivered a knee to his groin. He dropped, groaning in pain, and Syn shook her head as she backed up.

"Like that?" she asked, tilting her head. Tolan blinked up at her.

"What in _ancient's name_…."

"Maybe you should have kept your guard up," she chastised, grabbing her large bag from off the ground as she turned to walk away. "But you were right; I do feel much better now. And I hope you learned your lesson…"

She paused and turned to face him one last time.

"It hurts when people toy with your emotions."

He watched her head back to the Healer's tent. As her figure became smaller on the horizon Tolan finally stood, shaking his head as he bent to retrieve the katana he had knocked out of Syn's hand. He glanced at his flushed reflection in the sharpened metal and finally scoffed before sheathing it.

"I will never understand women," he muttered, glancing back towards the tent in the distance once more before turning to head back to where his Hoofer was tied up at the front of the village. He shook his head again as he walked, trying to figure out why the last five minutes wouldn't stop replaying in his mind.

* * *

Cole dry-washed his face as he tried to decide whether to go to bed or try to squeeze in a little more work. He had almost decided on bed when a small figure burst into the room, running up to him. Omar reached the door a moment later, poking his head in.

"He wanted to see you," he explained apologetically, but Theo had already reached his father and was climbing up into his lap.

"You're back now so it's time to play…" he informed the Elemental Master as he began hanging off of Cole's neck. The ninja sighed as he carefully pulled his son's arms off.

"I don't really have time to play right now."

Theo's expression immediately hardened as he crossed his arms.

"You _never_ have time to play," he complained. "You're _always gone._"

Cole leaned back and reached out to ruffle Theo's hair, but the boy ducked out of his reach and squirmed off of his father's lap.

"There's been a lot to do, Theo…." Cole started, but Theo stamped one foot.

"You said you would play with me!"

"I said we would have to _see,_" Cole countered tiredly. He pressed a hand to his temple; he had been up since dawn checking in on the central villages before heading down to the Southern Province for another mountain sweep. There was still no sign of Adalaide; all he had gained from his efforts was a migraine.

"_You lied!" _ Theo protested, and Cole leaned forward.

"Lower your voice, Theo. Your mother is sleeping and there's no reason to be yelling."

"You said you would and you aren't and so you _lied!"_ Theo pressed, not lowering his voice. Cole shook his head.

"I don't have the time, Theo!"

"You have time _right now…"_

"There are things I need to be _doing_ right now! You were supposed to be playing with Star and Omar…"

"Star is sick of the fortress! We want to go outside! We want to go to the market again!" Theo demanded, stamping his foot some more. If Cole hadn't been so frustrated he might have mused over the fact that Theo's angry expression looked just like his mother's.

"Star is fine in the arena. You can't go outside, Theo...we've _talked_ about this…"

"It's not fair! It's not _fair_ cuz you get to go outside every _day_ and I'm stuck in…"

"I have to go to work! It's different."

"And then you never play with me! You never come home _ever!"_

"Theo, I said you need to _lower your voice…"_

"_You said you would play with me!"_

"There are some things that are more important than _playing_, Theodynn!" Cole snapped, standing. "I can't play all the time! I have to make sure that everything's going smoothly in the realm and try to track down some bad people while _also_ trying to make sure that you and your Mom are safe and that all the leaders are checked up on and that no one is going to _starve_ this winter! There's a _lot_ going on right now and you need to _drop it_. I can't always play with you and you don't always get what you want! That's not how life _works!_"

Theo's eyes filled with tears at his father's harsh tone, and after a moment the child shook his head.

"All you care about are the stupid villages and the stupid dragons and the _stupid realm. You don't care about me!"_

Cole blinked as if he had been slapped. Theo turned and raced from the room, slamming the study's door behind him. Part of Cole was furious; did his son even _realize_ everything he had to do every day? All the plates he had to keep spinning in the air? But the other part of him twisted with guilt. Instead of chasing after the small boy, Cole sank back down into his chair and cradled his head in his hands. The migraine had gotten worse.

The door to the study from the bedroom opened and Cole stood after glancing over and seeing who it was.

"You should be sleeping," he chastised softly, coming over to stand by his wife. Keyda had one hand on her large stomach as she leaned up against the doorframe, studying him with an unreadable expression.

"With that racket going on?" she teased softly, and Cole shook his head as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Keyds, it was just…"

"You don't usually lose your temper with him," she pointed out, reaching up to touch his face. "Are you ok?"

He sighed and grabbed the hand on his face, shrugging.

"I'm fine, Keyda. Part of me just wants him to understand, to have him realize that there are _real_ problems that we're dealing with and that life isn't all fun and games …." he trailed off and sagged. "And the other part of me is realizing I'm turning into my father."

She couldn't help but smile at that as she shook her head.

"You're still missing the mustache," she pointed out quietly, and Cole rewarded her with a small smile of his own. Keyda continued, shifting to lean onto him rather than the doorway. "What makes you say that you're becoming like…."

"The thing that always bothered me about my Dad is that it always felt like he put music and dancing before me…like no matter what I did I would never come first to him. And I mean the security and survival of an entire realm of people is a little more important than dancing but…but what if I'm doing the same thing to Theo? And he's gonna grow up and be as bitter as I was…"

She shook her head, hugging him.

"Things'll calm down, Cole. It's just because you're having to do both our jobs right now. Once I'm less useless you won't have to do so much."

"You're not useless, Keyds…"

She scoffed like she didn't believe him.

"I can't even get out of bed without you telling me I should be back in it," she pointed out, and he rubbed the back of her neck with his hand.

"Not because you're _useless, _Keyda, you just need to…"

"Rest," she finished and then sighed. "Theo's getting older while I spend all day in bed. In some ways, I can't wait for this baby to hurry and get out of me so I can get back to normal. But at the same time…"

She swallowed hard and shrugged, and Cole frowned as her lip trembled.

"But how could I love this one as much as Theo? Especially when she…it…whatever it is has been doing all of _this_ to me?"

Cole was silent as Keyda clung to him, not really sure what he should say. He finally kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know why this pregnancy has been so hard, Keyds…but we can't blame the baby. We're going to love them just as much as Theo…it will be just like it was with him."

"How do you know?" she mumbled into his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Because that's how it works."

"How what works?"

He rubbed her back and then pulled away.

"Love. Let's get you back to bed, Keyds."

She sighed and allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom and tuck her back in.

"You coming to bed, then?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Just let me go track Theo down," he murmured. He was able to find Theo in the arena, where the child was drowsily playing with Star. The sniffer whined as Cole came in. Theo looked up and frowned, but his drooping eyes betrayed how tired he was and he didn't protest as Cole scooped him up. The small Oni wrapped his arms around his father's neck, laying his head on Cole's shoulder as the Elemental Master carried him back towards the bedroom.

"Daddy?" he mumbled.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Do you still love me?"

Cole stopped dead in the hallway that he had been walking down. He rubbed his son's back, clearing the emotion out of his throat.

"Forever and ever, Theo."

Theo's arms tightened around Cole's neck, but he didn't say anything else. By the time they reached the bedroom, Theo had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

21

Phos lowered the scroll, looking up to meet Hershel's frazzled look.

"I don't know what you're so worried about; she was pretty clear in her letter."

"Are you coming with me?"

Phos scoffed.

"Coming with you _where?"_

"To bring her back!"

Hershel's posture was rigid and angry, but Phos merely set the scroll down so he could pick up a cup of tea.

"Why would I do that?" the Healer asked softly. His apprentice threw his hands in the air.

"Because _this _is her home! She needs to be here!"

"Says who?"

Hershel's eyes flashed as he scoffed.

"You did. _You_ said this is our home…but she's having some kind of…"

"Sure, it's her home. But whoever said that she had to stay here for the rest of her life? She makes a good point; she's not really doing much loitering around the tent all day every day…"

Hershel marched up to his Master, his annoyance bordering fury.

"Can't you see why this is a _bad thing?!_ She can't go off on her own! She'll get used, or hurt, or _worse!"_

Phos scoffed into his cup of tea.

"She's capable. She'll be fine."

"Do you really not care about her at _all!?" _ Hershel yelled, and Phos's eyes flashed. When the Healer spoke, however, his voice was deathly calm.

"You are the one who's refusing to see her for what she's become. Go ahead and chase her down; you'll just be wasting your time. Better to accept that she's made her decision and…"

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" Hershel argued. "She's acting out of…of hurt feelings or _something._ That's why you need to come with me to convince her to come back!"

"She'll come back if she wants to, whether or not I'm involved," Phos countered gruffly, and Hershel's eyes flashed again as he started heading towards the entrance to the tent.

"Fine. I'll go by myself. I'll be back later tonight…_with_ Syn."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Cole was in his study, and he looked across his desk at the young woman. Syn smiled reassuringly and pushed a few curls behind one ear.

"Tolan mentioned you could use some extra hands around here. I can help you take care of Keyda and watch Theo…hopefully that will free you and the head guards up so you aren't so bogged down."

"It would certainly help," Cole admitted. He scanned Syn's face and cleared his throat. "Are you sure it doesn't…bother you to be back here, though?"

Syn's smile fell a little, and she subconsciously glanced around at the stone walls around her. She finally shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. It feels more like a bad dream now than anything else."

Cole nodded as if he knew the feeling and then gave her a half-smile.

"Well, Theo will be excited. Just let me go and tell Keyda."

Syn stood as well.

"I'll come with you. I want to check on her condition anyway."

Cole blinked and then nodded, holding the door open for her. As she passed him the Elemental Master shook his head, having a sudden flashback to the wounded, timid form he had carried from the fortress all those years ago. Now here she was, confident and seemingly unbothered by those demons from her past.

"Syn…"

She turned to look at him expectantly and Cole finally just smiled.

"You sure have grown a lot."

* * *

"C'mon, Theo, let's go check on your mom."

Theo hesitated, looking down at the small dragon toy he was holding in one hand.

"I'm…not s'posed to go in there during the day. Jaqah said I tire her out."

Syn shook her head and held out a hand to help him up.

"She's your mom, Theo. I bet she would want to see you!"

A grin broke out across the small boy's face and he leaped to his feet.

"I'll bring my toys and she can play with us, and maybe we can finally go to the market again and…"

"Woah, slow down!" Syn chastised, barely managing to wrangle in the child before he ran off. "Theo, your mom isn't able to get on the ground and play with you or go all the way to the market."

His face crumpled.

"But…why?"

"Because she's sick right now. Until the baby is born, she has to stay in bed and be careful…"

Theo pouted.

"That's what _everyone_ says…but you just said that we could go visit her!"

"We can, Theo-boy. She's probably lonely just lying in there by herself every day. But we need to think of things that we can do that are quiet…things that can help your mom since she isn't feeling well."

Theo frowned and sank back down to the ground, deep in thought.

"We could…sing our special song to her!"

Syn raised her eyebrows.

"You have a special song?"

"Yeah! She sings it to me sometimes…but it's been a long time. She's usually too tired. But I can still remember all the words!" he finished proudly.

The young woman smiled and ruffled his hair.

"She would probably like that, Theo. Let's go do that now."

Theo beamed and hoped back up to his feet, holding out his hand. Syn took it and they walked to the bedroom.

"Do you know the special song? You can sing it too!" Theo said, but Syn smiled and shook her head.

"No…but don't worry, Theo-boy. I'm a fast learner."

* * *

Syn took one last glance at the two sleeping forms and couldn't help but smile. Keyda had really enjoyed the singing, though Syn didn't ever join in. Theo didn't seem to mind going at it solo and afterward he had decided to tell his mom a story about a dragon who went to the market and got a whole bunch of sniffer pups to take home. Keyda had seemed happy with the visit and relieved that Theo wasn't trying to drag her out of bed. Syn didn't really know which one of them had fallen asleep first, but now they were both out cold. The small dragon figurine was still clutched tightly in Theo's hands where he was curled up next to his mom.

Syn wandered the cold hallways and her smile faded. The Oni couldn't help but rub her arms. She had told Cole that it didn't bother her to be back at the fortress, and she hadn't been lying. It really _did_ just feel like that attack from all those years ago was a distant memory. And yet as she headed towards the room Cole had given her she couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in on her. She was…alone. _Really_ alone. Sure she was helping Cole and Keyda with Theo and would be seeing them a lot…but for the first time in her life she would be spending every night totally alone in her own room, without anybody else. A knot of loneliness tightened in her stomach, but she shook her head and shoved the thoughts away. She couldn't just go running back to Phos's. Sure she felt safe and comfortable there, but it also felt like somewhere she had outgrown. So even though part of her longed to return to the norm, she firmly reminded herself of why she left in the first place. She had made the right decision.

"Syn!"

She screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around defensively. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was no longer alone in the hallway.

Behind her there were two figures; one tall and lanky, leaning up against the wall, and the other rigid with an irritated expression.

Tolan pointed a thumb over at Hershel.

"He insisted on seeing ya," he explained, and Hershel glared at him.

"Yes, thank you_._ _You_ can go now," the apprentice snapped, but Tolan didn't make any move to leave. Hershel clenched his jaw but ignored Tolan, moving to approach his sister. Syn watched warily.

"What are you…." she started, but he cut her off, his tone angrier than she had heard in a long time.

"What in _Ancient's blessed name_ were you thinking, leaving a note like that?!" Hershel started, and she tensed defensively.

"I…."

"I get it, Syn, you want to feel more….important or whatever at home. But running away?! That's _no way_ to…"

"I'm not running away!" she snapped, her own voice rising. "Hershel, I'm an adult! It's high time that I strike out on my own, decide what _I_ want to do with my life…"

"Age has nothing to do with it! I'm older than you are and you don't see me leaving home!"

"Because you actually have a _purpose _there! You're Phos's apprentice! I'm just his…I'm just…"

She huffed, not sure how to describe what she was feeling.

"I left to go somewhere where I could make more of a difference."

Hershel glowered.

"You _were _making a difference at home, Syn. And sure, there are worse places you could have gone than here…but, what, you're just planning on staying here by yourself?! I can't _protect_ you if you're all the way…"

"I don't need you to protect me, Hersh!" she exclaimed. "Why is it so hard for you to _get that?!"_

"Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time you lived at the fortress?!" Hershel countered. "How do I know that won't happen again?! You don't have any way to _protect yourself_!_"_

"Trust me, she is fully capable of protecting herself," Tolan piped up bitterly from his position against the wall. Both siblings turned on him, glaring as they gave the guard identical "stay out of it" expressions. He just rolled his eyes and Syn turned back to her brother.

"I'll be _fine._ I can take care of myself."

"How? You can't even…"

He trailed off and Syn's fists clenched.

"Just because _you_ have powers and _I_ don't…"

"That's _not what I meant!_"

"I'm staying here, Hershel, Ok?! I'm not going back with you! I'm going to help here until Keyda's baby is born, and then…"

"And then _what?_" her brother demanded, arms crossed angrily. Syn hesitated, but then she shrugged defensively.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out then."

Hershel shook his head.

"For ancient's sake, Syn…"

"Dude, she said she's staying here!" Tolan pointed out, and Syn shot the lanky guard an angry look. Hershel turned on him in disgust.

"What are you even still doing here? As always, _nobody_ asked for your opinion!"

"You're going around in circles," Tolan cut in. "The fact is she doesn't want to go back with you, and she doesn't _have_ to."

"Tolan…" Syn warned, but Hershel's eyes flashed as he clenched his fists.

"It's really _none_ of _your_ business what she does at any rate, and the more I think about it the less comfortable I am with her staying here with the likes of _you!"_

"_Hershel!"_ Syn tried, but neither was listening to her. Tolan narrowed his eyes.

"Why does that make you so uncomfortable? You afraid she's replacing you with me?"

Syn made an indignant noise and aura erupted around Hershel's hands.

"I'd certainly hope my sister isnt _stupid_ enough to have anything to do with you!" Hershel snapped. "An inconsiderate waster who just toys with people…"

Tolan's stony expression didn't change, but he glanced between Hershel and Syn and finally scoffed.

"Oh, is _that_ where you got it? Do you usually just adopt all your brother's self-righteous opinions?"

Syn had both hands on her head, face contorting.

"Just _stop it, _both of you!"

"Are you going to leave, or am I going to have to remove you from our _private_ conversation?!" Hershel asked, the aura growing. Tolan frowned and a moment later he had deftly unsheathed both of his katanas, shaking his head.

"I'm surprised a _prestigious apprentice_ like yourself would be stupid enough to threaten a fortress guard in my own jurisdiction."

"A lot of good swords'll do you," Hershel pointed out, his eyes glowing purple. Tolan tensed, getting ready to spring. But a moment later they both blinked in surprise at the sound of a door slamming. They froze as they looked over and realized that Syn had left. Hershel was the first to move, making it to the door in a few moments. He looked around and caught sight of the figure retreating down another hallway. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Syn…"

"_Leave me alone!"_

Hershel blinked in surprise as he realized his sister was crying.

"What…"

"Go home, Hershel._ Go home!"_

He stopped dead for a moment and then moved again to grab her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp, whirling on him in a tearful rage.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going back with you, Hersh…so just leave already! It's _my life,_ and _I make my own decisions._"

She geared the last statement to the lanky figure who had come through the door and was loitering a few yards behind them both. Tolan glanced away and Syn wiped her face angrily and stormed off, leaving a confused and flustered Hershel behind. He watched as his sister disappeared through another doorway and spun on Tolan.

"This is _your fault!_" he started, but the guard just scoffed.

"Hey, she was never planning on going back with you, whether or not _I _said anything. I was just trying to help you realize how stupid you were being."

"_I _am not the one being stupid!" Hershel snapped, and Tolan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Tolan turned and headed back the way they had come. Hershel glared after him, but as the door closed he realized he was alone…and had no idea how he would get his sister to come home now.

* * *

"Like this?"

Keyda leaned in with a soft smile as she studied Theo's work.

"You forgot the downward mark on that last character," she pointed out, and Theo looked back at the model that his mother had written for him, comparing it to his own. He frowned and Keyda couldn't help notice the tip of his tongue stuck out when he was concentrating. It reminded her of Cole when he was focused on something.

"Now?" he asked, holding it up. She studied the handwriting and finally nodded. Theo lowered it to admire his work again, beaming with pride.

"Thee-oh-din," he said, pronouncing the name he had spelled. "That's my name!"

Keyda nodded and then flinched, a hand going to her stomach. Theo's expression brightened further as he came closer to her on the bed.

"The baby's kicking…the baby's kicking…" he said, rubbing his small hands on her stomach in order to locate where it was occurring. A moment later Keyda felt another kick and was able to guide the small hands to the right location. They sat for a few minutes in silence, with Theo jumping and then giggling every time he felt a kick.

"When the baby comes out I'm gonna teach it how to write its name," he decided proudly, and Keyda rubbed his head.

"It won't be able to write, Theo. It will be too small…"

"I will teach it every day until it's big enough," he continued, not at all swayed by Keyda's argument. She finally just shook her head, giving up.

"Will the baby like me?"

Keyda blinked at the question, taking in her son's suddenly unsure expression.

"I'm…sure it will…" she said, and he pressed his face up against her stomach.

"_I love you, baby!"_ he called, and Keyda's expression fell as she felt a small worm of guilt. It twisted further as Theo turned to her expectantly.

"Now you say it!" he urged, and Keyda and looked down at her stomach.

"I…"

She trailed off and Theo frowned, standing up on the bed so he could whisper in his mother's ear.

"_….love you baby…" _he prompted. Keyda swallowed, but the door to the bedroom opened and Theo was distracted enough to let her off the hook. He bolted down from the bed and across the room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" Cole said, scooping up the small child and tossing him into the air before catching him. "How are my two favorite people tonight?"

"_Threeeeee,"_ Theo whined. "You always forget _babyyyy."_

"That's right, my _three_ favorite people," Cole corrected easily, leaning in to give Keyda a kiss. He rubbed her neck, his tone dropping. "How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged, one hand still on her large stomach.

"It was alright…"

"Daddy _look!"_

Theo shoved his work into his father's face. Cole backed up, using one hand to push the paper back far enough for him to get a good look at it. His eyes flicked across the parchment for a moment before he looked up at Theo's proud expression.

"No way you wrote that," he teased, and Theo shimmied with excitement.

"I _did_! I really _did_ all by myself!"

"By _yourself?"_ Cole reached out and poked Theo in his stomach, and the child giggled.

"….Mommy helped a little…"

"He really did write all of those himself, though," Keyda admitted with a smile, and Theo nodded enthusiastically. He climbed down off the bed, heading to the cubbies built into one of the bedroom walls.

"Has that tea Syn makes been helping, or are you still as tired as before?" Cole asked, turning back to their previous conversation. Keyda shrugged.

"It helped at first. But lately, it hasn't even been tiredness. It's more like…" she trailed off and Cole put an arm around her.

"Like what?"

"…Dread," she admitted and Cole's expression became more concerned.

"What do you…"

"_This _one tonight, Dad!"

Theo was as oblivious to the heaviness in the room as always, clambering into his father's lap with a scroll in hand. Cole moved his arms so Theo could situate himself, taking the scroll from the child automatically. He continued to look at Keyda with a worried expression, and she just shook her head and leaned on his shoulder.

"This is one of my favorites," she commented, and Cole finally turned to the scroll in hand. Theo bounced in the Elemental Master's lap.

"Me too! I like the part about the boy flying on the dragon…"

Cole cleared his throat and Theo turned and reached for the tattered green blanket at the edge of the bed. Keyda managed to reach it and handed it to him, and Theo hugged it tightly and snuggled back against his dad.

"Ready?" Cole asked, and Theodynn nodded enthusiastically. The ninja cleared his throat as he started reading the scroll.

"Continued history of Kahzym III of the Oralle line, "The Compassionate." In the year that Tuyetah root was discovered by Kahzym III, he was in the process of recruiting those of strong power to join him in the ranks of his Dragon Hunters. He recruited those he considered strongest and wisest to his council of war. It was near the summer solstice of his fifth year leading the nation that he met and recruited an Oni by the name of Echo…"

* * *

Phos came into the tent, pulling the satchel off of himself and setting it on the work counter. He glanced at a pile of half-prepared herbs and sighed, shaking his head. He walked into the front of the tent and noticed Hershel sitting in an armchair, a crystal spinning lazily over one hand as the apprentice rested his head in the other.

"You need to let it go," Phos reprimanded, but Hershel didn't react. After a few moments, he finally answered softly.

"You should have come with me. She would have come back if you had come to get her; she listens to you."

"Have you been paying attention at all? She hasn't listened to me in _years…"_

"Because she thinks you don't care!" Hershel snapped, finally turning to glare at his master. "But if you had just come to the fortress she would have realized that you…"

"I have never been, nor ever will be, the kind of Oni who chases those who leave. She made her decision…who am I to try to alter it?" Phos pointed out as he approached. He snatched the floating crystal out of the air and the aura around Hershel's hand faded as the younger Oni glowered.

"You came after _me!"_ he pointed out, and the Ancient Oni scoffed.

"Are you referring to when I saved you from being tortured and used? Can you not see how completely different this situation is from…"

"But if I decided to leave just like Syn has, you're saying you wouldn't come after me?"

Phos rolled his eyes as he returned the crystal back to the box with the others.

"You cannot leave, Hershel. You have made apprenticeship oaths and I would hold you to them. Syn has not made such promises, so she is free to…"

"But she _wanted_ to make them! That's all she _ever_ wanted! And you _knew that, _so why in ancient's name…"

"Watch your tongue!" Phos snapped, whirling on his apprentice again. "She left. She made her choice and she's gone. The sooner you get over it the better. She's not in any danger and you have work to do!"

Hershel didn't answer and Phos moved to put tea on. A few minutes passed in silence and Hershel finally stood to head back to the task he had left in the back room. He hesitated in the doorway, however.

"I will get her back. She belongs _here."_

Phos sighed as Hershel disappeared.

22

The pain was just as great as it had been the first time. The difference was that this time Keyda didn't even have the energy to cry out. As the time passed Keyda wept silently. She was alone in her room, as she often was; how would she get help now? She couldn't move, she couldn't even scream. Despair was sinking in when the door suddenly flew open.

"I taught Star a new trick! When I…"

Theo trailed off as he caught sight of Keyda's face, and Syn pushed past him to get to the Ruler.

"It's happening," she guessed, grabbing Keyda's hand. The Oni Ruler managed a nod as she took shallow breaths, tears running down her face.

"…Cole…" she finally managed breathlessly and Syn nodded her understanding.

"Theo, stay here with your mom…" the young healer ordered, and Theo swallowed hard. Star was less excited than normal; she hid under a table, whining as her ears flattened against her head.. Syn rushed from the room and bolted down the hall. She nearly ran head first into a guard.

"Where's Cole?" she demanded, and the guard blinked. She resisted the urge to shake him as he hesitated. "It's an emergency…_where is he?"_

"Who are you, again?" the guard started, and her fists clenched.

"Syn!"

She turned at the call and caught sight of Tolan coming down the hallway.

"What's up?..."

"Where's Cole?!" she demanded, and he shrugged as if he didn't understand her anxiety.

"In a meeting with the other leaders…"

"_Where?"_

Tolan blinked and finally gestured for her to follow him. She did so and was grudgingly grateful that he at least seemed to realize that it was important enough to walk quickly. They reached the office and Tolan gestured for her to wait.

"We aren't supposed to interrupt, Syn. What actually is going on?"

"Keyda's having her baby!" she snapped quietly. She remembered all too well what had happened when the ruler's enemies had known Kedya was sick all those years ago. Syn felt an inner need to keep the news as quiet and contained as possible.

Tolan's eyebrows shot up at the revelation and he pushed the door open. Syn pushed her way in after him. Six pairs of eyes turned on her and Tolan, and she straightened and willed herself not to flush self-consciously at the expressions the other leaders were giving them.

"Is everything ok?" Cole asked from his position at the head of the table. Wu sat forward from his position, scanning Tolan and Syn's face as if he had already guessed the purpose of their interruption.

"Keyda needs you," Tolan started as Syn blurted "It's Keyda, she's…"

The realization hit Cole and he visibly stiffened. After a moment he turned to those at the table.

"I have to go….Wu will take over the remainder of this meeting."

The Dragon Master nodded and stood as Cole quickly rushed from the room. Syn and Tolan followed behind. The healer found she basically had to sprint to keep up with the tall men's paces. They reached Cole and Keyda's bedroom and found Theo holding his mother's hand as he stared at her with wide-eyes. Keyda looked haggard. Pain was registering in her expression but she was limp in her position in bed... Cole reached her side and Syn could see him shaking with worry as he wiped away the hair plastered to Keyda's face.

"What's wrong with Mom? Why…." Theo started, but Tolan reached the small boy and scooped him up.

"This isn't a good place for a sniffer, Freak. Let's go take it back to the Arena," he muttered, but Theo shook his head adamantly.

"_Something's wrong with my mom!"_

"Keyda!" Cole tried again, but the Ruler's eyes were closed and she was unresponsive. The ninja whirled on Syn, his face crumpled with concern.

"What's happening, Syn?! We're supposed to still have a few weeks…" He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Can you help her?! We need Phos…"

"I don't know," the healer admitted, squeezing Keyda's hand in an effort to get a response. "I've been to lots of births with Phos since Theo's, but I've never seen this kind of reaction before."

"How is she going to….she can't…"

Cole was tripping over himself as he began panicking, looking back at Keyda's ashen complexion.

"You need to breathe," Syn said immediately, grabbing Cole's arm. "You'll be no good to anybody if you have a panic attack now."

"We need to get her to Phos's…or we need to get Phos here _now!"_

"Right…" Syn nodded, but as she stared at Keyda her expression crumpled. She had seen her Master do many miraculous things, but she had no idea how an unconscious person would give birth-even with the assistance of her knowledgeable teacher. She felt a wave of anxiety, suddenly totally overwhelmed. Why couldn't she be of more help?! Why was she so _useless_ now that they needed her the most?! She didn't even have powers…otherwise they could just transport Keyda in order to reach Phos quicker.

"No."

She turned at Cole's quiet tone. He was scanning Keyda's face and he finally shook his head.

"Phos can't do this. He can't help her when she's like this_…_" His expression hardened with determination and he moved to scoop Keyda out of the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Syn demanded, and he turned to look at her as if suddenly remembering she was there.

"We need to get to Ninjago…and we need to get there _now!"_

"Ninjago?!"

Syn was incredulous as Cole quickly made it out of the room, heading out to the courtyard where the Ultra-Dragon was waiting for Wu to be done with his meeting. As they rushed through the hallways the young healer swallowed hard.

"I….Keyda shouldn't be _traveling_ like this!" she tried, and Cole shook his head.

"It's her only chance, Syn….I can feel it. We need to get to a real hospital."

Syn had no idea what that meant, but she clenched her jaw and forced herself to remain calm.

"Dad!"

Cole hardly glanced over as Theo came running after them from a hallway coming from the arena, Tolan close behind.

"Where are you going!? Why is Mom so sick!? _Dad!"_

Syn scooped the five-year-old up as she quickened her pace to match the Elemental Master's.

"I have to go to Ninjago, Theo," Cole finally answered, not turning to look at him. Instead, he turned to Tolan.

"Go tell Wu I have to borrow his dragon," he ordered, and Tolan's brow furrowed in confusion. However, he nodded and disappeared down a different corridor without any argument and Syn swallowed as she almost tripped in her effort to keep up.

"Cole…" she started, but by now they had reached the courtyard. The Ultra-Dragon looked up as Cole approached. He carefully and quickly ascended the Dragon while still holding an unconscious Keyda.

He shook his head, forcing terrified thoughts aside. They just needed to get to a hospital, a _real_ hospital. They would know what to do.

"_DAD!" _Theo cried again as Cole positioned himself on the golden saddle with Keyda in his arms. His jaw clenched as he looked down at Syn and Theo on the ground.

"Stay with Syn, Theo…I have to…"

He trailed off as Syn lifted the child onto the Dragon's back and then clambered up herself.

"We're coming with, Cole," she said firmly. She still didn't think this was the greatest idea…but she wasn't going to allow Cole to leave Theo behind to be sick with worry. If things were going to go down he needed to _be_ _there._ Especially if Keyda didn't pull through…

"Syn, I don't think…"

"Just _fly!" _Syn snapped, and Cole furrowed his brow. There was no time for arguing, so he held Keyda tightly and the Ultra-Dragon finally launched into the air.

* * *

Theo closed his eyes during the realm-transition. It always left him feeling funny, and it always scared him to do so on Dragons rather than through his mother's power. He didn't cry or complain as the dragon dove, however…instead, he was silent as he buried his face into Syn and clung to her. She was in turn clinging to the dragon they were riding, almost screaming out at the unexpected dive. Her fear choked the scream, however, and she found herself closing her eyes as well as her hands ached with how hard she was clinging to the back of the dragon.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. She cautiously opened her eyes as the dragon's flight evened out, and what she saw took her breath away.

Tall formations stretched in strangely uniform shapes, and as they reached them she realized with a start that the formations were actually buildings that stretched up to the sky. _This_ was Ninjago?! She realized with a sudden thrill that she was in another realm….which terrified as much as it awed her. What was she thinking?

She felt a shudder and looked down to see Theo shivering. He looked up at her, his face contorted.

"Syn….is my mom going to be ok?" he whimpered, and she pulled him closer.

"Mom's gonna be fine, buddy. We just have to get to the hospital," Cole answered from his position in front of them. He was scanning the ground beneath them and suddenly the dragon dove again. They landed in front of a large building and Syn blinked in surprise as she saw people milling around, staring at the dragon and its riders with awe and curiosity. They were…yellow. In fact, _everyone_ she could see looked like Cole.

The Elemental Master had slid off the dragon, still holding Keyda close as he began running towards the entrance to the building. Syn realized with a start that they were getting left behind and she quickly dismounted. Theo held his arms out and she caught him after he slid off the Ultra-Dragon. Then she raced to catch up with Cole. Theo didn't say anything; he seemed to be taking everything in with numb confusion. They had made it through the doors and were trying to follow Cole through another set of doors when they were stopped by strange people in white coats who demanded to know who and what they were. Syn frowned in confusion.

"We're with Cole…with _him! _ Keyda needs help!" she tried, pointing after the figures she could see retreating down one of the hallways. Finally, one man came over who seemed a little kinder than the stern and scary figures trying to force her and Theo out of the building.

"You can't go with them; no one is allowed in surgery," he explained, leading Syn and Theo into a room filled with chairs and the same strange blinding light. Syn couldn't figure out where the light was coming from; she couldn't see any torches or candles.

"Who's Sir Jury? Please, this is her son! He needs to be in there in case…"

"We'll come to get you after the surgery," the man promised, and Syn sagged. She could tell from the man's expression that he wasn't going to let them through and she finally sat in defeat. Theo's arms were around her neck and she swallowed hard as the man in the white coat disappeared down the hall. She could feel the others in the room staring at her and Theo and she closed her eyes.

"Syn?"

Theo released his grip around her neck and gave her a long look, his face uncharacteristically serious as he studied hers.

"My mom….where's my mom?"

She brushed some of his soft curls out of his face and sighed.

"I think we came somewhere that can help your mom, Theo. But we have to wait."

Theo's shoulders sagged.

"For how long?"

She glanced back up, looking in the direction that Cole and the others had gone down.

"I…I don't know."

* * *

The doctors almost didn't let Cole into the surgery room, but after seeing that he was adamant about going in and seemed to have super strength, they realized that it would be more beneficial just to let him in.

"What are you going to do? Can you help her?"

The doctor nearest him frowned while others prepped the room for the surgery.

"We'll do what we can. We don't normally conduct surgery when the mother is this weak, but at this point, we have to at least try and save the baby."

The words felt like a punch to the gut and Cole didn't even know what to say as the doctor rushed off to pull on a mask and gloves. Someone shoved a face-mask at Cole, and he numbly put it on. His mind was still trying to process what was happening. At least save the baby? What did that _mean?!_ Surely not that….

He sat next to Keyda's head, grabbing one limp hand again as panic began to course through his system. She was going to be ok. She _had to be ok. _That's why they had come here! Because these doctors…they would be able to help her, wouldn't they?!

Cole's mind numbly processed the orders doctors and nurses were calling, their tones filled with a calm intensity that left the atmosphere tense. Cole refused to watch what they were doing. Instead, he focused on Keyda's gaunt face, kissing her hand as he watched her take each shallow breath. This was his fault. He should have brought her to Ninjago sooner. As it was they had come too late.

Doctors and nurses continued to rush. The machines that they had connected to Keyda beeped and hummed, and Cole's vision blurred with tears as he gripped her hand tightly. He leaned in to stroke her face and hair.

"Be ok, Keyds," he pleaded softly. "_Please_ be ok."

Theo sat silently, staring off into space. He had eventually slid off of Syn's lap and was now sitting in the cold, hard seat next to her. The young healer felt so out of place. It was all she could do to keep from crying. What had she been _thinking!?_ They would have been much better off just staying back in their own realm, waiting for Cole and Keyda to come back….if Keyda would come back. Her heart lurched and she wanted to curl into herself. She was a healer…at least, in the "healing" sense of the word. She may not have powers or an apprenticeship, but she had spent so many years by Phos's side. She should have known what to do in this situation….but instead, she was _useless!_

"I want my mom."

She looked down at Theo, who had finally seemed to snap out of his calm state. He looked up at her with big eyes.

"Syn…I want my mom…where's my mom?"

"They're still helping her, Theo-boy…"

"Then I want my Dad!"

The child's voice became louder and the others in the room looked over. Syn heard them mutter and whisper again, and she flushed as she understood some of the things they were saying.

"We can't go see them right now."

"_Please!"_ Theo begged, hopping down from his chair. "_Please, can we go see them?"_

She slid off her own chair so she could kneel in front of Theo, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Theo, but we can't."

His little face twisted and his eyes filled with tears.

"Then I want my Papa Lou! Where's my Papa Lou?"

She blinked, not sure who that even was. Theo ripped from her grasp and began to run off, and Syn quickly bolted after him. She caught his arm as he almost reached the strange swinging doors, and Theo went limp as he began to cry loudly.

"Let go…let _goooo!" _he begged, and Syn swallowed hard.

"Who are these freaks?" she heard someone mutter, and she could feel so many pairs of eyes burning into the back of her neck. She quickly scooped Theo off the ground where he was sobbing and carried him through the swinging doors. She walked down the hall, not sure where she was going or what she should do but knowing they needed to get away from all those yellow people and their stares and whispers. She didn't make it far when a woman stopped them.

"Where are you going?"

"I…" Syn's throat constricted and she cleared it, forcing herself to stay calm. "I don't know. I need help."

"Are you hurt?"

Syn was grateful that this woman didn't seem angry or wary of her, and she shook her head at the genuine query.

"No, but we need to contact someone…"

"You need to call someone? Come this way, there's a phone at the front desk."

Syn had no idea what any of that meant, but she dutifully followed the woman. Soon she was confronted with another woman, this one sporting a far more sour expression.

"What's the number?"

"The…the number of what?"

The lady narrowed her eyes and Syn shifted Theo's weight on her hip. The boy had stopped crying, now just hanging on her limply.

"The number of the person you want to call," the lady answered dryly, and Syn felt an overwhelming amount of panic.

"I don't know what number they are…"

"What's their name, deary?" the first lady prompted and Syn bit her lip.

"Um…Papa Lou."

"Does this 'Papa Lou' have a last name?" the secretary asked, clearly annoyed, and tears finally filled Syn's eyes.

"I…I don't know. We came here with someone else, but they've been gone so long…"

"Uncle Lloyd."

Everyone glanced at Theo, who had perked up a little as he caught sight of a poster on the wall.

"What?" Syn prompted, and Theo pointed. The poster depicted a young man in green giving a thumbs up. There were words on the poster, but they were written strangely and Syn had a hard time making them out.

"You know him?" Syn asked, and Theo nodded.

"That's Uncle Lloyd."

"_You_ know Lloyd Garmadon?" the secretary asked, her tone doubtful. Syn glanced at Theo once more and turned back to the woman, taking a deep breath.

"Yes…"

"Well, surely you have the green ninja's number!" the first lady prompted, addressing the secretary as Theo started to cry again. The lady behind the counter pursed her lips, as if she didn't believe the strange pale girl. But after a minute or so longer of Theo's whimpering she sighed and picked up the phone.

"I wouldn't mind this being someone _else's _problem," she muttered as she dialed a number.

23

"I was not expecting it to look like _this…"_

"It's not breathing; give it a slap."

The doctors' discussion was barely registering to Cole as he continued to stare at Keyda, praying that she'd wake up_._ However, a moment later the cry of the newborn pierced his mind fog and he turned with a pounding heart. One doctor was holding a wriggling yellow form, and Cole stood with his heart in his throat.

"It's a girl…" the doctor holding the baby started, but then the newborn let out another shrieking wail and the others in the room stepped back in surprise as a purple light shot out from the tiny baby. The doctor holding the new infant managed to keep a grip on her, though he cursed in surprise. As soon as the small aura blast flew out the baby calmed as if the effort of the phenomenon had worn her out. Cole reached her right as the doctor turned to look at him, expression wary and suspicious.

"What kind of baby is this?"

Cole didn't answer as he took the newborn from the doctor's hands, holding her close. Most of the nurses had gone back to attending to Keyda and Cole suddenly felt weak as he clung to his daughter. The doctor hovering nearby realized the ninja was on the verge of passing out and led him to a chair, ordering him to sit down. Cole sat stiffly, holding the small bundle close as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. He stared down at the wet yellow form and it finally hit him that this was _his_ _baby. _It was…she was _here_… and she seemed to be alright.

Another shock hit home. The baby had sent out a mini aura blast! Cole rubbed a hand across the wet curls and shook his head. Phos had said she would be born with them unlocked…but Cole had never expected that she would already be able to _use_ them! How was that even _possible?_

"There are tests we have to still run."

He looked up at the doctor, who was holding his arms out expectantly.

"But…"

"Have to make sure everything is ok," the doctor explained unapologetically, pulling the infant from Cole's flustered arms. He wanted to fight back but instead, he just sat silently and watched as the man took the tiny bundle away.

Cole sat a few moments, staring into the distance. He finally leaned forward; he was _exhausted._ He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beeping of Keyda's heart monitor.

* * *

The hospital doors slid open as Lloyd approached, and he entered with a frown. The secretary on the phone hadn't made a lot of sense, but he figured he would come down and check it out anyways.

"_Uncle Lloyd!"_

The green ninja stopped dead as a small child bolted towards him, and he dropped to his knee in surprise.

"Theo! What are you doing here?"

Theo started crying and buried his face into Lloyd's gi, clinging to him. Lloyd began looking around; where was Cole? What on earth was going on?

He spotted a pale figure and for a split second assumed it was Keyda. However, as he looked closer he realized that this girl looked nothing like the Oni Ruler and frowned.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

The girl looked uncomfortable as she took a few steps closer, biting her lip.

"Um…my name is Syn…"

"Where are Theo's parents?" Lloyd demanded. He stood, still holding Theo. The small child buried his face into Lloyd's neck and Syn held her hands up almost defensively.

"Keyda was having her baby, but something went wrong. Cole brought her here for help and I came along to be with Theo…"

"_They won't let me see Moooom!"_ Theo wailed, and understanding finally began to piece itself together in Lloyd's mind.

"Where are they now?" he asked, his tone becoming gentler. The girl seemed to relax as she realized he wasn't going to yell at her and she sighed.

"I don't know; they whisked them away to someone called Sir-jury and wouldn't let us go with them."

Lloyd sighed as he realized what must be happening.

"I see…"

"I just….I've never been here…and I don't _know _anyone…"

The blonde ninja blinked in surprise as the Oni's eyes filled with tears. She wiped at her face almost angrily, as if she were annoyed with herself for breaking down. Her voice broke as she tried to continue.

"Theo said he knew you so we had them give you a number…or…find you a number..." She shook her head and began crying harder and Lloyd swallowed, uncomfortable.

"Hey," he tried, coming over to put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "It's ok…I do know Theo. I can help you guys out while we're waiting for Cole and Keyda."

She nodded her understanding, furiously swiping at her eyes, and Lloyd went over to the desk to talk to the secretary. The boy he was holding had finally stopped crying as the ninja finished instructing the hospital staff to alert him the second visiting became available for Keyda.

"Uncle Lloyd? I want my Papa Lou," Theodynn mumbled tiredly. Lloyd thought about it and decided that going to Lou probably _would_ be best. Lloyd could always house Theo and the other Oni—Syn was her name, right?—at the floating temple, but Lou was family. Plus, his home wasn't too far from the side of town where the hospital was at any rate. Seeing as it was the middle of the night, they would need a place to sleep, but it would still be good to be close to the hospital just in case…

"Ok, Theo. Let's go see your Papa Lou."

* * *

Compared to the surgery room, the small room where Keyda had been moved into was almost silent. Gone was the ruckus of machinery and the bustle of doctors and nurses. Now, there was only the steady beeping of the heart monitor as Cole sat near his wife's head once more, willing her to wake up. They were alone; the doctors still had not returned the baby, despite the fact Cole had asked to see her several times. They just kept saying something about an anomaly, and Cole felt too overwhelmed and drained to fight them on it. He just had to hope that after all of this she would be fine…that they _all_ would be fine.

"C'mon Keyds," he begged, one hand running through her hair. Her breathing was even, as was her heart-rate, and the doctor had said that was a good sign. But she still hadn't woken up and the hospital staff admitted that she was incredibly weak. The doctor who had taken the baby had gone so far as to tell Cole to prepare himself for the worst…the way Keyda was, they weren't sure she would last through the night.

"I don't know what to do, Keyds. I don't know what I even_ can do. _ I need you to wake up, to be ok…"

His throat constricted and he took a shaky breath, pressing one hand to his eyes.

"I can't _do this without you! _These last few months with you being in bed all the time, always so worn out…I wasn't sure I'd make it through it. But it was going to work out because you were just going to have the baby…and everything would be ok…"

A single sob escaped and he shook his head.

"_I can't lose you Keyda_. You have to wake up... _Please."_

* * *

A sunbeam crossed Syn's face, waking her the next morning. She opened her eyes and for a few moments she panicked as she realized she had no idea where she was. But as she bolted upright the memories from the night before trickled back. The boy in green, the house with the musical doorbell, the man with the mustache…

"Did you sleep alright?"

She turned at the voice and noticed the man from before coming in from a doorway, carrying a tray of tea. He set the tray in front of her and offered her a cup, which made Syn feel strange. She couldn't remember the last time she had been _offered_ tea rather than the one _offering_ it.

"You'll have to forgive me; the older I get, the worse I am at remembering names," the man admitted, and he sat down in an armchair facing her. Syn sat the rest of the way up and reached out to pour herself a cup of tea, clearing her throat.

"I'm Syn."

The man nodded.

"That's right. Quite a unique name, that. I did know a man once named Sim…but I suppose that's hardly the same thing."

"Are Keyda and Cole here?" she interrupted, burning her tongue on the tea. The man blinked and then slowly shook his head.

"No. I tried calling last night, but the secretary informed me that Keyda was resting and that there were no visitors allowed. But if that's true then I have no idea where Cole ended up…"

"They aren't back?" Syn repeated, dread pooling in her stomach. What if…what if Keyda hadn't made it?

The man shook his head again but then gave her a wavering smile.

"Don't worry too much about them…they're strong. They'll be ok."

She nodded, but it didn't help that the man sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

"So, Syn. How do you know my son?"

She blinked in surprise.

"Your son?"

His smile grew a little and he leaned forward.

"Cole."

Syn straightened as everything suddenly made more sense. _This_ is why they had come to this home.

"Oh. Well…I used to be Keyda's slave, with my brother Hershel. But then assassins attacked us and Cole took me to a Healer and then later _Hershel_ came to live with the Healer too…and he took care of us."

The man raised his eyebrows, but she hardly noticed as she stared into her cup of tea.

"Hershel was even chosen to be the Master Healer's apprentice…but…but not me. I was there_ first, _technically…but I don't have powers, so…"

"Assassins?" Lou interrupted, and Syn looked up. Lou's expression was filled with concern. "What…_who_ were these assassins after?"

She shrugged and tested the temperature of her tea again. It was a little better and she finally felt confident enough to sip it.

"Keyda. And Cole, sometimes. But I mean, they haven't ever succeeded…it's just I got in the way one time."

"They've had _assassin_s come after them?!"

"Papa Lou?"

Syn and the mustached man turned to see a tired looking Theo rubbing one eye as he entered the room. In his other hand, he was firmly clutching an old stuffed bear that used to belong to Cole.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" the child whimpered, coming over to climb into his grandfather's lap.

"Oh, the doctors are still helping them," Lou assured. "The secretary told me on the phone last night that you have a new baby sister now…maybe later on today we can go and visit them."

Theo sat up, his eyes wide.

"The baby came?!"

"Yes, the baby came. That's why your mom had to go to the hospital…"

"The baby's out now?! And I can see it!?"

Lou couldn't help but smile tiredly at the boy's sudden excitement.

"You bet, Theodynn. I'm going to go to the hospital right now and talk to your dad, and then later I'll come back and get you and we can go visit them all together."

"I wanna go with!" Theo argued, jumping off Lou's lap with sudden renewed vigor. "I want to see Dad and Mom and the baby! I wanna come with you!"

"Hold on, Theodynn." Lou said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'm not sure they will let all of us in. I'm just going early to talk with your Dad. You stay here and stay with…with…"

He looked over at Syn and she supplied her name. Lou nodded before turning back to face the child in front of him.

"…With Syn. You can show her all the music you like, and then I'll come to pick you both up later and we can go see them together."

Theo sagged in disappointment.

"But I want to see the baby noooow!" he whined, and Lou just shook his head.

"The baby is asleep, Theo; it's still too early. She will be more awake later on."

Theodynn finally seemed to accept this response, and he let Lou lead him into the kitchen for some breakfast. After getting the child situated with some food, Lou gave Syn a few additional instructions and then disappeared out the front door.

* * *

"Sir?"

Cole jolted awake with a sense of dread, but as his eyes focused he realized the nurse didn't seem like she was about to deliver bad news.

"Mm…yes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He winced slightly; his back always acted up when he slept upright in a chair.

"We've finished our tests on the newborn."

He looked up at her, a jolt of adrenaline waking him up fully.

"And? Is she ok?!"

The nurse had a strange expression and Cole's heart beat faster.

"Is something wrong?!"

"Nothing's…_wrong…_" she started, and Cole felt a small rush of relief. The anxiety didn't dissipate completely, however, because the nurse looked like there was something else she didn't know how to say.

"The infant passed all the physical health tests; she seems to be fine and perfectly healthy in that regard. But there are a few other….conditions…"

Cole swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?"

"The infant seems to have two small bumps on her skull; we've done what we can to figure out what they are and from our testing, we've discovered they're a type of _bone…_"

Cole shook his head, not following.

"What?"

"…Completely harmless, as far as _health…_but they do look a little…strange…"

"I don't understand what you…"

"And the baby seems to possess some kind of…power," the nurse continued. Cole's mind flashed back to the night before when the baby had sent out an aura blast shortly after being born. The nurse continued as Cole sat back in his chair, the stress and anxiety catching back up with him.

"Whenever the power discharges she seems to become fatigued, and from what we can tell its tied to her emotions."

"I'm aware of what the power is," Cole said, cutting her off. "You don't have to explain it to me."

The nurse blinked and then shifted her weight, seemingly unsure of what to say next. She finally consulted her clipboard.

"But other than those few things, she seems healthy enough."

"Then can I _see_ her?" Cole demanded, and the nurse hesitated.

"Of course. It's just the doctor wants to run a few more tests…"

Cole pushed himself out of the chair, becoming angry.

"You said you _finished_ all the tests!"

"Well…yes…but you see there's still a lot _we_ don't understand about the situation, even if you claim to…"

"She doesn't need to go through any more tests!" he argued, and the nurse flinched a little as Cole's arms flashed. "If she's fine then I don't see why you can't bring her in here to me!"

"I'll…I'll see what I can do…." the nurse finally promised, and she disappeared out the door. Cole watched her go with a mix of emotions and finally shook his head. He turned suddenly to the form still in the bed, and he walked over to kneel down next to her. He rubbed her face and hand, praying that she had gotten better sometime in the night.

"Keyds?"

He waited a few minutes, but there was still no response. He sagged in despair, squeezing her hand.

"Please wake up…"

A knock sounded at the door and he turned, glaring. If this was that nurse again…

The door suddenly opened and Cole inhaled in surprise when his father poked his head into the room.

"There you are…" Lou started. All Cole could do was stare at him. Lou took in the dark circles under Cole's eyes and his disheveled hair and then turned to the frail-looking form in the bed. The performer sighed and came over.

"Are you ok, Son?"

Cole stood to talk with his father. He meant to say that he was alright, or to ask him how he knew they were here. But as Cole opened his mouth his eyes filled with tears and only a shaky exhale came out. Lou clenched his jaw and pulled his son into an embrace.

"Oh, Cole…"

He could feel the ninja shaking as Cole broke down. The older performer listened as his son told him in broken sentences what had happened.

"…She won't wake up…the doctors don't even know…if she'll make it…and Pop, they won't even let me see the baby!"

"It's going to be alright," Lou murmured, but Cole just shook his head as a sudden realization hit.

"I brought Theo along, with Syn! I don't even know where they are…they've been stuck somewhere _all night!"_

Lou's embrace tightened as Cole cried harder.

"I came and picked them up. The hospital called Lloyd and he got everything worked out. They're at my house right now, safe and sound."

"_How could I have forgotten my own son?!"_

Lou closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"You didn't forget him, Cole…you were overwhelmed with everything else and we stepped in to help. You don't have to do this alone, son. This time, you aren't alone."


	8. Chapter 8

24

The pain is how Keyda knew she was still alive, but it was also what made her wish she wasn't. She groaned softly and felt a hand on her face.

"_Keyds?"_

Another hand found one of hers and Keyda gave it a weak squeeze. She tried to open her eyes but the light was blinding and her face contorted.

"_You're awake! Oh Keyda….I've been so worried!"_

"Cole?" she croaked softly, and she felt him kiss her temple.

"You're ok..._you're ok_…."

She tried opening her eyes again and managed to keep them open, though they watered. She could make out a dark silhouette….Cole. She blinked and as she tried to look around the room, her expression contorting further.

"Where are we?"

Cole went to answer, but then Keyda caught sight of another figure in the room. Lou looked relieved as he tugged his mustache. She looked back at Cole in tired disbelief.

"Ninjago? You took me to Ninjago? Are we…in the hospital?"

She tried to sit up, but doing so put strain on her abdomen and she inhaled sharply at the pain.

"What….what did they do to me?!"

Cole put a hand behind her neck as she looked at him, her expression exposing the betrayal she felt.

"You promised…" she started, and Cole shook his head.

"I never promised, Keyds. I had to bring you here. You were…I was…"

His voice broke and he cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"I was going to lose you."

She stared at him a few moments longer and finally relaxed back onto the bed she was lying on. She swallowed hard, one hand tenderly checking out the pain in her middle.

"The baby," she suddenly realized. "It's….it's gone…"

She looked up at him in a near panic.

"Where is it? Where's the baby, Cole?"

"They're just doing a few more tests," he answered quietly. "But they should be bringing her in soon."

"Her," Keyda repeated numbly. It was a girl then, just like Phos had said. She suddenly remembered the other things the old Healer had warned her about and swallowed hard.

"Cole…the baby…does it have…was she…"

Cole rubbed her forehead, trying to comfort her as she struggled to put her fears into words.

"Does she have powers?"

His hand froze on her head, and after a few moments he nodded slowly.

"That's why they're doing more tests," he admitted.

Keyda closed her eyes, sagging, and Cole leaned in to kiss her again.

"It's going to be ok. You're awake now, Keyda. We're going to make it through this…"

The door opened suddenly, cutting him off. Cole sat up and those in the room turned as the nurse from before carried in a sleeping bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here she is," the nurse said, and Cole was at her side immediately, taking the sleeping infant. The nurse said something about visiting hours and then left, but no one was paying attention to her.

"Is that her? Cole…what does she look like?" Keyda called weakly from her bed.

Cole came back over, his eyes studying every feature on the tiny infant's face. He sat back down in his chair and leaned in so Keyda could see the baby as well. She inhaled and reached out to touch the soft curls ringing the tiny yellow face.

"She's like you," she whispered, and Cole didn't answer. Keyda turned to look at him; he was studying the baby, seemingly lost in thought.

"What are we going to name her?" Keyda finally asked softly, and Cole bit his lip, rubbing one finger on the side of the infant's face. The baby made a soft noise and suddenly her large eyes blinked open, taking in the room around them.

"Now this one…this one's got her mother's eyes," Lou pointed out as the infant's amber eyes flicked across Cole's face. Keyda reached out and touched Cole's arm, and he finally looked over at her with a tired smile.

"Let's name her Amber."

* * *

Theo commandeered little Amber the second he met her. Lloyd had spread the word to the other ninja, and they had all shown up to visit the little family in the hospital. Through it all, Theo was happy enough to show off the baby, but wouldn't let anyone take her from him except Keyda or Cole.

"She doesn't look like me, but that's ok," Theo was explaining to Zane as he swung his legs on the armchair, Amber quietly snoozing in his arms. "She's still my baby. We had to wait a long time…a _super long time!"_

Zane smiled and rubbed a hand across the tiny infants head.

"I am sure that you will be a…"

The nindroid trailed off as he felt something, looking down at the baby in confusion. Cole noticed and cleared his throat and Zane looked over at him.

"There seems to be small bumps on her head."

"Those are her horns!" Theo exclaimed proudly, and everyone looked over at him in surprise. Jay burst out laughing.

"Gee, just the kind of brother-sister relationship every parent hopes for!"

"Theo…" Cole started, but Theo was frowning at Jay, not sure why he was laughing.

"They _are_ her horns. Just like Echo."

Cole and Keyda blinked in surprise and made eye contact as everyone else in the room shook their heads, having no idea what Theo was talking about.

"Yeah, sure…" Kai tried, doing his best to sound supportive as he playfully rubbed Theo's hair. Theo used one of his hands to push Kai's away, his frown deepening. He looked around the room and finally turned to face the ninja in red.

"Where's Ashley?"

"She's sick at home, with Skylor," Kai explained. "She'll be sorry she missed you."

"And the twins are at school," Jay explained, and Kai looked over incredulously.

"But…it's _night_ now!"

"It's some engineering class Nya signed them up for." Jay shrugged. "They seem to be enjoying them, though. I'm sure it won't be long before all three of them are banging away at motorbikes downstairs."

"With all of the engineering and inventing in your house, little Colby does not stand a chance," Zane pointed out. Jay looked down at the freckled toddler who was waddling around the room and scratched his head.

"What's funny is he could care less about cars or bikes or building…Nya's tried _everything!"_

"Ah, give him time. He's not even two yet," Kai pointed out, and Jay laughed.

"Yep…his interests at the moment really consist of eating, sleeping, and pooping…"

"So he takes after you then, Jay?" Kai cut in. The rest of the room dissolved into laughter and P.I.X.A.L turned to Keyda.

"How are you faring?"

The Oni ruler had been zoning out, but she looked over as the nindroid addressed her.

"I'm…tired, mainly," she admitted, and P.I.X.A.L nodded.

"A very common symptom in patients after surgery. A few more days in the hospital should help to…"

Keyda sat up, shaking her head.

"We won't be here for a few more days. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"But you only just had the surgery last night," Zane pointed out, having overheard the conversation as he came to stand by his wife. Keyda glowered at the itchy blanket covering her.

"And I've already spent far more time here than I would have ever liked," she said bitterly, and Cole reached out to rub her neck.

"She really didn't want to come here, but I was out of options," he admitted. Keyda scoffed.

"Phos would have known what to do," she muttered and Cole sighed.

"Well, I am happy to see that you and Amber are doing so well now," Zane countered, trying to keep the conversation light. Cole smiled at him and then looked over at the small blonde child reading a book in the corner.

"Is he…reading?" he asked. "Or just looking at the pictures?"

P.I.X.A.L and Zane looked over as the boy in the sweater vest turned a page.

"He has been able to read for a few months now."

"But he's not even four yet, right?" Cole said, surprised. "How is he already reading?! I mean…I don't really know the ages that kids learn that kinda stuff, but it feels _really_ young."

"Yeah, how is it you were able to transfer your robot brains into an _adopted_ son?" Jay added, joining the conversation as he fished Colby out from under the bed, where the toddler had started crawling after a dust bunny.

Zane shook his head.

"We did not transfer anything," he said honestly, looking confused, and Jay laughed.

"I _know_ you didn't, metal man…I'm just saying it's uncanny how smart that little guy is!"

Just then the boy looked up and P.I.X.A.L waved him over.

"Julian…"

He smiled and hoped off the couch, making his way over.

"What is it, Mom?" he asked, and Jay and Cole raised their eyebrows at the crisp annunciation.

"What…is it a rule that he's not allowed to use contractions either?" the Master of Lightning asked dryly. Zane and P.I.X.A.L looked over, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

Syn watched from across the room as everyone laughed and talked. The small room felt very crowded, and a lady in a white coat had already come in a few times to chastise them and remind them of visiting rules. But at the same time, she didn't seem eager to enforce these rules on these outsiders. Syn blinked with a realization; here in Ninjago, _they_ weren't really the outsiders…in fact, if _anyone_ was an outsider here, it was…

"Syn, right?"

She jumped and looked over at the figure in green. He smiled apologetically and she finally nodded.

"Yes. Um. I can't remember…"

"Lloyd," the young man provided and she nodded.

"That's right."

She fell silent and she willed herself not to flush as an awkward silence ensued.

"Um…are you liking Ninjago?" he asked, rubbing his neck with one hand. She frowned.

"Not really."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh…"

"I mean, the house you took us to was nice, but this place is creepy. All the bright light….and that constant _beeping._"

"Oh. Yeah, I mean, I get that. Hospitals aren't really the most exciting part of Ninjago…there's a lot better stuff out there."

"Oh."

Silence again. What on earth was the boy doing? Was he talking to her for a specific reason? Or was it…just to talk?

"So. You must be good friends with Cole and Keyda for them to bring you along, huh?"

Interrogation. Had to be.

"I guess," she said stiffly. He stared at her a few moments longer and finally started laughing. Now she did flush, embarrassed as well as angry.

"_What?"_

He shook his head.

"Sorry…nothing…it's just, I always wondered if it was a Keyda thing or an Oni thing…and I just realized it really is an Oni thing…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He could tell she was getting upset and he held his hands up.

"I didn't mean…I just meant that I always wondered if Keyda hated all of us or if Oni are just not very prone to small talk."

"We can talk as well as you! Doesn't matter how _big_ it is," Syn replied defensively, and he bit his lip. She had a sneaking suspicion it was because he was trying not to laugh again.

Syn scoffed and stood, folding her arms.

"Well, I learned something important too," she muttered, and he rubbed a hand across his face.

"…And what's that?"

"Doesn't matter where the boy comes from…you're all _rude," _she snapped. Theo saw her standing and called her over, and Syn walked away, still simmering. The blonde looked a little lost as he watched her go.

"Look! Her eyes are open," Theo pointed out as she reached him. Syn gave him a smile and knelt next to his chair.

"Yup; her eyes look just like your mom's."

"But rounder. Amber's eyes are rounder," Theo replied sagely. Syn blinked and studied the baby's little face before looking over to compare her features with Keyda's. She raised her eyebrows as she realized Theo was right.

"Yeah, I guess they are."

"I think Amber is going to be my best friend," Theo said confidently, pulling the small bundle close as she starting making small noises. "I'm going to keep her safe and happy _always and always!_"

Syn smiled and Kai chuckled nearby.

"Protective older brother; I remember what that felt like, meeting my sister for the first time," he commented, reminiscing. Jay scoffed, having wandered back over.

"Not that Nya really needed you to protect her," he pointed out. Kai made an incredulous noise.

"She did too! Well, when we were younger, at least." He rubbed his chin and finally shrugged with a sheepish smirk. "But yeah, eventually she got to a point where it drove her crazy. So there you go, Theo," he turned to the boy in the chair, who was looking up at him. "Don't ever underestimate your sister, or she'll never let you forget it!"

Theo blinked, not really having any idea what he was talking about. Jay laughed.

"At least Nya knew your heart was in the right place, even if your overprotection _did_ drive her crazy."

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright! Is that really such a sin?" Kai bantered back, and the two wandered off. Syn sat silently, having listened to the whole conversation with an unreadable expression. Theo pulled Amber up close to him, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," he promised in a soft voice, and Syn had to turn away.

* * *

"What do you mean, gone?!"

Jaqah put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the gangly apprentice.

"Cole and Keyda took an emergency trip to Ninjago. From what I was told, your sister went with them."

"Ninjago?! They took her to a different _realm?!"_

Jaqah's eyes narrowed as she saw Hershel's eyes flash. The captain of the guard shook her head.

"Go make a scene somewhere else. Your sister isn't here and there's no use yelling to _me _about it. We've got stuff to do."

Hershel glowered, but he managed to get ahold of his temper and Jaqah gestured for him to leave. He huffed angrily and turned around, storming down the hallway. He had almost made it to the entrance when he saw a familiar figure leaned up against a wall, talking to a female guard.

"_Hey!"_

Tolan and the other guard turned as Hershel came up to them. The other guard caught sight of the apprentice's expression and scoffed.

"See ya, Tolan," she said, and then disappeared down another corridor. Tolan watched her go and then turned to Hershel with a bored expression.

"Let me guess: you're here for Syn, but you couldn't find her because she's…"

"In _Ninjago!"_ Hershel snapped, finishing the guard's sentence. "Did you know about this?!"

Tolan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I watched them all leave."

"And you just….just _let her!?"_

Tolan frowned, as if he didn't understand what Hershel was getting at.

"…Yeah…."

"She's in a different_ realm! _ Who _knows_ what people there could do to her!"

"She wanted to go! It was _her choice._ Is that really so hard for you to understand?"

It was Hershel's turn to scoff as he shook his head.

"She does lots of things _by choice_ that have gone badly in the past. But I hardly expect _you_ to understand that."

"And yet you sought me out to yell at me regardless," Tolan pointed out dryly, and Hershel's eyes flashed.

"If she's going to stay here at the fortress, I need to know that _somebody_ is looking after her!"

"You've already made it clear that you don't want that somebody to be _me_!_"_ Tolan snapped back. "Besides, she's with Cole and Keyda and all their little friends right now, so there's really no use in being so _worked up."_

"I don't _know that! _ I don't have any _idea_ where she is…how's she's doing…."

Suddenly Hershel deflated, and Tolan raised an eyebrow in surprise. The apprentice just shook his head in disgust.

"Nothing either of us can do about it now though."

"That's what I've been trying to get through your thick_…"_

"I guess I just hoped that you would at least care enough to keep her from making stupid decisions…but that was stupid of _me_. For one, no doubt you're full of them yourself, and for another, I doubt you've actually cared about anyone in your life. It's all just go with the flow with you, huh?"

Tolan stiffened, and he clenched his fist as Hershel continued.

"It's just like Phos always says: the apathy runs deeper in some than it does in others."

And with that, the apprentice turned and walked out the door, leaving Tolan behind to glare after him. But for once, the lanky guard had no idea how to respond.

25

Lou was a little surprised when Cole went in for the second hug, but he embraced his son tightly regardless.

"I mean it Pop, thanks for everything."

Lou smiled and pulled back, patting the ninja on the shoulder.

"No problem at all, son. It was good to see my grandson again…" he trailed off as he looked over at where Theo was standing. Keyda was sitting nearby feeding Amber and Lou stroked his mustache. "Or should I say _grandchildren."_

"I'll have to visit Ronin sometime to get the money to pay you back."

Lou waved a hand as if he wouldn't hear of it.

"With the recent successes of songs and plays alike I think I can _afford_ a few hospital bills, Cole," he tutted. He glanced over at Keyda again and dropped his voice. "The hospital staff can't be happy you're leaving already…it's only been a few days! Are you sure she's strong enough to…"

Cole sighed.

"I tried to talk her into longer, but she hates this place. Plus we have to get the dragon back to Wu."

"Then you could all stay with _me _for a few days! I just don't think she should be traveling in such an…unorthodox way so close to having surgery!"

Cole looked over at his wife and smiled a little.

"She's got some of her old stubbornness and fire back; she was pretty adamant that we were heading home and we were doing it _today._ But if it proves too much we'll double back to your place."

Lou nodded and stroked his mustache again. Across the room, Theo was launching himself at Lloyd, who had come to see them off.

"Bye Uncle Lloyd!" he yelled, and Lloyd laughed and scooped him up.

"See ya, Theo. You take care of your sister, ok? She's going to need you to show her the ropes."

"She's my best friend!" Theo assured, though then his expression fell a little. "Except…I don't have any ropes."

"He didn't mean real ropes, silly," Syn said with a smile. Theo still didn't look like he understood, but he had lost interest and squirmed so that Lloyd would put him down. As soon as he touched the ground he bolted over to where his mother was sitting to get another look at the baby. Lloyd looked over at the freckled Oni and offered a goodbye handshake. She stared at the outstretched hand, not seeming to want to return the gesture.

"I'm…sorry for, um, the other day." Lloyd realized that Syn wasn't going to shake his hand and finally lowered it. "But you're welcome back in Ninjago anytime. Hopefully next time you come you'll be able to see some of the _real_ Ninjago wonders, rather than getting stuck in the hospital for so long."

Syn blinked and rubbed one arm.

"Um…thanks. I don't think I'll ever be back…but…"

Lloyd shrugged.

"Hey, you never know, right?"

Cole walked over and rubbed Keyda's back and she looked up at him.

"Ready? My Dad said we could stay with him a few days if we wanted to make sure…"

"Honestly, I'd rather just be home already," Keyda admitted. She held the now sleeping Amber out and Cole carefully took the small bundle before using one hand to help Keyda to her feet. Her expression was pained, but she clenched her jaw. Cole squeezed her hand and Syn came over to take Theo by his hand. It was time to head back to the first realm.

* * *

Jaqah stood in the shadows a few minutes, watching. She finally sighed and decided that she did want to say something. After walking across a few yards of the arena she reached where Tolan was sitting. She hesitated a moment, and the only sounds in the room were the sound of stone against blade and the occasional snore of a silvery sniffer sleeping under the risers beneath them.

"Always wondered what happened to his sword," Jaqah finally said, and Tolan's jaw clenched as he pushed vigorously to sharpen the blade he was holding. When he didn't answer she took a seat next to him.

"Strange for you to be so low on words…" she started, but he interrupted.

"I want you to relocate me."

The Captain of the Guard blinked in surprise and finally folded her arms.

"Why?"

He shrugged, switching the stone for a rag that he used to polish the blade.

"S'boring here…I'd rather be somewhere _doing_ something than stuck here wandering the halls."

"You do a lot more than wander the halls," she pointed out, but Tolan's expression darkened and he didn't respond. She watched him polish for a few moments longer.

"Where?"

He finally glanced up.

"What?"

"Where do you want me to relocate you?"

He paused and studied the blade. He found an unsatisfactory area and attacked it with the rag.

"I want Ret's position in the Southern Outpost."

She inhaled and thought about it for a few moments.

"You brought this up with Cole or Keyda? I…"

"They've been _busy_, obviously," he retorted. "Besides, _you're_ the Captain of the Guard. It's your call."

"Yes. I guess it is," she mused. Jaqah watched the young man a few moments longer. "Are you sure?"

He held up the polished sword, glaring at his own reflection in the blade.

"Yes."

* * *

Hershel scrubbed his hands, frowning at the stains. Inkroot was so hard to get off.

"I heard you were looking for me."

Hershel looked over in surprise to see his sister staring at him, her arms folded. He blinked and then rinsed his hands, reaching for a towel.

"Syn…"

She gestured to the door with her head, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Let's go for a walk, Hersh."

As they headed up the trail away from the tent, Hershel mused how many years they had walked the same path, heading off to various chores. He finally exhaled, unable to keep the words in any longer.

"What were you thinking? Going to _another realm?_ This is exactly why…"

"I was fine. _We_ were fine. In fact, it was a good thing I was there, otherwise Theo would have been all alone in an unfamiliar environment." She looked over at her brother and sighed. "I know you don't think I can handle myself, Hersh, but…"

"It's not that I don't trust _you,"_ the apprentice argued. "It's all the rest of the people in this realm or other ones…_they're_ the ones I don't think I can trust. What if something happened to you? I'd never…"

"You can't protect me for the rest of my life!" she retorted. She wasn't angry…but she wished he would get it. "And of all the places I could have gone, the fortress is probably…"

"The safest?" Hershel finished his expression darkening. "Hardly. Of all the places in this realm where dangerous things have happened, I would say the fortresses are the _most_ likely places."

"Then maybe I'll leave…travel village to village."

Hershel finally stopped, shaking his head. Syn turned to face him, the wind tossing her curls around as her brother spoke.

"Is that even what you really want, Syn? To just be some wandering healer, without a _home…"_

"I have a home," she assured. "I know that. But yes, I want to leave it for a while. It's just….I can't live day after tedious day in a tent anymore. Not when there are so many other things I could be doing, or _seeing…"_

"You've never needed to before," he pointed out bitterly. Syn walked away, finding a ridge to sit on as she looked out over the landscape. After a few moments he came over and sat next to her, and she leaned on him.

"We're different than we were before, Hersh."

He didn't answer and she finally looked up at him.

"_You're_ different than you were. Whatever happened to the old Hershel? The one that would have never stormed into the fortress, _harassing _everybody when he couldn't…"

"The 'Old Hershel' was weak and afraid_,"_ the apprentice snapped, and Syn scoffed.

"Maybe…but I remember that he was _kinder_ too. I'd like to think that he would have listened to me."

Hershel shook his head, annoyed.

"This is stupid…I'm the same _me, _Syn. I would have been just as worried then…"

"But you would have _listened _to me!" she argued. "But now you just talk to everyone like you know what's best."

"Maybe I do!" he snapped again. "I'm not the one running off to other realms or chasing whims!"

"That's what I mean!" she pointed out. "What's so wrong with me wanting a change of scene? Of wanting to go out and really _help_ people, like I used to do with you and Phos? But this last year or so, I haven't been able to go anywhere, do _anything_ important. All of Master Healer's time goes to training _you…_and he's made it clear that he doesn't need another apprentice. So I need to go find those who _do_ need me."

"_We_ need you, Syn…" Hershel argued.

She shook her head.

"You like when I'm with you; you like knowing that I'm safe. And I like knowing that about you too, Hersh. But there's nothing you actually _need _me for. So I am leaving. I'm going to find out who I am. And… I don't think I can really do that until I'm not with you and Phos anymore."

He stared at her, incredulous, but he didn't interrupt and Syn took a deep breath.

"We've never _been_ apart. So I get that that makes all this that much…_harder. _But that also means that I've never been away from your constant eye and support and guidance. And then with Phos that just became _two_ pairs of eyes and guidance. I need to figure out who I am when I'm on my own."

The wind stirred her hair again and she bit her lip, her face falling.

"And yeah, it's scary. But deep down it's what needs to happen right now. That _doesn't mean_ that I don't still need you, or Phos, or that I won't ever come to visit. It just means I need more….more of _me."_

Hershel stared at her and she refused to look over at him again. She finally saw him look away out over the horizon, and he exhaled and leaned forward. When he spoke again his voice was so low she had to lean in to hear him over the wind.

"You're all I got, Syn. You're all I've _ever had. _Our whole lives…we've just had each other. And sure, Phos is in the picture now, but…" he trailed off and finally looked back over at her, his expression conflicted. "I can't lose you."

Syn looked at him a few moments and finally offered a small smile, leaning into him again.

"You aren't losing me, silly…" she murmured. "You just may have to…miss me for a little while."

He scoffed softly as if he didn't really think that was a much better option, but then he put his arm around his sister and pulled her close. They sat like that for a while, staring out over the rocky terrain as the lowering sun made the shadows grow longer.

"So you're saying I can't talk you out of it," Hershel finally said, and Syn shook her head.

"I need to do this, Hersh."

"I'm just trying to _protect_ you, Syn…" he tried one last time, but she just gave his ponytail a tug.

"I know you are. But I've gotta go my own way eventually…might as well be now."

She hugged him from the side and he hesitated a moment before embracing her back.

"Phos misses you too, you know…" he muttered. "He may never come right out and say it, but he does."

She was silent for a few moments and then shrugged in their embrace.

"Maybe…but I think we both know that he's never felt for me what he does for you," she answered quietly. Hershel pulled back and frowned at her.

"Syn…"

"I used to wish…I don't know…that someday I would unlock powers too. That we could learn together, and maybe he'd think I was more worth having around…" she trailed off and shrugged again, but she would no longer make eye contact. "But I was just being naïve. Life doesn't work like that."

"He _does_ care, Syn. He's terrible at showing it, towards _anyone._ I don't understand why, but he's determined to keep people at a distance. But he's always cared about you!"

She chuckled sadly.

"I mean...yeah, I guess you're right. In his own way." She looked back over at him and gave a little smile. "All the more reason I wish old Hershel would make more appearances."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"New Hershel is becoming too much like Phos."

26

"Going where?"

Tolan sighed and looked over at the pouting child in the doorway.

"I'm getting relocated to the south. I'm not gonna live here anymore."

"Why? Why are you going there?"

Tolan shrugged and stuffed a few more things into a bag.

"Cuz we still haven't caught Adalaide, not to mention slave trade is still running rampant down there in secret places."

Theo stared blankly at the guard and Tolan looked over again.

"I'm going there to catch bad guys," he translated dryly and Theo ran over and grabbed his leg.

"But I don't _want_ you to go! Who will teach me how to fight?! Who will play with meeeee?"

Tolan frowned and pulled the child off of him.

"I'm gonna be replacing Ret, so he'll come back up here. You like Ret, remember?"

Theo pouted and folded his arms, and Tolan rolled his eyes.

"You ain't changing my mind, Freak. It's a done deal."

"But how about you _and_ Ret stay here?" Theo asked, sounding like he had just hit on the most amazing epiphany.

"Nope. Ret's coming back here, and I'm leaving. You're just going to have to deal with it, kid."

Theo sniffled and Tolan looked down in apprehension as the small child's eyes filled with tears.

"But I don't want you to gooooo," he whimpered. Tolan stared at him a few moments. For a second, a conflicted look flickered across his face, but then the expression hardened and he shoved Theo out of his room.

"Go pester someone else for a while, Freak. I gotta pack."

* * *

Syn watched the animal buck a few times before it headed off. The healer shook her head in the shadows. She had never understood why the lanky guard had kept such a cross animal when he could have switched it out for something more docile. Or at the very least, _sane. _ As Tolan and his irritable hoofer disappeared from view Syn rubbed her arms. She didn't owe him any farewell or anything, and he probably wouldn't listen to anything she had to say, anyways. But she couldn't help but feel like she should have said _something._ Instead, she had remained out of sight, watching from the shadows as she chastised herself. There were plenty of things she could have been doing…_should_ have been doing. Why was she wasting time spying on a guard on his way to switch posts? She waited in her spot a while longer, yelling at herself while also trying to figure out why she felt so lonely.

The wail of a newborn broke through the night and Syn realized she really should be getting back after all.

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Keyda's voice broke as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and glanced over at where Cole was lifting the small bundle and then looked over at where a spot was smoking on the wall.

"Cole, I was a mess when _I _discovered my powers…I could barely learn to control them. What chance does she have? She's not even a week old!"

Cole's jaw clenched and he turned towards Keyda as she trailed off, tears starting to make their way down her face. He moved the exhausted Amber to one arm so he could come put the other one around Keyda as he sat on the bed.

"Phos will know what to do, Keyds. I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow and we'll get something worked out."

Keyda exhaled shakily and finally nodded, wiping her eyes.

"How did you handle it…having powers as a baby?"

Cole froze. When he didn't answer she looked over.

"I guess your powers were probably never like _this_," she realized quietly, and Cole swallowed as he looked down at the tiny sleeping face.

"No, they were never like this."

* * *

"You attempted a realm jump while she was in _labor._ You're a bigger Idiot than I realized!"

Cole frowned at the judgmental look Phos was giving him.

"I had to get her to a real hospital, Phos. Even then I almost _lost_ her…"

Phos scoffed, indigent.

"Real? _Real? _They would have no _idea_ how to handle this kind of infant. Fool…you should have brought her to _me!"_

"And you could have saved her?" Cole asked quietly, eyes narrowed. Phos hesitated for a second and he finally shrugged.

"If a crew of yellow-headed idiots managed it, I certainly could have…"

"They're _doctors, _Phos. They might not have magical training, but there's still a great deal of education that goes into that career. They are hardly _Idiots!_"

"The point being, she should have never left the realm! _Either_ of them," Phos snapped, gesturing to the baby in Cole's arms. Amber was awake, silently taking in the shapes and colors of the tent. She was surprisingly calm and Cole shifted her weight to his other arm.

"Well, I guess we'll have to let you know if this ever happens again," Cole said bitterly. "Especially since you're always _so close_ at hand when we need you."

"Again? This won't ever happen _again,"_ Phos muttered. He finally approached, extracting Amber from Cole's grasp. Cole let him take the baby, but his irritated expression softened to confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Phos didn't answer as he took Amber over to the table. He laid her down, and the baby's face contorted.

"She doesn't like being set down unless she's asleep…" Cole warned, and the Ancient Healer rolled his eyes.

"Can't hold her forever, can you? She has to learn sooner or later to get over it."

"But…"

The baby began wailing, her tiny fists clenched. Cole went to rush towards her, but Phos put an arm out to stop him.

"Phos!"

"Just let her cry for a moment."

Cole hesitated, looking over at the baby with consternation. It wasn't long until a small breeze picked up around the crying form. A small aural blast suddenly shot out, and the tiny figure went limp. Cole pushed past the Healer as Phos frowned, scratching his chin in thought.

"Now she's done it again!" Cole reprimanded, glaring at Phos as he picked Amber up and held her close. "It wears her out; _this _is what I was telling you about. How do we control that?"

Phos scoffed.

"She's a baby. What kind of control do you expect _her_ to have?"

Cole's grip tightened.

"What?! But…" He shook his head, suddenly angry. "You just got done saying that you're the _expert! _We thought if anyone would know what to do…"

"I _am_ the expert. Which is why I'm telling you that control won't be achieved for a few years yet. She has to be old enough to _understand…_"

"Then what do we do?" Cole interrupted, his tone becoming desperate. "It's not _safe_ for her to be like this…and the way she gets after every power burst…"

"She'll get stronger with time," Phos assured dryly. He looked at the tired out infant and suddenly shook his head. "Less than a week old and already completing full bursts…"

"Is that not normal?" Cole sat heavily, overwhelmed. "Is _any _of this normal?! I mean she's got…"

He trailed off, one hand subconsciously brushing across the two small bumps right along the infant's hair line. Phos raised one eyebrow in intrigue and came over. Cole grudgingly moved his hand so the ancient Healer could feel for himself.

"She'll have horns," he mused, and Cole immediately pulled Amber away.

"But w_hy?!"_

Phos scratched his chin again, still studying the baby with interest.

"It's a mark of great power, and it was rare even in ancient days when more children were born with powers already unlocked."

A picture of a woman with horns wreathed in blood-red poppies suddenly came to Cole's mind, and he looked down at Amber, bouncing her gently. She made a small sound in her sleep and Phos continued.

"I had doubted that the Xinta would ever arise again."

"The… Zeen-what?"

"Xinta. An old Healer term…means 'mark of the horn.'"

"Will they hurt her?"

Phos finally looked back up at the ninja, pulling his eyes away from the infant.

"There will be growing pains…but the way I understand it they will be no worse than the pain endured to grow _teeth._ She'll be fine."

"What did you mean, before?" Cole interrupted, suddenly remembering something Phos had said earlier. The Healer raised an eyebrow and Cole cleared his throat. "About… '_this_ never happening again'…"

"Oni who survive the process of giving birth to a fully-powered child never have another. One of the main reasons that Oni only had a few children back in the…"

"Who _survive?!"_

Phos trailed off as Cole's tone became angry once again.

"You knew…you _knew_ how awful it was going to be for Keyda?! That she could have…that she…"

Phos's stony expression didn't change as Cole shook his head.

"I'm glad we went to Ninjago," he finally said, his tone cold. "They were able to save her. And they ran a few tests; maybe _they_ could actually tell me how…"

"Do _not_ take the child back there again," Phos interjected, his tone serious. "They will never understand the complexities behind who and _what_ she is!"

"She's a baby!" Cole yelled back. "_My _daughter! She's not some…_interesting phenomenon_…"

"Which is no doubt how _they_ would treat her."

"It's how _you are treating her!"_

The two men regarded each other with narrowed eyes. Phos finally just shrugged.

"Do what you want, then. As defensive as you're being, you know I'm right. As for the powers, you'll get through this time. It won't be easy, but it's not impossible…"

"I suppose you have experience with it, huh?" Cole said pointedly, and Phos stiffened. The Healer inhaled slowly and when he spoke again his tone was calm.

"Indeed. But I'd warn you to be careful…names have meaning, as you _well_ know."

Cole gave the baby one of his fingers to hold as she began waking up, fussing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Interesting the name you gave her," Phos pointed out, studying the baby. "'Amber' appears to be hard like rock…but it's surprisingly _fragile."_


	9. Chapter 9

27

"Dan and Jan…" Theo trailed off, squinting at the book in his hand. "…_ran_ to the v..v-ah-n…van!"

The child blinked at the page in the Oni beginner reader before turning to Retrevan, whose lap he was sitting in.

"What's a van?"

Retrevan shrugged and Theo looked back at the book, frowning.

"I'll have to ask Uncle Zane next time I see him," he said with a sigh. He was happy enough to get the books from his aunt and uncle, but there were a lot of words that didn't make any sense. He finally closed the book and looked up at Ret, smiling.

"Aren't you so impressed? I couldn't read like that last time you were here…"

"You've grown a lot," the large guard admitted. Theo beamed proudly and opened his mouth to say something more when the door banged open. Jaqah entered, and she folded her arms crossly when she spotted Theo.

"So this is where you've weaseled off to. You're _supposed_ to be bathing."

Theo squirmed back into Ret, as if hoping the large Oni would protect him from both the irritated Captain of the Guard and the imminent bath.

"I don't _want_ to! It's a dumb ceremony anyways."

"It's your sister's _naming_ ceremony. You need to be presentable," Jaqah argued. "Now are you going to go get bathed yourself, or am I going to have to have Ret carry you there?"

Theo turned to look at Retrevan with large eyes, pleading with him to take his side. The large guard shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at Jaqah, who raised one eyebrow. Finally Ret rubbed Theo's hair gently, a small smile forming.

"It won't be so bad, Theo."

"You _always_ take her side," Theo muttered, folding his arms in a betrayed way. "Tolan woulda stood up for me."

"Which would have made me order _him_ to bathe as well," Jaqah retorted, unapologetic. "Now hurry up."

Theo sighed dramatically and slid off Retrevan's lap, darting out of the room. The Captain of the Guard called after him.

"I will be checking the bathroom to make sure you're in it!"

Retrevan stood and stretched before putting the book Theo had left on a nearby shelf. Jaqah shook her head, thinking about Theo, and then turned to the large guard.

"Tolan got there alright?"

Ret nodded.

"Fine. Was there a reason you felt the switch was necessary? Does Cole need backup on visits again, or…"

"Omar and Tolan had been going with him; it was fine. I think the punk just needed a change of scene," she said, thinking. Jaqah finally sighed. "You know how he is. So much like Peder…but so different. The kid is willing to say whatever is on his mind, a total open book when it comes to his judgments. But when it comes to what he's feeling…"

She trailed off and Ret came over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's always been guarded in that regard," Ret agreed. "Something's definitely bothering him, but it's hard to say what."

Jaqah frowned, rubbing her arms.

"I don't know. Peder would tell me what was on his mind if I asked, what his deeper thoughts were. But it's like Tolan would rather pretend he doesn't have any. Maybe I should have made him tell me, rather than let him run.

"The change of scene will probably help him get over whatever it is he's worried about Jaqah. I think you did the right thing. Maybe he was just getting stir crazy running errands when he could be using his skills in the battlefield more often."

She thought about it a moment and finally shrugged.

"Maybe." She glanced up with a small smile. "Thanks, Ret. It's good to have you back. How were all those months stationed in the south, anyway?"

"Definitely more action in the south than anywhere else. Lots of slave traders and such," he admitted. "But still no sign of Adalaide."

Jaqah nodded, her expression darkening. After a few moments, she turned to the doorway.

"Well, I better go make sure the little prince found his way to the bathroom and not off on some other adventure…" she muttered grudgingly and then took her leave.

* * *

"Did I have a naming ceremony?"

Theo fidgeted as Keyda gently braided a section of his hair. The Ruler smiled softly.

"Yes. In fact, you had two…"

"One here, and one in Ninjago?" he guessed, and she nodded.

"That's right. Both were small little occasions-just family, friends, and leadership."

"But this ones with everyone!" Theo pointed out, starting to pull away so he could go look over at the ceremonial scarves Masha had brought in a few minutes earlier. Keyda grabbed his arm.

"Theo, I'm not done yet," she chastised. Theodynn sighed and froze, resigned. Keyda finished off the end of the small braid and tied it off with a bit of string. She turned him around so she could get a better look at him and began brushing the front of his hair back out of his face.

"Why is this one with everyone?" he repeated, and Keyda gave a small shrug.

"Your ceremony only included Wu, Phos, Syn, Hershel, and the four leaders. But there were a lot of Oni who were offended that we didn't make it more public. The other leaders have been talking with your father and I about making this one something that all the Oni could be part of. Things have quieted down somewhat…and goodness knows people need a few more things to celebrate."

"But why do I have to be so _fancy?_" Theo groused, and his mother looked amused.

"You sound like your father," she pointed out, and the child looked around.

"Where_ is_ Dad?"

"He's getting Amber. She's asleep in…"

"Everyone's gonna love her," Theo interrupted, suddenly giddy. "They are going to love her so much! She's the best baby in the whole world!"

Keyda paused in her brushing, swallowing. She didn't mention the arguments she and Cole had had with the other leaders about this ceremony…or their concerns about exactly how the rest of the realm would react to their second born child. Theo squirmed again and Keyda finally released him.

"Go put your ceremonial clothes on," she said, but he had already made it to the small orange scarf and small silver band sitting on the chair. He picked up the scarf, excited, but after a moment he turned back to his mother.

"How does it go again?"

She shook her head and gestured for him to bring them over. He did so and she helped him tie the scarf around his waist like a belt, and then positioned the silver band onto one of his wrists.

"Why do I have to wear this?" he complained again. The scarf he enjoyed…but the bracelet was bulky and irritated him. He picked at it, and his mother pulled his hand away.

Keyda hesitated in her explanation, but she finally gave him a little smile.

"It's…tradition, Theo."

She was saved from further explanation as the door opened. Cole entered, already dressed and ready in his own ceremonial clothing. In his arms Amber snoozed on in a white dress with a small scarf in a similar belt-fashion as Theo's. Cole gave his wife and son a tired smile.

"Ready?"

* * *

Keyda stared out at the crowd and her heart dropped. Hundreds of pale faces stared back, looking very serious. She sighed internally; why was it all the Oni ceremonies were so serious? She had been to several festivals in Ninjago and they seemed to use every excuse to _celebrate._ They even had a day dedicated to people who had _died, _and they still spent it eating candy and talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Amber began to whimper and Keyda bounced her, anxiety seizing her heart. The other leaders had insisted that they make her naming ceremony more public…but Keyda was hoping they could get through the rites quickly before the baby made a scene. It wasn't that she and Cole were trying to keep her powers secret, per say…but the longer they could keep them out of the limelight, the better. After all the experiences Keyda had had with people trying to use her, she never wanted her children to be any kind of target. She glanced over at Theo as Amber settled back down. The Oni Ruler had always been secretly grateful that her son had never shown signs of _either_ kind of power. It just seemed better that way…

"Present the child."

Keyda glanced over at Phos as the Healer spoke. Despite his raspy voice, he had this way of projecting when he needed to, and as he turned to her she carefully held the baby out to him. He took the baby with surprising gentleness and for a moment Amber stared into the ancient Healer's eyes. In the next instant, however, he was looking out to the crowd.

"Presenting Amber, possessor of the Xinta, second born to the line of Keyda. Daughter of Keyda, Ruler of the Oni, and Cole, the Ahsakar."

There was silence and Keyda felt Cole find her hand and give it a squeeze. Suddenly, the small child standing on her other side began to clap, breaking the silence. Both the ruling couple and the Healer turned to stare at Theo as he enthusiastically applauded his sister.

"…_Theo…" _Keyda started, but then they could hear a spattering of applause start out in the crowd. It was quiet at first, unsure, but after a few moments, it spread throughout the crowd. Keyda watched wide-eyed as the gathered crowd clapped. She spotted Wu smiling fondly as he applauded, and Heavy Metal met her eye and raised an eyebrow. Even the other leaders clapped a bit. As Phos handed the baby back to Keyda the applause finally died down.

"That was a first…" he muttered dryly, and she flushed. Theo was unapologetic, however, and he bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Master Phos, that's my sister!" he told Phos with intensity, and the Healer scoffed.

"I'm well aware," he told the child quietly, and Amber's face contorted as she reached her limit of wanting to be outside with the wind and the noise. Keyda held her close and glanced over at Cole, who gave her a half smile and opened the balcony door for them to make a quick retreat.

* * *

Syn carried the soiled rags through the hallways, heading to the laundry. It amazed her how many things one baby could get dirty.

She turned a corner and stopped dead at the sight of Phos in the hallway. He was studying something hanging on the wall; it appeared to be a board laden with different horns carved with various symbols and patterns. The Healer didn't turn, and she wondered if she could turn around before he noticed her and avoid…

"I was wondering where you were because last I heard you were living here now."

She winced internally as she realized Phos knew she was there, but outwardly she drew herself up to her full height. Best to just walk by, then. She had a job to do.

"Yes."

He turned and blocked her path as she tried to slip around him. He had that expression…the one he always used when he was thinking deeply about something. Though it had always looked so disapproving to her.

"Dirty rags? From the yellow Xinta, no doubt."

"I need to get them to the laundry," she replied stiffly. He scratched his scruff, studying her. She tried to appear annoyed.

"Phos, I need to get by!"

He made a show of stepping out of her way, gesturing dryly that she was allowed to pass. She swallowed a little and walked past as he turned back to the mounted horns. She got to the end of the hallway and stopped. She fought with herself for a moment and finally sighed, turning back to her master of so many years.

"You're not even going to try?"

He glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She swallowed again, dropping her gaze.

"To…get me to come home?"

"And why would I do that?"

Syn's jaw clenched at his tone and she finally just scoffed and turned to leave. It was Phos's turn to stop her, however.

"Whatever it is you're waiting for…whatever it is you _want me _to say…"

"Nothing," she snapped quickly. Syn hesitated and finally turned to face him. "At least…nothing that I feel like you're capable of saying."

He stiffened but she was already retreating down the hall, turning a corner before he had a chance to respond.

28

"But it's not fair!"

Syn smiled sadly as tears welled up in Theo's eyes. He was hugging Star firmly; the small pup had grown to be quite large now.

"Theo…the reason she's been so unhappy lately is because she wants to be in the wild and hunt for herself. Maybe even find a pack.

"I'm her pack! Or…her friend. She can't go into the wild; she might never come back!"

His voice broke and Syn ruffled his hair gently.

"It'll be ok, Theo-boy. She'll know how to take care of herself."

"It's not fair," Theo repeated. "If Dad would just let us go outside more, then Star could be happy. She's supposed to be my friend forever and also Amber's and stay here forever…"

"You can keep her in the arena if you want," Syn pointed out gently. "It worked for her when she was a little pup. But now is the time when she would need to learn how to hunt on her own. If you don't let her go now, then she may not learn the things she needs to in order to live in the wild. And she may just get sadder and sadder…"

Tears ran down Theo's face as he looked down into the eyes of his sniffer. They did look sad…in fact, Star had been sad for a while now. Theo hadn't noticed much because he had spent so much time being excited about Amber, but when Syn had stopped him to point it out he had gotten a twisting feeling in his stomach. Deep down, he knew he should let her go…but letting things go was a very hard thing for a nearly six-year-old to do.

"Do you want to go live in the wild, Star?" he asked with a trembling voice. Star whined sadly in reply and Theo embraced her tightly, burying his face into her fur as he cried. After a few minutes, Theo looked back up at Syn.

"Ok," he said in a grief-filled voice. "We can let her go."

* * *

"But I wanna stay here with Mom!"

Cole took a seat on the floor next to his son, who was pouting defiantly.

"I'm waiting for Amber to wake up so I can hold her again! Mom never lets me hold her anymore."

"But it's gonna be just you and me today, buddy."

"But I'm s'posed to help mom with Amber!"

Cole smiled and ruffled Theo's hair.

"You're a good helper…but today we get to have a Daddy-Theo day."

Theo paused and thought about it. His defiance relaxed slightly as he considered it.

"….Where?"

"We have to go visit the orphanage today, and maybe we could go visit Wu and the dragons."

"And go to the beach!?" Theo asked, his resistance all but forgotten. Cole tapped his chin, as if thinking deeply.

"Welll….that depends on when we leave…"

"Let's leave now!" Theo said, bolting up. Cole couldn't help but laugh as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Go get your shoes."

Theo was out of the room before Cole could finish his sentence. He shook his head, amused, and then walked across the living room to the bedroom door. He knocked quietly before opening, and Keyda looked over from where she was feeding Amber in an armchair.

"Look who's up," Cole murmured, coming over to hug Keyda from behind. She smiled a little as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before continuing. "I'm taking Theo with me today."

"You don't have to, Syn could probably…"

"Nah…figured it's been months since our last outing together. No time like the present, right?"

She finally smiled teasingly.

"So help me, if you take him to the pit fights again…"

"I'll _never_ make that mistake again. Honest." Cole held up a hand in an oath and then winked at her. "Besides, that was years ago…I'm sure he doesn't even remember going…"

"We're going to the pit fights!?"

Theo bolted into the room, his scarf tied half-hazardly around his middle with his shoes on. Keyda gave Cole a pointed look and the ninja returned it with a sheepish smile before turning to the beaming child.

"Nope. Vieri's and then the dragons, remember?" he said, lifting Theo up and putting him onto his shoulders. Theo giggled excitedly at the new vantage point and turned to his mother.

"Amber's awake! Can I hold her?"

"We have to go bud, remember? Besides she's eating right now…."

"She's _always eating!"_ Theo groaned in annoyance, and Keyda couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"She gets it from her father; you _both_ do."

"_Not true,_" Cole argued, wiggling his eyebrows. She chuckled again and adjusted Amber's position.

"Get out of here you two. You're wasting daylight."

"C'mon Dad: _walk!"_ Theo said, gesturing onward. Keyda laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Go on, Cole, looks like it's time to go."

"Don't _encourage_ him," Cole murmured. Sure enough, Theo started bouncing and kicking.

"_Go go goooo!" _Theo demanded, and Cole rolled his eyes. He carefully lowered himself to give Keyda a goodbye kiss. Theo made a face as Cole whispered to her.

"See you tonight."

"Noooo….no _kissing!"_

Cole straightened and gave Theo a little jolt.

"Alright, Theo…let's get outta here."

* * *

"It's getting worse."

Keyda fought back tears as she bent to lift the baby out of her crib, Amber's screams echoing in the room. She could hear Cole pushing himself out of bed.

"Here, Keyds, let me…"

She turned and shook her head.

"I've got it."

"But…"

"The birth-wound is _healed_, Cole! It's not a matter of me being able to lift her out of bed. It's the fact that the outbursts are getting _worse."_

As if to punctuate her concern, aura winds began picking up around the wailing baby. No longer were the bursts of powers a single flash of light. With each month or so Amber grew, her aural reactions became bigger. Keyda looked down and bounced the baby, hushing her in an attempt to quiet both the crying and the imminent reaction. The baby would not be consoled, however, and a few moments later Keyda winced as a powerful burst seared her arms and singed her nightclothes.

"Keyds!" Cole was at her side in a few strides. "Are you alright?!"

She grimaced as she looked down at the baby, who was still whimpering. She shook her head and the first tears began to slip out.

"Maybe we need to consider our options, Cole."

"Like what?" he asked, finally managing to take the baby out of Keyda's arms. He put her over one shoulder and rocked her as he scanned Keyda's arms with concern.

"Where did you hide the vengestone ring?" Keyda started, but Cole stiffened.

"No, we _can't_ just…"

"What other options do we have?!" Keyda demanded. "She's just going to get stronger…and not even Phos has any ideas for what we can do. Are we supposed to just let her hurt us? Or _Theo!?"_

Cole's expression became conflicted as he looked between his crying wife and the baby. Amber had finally quieted, her eyelids drooping.

"There's got to be some other way," he said, and she shook her head as she walked over to the nightstand. She pulled open a drawer, fishing out the gauze and salve they had started keeping close.

"It won't hurt her, Cole. It doesn't hurt at all. She'd still be able to cry and be the same baby she's always been, she just won't be out of control," she pointed out as she wrapped the burns on her arms.

"But at what point will we let her take it off?" Cole asked carefully. "No matter when she learns to use her powers, there's going to be a while where she's not going to be in control…"

"Then we could at least wait until a point where she's old enough to _learn_ control!" Keyda pointed out quietly. Cole didn't answer; Amber had fallen back asleep and he sat heavily on the bed next to Keyda. She leaned on his shoulder as he lowered the baby into his lap, gently rubbing Amber's head. He paused as he felt the two growing bumps on her forehead; no doubt they were the cause of the infant's discomfort and crying. Keyda sighed.

"You were ok with bringing Vengestone to Hershel, or letting me wear it during pregnancy with Theo."

"But he didn't even use it." Cole pointed out softly. "And you…well…" he cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You abused it, Keyds."

She bit her lip, feeling indignant at his comment. But rather than yell, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just till she's a little older Cole. I'm just…I'm terrified that Theo is going to get hurt. He's with her every second of every day. He probably would have been hurt long ago if we hadn't put him in his own room."

Cole didn't answer as he studied the tiny form in his lap. The baby was snoozing innocently, and he finally glanced over at Keyda's bandaged arms.

"The ring won't fit her," he started, and Keyda sagged. She looked over in surprise, however, as he continued.

"But we're taking a trip to Ninjago soon…I could look for a bracelet or something else that might work."

* * *

"You're invited to my birthday party!"

Jaqah looked up from her writing with a raised eyebrow as a small white hand poked up over the edge of her tall desk, pushing a small colorful piece of paper towards her.

"Theo, what are you doing in here? I told you not to…"

"…And this is your invitation. It tells you when my birthday party is. First, we are going to have one in Ninjago, but Mom said I could have one this year at the fortress too and I'm going to invite all my friends and we are going to have _two_ cakes! One at both parties!"

Jaqah closed her eyes as she sighed and finally reached over to grab the small piece of paper. Her eyes glanced over the sloppy writing; it was clear Theo had written it himself, and none if it looked like the Oni shorthand she was comfortable reading. She looked over at the beaming boy himself, who had come around the desk so he could see her.

"What exactly is…a birthday party?" she asked carefully. He bounced on his heels.

"It's a party. I have it every year on the day that I was born!"

Jaqah glanced back at the colorful paper, stroking her chin.

"I suppose we are approaching the time that occurred, huh?" she mused. Theo leaned on her and she flinched a little, eyes flicking back down at him.

"Do you remember when I was born, Jaqah?"

She scoffed, putting the paper down on the desk.

"Do I ever. I thought the dragon-Oni wars were terrifying…but the battles I've been in weren't even _close_ to childbirth."

Theo frowned.

"Huh?"

She looked down and sighed.

"Yes. I remember it. I had to go coax that horrid old Healer to come out of his way just to…"

"You mean Master Phos?" Theo asked, perking up. "I'm inviting him too!"

Jaqah scoffed again and looked back at the work on her desk.

"Then I'll probably be too busy to come," she said sarcastically. Theo's smile faded and he dug his toes into the floor.

"Oh."

He sounded disappointed and the Captain of the Guard sighed out loud. She finally turned in her chair to look at Theo fully.

"I'll try to make it to have some…cack," she finally relented and Theo looked confused.

"Cack?"

"Whatever you called it," Jaqah said, waving one hand. Understanding lit up in the small child's face.

"Oh! _Cake! _It's gonna be so fun, Jaqah. So fun!"

She watched him run from the room, no doubt off to thrust colored papers under other people's noses. She finally shook her head, looking down at her own invitation with the smallest hint of a smile before pushing it to a corner of her desk and going back to her writing.

29

"Are you sure? I could take her along with Theo and I today…"

"And what? Expose her to the whole realm? I'll be fine with her. You have fun going with Theo to hand out invites. Though, I still don't know that I _want_ Phos to come."

Cole couldn't help but smile a little.

"Me neither; he's not exactly what I would call the life of a party. But Theo insisted."

"I don't know what he sees in that ancient grouch," Keyda murmured, turning back to the scroll she was reading. Cole came to sit next to her.

"Which account is that one?"

She shrugged.

"I've just been going through all of them to see if there was some other trick to raising a baby with powers." She unrolled the scroll further. "But so far all it's really talked about is that Healers were in charge of teaching children how to control their powers. How lucky for us that ours is trusting_ us_ with it," she finished bitterly and turned to look at Cole. He was looking over at where Amber was jumping in the bouncer Jay had given them all those years ago. Keyda followed his line of sight and her smile faded.

"I'm serious, Idiot. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine with her while you guys are out."

He tore his eyes off of the giggling baby, looking back at Keyda.

"Ok, Keyds," he said, giving her a kiss on the temple. He rubbed her neck a few moments and gave her a half-smile. "See you when we get back. It shouldn't be too late."

"Good; we still have to pack."

"Ah, in that case, we may be back kinda late," he teased, and she shook her head and shoved him playfully.

"Get out of here. One of these days _I _will start going on rounds and make _you_ stay behind and do the boring work…"

He laughed and kissed her again.

"Sounds like a plan. Though, last time I checked, _you_ do not have a dragon…"

"Please…only upstarts ride _dragons_ around…"

Their banter was cut short as Amber whimpered. Both Cole and Keyda immediately sobered, whirling around to see what state the baby was in. She was frowning, but after a few moments she managed to start bouncing again and both parents relaxed. However, the mirth of a few moments earlier had died and Cole rubbed Keyda's neck one last time before turning to go find Theo.

* * *

"A what?"

Vieri's eyebrows were raised in her usual judgmental expression, but Theo was unabashed.

"A birthday party!" he said with a little jump. He then ran off to spread the word to those in the orphanage, and Cole took a few minutes to explain to the village leader what exactly the paper in her hand actually meant. When he finished she sighed.

"I guess we could make an appearance," she groused. "Though it's a long way to the fortress."

"There'll be food," Cole assured, and the leader scoffed.

"There better be."

She started walking towards the tent and Cole joined her.

"How are things, by the way? Are you able to get enough food this year, or…"

'We're doing fine, Outsider. Which is better than I can say for _you_, with your little yellow offspring…"

Cole stopped dead.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, and the heavy-set leader rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"It's no secret she's a handful…I can tell by the circles under your eyes that she still hasn't been sleeping through the night. It's been…what? Four months since she was born? Five? _Normal _Oni children learn to stop crying in the first few weeks…"

"She's fine," Cole cut in, his tone sharp. She scoffed and shrugged.

"If you say so. I still think you coddle these children of yours; they ain't going to learn how cruel the world is with you sheltering them like you do."

He shook his head.

"Maybe I don't believe the world is that cruel."

Vieri didn't say anything for a few minutes. They watched as Theo came running out of the tent, waving at his father before noticing a small butterfly. He began chasing it, giggling, and the leader spoke quietly.

"Then you're _all_ in for a rude awakening."

* * *

Keyda pushed her hair out of her face, picking up another shirt to fold. She frowned as she noticed a hole and shook the shirt back out in order to get a better look. There were several of them: singe-ringed holes were scattered across the front of Cole's shirt. She fingered one of them, glancing over at the now snoozing baby in the bouncer. She sat lost in thought and finally sighed, setting the shirt aside before moving on to the next one in the pile.

"It'll be fine," she muttered to herself as she pushed a few other articles of clothing into a bag. "We'll get some vengestone, and it will be fine."

She shoved a few more things into the bag and sagged, letting out another sigh. She leaned back against the armchair she was seated in front of, jaw clenched. Keyda pushed her hair out of her face again, studying her hand. She clenched it into a fist and purple tendrils began licking the sides of her hand until the whole of it was dancing with purple aura. It came so easily now, and in this calm state, it seemed so harmless. At what point had it stopped being so hard to control? She hadn't even realized that she had made progress until the outbursts during her pregnancy with Theo…and then she had been so scared to try again. She felt a twist when she remembered her and Cole's conversation the night before. She hadn't _abused_ the vengestone, she was protecting Theo. She just couldn't take any chances…how was it that nobody understood that?

She idly twisted her hand, letting the aura weave between her fingers and lick the air above her hand. It had been awhile since she had called the aura up like this. Partly because there hadn't been a need…but partly because she had been so _weak_ for so long after Amber's birth. She shuddered a little remembering the feeling of being helpless and void of energy. It had felt unsettling…like the life had been sucked out of her. Even with all the pain, Theo's birth hadn't felt anything like that.

She glanced over at the sleeping form again and the aura in her hand faded as she blinked in surprise. Amber was awake, but she was silent as she leaned out of the bouncer, staring intently at Keyda from across the room. As the purple light disappeared Amber's expression contorted and she began to whimper, bouncing up and down as she stretched her arms towards Keyda. The Oni ruler frowned at the whimper and hurried over to the small child, lifting her from the bouncer with hushed comforts.

"Don't cry…it's alright. Just a few more days and you won't have to worry about all that power coming out of you."

Amber looked up at her mother's face, eyes wide and almost pleading. Keyda frowned at the expression, trying to figure out what the baby was trying to tell her. She shook her head. Tell her? Amber was an _infant…_ she wasn't trying to _tell_ her anything. No doubt she was hungry again, or…

The realization hit Keyda suddenly and she furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered how Amber had been looking at her from across the room. Maybe…

Keyda shifted the child's weight onto her hip so she could free one of her hands. The Ruler watched the baby's face closely as aura slowly enveloped her hand once more. Amber's constricted expression suddenly relaxed as she watched the aura flicker with wide eyes.

"You like that, don't you?" Keyda murmured with cautious intrigue. Amber reached out suddenly, trying to grab Keyda's hand. The pale Oni quickly extinguished it. The baby grunted in annoyance, giving her mother an irritated look. Keyda bit her lip, absently walking over to the arm chair. She sat down and moved the bags on the ground out of the way with her foot.

"No…touching," she said carefully, lowering Amber into the now-empty space on the ground. Amber leaned forward onto her hands in her wobbly sitting position. She began to whine again, and Keyda chewed her lip as she lit up her hand again. Amber's distress disappeared, once again wide-eyed as she watched the flickering aura. Keyda couldn't help but chuckle a little; she had never seen the yellow infant so entranced by anything. She lit up her other hand as well and Amber started giggling.

"It's just like what you have, silly," Keyda said quietly. "Just, you know, under control."

They sat like that for a while, with Keyda lighting and extinguishing her hands several times and then moving on to creating small aura orbs. Amber was a captive audience, giggling more than Keyda had ever heard from the tiny Xinta.

* * *

"Blow out the candles!"

Despite the urging coming from all directions, Theo sat pensively, cheeks full of air as he regarded the cake in front of him with six flickering candles. After a few more moments he finally released the air, managing to get four of the six little flames extinguished.

"Almost, Theo…" Jay said from the sidelines, and with another quick blow, the pale child managed to get the final two out. Everyone cheered and clapped, and Theo bounced in place as he looked around, beaming.

"Good job, buddy," Cole said, rubbing his son's head. Theo giggled and shoved his father off and Keyda smiled from her place on the side of the table. Cole started slicing the cake and Zane helped him load the pieces onto plates and then pass the plates around the crowd.

"What'd you wish for, Theo?" Lloyd asked, and Theo gave the green ninja a mischievous look before trying to snatch a plate from Zane.

"Can I have that one? I want the _big _piece!"

"You don't need a piece that big, Theo," Keyda chastised, and her son turned and gave her a pleading look with large eyes. After a few moments, she sighed and waved a hand.

"Alright…but don't eat it too fast."

"_Yay!"_ Theo shouted, pulling his prized dessert closer as Cole glanced at Keyda.

"Um…I don't know, Keyds; he'll never sleep tonight…"

She watched as Theo basically inhaled his cake, his face quickly becoming smeared with frosting as he giggled. Keyda finally shrugged half-heartedly.

"It _is_ his birthday party, Cole…you're always saying these things are supposed to be special."

"_I wuvvv caaaaahkkk" _Theo cut in, and everyone laughed.

"Man…wonder where he gets _that_ from?" Kai said dryly from his place by his wife. Cole turned to his old friend, holding his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't my fault! Keyds had cake cravings during the pregnancy and…"

"Oh no, do _not_ pin this on me," Keyda cut in, and everyone laughed again. A ruckus broke out on the other side of the room and Jay sighed as he heard the high-pitched fighting.

"_Girls…_those are _Theo's presents,_" he reprimanded as he headed over to pull the twins off of each other. Sitting on the table, Colby was using his cake to paint a frosting-mural on the surface around him while Julian Cyrus sat quietly, carefully eating his piece one small bite at a time.

"What was your wish, Theodynn?" the bespeckled child asked, and Theo looked over.

"Cahn-thell…itha segwet…" he said with a mouth full of cake. Cole patted his back.

"_Swallow_ first, Theo…" he reminded, and Theo struggled to swallow again.

"He said it's a secret."

Theo and Julien looked over to see a thin girl with a red ponytail folding her arms, one eyebrow raised.

"You can't _tell_ birthday wishes Julien," she reminded, and Theo nodded enthusiastically, having finally swallowed.

"Yeah…or else they don't come true…"

Julien sat for a moment and finally shook his head.

"Candles do not grant wishes," he finally decided, and Keyda couldn't help but chuckle.

"See? That's what I'm always saying."

"It is a tradition, Julien," Zane explained good-naturedly. "Or…at least so I am told."

A baby cry suddenly split the air, and Cole and Keyda both flinched and began to move towards the doorway. However, Theo beat them to it, calling excitedly to the rest of the room.

"That's my sister! I'm going to go get her…"

"Theo _no!"_

Theo blinked in surprise as his mother grabbed him from behind, stopping his escape. The room quieted and Theo turned to give his mother a strange look. Cole had exited and Keyda bit her lip as she smoothed Theo's hair.

"We can go get her, Theo. You need to finish that big piece of cake you chose before we open presents," she explained quickly, and Theo sighed and headed back over to the table to climb back up into the chair. She hesitated, but the cries had already stopped and she finally returned to her spot next to Theo as he quickly shoved the last of the cake into his mouth. Everyone was pulling presents over by the time Cole entered a few minutes later, carrying Amber. As the rest of the party cheered Theo on as he tore the wrapping paper off of gifts, Keyda scanned Cole and noticed a raw spot on one of his arms. She frowned, and Cole subtly shifted Amber so that her small figure covered the burn. The baby seemed calm enough now, one fist shoved into her mouth as she took in the colorful array in the bustling room.

"Seems I missed the cake…"

Everyone looked up as a performer with a cane made his way into the large room, a smile tugging at his mustache. Theo bolted over.

"Papa Lou!" he squealed, and the performer wrapped him in a hug.

"How's my favorite grandson?" Lou asked good-naturedly, and Theo giggled.

"I'm your _only _grandson…" he pointed out, and Lou made a show of thinking about it.

"Oh…so you are. Still my favorite, though." He handed Theo a box and the birthday boy gave it a shake.

"What's in it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Theo tore the paper off the box and lifted the lid.

"…Shoes?"

He seemed a little confused and Lou laughed.

"Not just any shoes, Theo…_tap_ shoes."

Theo still looked confused and his grandfather had him sit down. The older man deftly tied the shoes onto the boy's feet as Cole came closer.

"Dad, you didn't have to…"

"There you go, Theodynn. Give them a try!" Lou urged, and in moments Theo was darting around the room, clacking as he went.

"They're noisy shoes!" he called out excitedly, and Jay laughed from his place over by his daughters.

"Gee, _those_ will be fun for everyone at the fortress, I'm sure. Nice stone floors, echo-y halls…"

"Ok, Theo. Let's take them off and put them back in the box," Cole said, handing Amber to Keyda so he could grab Theo before he could dart out of the room.

"Awww…"

"You can wear them another time. But for now don't you have something to say to your grandpa?"

"Thank you, Papa Lou! I love my noisy shoes!" Theo said ecstatically as Cole tugged the shoes off his feet. Lou gave his grandson a smile and then turned to Cole as the ninja put the shoes back into the box.

"You don't have to pack them up right away."

"Brand new tap shoes take time to break in; I don't want him getting blisters," Cole pointed out. Lou frowned.

"What happened to your arm?"

Cole blinked and looked down before shrugging, unconcerned.

"Dunno."

Amber started fussing from the other side of the room. Keyda bit her lip, lighting up one hand. Amber quieted and burbled, reaching out towards the aura.

"She's really into that!" Skylor mused, coming up next to Keyda. The Oni gave a start, her hand flickering and going out.

"Oh. Um…yeah. It seems to calm her," she murmured softly, and Lloyd nodded from his seat.

"Must be an Oni thing. Kinda makes sense, in a way."

"Sorry I'm late! I had three motorbikes to get up and running by _noon_ and let me tell you, some people do _not_ know how to care for their own possessions…"

Everyone glanced over as Nya entered the room. She spotted her son at the table and groaned, rushing over.

"Colby _no!"_ she chastised, picking up her frosting covered son from his seat in the middle of his cake-carnage masterpiece. She held him away from her while he giggled, his dark eyes and freckles masked in smears of white and green. She turned to the sheepish ninja in blue standing a few yards away.

"_Jay! _You were supposed to be _watching him!"_

"I was! But then the twins were fighting…."

Nya shook her head as she looked back at her son, and she couldn't help but resign to chuckling at the sight.

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up," she muttered, leaving the room. Jay scratched his head.

"These kids _always_ manage to get me in trouble," he groused, and everyone laughed. Theo had returned to opening presents at his seat, and Cole came back over to stand by Keyda. He held out his arms.

"I can take Amber ba…"

Keyda physically moved away, shaking her head.

"I got her," she assured quickly, and Cole lowered his arms, frowning.

"But…"

"You should go get that bandaged up," she ordered quietly, not meeting his eye. In her peripheries, she could see him wince a little, but he made no move to leave. She clenched her jaw and looked over.

"Your _arm_, Cole. Surely there are bandages somewhere around…"

"It's fine Keyds, really. Besides, I want to watch Theo open his presents," he replied, his tone both strained and light. Right then Theo turned excitedly to show his family the contents of another box.

"Look Amber! It's a dragon! It's even bigger than my _other_ dragon…" he said proudly, and Amber giggled and blew a raspberry in reply. Keyda glanced down at the baby, expression hard to read, and Theo turned around fully in his chair.

"Can I hold her _now?" _ he asked, and Keyda glanced back up at him before giving a tight smile.

"Open the rest of your presents, Theo."

30

"She's not a time bomb, Keyds. We need to stop treating her like one."

Keyda didn't look up from where she was tucking a blanket into the couch, creating a temporary bed.

"I don't even know what that means."

Cole came around the couch to face her, but she didn't look up to meet his eye.

"It means that we shouldn't keep her so separated from Theo. He's her brother. He needs to be able to…"

"He sees her all the time! I'm just being _careful_ so that nothing…"

"You won't even let him hold her, or play with her…or even _touch her._"

She patted the blanket harshly a few times, finally looking up at her husband.

"He can do all of those things once she's wearing vengestone. Then we won't have to _worry_ anymore."

Cole glanced away, expression darkening, and Keyda narrowed her eyes.

"I know that look…" she muttered as she stood. "Cole! You said you would get her something!"

"I know…_I know, _Keyds. But it still doesn't feel right…"

"She can't control herself yet, even if she _wanted to!" _Keyda grabbed his arm, which was finally sporting a bandage. "She _hurt_ you today…do you want her to hurt Theo?!"

"Of course not! But she could learn as she grows, Keyds…there could be some other way…"

"You _heard_ Phos; _there is no other way!"_

Silence fell and they glared at each other a few moments longer before Keyda finally sighed and collapsed back down on the couch. Both parents were glad that Lou had taken Theo out for a birthday dinner. Keyda dry-washed her face as she began talking again.

"You've got to get the vengestone. Then everything can just calm down and we won't have to worry about her hurting anyone anymore."

"Is that why you won't even let _me_ touch her?" Cole asked, sitting next to her. Keyda's jaw clenched as he continued. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"You take care of her plenty, Cole. You obviously have the scars to prove it," she said bitterly, and Cole grabbed her hand.

"That's what I'm talking about Keyds…"

She looked over at him, exasperated.

"_What?"_

"The way you talk about her…like she's just some…some curse we're putting up with. Some problem we're trying to solve so we can live normal lives…"

"She's an Oni baby who _explodes _with power every time she gets upset! _I don't think I'm overreacting, Cole!"_

"But she's also _our daughter!_"

Keyda fell silent and Cole tugged on her hand, his tone softening.

"You know that, right?" he asked, and she scoffed and turned towards him. Keyda's eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Of course I know that…" she started, but Amber began crying in her place in Lou's spare bedroom and Keyda pushed herself to her feet. She continued talking as she walked towards the bedroom. "How could I ever forget that's she's _my _daughter….that she's the way she is because of _me?!" _

Cole stood to follow her, his brow furrowing as her tone became louder.

"Keyds…"

"So I'm sorry that if me trying to protect you and our _son_ makes me a _bad mother_ but I'm just trying to…to…"

A sob cut off her sentence. Cole grabbed her arm, but she ripped out of his grasp to head into the room. Keyda deftly scooped up the crying baby from the makeshift crib and turned to see Cole watching her from the doorway.

"Keyda…"

"Get out of my way," she ordered quietly, more tears threatening to fall. He glanced between her and the baby that she was bouncing and shook his head.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I've just got to…got to sort some things out in my head."

Amber continued to cry, and Keyda shifted the baby's weight on her hip as Cole stretched out his hands.

"Fine. But leave Amber here."

She stiffened at his tone.

"I'm not going to _hurt her, Cole!"_

"I didn't say you were!" he snapped. "But there's no reason for you to take the baby out into the cold! You can _leave her with me!"_

Amber's cries became louder and Keyda's own lip trembled as she tried to push past the figure in the doorway.

"Just let me through!" she tried, but he grabbed her arms firmly.

"No. Keyda…"

Aural winds picked up and Keyda twisted out of his grasp.

"_She's going to react! Let me get her out of here!" _

Keyda's tone had become desperate, pleading, and Amber began to glow.

"Cole…"

He wrapped her and the infant in a hug as the reaction exploded out. Both parents shuddered and after the shock of the moment passed Keyda began crying harder. Amber went listless.

"You Idiot," Keyda whispered as she cried, but she had gone pretty limp herself as they sank to the ground. Cole shook his head and released his embrace so he could grab her face in both hands.

"Keyds…"

"_You should have just let me…"_

_ "Keyda."_

She looked up at him as his voice became sharp. His expression was gentle, however, and he shook his head.

"I _will not_ let you try and do this yourself, Keyda. We are a team, remember?"

She shuddered again, pulling Amber closer.

"I'm not trying to do it alone. But I can't let her hurt you…not when it's my fault…"

"It's _not_ your fault, Keyds. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Amber has powers, and that's something we have to figure out. But she's not broken; she doesn't need _fixing_ and it's not _your fault."_

Keyda didn't answer as tears continued to flow, and Cole pulled her close to him again.

"We'll figure this out…we've figured everything else out. It's just hard right now."

She finally relaxed into his embrace. Amber fell asleep snuggled between her two parents.

"It scares her, Cole."

He rubbed her neck as Keyda continued.

"She doesn't understand why she's like this either…and it scares her. Please…she needs the venegstone, just till she's a little older."

Cole glanced down at the baby nestled between them, the tear tracks still visible on her small cheeks. He finally sighed.

"I'll go talk to Ronin tomorrow," he relented. He rubbed her neck a few more times before pulling back. "We better clean up before Dad and Theo get back."

* * *

As bad as Keyda felt like she was at parties, she decided she was nowhere near as bad as Phos. The Ancient Oni brooded in one corner of the room, watching everything with a dark expression. After a few moments of wondering if she should go say something, Keyda finally decided just to ignore him. If he wanted to leave, he was free to. Nobody had _forced _him to come.

Theo was as bubbly as ever as he greeted his guests, but there was a marked difference between the gathered Oni and those who had celebrated in Ninjago. Ret and Jaqah were having a separate discussion in one corner of the room. Wu and Heavy Metal were the only realm leaders to have shown up so far, and they were discussing something with Cole at the table. Omar trying to talk to Vieri, but she was distracted with yelling at the children and teenagers she had brought with her, who were having mixed reactions as they dug into the cake on the table. The birthday boy didn't seem to mind the fact that his cake was being ravished early; he was busy carrying his sister around to show off to anyone new who entered through the door. The baby for her part was pretty lax, not seeming to mind that her brother was lugging her from place to place. Occasionally Amber would whimper and try to pull off the bracelet that now encircled one chubby wrist.

"And how have you been?"

Keyda jumped and looked over to see Wu smiling at her. She hadn't noticed that he had come over, and she tried to pull off a casual shrug.

"Oh…just as well as usual…"

"You seem to get stronger every time I see you," he commented lightly. "Nearing a full recovery by now, I would think."

Keyda glanced over at where Syn was taking Amber from Theo so the boy could greet the lanky figure who had just come through the doorway.

"Yeah…nearly there," she murmured as she noticed Syn frown at the bracelet before shrugging and taking Amber back over to the blanket where she had first been put.

"Tolan!" Theo screamed, hugging the guard's legs. Tolan winced a little and pushed Theo back.

"Careful, Freak. That spot's tender…"

"What…someone actually managed to land a hit on the untouchable Tolan?" Jaqah asked dryly, coming over to slug his shoulder. Tolan blocked the good-natured punch and rolled his eyes.

"Last mistake the trader ever made," he muttered. "Also…probably don't expect Ottan at your little gathering here."

This time Jaqah landed her punch, this one less good-natured.

"What did you do?!"

"OW! _Nothing!" _ Tolan said, flashing her an irritated glance. "He just has a lot to cover up with an underground ring we just discovered…"

"You mean work out?" Ret asked, smiling. Tolan rolled his eyes.

"Work out. Cover up. Same thing with him. _What_ do you need, Freak?" the lanky guard said, looking down at the child tugging on his hand. Theo flashed him a big smile.

"Come see Amber! She's so big now!"

Tolan sighed but allowed himself to be dragged over to where the baby was sitting on the blanket, gumming her bracelet. Syn glanced up at the tall guard and then glanced away, seemingly stuck in her position sitting next to the baby.

"…and can sit up by herself and her horns are getting bigger and she's even gonna be getting _teeth_ soon…"

"Just like every other baby, Theo," Tolan pointed out dryly. He did study the baby a few moments longer, and Amber looked up with large eyes. He rubbed his chin as he continued. "The horns are new, though…kinda ugly…"

"_NO."_

Tolan glanced down at Theo, whose expression had suddenly become angry.

"She's _not_ ugly, Tolan!"

"I'm just saying, those horns aren't exactly…"

"They're _special!" _Theo argued, his voice getting louder as he dropped next to his sister to give her a hug. Amber made a small gurgling sound and then fell into Theo, gumming his shoulder. The pale child didn't even seem to notice as he glared at Tolan. The lanky guard put his hands up.

"Geez…they're definitely_ something_, kid. And the bracelet's a nice touch…never too young to establish your station in life, I take it."

Theo brightened at the mention of the bracelet.

"It's new! My Dad got it for her in Ninjago!"

From across the room, Phos glanced up, his eyes narrowing as he took in Theo and Amber.

"Alright Tolan, that's enough out of you," Jaqah said, coming over to drag the opinionated teen away from the children. "How bout we fill that troublesome mouth of yours with cahk. It's got this weird flavor that's kinda nice but also makes you want to vomit…I'm sure you'll love it."

Theo watched Tolan go and turned to Syn, who had a distant look on her face.

"Amber's not ugly…right Syn?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the earnest face looking up at her. A soft smile broke out on her face.

"Of course not, Theo. She's beautiful."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Phos signal to Cole to meet him out in the hall.

* * *

"Was he angry?"

Cole looked up as he entered the room. Keyda was sitting feeding Amber from a bottle, looking at him expectantly. When he didn't answer she shifted in her seat.

"When you came back into the party you said you'd 'tell me later.' So what happened? Did he notice the vengestone?"

Cole sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Yeah, he noticed. And surprisingly enough, he wasn't that angry."

"Then what did he want to talk about?"

Cole scratched his arm, thinking back to the conversation he had with the Master Healer.

"Basically he said he didn't blame us for taking the easy way out."

She snorted.

"That's more like what I was expecting," she muttered darkly, and he gave her a soft smile before continuing.

"But he also said we need to be careful about how often we use it. He said at this age it's ok for her to wear it occasionally…but it shouldn't be something we just leave her in."

"I wasn't _planning_ on it being permanent!" she reminded angrily, and he reached over to touch her arm.

"I know, Keyds…"

"And why does he always talk to _you? _If he has a problem with our parenting he should feel free to bring it up with _me!" _she continued, and Cole couldn't help but laugh a little. Keyda glared at him and he shrugged.

"Probably because he knew that you tend to be more…defensive."

"I am _not_ defensive!" she snapped, and Cole raised an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm _protective._ It's different. So what, you just roll over and take his advice? Maybe _that_'s why he wanted to talk to you instead of…"

"Keyda," Cole cut in, shaking his head. "It's not that big of a deal. He was just warning us to be careful with the vengestone. She needs to have lots of opportunities to get used to her powers so it won't be a shock when she can't rely on the bracelet anymore."

Keyda huffed a little, repositioning Amber again.

"Well aren't you lucky he agreed with _you,"_ she muttered, and Cole shook his head.

"Keyds…."

"No, it's fine. We can take the bracelet off sometimes," Keyda continued, and Cole leaned forward.

"Like now?"

She glanced over and he gave her a serious look.

"The party's over and she's practically asleep already," he pointed out. Keyda looked down at Amber; the baby's eyes were indeed drooping as she sucked on the bottle less and less eagerly. Keyda shook her head.

"Sleeping is when she _needs_ the vengestone most!" she argued. "That's when she's most likely to have a reaction!"

"But she's already been in it two days…"

"We'll take it off tomorrow." Keyda said decidedly. "You'll have Theo tomorrow, right? She won't need it."

Cole took in Keyda's expression; she was refusing to look at him. He finally sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. We'll start there."

31

Theo fell into the dirt in the arena, huffing as he glared up at Tolan.

"C'mon, Freak…you aren't even trying!"

"I am_ too_!" Theo argued, pushing himself up again. He looked around and found the small blade the guard had given him, picking it up from the dirt. It was shiny and well-balanced for the child's small frame, but Theo was decidedly irritated that it wasn't larger; how was he supposed to beat Tolan and his _two_ swords when he only had this tiny one?

He ran at the guard again and Tolan dodged with ease and swiped the blade behind the child. He ripped a thin cut across the back of Theo's tunic with his sharp rapier, and Theo whirled around.

"Hey!"

_"Tolan!"_

The guard rolled his eyes and turned to see Jaqah standing in the doorway, looking aghast.

"What in ancient's name are you _thinking, _sparing with sharpened weapons?!"

"I'm not going to _hurt him, _Jaqah," Tolan pointed out dryly, but the Captain of the Guard came marching over anyways. She reached Theo and roughly turned him around, fingering the cut in the tunic before looking up to glare at the lanky young man. Tolan shrugged.

"See? No blood…"

"You don't use the little sense the ancient's _gave_ you!" she argued. "This is the _heir_…don't you understand?! You can't just toy around with…"

"I told him I'd teach him how to fight," Tolan retorted, folding his arms. Jaqah scoffed.

"By what? Throwing him in the dirt over and over again and ripping up his clothes?!" She turned to Theo around as he was trying to pull himself out of her grasp. Jaqah quickly pulled his small sword from his hand, and Theo's expression darkened angrily.

"_Hey! _That's _mine!"_

"You can work up to it," Jaqah said, unmoved. "You start with the dull wooden blades, and you can have this one back once I determine you aren't going to _kill_ yourself on it."

Theo glowered and Tolan shook his head.

"Honestly, Jaqah. When did you become such a…"

"And _you_ should be headed back to your post!" Jaqah cut in, turning back to glare at Tolan. "Bad enough you abandoned it for a day!"

"Hey, the rulers invited me. What was I supposed to do…say no? Besides, until Ottan gets his act together…"

"Get out of here, Tol, and keep your excuses to yourself. You're better than that."

Tolan narrowed his eyes but finally shrugged again.

"Whatever. See you around, Freak."

"For ancient's sake, stop _calling him that!"_

Theo sagged sadly as Tolan left before looking up at the woman still holding on to him.

"You're so _mean!"_ he countered, and Jaqah rolled her eyes.

"It's a mean world, Theo. It's time you get used to it. Now go get changed before one of your parents sees you."

She gave him a shove towards the exit and he stumbled a little before turning to give her one more glare.

"I said _get!"_ she repeated, pointing towards the exit, and Theo huffed before running back towards his room. He glanced out a window as he ran down the corridors…it was dark out. It was going to be his bedtime soon…should he just get into pajamas? Or should he change his clothes like Jaqah said? He felt another rush of anger, remembering what had just gone down. She took his sword! That was _his sword! _Tolan gave him that sword and she had _no right to take it! _She was just a bossy, mean…

He reached his bedroom door and hesitated before pulling it open. He could hear Amber crying and whimpering and he looked down the hall towards his parent's bedroom. The door was creaking open and he frowned as he went over to it and popped his head into the room. His parents were not inside, but Amber was sitting up in her crib, crying as she pulled at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey Amber, don't cry!" he cooed, and she looked up at him. She continued to blubber, however, waving her arm at him as he came over to the crib. He bent over and fished her blanket out before spreading it out on the floor. After struggling a few minutes longer Theo was able to lift Amber out of her crib and set her gently on the fluffy blanket. He sat next to her and hugged her, shushing her continued wails.

"It's ok…it's ok, Amber."

She swung her arm around, banging the bracelet on the ground as she cried. Theo looked at it and finally smiled in understanding.

"Oh yeah, I don't like my bracelet either. Mom says it's tradition but it's annoying."

He took her arm in his hands and worked at the bracelet for a couple of minutes, his little tongue sticking out. He eventually figured out the clasping mechanism and managed to spring the bracelet so he could get it off of his sister's arm. She continued to cry a little as the bracelet came off, but it was mainly in little gasps as she calmed down. Theo beamed, proud of his work, and walked over to stick her bracelet on a nearby table.

"That's better, huh Amber?"

She didn't answer, her whimpers finally giving way to little gurgling and sighs. He looked over and noticed his stuffed dragon lying on the ground and went to pick it up.

"This is my new dragon. His name is Stone…cuz he's an Earth dragon. Like Dad's." He brought the dragon over to the blanket and sat back down next to Amber. "See? You can tell cuz it's brown…"

Amber looked at him, finally calm, though there were still tear tracks on her face. She grabbed the dragon he held out to her and immediately stuffed part of the head into her mouth. Theo blinked and then laughed.

"That's not food, silly," he said, pulling it back from her, but Amber was latched on tight. He finally shook his head and let go of the dragon.

"Ok…but don't try that on Dad's Guardian….he won't like it. He's kind of a grouchy dragon."

He watched as Amber continued to chew on the toy, and he reached out to push some of her hair out of her face. His hand bumped her horns as he did so and she made an angry noise before bursting into tears again, throwing the stuffed dragon. Theo bit his lip and immediately pulled her into his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amber. I didn't mean to touch them…"

Her eyes flashed purple, but he didn't really notice as he rocked her back and forth and brought the dragon back over to her. She grabbed on firmly and he kissed her little cheek.

"Dad said your horns hurt to grow in. I don't have horns…so I don't know. But someday they will be all grown and then it won't hurt anymore, I don't think."

Amber's cries calmed as he murmured in her ear and rocked her.

"…and don't listen to Tolan. He likes us…he just says bad things sometimes. That's why Jaqah always yells at him," he trailed off, remembering what happened earlier that night. "…He's leaving again, and she wouldn't even let me tell him goodbye. And she took my _sword!_"

He sniffed and Amber looked up at him as tears welled up in his eyes. Her eyes widened and she made a little grunting sound as she patted his arm over and over. He looked down and gave her a watery smile.

"I'm _sad,_ Amber…but it's ok. It's ok to be sad sometimes."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, but she didn't cry out again. Instead, she stuffed the dragon back into her mouth and closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes before they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Headed off already?"

Tolan stopped and scoffed softly before turning around.

"Duty calls…almost as loudly as Jaqah yells," he said dryly, looking over at where a figure was lingering in the doorway. "What do you want, Syn?"

She hesitated before coming out into the moonlight, carrying something.

"Just…figured you probably still get heartburn," she started, and he scoffed again.

"Gonna be having heartburn the rest of my life, apparently," he noted dryly, taking the small vial from her hand. "I can get this from healers in the south you know. Your 'Master Phos' or whatever his name is isn't the only…"

"Just figured I'd stock you up for the road," Syn cut in, raising her eyebrows. He blinked and finally shrugged.

"Fine. What do I owe you?"

She gave him a ghost of a smile and turned and walked away.

"Nothing. Just don't get killed out there…Theo'd never get over it."

"Just Theo, huh?"

She hesitated and turned around, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well…he is the sensitive sort. He's still a child, after all."

Tolan raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her, but she disappeared back into the fortress before he could say anything else. He looked over at his Hoofer tied up nearby, and the animal blew loudly out of its nose.

"You and me both," Tolan muttered, pulling himself up onto the animal before starting his journey into the night.

* * *

"I can't find him _anywhere…_Jaqah said she sent him to bed but he wasn't in there," Keyda said, and Cole frowned as she pushed the door to their bedroom open.

"Maybe he was hungry….I'll go check the…"

He trailed off as they both caught sight Theo and Amber, curled up next to the crib. They blinked in surprise.

"She must have been crying," Cole mused while Keyda's brow furrowed.

"Wait…where's the bracelet?"

They searched for a few seconds and she caught sight of it on the nightstand. After retrieving it she turned back towards the two children.

"Keyds, maybe we should just leave it off for the night…" Cole prompted, and she bit her lip as her eyes flicked between Theo and Amber.

"She could have hurt him…"

"But she didn't. He's fine."

She came over and sank down next to Cole, who was sitting next to the snoozing children. She glanced down at the vengestone bracelet again and sighed, leaning on her husband.

"I just….I just want what's best for them," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes as she noticed the red imprint around Amber's wrist where the bracelet had sat for two days.

"I know Keyds."

"I want them to be _safe!_ If anything were to happen…"

"Hey." Cole wrapped his arms around Keyda from his position behind her. "They're going to be fine, Keyda. I won't ever let anything happen to our children."

She exhaled shakily and put the vengestone on the ground so she could grab his hands with hers. He kissed her temple gently as they watched the two children, one pale and one yellow, sleep on. Cole's voice was barely audible as he continued.

"I promise."

_End Part 1_


	10. Part 2 Chapter 10

Part 2

1

"Tay-o!"

The pale boy hiding behind an old vase winced as a small voice echoed down the otherwise silent corridor. Theo whirled around to see a small figured toddling after him.

"Me too…me too, Tay-o!"

"Amber _shhhhh!" _Theo scolded and she mimicked the sound before giggling back at him. Theo darted a few more glances down the fortress hallways before kneeling as his sister reached him. "You can't come with…you aren't sneaky."

"Me toooo Tay-ooooo!" Amber's voice was getting louder and Theo bit his lip, debating. She looked at him with large amber eyes and he finally sighed.

"Ok, fine…you can come. But we have to go fast if we are gonna get to the marketplace and back before Dad gets home. And you have to be _sneaky…_like a _ninja…." _ He looked back at the servant's exit. It was the closest exit to the marketplace, and he knew there wasn't much traffic this time of day. Besides, the servants never really bothered with the two of them anyways. He turned back to his sister his expression serious. "I'll be the green ninja. You can be…the water one. I think that one's a girl."

Amber blinked up at him, and he narrowed his eyes at his target.

"Ready? Set…go!"

He took off sprinting and Amber watched him before haltingly running after him on her little toddler legs. He had to pause to wait for her several times, and they _did_ have to make it past some servants, but just like he thought, they didn't care at all.

"Alright Amber….I mean…water ninja. We're almost there…" he said, grabbing one of her chubby hands in his. Sure enough, a few minutes later they rounded a corner and a grin broke out across his face as he made out the first of the market stalls in the distance. He quickened his pace and Amber whined a little as she was jostled along after him.

"My favorite are the hoofers but sometimes you can see dragons but only _sometimes_ and sometimes…"

"_No no no!"_ Amber cried out, tugging back on her brother. He stopped and looked at her as she ripped her hand out of his grasp, glaring up at him. He gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry Amber…but we have to _hurry, _remember? Hurry!"

Despite his emphasis, it seemed his sister was content enough to waddle at a much slower speed and he finally shrugged and slowed his own pace down as they reached the first of the booths. The warm and spicy smells hit and Theo beamed as he looked around. There were so many colors in the marketplace…and it was always so noisy. People yelling at each other…hoofers lowing, market kids running around kicking pieces of trash back and forth. It was the _best._ If only his parents would let him come more often.

"Oh look, Amber! The hoofers!" Theo said, pointing out a fenced off area in the distance. He looked over to see his sister picking something up out of the dirt. Theo frowned and pulled it out of her hand. It was some half-eaten fruit and he wrinkled his nose.

"No…dirty. Don't pick stuff up.."

"Ah, look who they let out of their _cages!"_

Theo didn't really realize that the street kids were talking about them until the next comment.

"Must be part Hoofer with those horns…"

He stiffened and straightened, his eyes going over to the sound. Sure enough, a small pack of dirty market kids were smirking in their direction. Theo narrowed his eyes as the tallest one—no doubt the ringleader—elbowed one of his companions.

"Oh, now you've done it…we've been spotted!" he mocked. "They're gonna go crying home to Daddy now…"

Theo marched over to the group.

"That's not very _nice."_

_ "_You hear that mate? We're not very _nice," _the ringleader mocked before giving Theo a shove. The smaller boy stumbled backwards but his glower darkened.

"She isn't part hoofer!" he started, and the boys laughed.

"She's a _freak of nature, _that's what she is. But that's what we get for letting a filthy outsider in the mix of things…"

"Stop it!" Theo said, moving suddenly to shove the older boy back. The bully hardly moved at all with the shove, but his expression and the expressions of his cohorts immediately went serious.

"What, you gonna make me, Ahsakar-eyes?" The ring leader grabbed Theo by the front of the shirt. "Just because you wear a stupid orange sash, you think you're better than us?"

Theo's fists clenched and he tensed, ready to make a move as the bully continued.

"Face it, you and your ugly sister are nothing but a…"

The bully trailed off, suddenly distracted by something going on behind them. Theo was about to take the opportunity to land a punch when he heard someone yelling and a hoofer bellow…and then the scream of a small child.

He wrenched out of the bully's grip as he turned, heart pounding, in time to see a hoofer rearing over Amber's small form.

_"NO!" _Theo screamed, and he launched towards them. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he tried to reach his sister in time. The hoofer's flailing legs were coming closer to the cowering toddler and Theo threw out a desperate hand.

A burst of purple launched out of him and hit the hoofer, knocking the unruly beast sideways and causing the rider to curse as he went tumbling off. Amber had rolled into a ball and Theo wrapped her in a trembling hug. The surge of adrenaline wore off suddenly, however, and he felt exhausted. He tipped forward, eyes rolling back as Amber started crying. A few moments later strong arms lifted Theo and the child managed to turn to see the silhouette of a lean figure looking down at him. The figure spoke but it sounded like his voice was coming from underwater.

"_We gotta stop meeting like this, Freak…"_

Everything went black.

* * *

"With food, and games…I don't know. Just something to _celebrate_ during harvest time," Keyda was saying. Jaqah and Ret studied the scroll she had unrolled on her desk, pensive.

"And, who will pay for it?" Jaqah asked matter-of-factly. Keyda looked back at the scroll.

"It's kind of like everyone just comes together, brings a little of everything until…"

The Oni ruler trailed off as the office door burst open. Jaqah was the first to recover.

"_Tolan! _I've told you a thousand times…"

Another figure pushed her way past Tolan, ignoring the Captain of the Guard as she looked at the Oni at the head of the table. Keyda met Syn's eye and felt a twist of worry.

"Keyda…it's Theo."

* * *

It felt like the world was spinning, and Theo squeezed his eyes shut seconds after opening them. He turned on his side and curled into a ball. He felt nauseous…

"_Theo."_

He opened his eyes and turned to see his Mom at the foot of his bed. His face contorted again as he began to cry.

"_Mom!"_

Keyda's own expression crumpled as she smoothed his hair out of his face. Theo pushed himself up, talking in little gasps between the sobs.

"I…just…wanted…to see…the hoofers…"

"Shhhh…Theo, it's ok…."

"Where's Amber? Mom….Amber almost…"

His throat constricted and Keyda pulled him into a hug as aural winds began picking up around them.

"_It's my fault…"_

"Amber's fine, Theo…calm down…."

He looked down at his shaking hands, which had started to spark.

"What's….wrong…with…me…."

"Theodynn."

He looked up at his mother's voice, which had taken on a bit of an edge. She cupped his face in her hands so he couldn't look away.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Theo…you just….you just unlocked your powers."

He sniffed as more tears leaked out, but after a few moments he took a shuddery breath and the winds whipping around his bedroom lessened.

"Like…like you and Amber…" he realized softly, and Keyda gave him a tight smile.

"Exactly. See? It's going to be ok."

He nodded to himself and took another shuddery breath before grabbing his head.

"Mom…my head hurts…."

Keyda gently pushed him back down into bed.

"Try to go back to sleep, Theo…you're just tired."

He grabbed his blanket and closed his eyes, and the winds around them ebbed and finally ceased. Keyda let out a shaky breath of her own and stood to go to the doorway…she needed to see if anyone had been able to get ahold of Cole. As she opened the door a small voice called out from behind her.

"Mom?"

She turned to see Theo watching her from his pillow, looking distressed.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

She smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry…it's ok."

He swallowed and finally closed his eyes. Keyda shut the door quietly behind her and hesitated a moment before bringing both hands up to her face.

* * *

"And she ran right out in front of my Hoofer. I pulled back, but you know the animal…ruthless as anything and a pain in the butt to try and…"

"She wasn't hurt?" Cole cut in, and the guard shook his head.

"Curled up into a ball…and the next thing I know the beast is getting blasted sideways and I'm going flying. Thought it was Keyda...I swear, I saw my life flash before my eyes. But when I got up it was just the two kids and Theo wasn't looking too good…"

Cole sighed and leaned back in his chair, running one hand through his hair. Tolan watched him for a few minutes until the Elemental Master snapped out of his thoughts, as if remembering the young guard was still there.

"I'm glad you were at the marketplace, Tolan…but what brought you all the way up here and away from your post in the south? Is everything…"

"Omar's replacing me down there," Tolan assured. Cole nodded, though he still looked a little confused. Tolan finally shrugged.

"I mean,I didn't mind it…but Ottan more or less gave Jaqah an ultimatum. Doesn't like me much, that Ottan. But honestly, if he was gonna make me participate in pit fighting he had to know I'd bring swords with me..."

"Right. Um…well, welcome back." Cole cut in, standing suddenly. "I'm sure Jaqah will have all the arrangements for you, if she was expecting you, which I assume she was, if…"

He trailed off in his ramblings, shaking his head.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot," he finally admitted, and he headed to the door. Tolan shrugged again, standing to follow him.

"Oh, and I should probably tell you…"

Cole turned around, his expression betraying that he was expecting bad news as the guard continued.

"…Ves is back as well."

Cole blinked.

"Ves?"

"Yeah. You know…tall guy, shaved head, talks funny…"

"Oh, right. Geez, he's been gone awhile."

"Yeah. Found him while I was on patrol down in the south; apparently, he's just been wandering around for 8 years. We stayed in touch and when I said I was headed back this way he wanted to tag along."

Cole nodded absently as they headed down the hall.

"Huh. Well, thanks for letting me know. We'll have to all catch up sometime…"

He turned down another hallway and Tolan shook his head as he continued forward, looking amused. A few minutes later he reached a secluded hallway with a heavy door and hefted it open. There was a glimmer of light from the bottom of the chilly staircase and he smirked as he descended, closing the door behind him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and could see a silhouette in the distance, illuminated by the lanterns she had stationed around for light.

"Still working on it, huh?"

Syn didn't turn as she continued to scan her work on the wall, hands on her hips. He came over and rubbed his chin, looking at the painting. She shook her head and grabbed a rag to scrub one part of the painting off so she could start again.

"That part looks fine," he commented, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shows what you know," she muttered, dipping her brush into a pot on the ground before kneeling to start the area over. He watched her work and she finally turned to face him; eyebrow raised.

"Did you need something?"

He smirked again.

"You got something on your face…" he mentioned, and she rubbed her cheek ruefully to get the paint smear off as he continued. "So, you never left the fortress, huh? Just been hanging out here for years."

"No. I did leave," She washed out her brush and debated between colors. "I was a traveling healer for about a year…"

"Really? Never woulda guessed you'd have the guts to strike out on your own," he said, lightly kicking a flickering lantern nearby. It sputtered again and then finally blazed brighter. "How'd you find the great wide world?"

"Well…" Syn trailed off and finally shrugged. "I could do it, and it was nice to prove that to myself. But I ended up coming back for a visit and Cole mentioned this hall and asked if I would be interested in adding to it." She trailed off and glanced down towards the other paintings she had done over the last year.

"Yeah….last I was here you were working on that one," Tolan said, gesturing to a large mural. There were several figures done in striking colors, riding dragons into battle against a form with a glinting monocle.

"Took forever," Syn muttered. "Didn't help that I've only met those other outsiders like _once._" She glanced back at the guard, who continued to scan her work with a scrutiny that was making her uncomfortable. "So…what are you doing back? Got sick of your life in the south?"

"More like the south got sick of me. Or…the Southern Leader got sick of me. Not my fault he's a liar, but he didn't really like me pointing it out all the time."

Syn shook her head, but she couldn't help the small smile that had formed.

"You never learn…" she commented, and he shrugged.

"Learn what? How to conform? At any rate, maybe it's time to come back. With the little Freak getting powers, things'll no doubt be much more entertaining here than in the south anyways."

"You have _got_ to stop calling him that," Syn said, turning to glare. "He gets it bad enough from others."

"He's never had a problem with it before," Tolan mentioned, and she scoffed.

"He didn't know what it _meant_ before," she muttered softly. She shoved her hair out of her face and her tongue poked out as she finished the detail on the boulder. She stared at it a few more seconds before sighing and grabbing the rag again. Suddenly there was a hand on hers and she jumped.

"Just leave it. It looks fine," Tolan argued, and she swallowed.

"This…this is the _history_ of our people! Oni in a thousand years will only have _my pictures_ for reference!" she argued back, pulling her hand and the rag away from his. "'Fine' is not going to cut it."

"Then it looks _good._ Besides…it's a rock. Oni in thousands of years will know enough to know what a _rock_ looks like."

She clenched her jaw and finally sighed, dropping the rag as she stood up.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she snapped, and he shrugged.

"Not really."

She sighed and shook her head. She moved from lantern to lantern, blowing them out, until she got to the last one. Picking it up, she turned to him with a hand on her hips.

"You coming, or do you wanna hang out down here in the dark?"

He smirked again and followed her out.

2

"I _told_ you to get Tolan a new hoofer…"

Cole looked up at where Keyda was sitting.

"Keyds…this wasn't about the _Hoofer._ They shouldn't have _been there!_ Theo knowingly left the fortress and broke the rules, and what's worse is he brought _Amber along!"_

"I _know…_but…."

She dry washed her face as he looked over at her.

"But what?"

She didn't answer right away and he stood so he could go sit next to her on the bed.

"He's going to be alright, Keyda...he's just unlocked his powers."

"I _know_ he's alright, Cole. I'm not talking about his powers," she trailed off as she got a distant look in her eye. "Though…I don't know _how_ we're going to do that. Amber's still a day-by-day case as it is."

Cole rubbed her neck.

"Then what _are_ you so worried about?" he prompted, and she sighed.

"I know they weren't supposed to go outside…and they _did_ almost get hurt today. But maybe it's because we don't let them do _anything…"_

"That's not true, Keyda! We just have rules…it's _good_ to have rules and boundaries!"

"But most Oni children have spent years running around outside, exploring on their own by the time they're Theo's age, without any boundaries. I just can't help feeling like we're…"

"Like we're _what?"_

Cole's tone was defensive and she hesitated again before looking over at him.

"Like we're trying to control them, trying to force them to be a certain way…just like the Baron did to me."

"Kedya!"

Cole grabbed her hands, giving them a squeeze as he looked at her with a serious expression.

"We are _not_ like the Baron…that's…" he trailed off, shuddering. "Don't ever say that. We have rules for our children because we love them; we are trying to _protect them._ They can't be like other Oni children because if we're being honest, they _aren't _like other Oni children."

Keyda stared at him a few moments and finally sighed.

"I guess you're right…" she relented, and Cole sagged a little.

"It's a dangerous world out there, and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to them…" he trailed off, putting a hand to his head as he thought about the events of the day. After a few minutes, he continued. "How is Theo, by the way? You said he was sleeping so I didn't ever go in to see him…"

"Still asleep, as far as I know," Keyda answered tiredly. "He's pretty shaken up. I told him that everything's going to be alright, but it's just…."

A few tears rolled down her face and Cole pulled her into a hug.

"It's just I never know if it really _is."_

* * *

Theo opened his eyes and looked over to see a small figure staring at him from across the room. When he blinked and sat up Amber clapped and toddled over.

"Tay-o!"

"Amber!" he said, relieved. She put her arms on his bed but couldn't lift her legs to climb up on there with him. He bent down and grunted as he pulled her up.

"You're ok, Amber?" Theo asked, and she gave him a snaggle-tooth grin before grabbing his brown dragon.

"Dwagon. Dwagon _roarrrrr…."_

He smiled and watched her play for a few minutes, but the longer he spent awake the more that swirly, nauseating feeling came back. He grabbed his head again.

"Tay-o ok?"

He looked over to see Amber looking at him with a strange look on her face, and he tried to give her a small smile. It came out as more a grimace as he felt a jolt of unexpected fear followed by sadness…why did he feel like this? What was happening?

"I don't know Amber….I don't know…"

He started to cry a little, though he turned his head. He didn't want Amber to see him cry. She wiggled closer to him and patted his arm.

"Tay-o sad," she pointed out sadly, and a small sob escaped from him. His eyes flashed purple before he squeezed them shut, and aural winds were starting to pick up around the room. Amber's eyebrows raised and she clapped suddenly. Theo looked over to see her summon small flames around her chubby fists, holding them up.

"Me too me too! Tay-o Me too!"

He inhaled shakily and nodded, the fear inside subsiding somewhat.

"Yeah…like that…but…but I don't know how…."

"Me too! _Me too!"_

The orbs around Amber's hands grew brighter and Theo's eyes widened as he released his head to grab her arms.

"_No, _Amber…_no blasting. _Remember? No blasting inside…"

"No no no…" she repeated, and the orbs faded around her fists. Theo sighed in relief and Amber turned onto her belly so she could slide back off his bed.

She toddled towards the door and he finally got out of bed as well, pushing his nausea away to follow her out of the room.

* * *

"What do you want me to do about it?"

The Healer didn't even turn as he addressed the family with his usual irritated expression. Keyda glowered and Cole shifted Amber's weight on his hip.

"Isn't it _your_ responsibility to train children who discover their powers?" Keyda asked acidly, and Phos scoffed.

"My responsibility…" he muttered to himself before glancing up at his apprentice across the table. "_Careful_ with that!" he snapped, and Hershel paused before looking up from the mixture he was making. The Ancient Healer muttered a few other instructions before pushing stray hair out of his face and turning to face Keyda and the rest.

"Since when is it _my_ responsibility?" he asked. "Funny you're so invested in teaching _him_ but you've never wanted lessons for your youngest…"

He gestured towards Amber, who turned away to bury her face into her father. Cole patted her back and shook his head.

"She's too young…"

"Bah. Too _young. _Too sheltered, is more like it."

"So can you help Theo or _not?"_

Keyda cut on, her grip on her son's shoulder tightening slightly. Phos turned back to his own mixture.

"No. I cannot."

Theo bit his lip and glanced up at his mom, whose eyes narrowed as she opened his mouth. She didn't get a chance to say anything before Phos spoke again.

"But Hershel can."

The Apprentice's head snapped up, hand frozen mid-stir.

"Wha…what?"

"Just the sort of thing you ought to get used to doing," the Healer continued, but Hershel was shaking his head, glancing over at the ruling family.

"Phos…I've never…I don't think I _should…"_

"Did you think it was a suggestion?" Phos snapped, glancing back up at him. "You _will_ be teaching the boy…didn't you hear his parents? It seems _someone_ has to be saddled with that."

"So…Hershel's gonna be my teacher?"

Theo's timid voice cut in and both Healers glanced over at the child.

"He'll be _Master_ Hershel to you from now on, boy," Phos pointed out sharply while Hershel's brows furrowed. "You start tomorrow. But only if you can _listen_ better than your parents were ever able too, hmm? Think you can handle it?"

Theo's eyes were wide and he glanced at his mom again.

"Umm…."

"And just like in times of _old_, you'd be required to pay tribute for the effort," the Ancient Healer continued looking at Cole. "Maybe you could finally get to translating the rest of those scrolls…"

Cole couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I _started_ them…" he pointed out, and Phos shook his head.

"You took the scrolls years ago, claiming that you were _planning_ on finishing them…but I've never gotten the originals back, have I?"

"Don't worry Phos, I still _have_ them," Cole answered dryly. "…Somewhere…"

Keyda cut in before the angry Healer could say anything else.

"We wouldn't be paying _you_ at any rate. If Hershel's doing the teaching, then Hershel's the one to name the price."

The Apprentice rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Theo whispered back to his mom.

"_Master_ Hershel," he corrected.

* * *

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Phos didn't answer as he wiped down the counter with habitual deftness. He tossed the rag back into a soapy dish as Hershel bit through the thread he was sewing with. He glanced over at his master and sighed.

"Phos…"

"I heard ya," he said dryly. "It's simple training, Hershel. What are you so afraid of?"

"There's nothing simple about it!" the apprentice argued, pulling the next article of clothing out of a basket. "It's…he's the _heir_ of the realm. What if I mess something up?"

Phos snorted and turned to give him a dry look.

"Were you planning on killing him?"

Hershel blanched.

"What? _No, _of course not…."

"Ah, then you can't really mess anything up. All you have to do is take him through the basic training I took you through…"

"But why can't you do it?"

Phos glanced up and his eyes flashed, and Hershel looked away, both sheepish and irritated.

"I mean…that was a long time ago, Phos, and I don't really remember it. You obviously know what you're doing already, so why do you want _me_ to…"

"You won't be an apprentice _forever_, Hershel. There's a time and place for everything," the Healer pointed out as he pulled out a knife to start chopping roots with.

Hershel raised an eyebrow.

"So…this is part of my training? Or is this just you not wanting to have to be bothered with it?"

Phos chuckled as he minced the root.

"Why can't it be both?"

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ves glanced up as the other guards leaned in, and he gave them a soft smile.

"Vell…I'm not sure I ever knew _vat_ I vas looking for, if I'm being honest."

"So what on earth have you been doing for the last eight years?" Jaqah pressed and Ves shrugged sheepishly.

"Little bits of everyzing. I did a lot of traveling healer vork, and I visited ozer healers…"

"There are lots of them down in the south," Tolan pointed out knowingly. Jaqah glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged. "Well…relatively. I met two or three."

"How's your heartburn been, by the way? Do you need…" Jaqah started, but Tolan waved her off as he finished his drink.

"Calm down, Jaq…I'm fine. It's been fine. Southern life was great—tracking traders, beating traders, testing Ottan's temper. Can't complain."

"_Cause_ of lots of complaints though," she pointed out before turning back to her own meal. Ret put a comforting hand on her shoulder before turning back to Ves.

"You mentioned when you left you were going to try to unlock your powers. Did you ever manage to…"

"No."

Ves didn't look up from his meal for a moment, but when he did he gave another sad smile as he shrugged.

"It's….not somezing zat can be taught. Or forced. From vat research I did, it just has to _happen._ Especially vith ze aural blocks being so strong."

"Always were deadly with your sword, Ves. Don't know what you want powers for _anyways._"

"Indeed," Ves agreed, smiling at Tolan. "It didn't take long for me to give up on such pursuits and focus on vat I _could_ strengzen."

"So you did a lot of battle training?" Jaqah translated, but Ves shook his head.

"No. Meditation. A little gardening…zat sort of zing…"

Tolan scoffed. "Boring."

Jaqah elbowed him.

"I dunno Tol, I feel like you could do a little more soul searching. Might keep you from trying to _kill_ the rulers…."

Ves looked up in alarm but everyone just chuckled.

"It was _not_ my fault!" Tolan argued, stabbing the meat on his plate vigorously. "_She_ walked in front of _me!"_

"And before that it was fighting Theo with sharpened weapons or showing him how to escape from his bedroom window…."

"Kid lives in a dangerous world. Someday his parents are going to have to stop babying him and realize that he needs to experience it so he can be ready for the rest of his life."

Jaqah's smile faded as she studied the drink in her hand.

"That they do."

3

"I'm _trying!"_

Theo glared at the clear gem in his palm, willing it to move. But he couldn't even get the aura to come out…let _alone_ move stuff with it.

"I know, Theo…um…" Hershel looked like he was at a loss. "You know what that feeling feels like? When the aura comes out? Just…try to make that happen again."

Theo glared at the crystal and then shook his head.

"I don't like that feeling."

Hershel tried to not to sigh exasperatedly. Phos chuckling across the room didn't really do anything to improve his mood.

"I _know_ that it's not very fun…but I mean…" he scratched his head. "Doesn't it just come out anyway? Even when you don't want it to?"

Theo shrugged. Hershel tried again.

"What were you feeling, Theo, when it happened last?"

"I dunno. Scared. And bad. And hungry."

Hershel blinked.

"Hungry?"

"I'm hungry now. I'm _hungry…why isn't it working?"_

He glared at the gem in his hand, gritting his teeth, and Hershel cast a dry glance at his master as Phos let out a snort.

"Care to impart some wisdom?"

"You got this. Though, since you're asking, I generally do the paralysis spell before trying to move on to the crystal…"

"Paralysis spell, right," Hershel muttered, pushing himself to his feet. He took the crystal from the boy's palm. "C'mon Theo, we're going to start with something different…"

"I failed already?!" Theo asked in despair, sagging. "Just let me try again!"

"No, you didn't _fail,_" Hershel assured, kneeling to get more on Theo's level. Phos made a noise that made it sound like he didn't quite agree, and Hershel gave him a dirty look. "We'll come back to the crystal, but first I want you to go lay down on that table."

Theo nodded and looked over.

"You mean…the table with all the plants all over it?"

Hershel blinked and turned to see that there were herbs spread out across the table.

"Oh. Right. Um…" He looked over and gestured to the rug in front of the fireplace. "Maybe just lie down right there."

"Ok." Theo hopped off the chair and wiped his nose before lying down on the rug. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Theodynn," Hershel answered, searching the box for a few more crystals. "Spread your arms out and keep your feet apart."

Theo obliged and Hershel came back over. He knocked his hip on a chair and winced in pain, stumbling to catch one of the gems he nearly dropped.

Theo sat up, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"_Fine, _Theo. I'm fine. Lie back down."

He turned and glared at a snickering Phos and pushed some hair out of his face

"Don't feel obligated to stay and watch," he said, irritated, and Phos looked up from the scroll he was supposedly reading.

"Don't worry about me…I'm quite at my leisure," the Healer replied with a blithe smile. Hershel rolled his eyes and spread the crystals out on Theo's body. The boy giggled and twisted a few times, ticklish, and Hershel had to remind him to stay still. The Apprentice took a few steps backward and put his hand up, biting his lip as he tried to remember the spell. He finally cursed softly and glanced over.

"Hey Phos…"

The Healer rattled off the spell without looking up and Hershel's ears burned.

"Thanks," he muttered before mimicking the spell. His hand flashed and the apprentice sagged in relief as the spell took root and traveled between the crystals.

"How does that feel, Theo?"

"Um…good? I can't….really move…"

"That's good. I mean…that's the way it's supposed to be, Theo."

"Oh."

There were a few moments of silence and Hershel cleared his throat.

"So…what are you feeling?" he prompted.

"Stuck," Theo replied honestly, and Phos made no attempt to hide his snort.

"_No._ I mean…what emotion? Scared? Angry?"

"Um….a little tired. And I'm still hungry. Hershel? I mean, _Master_ Hershel? How much longer?"

"Not much longer," Hershel said with a sigh, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Just….close your eyes and tell me the first feeling that comes to mind."

"Ok."

Theo closed his eyes and they waited a few more minutes in silence. Hershel clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Well?" he finally asked, his tone betraying his fraying patience.

"I'm still waiting for one," Theo answered. Hershel shot Phos a desperate glance.

"Are we sure he actually _has…_" he started in a soft tone, but there was a sudden flash from the rug as Theo cried out.

"Oh _no!"_

"What? What is it, Theo?! What are you feeling?" Hershel asked, jumping in. The boy's face was suddenly scrunched up and he seemed to be fighting the restraints.

"Ahhhh my _nose itches!" _

Hershel blinked, frozen.

"…What?"

"It itches so _badddd! But I can't move! Help me!"_

Hershel closed his eyes and finally muttered the release spell. His hand flashed again and the crystals toppled to the ground, tinkling. Theo sat right up, itching his nose furiously. He finally looked back up at Hershel.

"Did I do a good job staying still? I was trying really hard!"

"You did…fine, Theodynn. I think we're going to call it a day. You can go tell your Dad you're done."

They watched as Theo jumped up, beaming, and raced out of the tent. A second later he poked his head back in.

"Oh, almost forgot; _thank you_, Master Hershel!" he said before popping out again. Hershel stared at the door, lost in thought. He jumped as Phos clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Well, you didn't _ruin_ anything," the Healer pointed out dryly, and Hershel dry washed his face.

"I'm serious, Phos…are we sure he even has unlocked his powers?"

Phos shrugged.

"Who's to say? I'm more interested to know if he really is Keyda's son." He scratched his chin. "I'd have never believed it if I hadn't been there at his birth."

Hershel rolled his eyes and looked back down at the crystals on the floor.

"Either way, it seems like I got my work cut out for me."

* * *

"_NO! NO NO!"_

Amber screamed and threw the bowl as Keyda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Amber…"

"No Eat _noooooo!"_ Amber said again, and Keyda furrowed her brow as the aural winds picked up around them.

"Amber do _not bring _your powers into this!" Keyda warned, but the toddler's eyes were already flashing as she started kicking her legs. The ruler shook her head.

"No, _no blasting…"_

Keyda ducked as a large aural blast headed towards her. She huffed, blowing her hair out of her face as Amber screamed, smacking her hands on the table. The Oni Ruler pushed herself back to her feet and adjusted her circlet with one hand while she powered up the other one. Amber stared at it with narrowed eyes and Keyda shook her head.

"See? Make it go bye-bye…"

She faded out her hand and Amber hesitated. Keyda was about to relax when the child screamed again and blasted another attack towards her. The attack slammed into the wall next to the door right as Theo opened it, and he jumped back in alarm.

"_Amber!"_ Keyda snapped, shaking her head in frustration. She went over and rummaged through a drawer until she pulled out the bracelet she was looking for.

"Hey Mom," Theo said shyly, looking over at where Amber was blazing.

"Hey Theo," Keyda replied, reaching her daughter and slapping the bracelet on her wrist. Amber shrieked and tried to pull it off, but her powers faded with the application of the vengestone. Theo watched with a concerned expression and Keyda finally turned back to him, sighing heavily as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"How was your first lesson? And where's your father?"

"Dad's talking to Jaqah and…um…I can't remember his name. The new guy…with the head that's half baldish."

"Oh, probably Ves. Anyways, how was your lesson?"

He shrugged.

"I held still really good…Hershel…er…_Master_ Hershel even said so."

Keyda gave him a little smile as she picked up the bowl of mash off the floor, grimacing at the mess.

"Which exercises did you do?"

"Um…there was one where I had to hold really still!" Theo spread his arms and legs out to demonstrate, freezing in place. "And then I couldn't move at all!"

Keyda turned to him, her expression suddenly troubled.

"Was it scary?"

Theo 'unfroze' and shook his head.

"No. I actually almost fell asleep. But don't tell Her…Master Hershel. I was s'posed to be feeling something. But I don't know _what._"

Keyda folded her arms, staring at him.

"So, did your powers come out at all today?"

Theo shuddered and shook his head.

"Nope. Well, just a little when my nose itched. Then I tried to get out cuz no one would scratch it for me."

Keyda's expression softened into a smile as she watched Theo run over to his sister.

"Hey Amber! Did you miss me?"

The door opened again, and Cole came in. He looked over at Theo and Amber, but his smile faded when he saw the bracelet.

"Rough day?" he asked quietly, and Keyda glanced over before sighing.

"It's been screaming and tantrums all day…and nothing I could do could get her to stop. She almost hit Theo."

She pointed out the spot on the wall by the door and Cole's expression grew more troubled.

"I see."

"Even at his worst, Theo was never like this. I just…I just don't know what we can do, Cole…."

"Hey." He rubbed her arms. "We'll get it. Maybe she just needs some kind of outlet."

Keyda snorted.

"Like what?" she muttered. She had a sudden image of Echo carving and felt a slight pang. She didn't have many petals left; she hadn't made a tea to talk with the ancient Oni in years. She was afraid of using the last little bit, and Phos claimed that it was almost impossible to get ahold of the petals when she asked him about it.

"I dunno," Cole admitted, rubbing her arms.

"You're good to watch the kids tomorrow, yeah?" Keyda asked tiredly, changing the subject. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go to the meeting with the other leaders. Get everything squared away for final harvest…make sure none of the provinces are going to starve."

"Sounds like a plan, Keyds," he said, taking the dirty bowl from her.

"I can…" she started, but he shook his head.

"I got it. You want anything while I'm in the kitchens?"

She sighed and just shrugged.

"Just…three helpings of whatever's for dinner. I'm not really feeling up for going to the cafeteria today."

"Ves'll be disappointed; he said he hasn't got a chance to talk to you yet," Cole said and Keyda shrugged again.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Or the next day. How long is he staying?"

Cole shrugged.

"Said he wanted to come back until he finds a greater purpose or something like that. I told him that was alright with us."

"Yeah."

He opened the door and looked over.

"Alright, one refill on the mash and three bowls of soup. Got it."

"Thanks Dad!" Theo called out. He was playing peek-a-boo with Amber and she had finally stopped crying, now giggling every time her brother popped up at her.

"How do you know it's soup tonight?" Keyda asked. She couldn't help but smile as Cole made a show of smelling the hallway.

"My sense of smell, of course. _Definitely soup,"_ he answered, making his voice sound old and crotchety. Keyda couldn't help but laugh and he winked before disappearing towards the kitchens.


	11. Chapter 11

4

"I told you, don't put your feet together, keep them _apart._ It's easier to balance that way."

Theo grimaced and held his wooden sword aloft with both hands as he slowly spread his legs apart. However, he did it horizontally, and so much so that Tolan could tell he wasn't going to be able to get back up.

"Not like_ that…"_ the guard chastised, standing down so he could come over and help Theo up before the kid went into full-on splits. As he got close Theo jumped up suddenly, whacking Tolan hard on the wrist before jumping backward out of the way of a rebuttal.

"_HA!"_ Theo yelled, and Tolan cursed and dropped his katana.

"What the _heck_…"

_"_I got you! _I got youuuu!"_ Theo mocked, and Tolan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh…if that's how you wanna play," he muttered. With a deft flick of his foot, he sent his weapon flying back up to his hand and launched himself at the smaller boy. Theo's smile disappeared; the child blanched as Tolan crossed the arena at an uncanny speed.

"Stop…" he started, holding his wooden sword up for protection. In a couple of swift moves, Tolan had disarmed Theo and knocked him to the ground. Theo reached for his wooden sword in the dust, but the guard kicked it away and pointed the katana at him, forcing the child to accept his defeat. Theo looked up and glared as he batted the side of the sword away with one hand.

"I said _stop!"_ he yelled, clearly angry. Tolan scoffed and shook his head, not seeming to register that the boy's eyes were flashing.

"Don't get cocky, Freak…one of the biggest rules of fighting is to _never_ underestimate your opponent!"

"_Don't call me Freak!"_

Tolan blinked in surprise as aura suddenly exploded out around Theo, and the guard took a few steps back, lowering his weapon. The blast was over as soon as it happened, and Theo sagged in the dirt, exhausted.

"Hey, Theo…" Tolan started, sounding wary. Theo shook his head, grunting as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm _not a freak,"_ he said, voice angry but quiet as he gave Tolan a wounded look before running from the arena. Tolan frowned but didn't say anything else as he watched him go.

* * *

"…And as the snake guts went literally_ everywhere, _the ninja looked at each other in relief, happy to have finally defeated their foe…"

Cole looked down at the child in his lap, but Amber was already snoozing softly, and he chuckled. He glanced over at Theo, but the boy was sitting with his arms around his legs, chin resting on his knees. Cole reached out and gave him a small push.

"You ok, buddy?"

"I'm not a freak. Right, Dad?" Theo asked softly, not looking at him. Cole's smile faded.

"You're not a freak, Theodynn. Who called you that?"

Theo didn't answer, glaring at the ground. Cole looked at him a few minutes longer before picking up the snoozing Amber and carrying her to her crib. He laid her down and, after thinking a moment, bent to pull the bracelet from off her wrist. He came back over to sit next to Theo.

"Sometimes people get angry at what they don't understand," Cole finally started, and Theo scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Like…" Cole looked around and caught sight of the picture book he had just finished reading. "Like the ninja in your stories…_they _weren't always understood. People were mean to them to…some of them their whole lives."

"Even the green ninja?" Theo asked softly, finally turning his head so he could look at the book on the ground. Cole smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Even him. He had to make a lot of hard choices when he was not much older than you, Theo. He had been alone a lot of his life, and people were mean to him. But then he met the other ninja and decided to be a hero. And some of his friends were even mad at him at first, but then he stopped caring what people thought…"

"And he saved the world!" Theo said, perking up a little as he picked up the book. "Like…_lots and lots _of times!"

Cole couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…. well, the other ninja did too," he reminded, but Theo didn't answer. He seemed to be feeling better as he flipped through the book to a picture of the green ninja striking a heroic pose.

"He's my favorite ninja. I wanna be like him, Dad!"

Cole smiled but he couldn't help but make an indignant noise.

"What? What about the black ninja? He's pretty cool…"

Theo shook his head.

"No, I like the green one."

Cole laughed and shook his head, muttering to himself for a few moments before standing.

"C'mere, you!" he said, scooping Theo up and throwing him over one shoulder. Theo shrieked in delight, kicking.

"Nooo….I'm too _big for this!"_ he complained, and Cole laughed as he spun him around.

"What? I can't quite hear you…"

"Noo…._stoppp…."_ Theo gasped between laughs, and Cole finally did, letting Theo slip off his shoulder so he could catch him in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed, kiddo."

"But Mom's not back to kiss me goodnight yet," Theo pouted. Cole's smile faded a little as he glanced towards the door.

"Yeah…she must have gotten tied up in her meetings. But it'll be ok, Bud. She'll be there to greet you when you wake up."

Theo glanced over at the crib and his eyebrow raised.

"_Dad!"_ he whispered in sudden seriousness. "We shouldn't be so loud! We could have waked up _Amber!"_

Cole raised his eyebrows and looked back at the crib, but the toddler snoozed on. He shook his head in mock seriousness.

"I won't tell Mom if you won't."

* * *

"Would have been back sooner, but Ottan compiled a comprehensive _list_ of everything that Tolan did while in the South."

Cole chuckled as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"He was there for a few years," he realized and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"It was quite the list. And then I had to stop Jaqah from biting Ottan's head off…"

"I'll bet," Cole said softly, rubbing her arm. She pulled the blanket on and laid down so that she was facing him.

"And no one's really up for a harvest festival again this year. They don't really get the point; mainly everyone felt like it would be a waste of time and effort and food."

Cole sighed.

"Well, we need _some_ holidays around here. Maybe someday we can just force it on everyone."

"Oh yeah, everyone really loves being _forced_ into stuff," Keyda pointed out dryly as she moved to be close next to him. "Anyways…I'm glad that's over for the term. How were the kids?"

"Pretty good," Cole admitted, and Keyda scoffed.

"Even Amber?"

"Well, she may have had a few episodes…"

Keyda sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm telling you…I have no idea what we're going to do."

He gave her a comforting smile.

"Just take things one day at a time, remember? We'll be ok." His smile faded as he continued. "Theo asked me if he was a freak today."

Keyda stiffened and then scowled.

"It's Tolan. I _swear_ when I see that idiot next…"

"We talked about it and Theo was feeling better by the time he went to bed. He missed you though. You'll have to be the one to get him up in the morning; I think he'll up and revolt if I do it."

She rolled her eyes and Cole made a show of pondering.

"Well…you or the 'green ninja'. It seems I'm only _third_ best on his list of favorites…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Keyda chastised, fingering his braid. He smiled at her and she tugged it playfully. "I'm pretty sure Amber also has you beat in his book."

"Oh, well _thank you_ for pointing that out!" Cole said, mock offended. She laughed a little and he wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head. "You're gonna pay for that one…"

She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I'll take my chances," she murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"I just don't get it. Both Keyda and I were _totally_ out of control when you taught us about our powers…like you never had to teach us how to bring them out. It just _happened. _But Theo just lies there…" Hershel turned to look at his Master, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I heard him snoring this time around. How am I supposed to _teach_ the part that's supposed to _come naturally?"_

Phos scratched his chin and finally shrugged.

"You and Keyda had to have an explosive emotional reaction to break through your blocks, preceded by years of abuse and neglect. It makes sense that you would have more volatile emotions. The boy, on the other hand, had a much smaller block that he broke through with a mix of a triggered reaction and coming of age. With the sheltered life he's led, it's actually impressive he was able to break through his block at all."

"What do you mean?" Hershel asked, helping himself to a second cup of tea and downing it quickly. Phos watched and shook his head.

"You never _sip_…tea is a drink meant for sipping…."

Hershel ignored him as he took a seat.

"What do you _mean_ Phos?" He repeated. "Sheltered how?"

The Ancient Oni shrugged.

"He really has no reason to fear, or grieve. He lives in the same optimistic world as his father…and it makes it hard to pull up deep emotions on a whim…"

"Doesn't seem to be a problem for his sister, and she was raised the same way," Hershel pointed out dryly, and Phos smiled.

"Ah…raising a Xinta. A tricky problem in and of _itself_."

Hershel nodded absently, looking down at his empty cup.

"I just feel like they're expecting me to make a prodigy out of their son…and I can't even get him to _react_ half the time," he finally muttered.

Phos shrugged and smiled darkly.

"I'm sure I could tell him a few stories that could inspire a reaction…"

Hershel shook his head and pushed himself up.

"I'm pretty sure that is the _opposite_ of what Cole and Keyda want. No need to freak the kid out."

"Ah, you're no fun." Phos countered. He gestured to the empty buckets by the door. "But we are out of water, oh _Master_ Hershel…if you wouldn't mind…"

Hershel rolled his eyes and headed over to the buckets.

"No need to be snarky…_you're_ the one who insisted on him calling me that," the apprentice pointed out before heading towards the well. A few moments later the tent flap moved again and Phos glanced over and raised an eyebrow as a taller Oni with yellow eyes and a half-shaved head entered the tent.

"Well well…certainly been a while since _you_ came to bug me…" Phos pointed out dryly. He gestured to the tea kettle and Ves held up a hand in polite denial.

"No, Zank you. I've recently moved back to ze central fortress and figured I'd stop by."

"Is that so?" Phos said, his tone bored as he poured himself another drink and sat down. "Can't say there's anything interesting going on here."

Ves smiled and came in to take a seat.

"You are ze Master Healer! Surely your life cannot be zat boring."

Phos couldn't help but chuckle as if thinking of some memory.

"Yeah well, to be honest, it _has_ been a little more entertaining as of late."

Ves nodded.

"Ze boy…he discovered his powers. And ze girl is a Xinta, just like rumors said."

"Indeed." Phos's smile faded a little as he leaned forward. "I seem to recall that you were on your own quest once."

Ves shrugged, looking down at his hands.

"You vere right, Master Healer. It is not somezing zat somevon else can unlock for me…"

"Of course I was right," Phos muttered, looking down at the dregs of his cup.

"It's a powerful spell you cast all zose years ago…ze blocking spell."

Phos's eyes darted up, studying the other man's face. Ves looked as blithe as ever and Phos shifted postion.

"Indeed."

"Vell…thank you for letting me stop by. I just vanted to let you know zat you still have fans in ze realm…people who haven't forgotten who you are. Or what you've _done."_

Phos's expression darkened at the guard's tone, but Ves just gave one last friendly wave before disappearing out the tent flap door. Phos watched him go and finally shook his head.

"Idealists," he scoffed, downing the last of his tea Hershel-style.

5

"Theo!"

Cole called down the hallway as he turned back to Keyda.

"Do we have everything?"

"Um…" She shoved a few more diapers into the large bag she was carrying and turned to wave at the toddler.

"Amber, stop messing with your bracelet and _come on _already!"

The toddler glowered at her and took a step backwards defiantly. Keyda sighed.

"I got her," Cole assured as went over. Amber tried to run but Cole scooped her up before she got the chance. "No, you don't…"

"Theo, come on!" Keyda called this time and Theo's bedroom door finally opened as he ran out with his bag in one hand and his dragon under the other arm.

"Stone wouldn't fit in my bag," he explained and Keyda sighed as she held out a hand.

"It's ok…you can just carry him."

"Are we gonna ride the dragon this time? Or do your powers?"

Keyda smiled but shook her head.

"I don't think I can do all four of us, Theodynn."

Theo sighed.

"We _never_ get to go by powers anymore," he complained as he finally took his mother's outstretched hand. The group started heading down the hallway, the roar of the Ultra-dragon informing them of Wu's arrival. They passed Jaqah and she gave a salute.

"Enjoy the winter solstice," she said, and Cole gave a little wave with the arm that wasn't holding Amber.

"You too."

"So does anything even happen while you're gone?"

Cole looked over at Keyda as Jay and Nya leaned forward, and he finally shrugged.

"I…don't really know."

"You mean you've been leaving at the winter solstice _every year_ or whatever, and that crazy chick doesn't go on a crazy rampage while you're gone?" Nya asked.

"We thought she would…especially those first couple years," Keyda admitted.

"We'd leave with a couple day buffer with the whole fortress on lockdown. But then we'd come back and there'd be nothing to report. It's weird," Cole added.

"Maybe she gave up." Jay said. Cole's expression darkened as Nya chewed thoughtfully on her eggroll.

"Or that spell thing in your braid makes it so she can't escape again."

"But he's not even _in_ the realm for that to work!" Jay pointed out, shaking his head at his wife. She scoffed.

"Well…I _know…_but maybe it had some outlasting effect or something."

"Or maybe she can't be bothered anymore," Jay pressed, and Nya rolled her eyes.

"Villains don't just _give up, _Jay. I'd be more willing to bet she's lying in wait…planning something far more sinister…"

"Yeah, _thanks for that_ guys, but we really don't know," Cole cut in. "We leave every year and the fortress is always locked down and well-guarded."

"We haven't had any problems for nearly ten years," Keyda pointed out, but under the table she was twisting a cloth napkin in her hands.

"_Moooooom!"_

A cry from the other room interrupted the four adults' dinner conversation, and Nya sighed before yelling back.

"_What?!"_

_ "Mia's doing it again!"_

Nya muttered something under her breath and pushed herself up from the table before marching into the other room. Jay took a swig of his drink and looked over at the toddler in the highchair, who was half-eating, half-playing with a banana the inventor had given her.

"So your kids seem to be doing well," he pointed out. "I mean, her horn things are coming in…nicely."

"They don't seem to hurt her as much anymore," Cole mused, looking over at his daughter. Amber glanced over and smiled at him before stuffing a fourth of the banana into her mouth. Keyda winced and reached over.

"No, Amber. Not all at once, you'll choke."

Despite the warning, Amber immediately tried to stuff the rest of the banana into her full mouth. Keyda narrowed her eyes and tried to take it away, and Amber screamed out, spitting banana out everywhere.

"I said _no," _Keyda reprimanded, but she was surprised to see Amber's eyes flash. She looked down and realized with a panic that the vengestone bracelet was nowhere to be found.

"Cole…"

He looked over from where he was talking to Jay and she whirled around.

"The bracelet, it's missing!"

He immediately got to his feet and Jay frowned.

"Bracelet? What bracelet?"

Aural winds were picking up and aura erupted around Amber's banana-covered fists as Keyda bent to scour the floor under the highchair.

"Check the bag, Cole! We must have packed it instead of…"

The ninja in black had already darted out of the room while Jay watched the screaming toddler with wide-eyed awe mixed with uneasiness.

"Um…is this….normal?" he started, and immediately ducked as a blast headed towards his head.

"_Amber! No blasting!"_ Keyda yelled, standing, but Amber just screamed back. Suddenly Nya came into the room, looking at something in her hand.

"They were fighting over this bracelet of all things, but I don't even know where the heck this thing came from."

She was cut off as Keyda ripped the bracelet out of her hands, having crossed the room in record speed. Nya blinked in surprise, looking up at the chaos in the room as Keyda ran back to the blazing child and Jay cowered under the table.

"What in the…" she started as Keyda slapped the bracelet onto Amber's wrist.

"_You know_ that what you are doing is wrong!" she scolded, and Amber screamed again as she waved her arm in the air, angry.

"I can't find it in the bags, maybe we left it in…"

Cole took in the scene as he came running back in, sagging in relief.

"You found it?"

"The twins had it," Nya said, still looking a little dumbfounded.

"Vengestone?" Jay guessed, popping his head back up above the table, and Cole looked over.

"Um…yeah."

"You guys have been visiting with her for two years_. _She's never reacted like that before…" Nya pointed out. "Is she always in vengestone when you visit?"

Cole looked over at Keyda, who was furiously wiping banana off of the inconsolable toddler.

"Most of the time. Just, you know, to be safe…" he answered. Silence fell and then Jay started laughing. Everyone looked over and he couldn't help but shrug.

"And I thought taking _twins_ through their terrible twos was bad, but I gotta say, this would be way worse!"

* * *

"Heel-toe, Theodynn. It's like a sweeping motion."

Theo stuck his little tongue out as he concentrated on getting the right motion out of his tap-shoes.

"Like this, Papa Lou?"

The Performer stroked his mustache.

"Closer…"

Cole was behind the couch changing Amber's diaper. She was pulling on her bracelet in annoyance and looked up at Cole angrily.

"_Off!"_ she demanded, and he sighed and shook his head.

"Not off. You have to keep that on when you misbehave like you did earlier tonight," he chastised, and her eyes narrowed further.

"_Offff Daddyyyyyy!"_

He finished changing her diaper and scooped her up.

"C'mon, let's go watch Theo tap-dance. Maybe that'll take your mind off it."

He took a seat on the couch with Amber on his lap, and the toddler squirmed and fussed as Theo stumbled through a few more dance steps.

"I'm doing it!" he yelled excitedly, and Lou chuckled.

"Well, it's not a prize-winning performance…but I'm loving the energy," he replied. Keyda came back into the room, sighing happily as she pinned her wet hair up. She came and sat next to Cole on the couch, pulling her feet up and leaning on him. Cole put an arm around her as she spoke.

"I am jealous of the hot water in Ninjago…someday we have got to figure out how to make that a thing in our realm again," Keyda mused and Cole laughed. Lou looked over at them and put a hand on Theo's shoulders.

"That's probably enough for today, Theodynn."

He stopped and looked up at his grandfather with sad eyes.

"Aw….but Papa Lou…"

"Break them in slowly, my boy. Besides…perhaps with the dance floor vacant, your parents might want to have a go."

Cole shook his head as Keyda said, "Oh, no…we're good, honestly…"

"Mom and Dad don't know how to _dance!" _Theo argued, and Lou took a step back, aghast.

"You've never danced for your children?" he asked, sounding betrayed, and Cole narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Theo…"

"You _don't!_ You don't have noisy shoes or anything!" Theo argued and Cole chuckled, sitting up.

"I'll have you know I _do_ know how to dance, I just haven't in a while."

"Don't just _tell_ him, Cole….show him!" Lou pressed, and Cole glanced at Keyda and she leaned her head all the way back on the back of the couch.

"He's not gonna let it go, is he?" she muttered, and Lou flipped through his records.

"I am not. C'mon, give us a dance!"

Cole sighed and looked over to see Keyda looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Idiot. Let's get this over with," she finally relented. A few minutes later Lou had selected a song. It wasn't one Keyda recognized, but after a few stumbles she found the right movement. Theo watched with a big grin, clapping his hands excitedly every time Cole spun or dipped Keyda.

"Faster!"

"This is as fast as it _goes_, Theo!" Cole argued, and Theo just giggled and demanded them to go faster anyway. Lou watched with a contented smile. His eyes wandered away from the laughing trio on the dancefloor to a now-empty couch. He looked around and found Amber standing next to the phonograph, staring up at the large instrument with a mystified expression. She was swaying slightly in time with the music, and Lou raised an eyebrow. He walked over and knelt down next to her, giving her a smile.

"You like the music, Amber?"

She looked over at him, not comprehending, and he cupped a hand around his ear to illustrate.

"Music….that's the sound you're hearing."

"Moo-sic…"

"That's right," Lou said with a smile. Amber stared at him for a few seconds and then a toothy grin split across her face. The song came to an end, and Amber looked up at the phonograph.

"More! More more…."

"Why don't we pick a new song?" Lou agreed, but Cole turned to his father.

"No, Pop, I think that's enough for tonight. It's past their bedtime."

Lou turned to argue, but he caught sight of a yawning Theo and finally sighed, relenting.

"….Alright. Maybe we can do a bit more tomorrow before you leave."

"Mom, can you sing our special song?" Theo asked drowsily. "You haven't sung it in a long time."

She smiled at him and gestured to the bedroom with her head.

"C'mon, Theo…let's go get your pajamas on first."

Cole scooped Amber up from her position by the phonograph.

"You too, Missy," he said and was a little surprised that she didn't fight him on his bedtime order. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder, but her eyes remained focused on the phonograph as he walked her to the bedroom.

6

A lone figure sat in the moonlight under a formation, eyes closed in meditation. He had been there for a few hours, but despite the chilled air and the mist that was picking up around him, he didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable in his sleeveless garb and sandals.

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, smiling softly.

"Always vith ze mist…" he called out. A figure approached in the moon-lit fog and a light-hearted laugh rang out.

"Can't help it," Evynn argued, coming into sight. Ves pushed himself up and scanned her.

"Vere you able to finish it in time?" With a cryptic smile playing on her lips, she pulled out a small round object.

"Where's the faith?" she cooed, holding it out to him. Ves took it, looking at it for a few moments before depositing it into his pocket. Evynn glanced up at the moon, stretching.

"You understand how everything is going to play out?" she asked, and Ves nodded solemnly. Her smile grew. "I knew I could count on you. And the other girl? She's ready as well?"

Ves nodded once more, but his expression grew troubled. Evynn put a hand on her hip.

"You are unsure," she noted, and Ves's eyes flicked up at her.

"I…do not understand vie she is necessary to ze plan, to be honest. Ve could pull it off rather easily vithout her."

Evynn shrugged, nonchalant.

"True enough. But desperate people are more _fun_ to work with, dear Vesly. She'll work nicely for bait…not to mention that her addition of chaos to the mix will be greatly appreciated. The more distractions, the better."

"Of course," Ves said, sighing. "I…apologize for doubting."

Evynn just smiled, coaxing a small black tendril from a jeweled armband.

"Don't worry; unlike my father,_ I_ do not believe there are such things as stupid questions."

The small tendril wove its way through the air, flitting around Ves's head while he watched it fade away with interest. He breathed deeply before turning back to the woman, her one horn gleaming in the moonlight.

"And…ze relics you promised us?"

"Are complete. They will be free for you to use when _I _am free." Another smile broke out across her face as she spun with her arms out. "True freedom….how I've _waited!"_

Ves smiled again, watching her with his hands behind his back.

"It is strange zat after five years of planning and preparation, ve vill finally be able to begin…"

"Oh, it has been _far_ longer than that, Vesly…longer than you could even imagine," Evynn corrected, turning to him with flashing eyes. "And this is only the beginning. When I am finished with all I have planned, this realm will be _remade._"

"Yes." Ves smiled contentedly and Evynn reached out and put a hand on his cheek.

"Do not fail. I shouldn't need to remind you that each of these spells took _years_ to complete."

"Do not vorry. I vill not fail you."

She gave him a genuine smile and patted his face gently.

"Best get back now…I'd hate for anyone to miss you."

He nodded and she winked before whisking herself off. A few moments later the only evidence of the Alchemist in the swirling mist was her tinkling laugh. Ves stood there a few minutes longer before turning to head back to the fortress. He arrived a few hours before sunrise.

"Hey!"

He paused in the hallway near the entrance and turned to face the guard coming towards him.

"The fortress is on lockdown!" the guard said, and Ves's expression became confused.

"Lockdown? I…I am sorry. I vas unaware. I vas out in ze gardens, meditating…"

The guard muttered something about kooky healers before scanning him up and down.

"You're the head guard, yeah? Or, you _were_."

"Yes…years ago," Ves said, giving the guard a calm smile. "I am sorry to have caused grief…is zere somewhere I should go until ze end of ze lockdown?"

The guard sighed and shook his head.

"Just don't leave again. Probably be best if you just go back to your room, really."

Ves nodded his thanks and turned to head towards the room Jaqah had assigned him, carrying a calm assurance with him. As he reached the tiny room, he removed his sandals and shut the door. He turned the lock and headed over to a simple chest. Opening it, he tenderly pulled the dark orb from his pocket. He looked at it for a few moments longer with a small smile before setting it down gently in the chest next to two other identical spells.

* * *

Syn grunted in frustration as Tolan rested his arms on her head, peering over her to get a glimpse of what she was drawing. She used one hand to wave him away.

"Why do you always _do _that?" she asked, irritated, and he shrugged.

"You're the right height for it."

She shook her head, turning back to her sketch.

"Well it's _annoying!"_

He didn't answer as he sat down to look at the sketchbook with her, and she angled it away from him, once again self-conscious.

"Whatcha doing?" he finally prompted, and she sighed.

"Planning out the next mural. I like to do them here first and get the basic idea down…_Hey!"_

She yelled out as Tolan stole the book from her, standing and turning his back to her to block off her attempts to reclaim it.

"I can actually tell who all of these people are," he commented as he flipped through the various sketches, twirling deftly to avoid her desperate attempt to get the book back. "There's Theo, and his little horned menace of a sister. Though she looks pretty chill in _this_ picture…"

"Give it _back,_ you infuriating…"

Syn managed to get ahold of the book and pulled hard. Tolan looked at her and raised one eyebrow, keeping a firm hold. Then, with a ghost of a smile, he let go suddenly and she stumbled backward. She slammed into someone walking past and the sketchbook flew out of her hand, landing hard and sliding on the stone floor. Face burning, she glared at Tolan from her place on the ground and he came over to sheepishly help her up.

"I cannot _believe you_," she muttered, turning to see who she had hit. "I'm so sorry…"

Ves smiled forgivingly as he bent to pick up her sketchbook for her.

"No troubles…I'm vell aware of Tolan's mischievous side."

He trailed off as he looked down with interest at the picture that the book had landed on. Syn came over, wanting to grab the sketchbook but hesitating. It was a sketch she had done of Hershel and Phos one of the last times she had visited. She had never gotten Hershel's hands right, but she felt secretly proud of how well she had captured Phos's classic irritated resting face.

"A real talent," Ves finally said as he closed the book and handed it back to her, smiling. She didn't meet his eye, still wracked with embarrassment as she tried to pull the book back. He held it for a moment longer, and she glanced up to see him scanning her face.

"Ze little slave girl!" he finally said, face brightening as if he had finally placed where he knew her from. Syn swallowed as Ves finally released the book, continuing. "You vere always vith the Master Healer ven I used to visit."

"I used to live there," she confirmed shyly and he chuckled softly.

"Yes. So long ago…yet it doesn't feel like it's been long at all." He studied her a few moments longer, his voice dropping in a way that sounded almost like he was talking to himself. "I remember zat he was quite fond of you…"

Syn laughed awkwardly and shrugged, backing away out of his intense gaze.

"Well…something like that…." she managed, before turning to glare at Tolan in a '_this is all your fault'_ sort of way.

"You keep out of mischief," Ves said, looking over at the tall guard for the first time. "Don't make me tell Jaqah vat you've been up to!"

"_Geez, _Ves!" Tolan said, shaking his head. "Don't make _me_ regret bringing you back with me."

Ves chuckled and held up a hand in goodbye before disappearing down another hallway. As soon as he was gone Syn whirled on the guard next to her, face still burning.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"I don't get the big deal, Syn!" he argued casually with a shrug. "Why does it matter if people see your drawings or not?"

"Because you should _ask_ first!" she glowered before pushing past him to go down the hall. He grabbed her arm and she stiffened. "_Let go."_

"You are always so angry," he pointed out, and she turned to him in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I think that old geezer of a Healer rubbed off on you more than you'd like to admit…"

She scoffed and finally pulled out of his grasp.

"Haven't you noticed?_ Everyone's_ angrier around you!" she spat and he smirked at her.

"Course I've noticed. Which is why you confuse me so much."

"What are you talking about?!"

He shrugged, seemingly unaffected by her glaring.

"Your anger is forced, Syn…you're _pushing_ me away."

"Maybe because I can't _stand_ you!" she glowered, but she stiffened as he came closer.

"Is that so?" he asked, scanning her face as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Then why is it you like this so much?"

Her heart was pounding in her throat and she shook her head.

"I…I don't," she stammered, and he scoffed.

"I don't believe you…" he said simply, and she hesitated as she stared up at his face…

She shook herself and shoved him again.

"I _don't,_" she said firmly, and now that she was finally free she turned to head down the hallway. He watched her go, shaking his head. Her face was burning once again as she hugged her sketchbook to her chest, furious at herself and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Eventful trip?"

Cole turned to see Ret and smiled, shaking his head.

"No more than usual. How about here? Anything crazy go down while we were gone?"

"No more than usual," Retrevan answered with a soft smile of his own. "Though we got our first report from Omar this week. Things have been quiet in the south, it seems…"

"They gonna have enough food down there?" Cole cut in and Ret nodded.

"Yes…according to his report at least."

Cole nodded. "Good."

"_Daddy!"_

Both turned to see Amber coming down the hall and Cole knelt down.

"Hey Missy…where'd you come from?"

"Off! Off _Daddyyyy…"_

She waved her wrist at him, and Cole sighed before taking her arm gently.

"Alright, I'm taking it off. But you need to _behave, _no blasting inside."

"No no…" she repeated softly, watching him take off the bracelet. He pocketed it and she looked up at him with a snaggle-tooth smile.

"All gone," she said simply, and then lifted her arms so he would pick her up. He smiled back and scooped her up before standing.

"She seems to understand more," the large guard pointed out nearby, and Cole nodded.

"At this point, it's less that she can't control her powers as much as she can't control _herself._ That toddler stage…"

"Indeed," Retrevan said with a smile, bending a little so he could look at Amber. She frowned and turned away, burying her face into Cole's neck and Cole chuckled.

"Hey…you know _Ret_, silly!" he chastised gently before looking back at the head guard. "Sorry, Ret…she's been doing this more and more lately."

"No need to apologize. I've been told I'm a little…intimidating." Ret raised his eyebrow at the last word as if he couldn't believe it and Cole laughed. His smile turned into a grimace as Amber yanked hard on the small braid she had found in his hair, and he pulled her hand away as he looked at her.

"No, Amber…you have to leave that alone."

She looked at him with big eyes and he gave her a little smile.

"It's important."

"It's lasted all these years," Retrevan commented, and Cole looked back at him, one hand still fingering the braid.

"Yeah…Phos wasn't kidding when he said it was permanent."

"Daddy…"

Amber reached up with both hands and grabbed his face, forcing his attention back on her.

"Hungee…._I hungee!" _she demanded, and Cole laughed again.

"She reminds me more of you every day," Retrevan pointed out good-naturedly.

"Gee, thanks Ret," Cole chuckled, and Amber squirmed in his grasp.

"_Daddyyyyy!"_

"_Alright_, Amber! Let's go find you something to eat!" Cole said, tossing her up in the air before catching the giggling toddler again. He turned and to give Ret a nod.

"See you later, then."

Ret nodded back with a smile and watched as the two yellow-skinned members of the ruling family headed down the hallway. Amber gave him a small wave from over her father's shoulder and he gave a wave back.

"Just when we got out of the famine, they had to go and have another bottomless pit," he chuckled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

7

"_Stop!"_

Theo pressed his hands to his head, eyes shut tightly. Around him, winds were picking up in the Healer's tent, and Hershel knelt to be at eye level.

"Theo, if you never _use_ them then you won't build up stamina…."

"I don't _like it!"_ Theo yelled back. He took a few calming breaths, and the apprentice furrowed his brow as he heard the child whispering some song under his breath. A few moments later Theo's face relaxed as he sagged in relief, the aura winds disappearing. From across the room, Phos lifted an eyebrow over a cup of tea.

"I don't like those feelings, Master Hershel. I don't _want_ to feel like that."

"I…" Hershel didn't even know what to say. He cleared his throat and tried a different approach.

"These powers are linked to our emotions, Theo. They come out when we feel things…"

"Then I want to use them when I'm feeling _happy_ things!" Theo argued, and Hershel ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Someday, you'll get to that point—where you can just call them up without being super angry or afraid. Like this:"

Hershel flared up one of his hands to demonstrate, and Theo folded his arms as he viewed the Oni skeptically. Hershel allowed his hand to fade out as he continued.

"But when you're learning, those _unpleasant_ emotions are the only way to really make the connection."

"I don't _like _it!" Theo stated again, his eyes flashing. He winced and grabbed his head again, shaking it. "I…don't _want_ to be angry. I just want to be happy."

Hershel sagged, giving up. He looked over at Phos and gestured to Theo in a _do you want a go?_ sort of way. The Ancient Healer regarded the pair for a few moments before setting down the cup and pushing himself out of the chair. Theo opened his eyes and looked over as he approached, and Phos regarded him with an unreadable expression.

"Get up," he finally said, and Theo glanced at Hershel before pushing himself to his feet. Phos was silent for a few moments longer, but then suddenly he fired a blast, knocking Theo backward and onto the ground.

"_Phos!"_ Hershel yelled, getting to his feet in alarm. "Have you lost your _mind?!"_

"You wanted me involved; _this_ is me involved," the Healer murmured back, his eyes still fixed on the form pushing himself up off the dirt floor. "Get up!"

Theo panted a little, the fear of the unexpected attack causing his eyes to flash. He squeezed them shut and pressed his hands to his head, groaning against the feelings inside. Another blast knocked him further across the room and he cried out as he banged into a table.

"_Get up!"_ Phos ordered while Hershel watched dumbfounded. Theo sat up, glaring at the Healer from his place on the ground. Phos gestured for him to rise, but Theo just narrowed his eyes and shook his head, muttering the song under his breath. The Healer crossed the room in a few long strides, and aura winds picked up as Theo fought the fear that was building. Phos reached down and grabbed him under the arm in a gnarled grip, yanking him to his feet.

"_Stop!"_ Theo finally managed, and Phos leaned in, expression serious.

"I told you to get up…"

"…You _blasted me!"_ Theo yelled back, trying to pry the Healer's hand off his arm. Phos couldn't help but give a humorless laugh.

"You didn't defend yourself…made you an easy target, eh?" he chided, and Theo's expression dissolved into confusion. Phos finally released his grip and Theo rubbed his arm as the Healer continued.

"What kind of emotions would you prefer to feel?" he questioned, tone low, and Theo gave a shaky shrug.

"Good ones….like…love…and being happy…"

"Once, people decided those emotions weren't good enough…they tried to suppress them. Get _rid _of them. They still felt them, but they would hide from them…give them different names. It caused a lot of damage, Theodynn…a lot of _strife."_

_ "_I know!" Theo acknowledged, remembering back to the scrolls his father had taught him from. Phos shook his head.

"Yes, you may _know_ the history…but are you learning from it?! Oni were stunted when they cut off pieces of themselves…natural emotions. If that happened for the good ones…don't you think it would happen for the bad ones?!"

Theo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm talking about _you!"_ Phos' tone was getting louder and Theo shied away as the Healer gestured at him. "Control isn't about getting rid of feelings, Theodynn…you can't block the bad feelings just because you don't _want them."_

_ "_I don't _like_ them!" Theo argued, and Phos stepped closer.

"But you still felt them, huh? You still felt afraid and angry when I attacked you, but you aren't familiar enough with these emotions to work _through_ them. Instead you push them away…or push them down. Then when they do force themselves on you, you don't even know what to do with them. It leaves you vulnerable."

"So you just want me to be afraid and angry all the time!?" Theo demanded. Phos scoffed.

"I want you to stop trying to get rid of something that cannot be gotten rid of. Let yourself feel the emotions, boy. Accept them as part of you. Then you can work through them, rather than around them."

Theo still looked skeptical and Phos finally turned away.

"Or just keep forcing them away. But it won't leave you happy, boy. It will leave you numb."

He walked back to his chair and sat heavily, picking up his cup. Theo still hadn't moved by the time Phos had reached his previous position and the Healer scoffed again.

"Don't you understand? The feelings are a part of you, boy, and will undoubtedly be a part of your life and future."

"What do you mean?" Theo finally asked, rubbing a bruise on his arm. Phos leaned forward, and Theo had to strain to hear him.

"Your name is Theodynn, eh? 'Courage _before_ fear…' not instead of it."

* * *

"Leave the blanket alone, Amber!"

Theo took the cloth out of the toddler's hands, smoothing it back out on the ground.

"We have to have the blanket to _sit_ on, silly…it's in the rules of the picnic!" he chastised, and Amber grunted in frustration. Keyda smiled at her son and pulled Amber into her lap.

"That's right."

Theo looked up at the sky, wiggling in excitement and impatience.

"When is he gonna get _back_, Mom?" he finally asked, and Keyda looked up from where she was entertaining Amber with small flashes and dancing aura orbs.

"He'll be here soon, Theo," she assured, and he fell backward onto the blanket.

"He will be so surprised…we haven't eaten dinner outside in _forever!"_

Just then, a dragon roar echoed through the courtyard and Theo and Amber jumped.

"_Daddy!"_ Amber called, smiling up at the sky as the dragon passed over the courtyard on its way to its usual landing ground in front of the fortress.

A few minutes later Cole entered the courtyard, looking tired but happy as he took in the picnic set up.

"What's all this?" he asked, and Theo jumped up.

"We're having a picnic!" he said proudly, and Cole laughed.

"I can see that, Theo..." he said, sitting next to Keyda to lean in for a quick welcome kiss. "But what's the special occasion?"

"Not everything has to be a special occasion," Keyda pointed out before wrinkling her nose and pushing him away teasingly. "Ach…you smell like dragon really bad tonight."

"We've been _waiting forever!" _Theo was saying, and Cole laughed before reaching for a roll.

"I wouldn't mind waiting a little longer, if it meant you could go shower," Keyda pressed, and Cole turned to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"What…you don't _like_ the smell of dragon?"

"_Yeck…stop!" _she said, half serious and half laughing.

"Breathe it in, Keyds. That's the smell of a _unified nation._ Years of peace after centuries of war…" Cole continued, his tone mockingly dramatic as she shoved him again.

"No…it's the smell of _sweat_ and _dung, _Idiot!" she said. Cole laughed and reached out for her hand.

"I can go shower if you want, Keyds."

"_Nooo….."_ Theo complained, sagging. "We already had to wait…and I'm _hungry!"_

"Hungeee!" Amber agreed, and Keyda couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

"Well…looks like I'm outnumbered," she murmured, and Cole squeezed her hand as he gave her a wink. They dug into the food that Keyda and the children had gathered. Eventually, Keyda got over her disgust enough to lean her head on Cole's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her as they watched Theo and Amber play on the emptied blanket.

"So Amber learned a new trick today," Keyda murmured, and Cole rubbed a thumb on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"She tossed this aura ball up and then caught it again….you should have seen her. Clapping and giggling up a storm; she was so _proud_ of herself."

Cole chuckled with Keyda, but then he caught sight of a figure crossing the courtyard towards them. Jaqah's expression was serious and her pace hurried. Both Cole and Keyda's smiles faded as they sat up to greet the Captain of the Guard.

"What's…" Keyda started, but Jaqah shook her head and gestured for them all to come into the fortress.

"There's been an Adalaide sighting…" she started, and both Rulers straightened in alarm.

"What?! In the south?" Cole demanded as Keyda shook her head.

"It's been years…I was beginning to think…"

"No. We need to get you all inside _now." _Jaqah cut in. "She's _here."_

* * *

"What's the rush about?"

Tolan paused in the hallway as he and a few other guards rushed past Syn, who had just come up out of the history chambers. He glanced over and gestured for her to follow them as he set off again.

"Adalaide sighting," he started, tone low and dark, and Syn blinked in alarm as she quickened her pace. Her shorter legs were no match for his long ones, and she found she was struggling to keep up with him.

"What?! Where…."

"Around here, hopefully."

"_Hopefully?!"_

Tolan turned and gave her a quick grimace.

"She's the witch who poisoned me, isn't she? And she's responsible for the deaths of some quality dragon masters." His eyes hardened into flints and he scoffed. "Can't wait to meet her face to face and give her the reckoning she deserves."

They had nearly reached the front of the fortress when the ruling family came in, followed by Jaqah. It seemed Cole and Keyda were in the middle of an argument.

"…With the kids, Keyds!"

"I am _not _letting you face her alone!" the Oni retorted, grabbing Cole's arm to force him to turn and look at her. "If she's here now, she's got to have an army, or at least a secret weapon, or a _plan_. I am _coming with you!"_

"And what, we leave the kids alone?!" he demanded, and she hesitated. Theo tugged on his father's arm, looking up with a brave face. His eyes were full of fear, however, and his voice shook.

"Dad…what's going on?"

Cole glanced down and relaxed a little, rubbing his son's head.

"Nothing, Theo…we just had someone show up we weren't expecting. You and your sister are going to go with your Mom…you'll be safe with…"

"Safe?" Theo squeaked as Keyda cut in with "_NO, Cole! _I will _not_ let you do this on your own!"

"You are _both_ going to be targets," Jaqah warned. "It would be best if you all took shelter while the guards search the grounds and find her."

Both Keyda and Cole turned on the Captain of the Guard.

"I will_ not_ be hiding!" Keyda snapped, right as Cole said "I'm not letting other people fight my battles for me."

Jaqah clenched her jaw as if she wished she could argue some sense into them, but she finally gave a curt nod.

"Fine, but we will need to barricade the children somewhere safe."

"Could you stay with them, Jaqah?" Cole asked, and she shook her head.

"I need to be out here, leading the search…." her eyes caught sight of Tolan and Syn where they had stopped to listen. She gestured for Tolan to come over, and the lanky guard cursed.

"Tolan!" Jaq snapped.

"I'm _finding_ her, Jaq…" he started angrily, and she shook her head.

"Tol, you're the best fighter we have. I need you with the children, in case they're her target."

He glowered, opening his mouth to refuse. However, Theo looked over at him with pleading eyes and the guard hesitated.

"I'll stay with them," Syn offered, straightening. Tolan blinked and then looked over at her, scoffing.

"And how are _you _supposed to defend them, huh? Not to mention yourself; you gonna _sketch_ her to death if she shows up?"

Syn flushed and narrowed her eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" she countered, and Tolan rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he muttered, looking back over at Jaqah. "Where do you want us?" he asked grudgingly.

"You don't have to…" Syn started, but Jaqah was already ushering the children over to them. Theo fought back against Jaqah's grip.

"I want to stay with Mom and Dad!" he yelled, turning back to Keyda. "Mom! I don't wanna go…what's going on?!"

Keyda turned towards her son as Syn came over and held her arms out to take Amber from Cole.

"It's….it's ok, Theo. We just have to go get something done…we'll be right back," Keyda promised, and tears filled Theo's eyes.

"_Dad!"_ he tried, and Cole gave his son a tight smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Go with Tolan and Syn, ok? Listen to them until we get back…"

"But…"

"C'mon, Theo."

Theo looked up as Tolan put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to stay with your sister, yeah? Somebody's gotta look after these fragile females…"

He gestured towards Syn and Amber with his head and the young Healer looked up to give him a withering look as she tried to quiet Amber's cries.

"You know me, Amber….it's ok…"

"Here," Theo said suddenly, coming over to hold his arms out. "She'll be happier with me."

Syn nodded and handed Amber to Theo, who started singing to her softly as Jaqah handed Syn an extra rapier berfore she ushered the group down the hallway towards a secluded, protectable room. Keyda watched them go, her heart squeezing slightly before she turned to Cole. She could tell by his conflicted expression he was feeling much of the same, but as she caught his eye he gave her a determined look.

"Alright then, Keyds…let's go find that witch and put a stop this all this nonsense for good."

* * *

Amber had finally quieted as they reached the room and Jaqah stopped.

"Why can't we just go to _our_ room?" Theo pleaded quietly, and her gaze flicked down on him briefly before looking up to unlock the room she had chosen.

"That's where she would go to look for you. We need to make you hard to find," she said bluntly, and Theo blanched.

"_Who…"_

"It's like Hide-and-seek, Theo," Syn prompted with a tight smile. "And we need a hiding spot that people won't expect."

Tolan scoffed. Theo glanced over at him as the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Never were very good at that game though, were you, Freak?"

Theo immediately stiffened, his fearful expression replaced by an angry one.

"Do _not_ call me…"

"Vat is going on?!"

The whole group turned except for Jaqah, who had finally got the door opened. Behind them Ves stood, looking disheveled as if he had just woken up.

"Fortress is on lockdown; did a guard not make you aware?" Jaqah answered, looking back at him. Ves hurried to brush back his hair, frazzled.

"Yes, zey told me, but not _vie. _ Vat exactly…"

"It's Adalaide, Ves," Tolan said curtly, and the yellow-eyed Oni's eyebrows raised.

"Ze usurper…" he murmured, and Jaqah nodded as she gestured for the group to get into the room. Ves's eyes fell on the two children and understanding lit his face.

"Protecting ze heirs," he realized softly, and Jaqah scoffed.

"Who knows what that madwoman wants," she muttered, and the sandaled Oni's expression became determined.

"Zen I vill guard zem as well," he said. Tolan rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Ves…it's bad enough that Jaq has _me_ babysitting."

"No, I insist. I have been…most unhelpful zese last few years. I vant to be doing somezing meaningful…"

"Then _get in_ already!" Jaqah cut in as she gestured to the door. "We don't have time for this!"

Ves blinked and then nodded as he hurried into the room. Once situated Jaqah gave Tolan one last look before slamming the door closed. Everyone was silent as they heard the lock turn, and then the scuffing of steps as Jaqah ran off to join the search.

8

"Why now, of all times?"

Cole looked over at Keyda, who was looking at him with a conflicted expression.

"What if it's some kind of trap?"

He squeezed her hand.

"I've no doubt it is, Keyds…which is why we have to be on our toes."

She nodded solemnly. They rounded another hallway, both ready to throw any attacks necessary. There was only one figure in the corridor, and they relaxed when they saw it wasn't Adalaide.

"Ret. Have you…"

"She's in the fortress," The large guard confirmed regretfully. "We still don't know how…she must know some secret passageways. It would explain how she was able to escape so easily all those years ago."

"Where is she?!" Keyda demanded, and the large guard looked over at her.

"We're pretty sure we have her locked down here in the western half of the fortress," he assured, and both parents relaxed a little, knowing their children were locked down somewhere safe on the opposite side.

"Then we just have to find her…" Cole started, and Ret nodded.

"I'll come with you," he offered, and Keyda shook her head.

"We have a better chance of finding her separately," she argued, but the large guard gave her a determined look.

"And she has a better chance of picking you off if you are unguarded. I will not let that happen."

Keyda hesitated, but Cole gave her hand a squeeze and she finally nodded.

"Has anyone checked the arena?" she asked, and Ret paused.

"I was heading there now, actually…we just weren't sure why she would choose to go there. It's a vulnerable position."

Keyda narrowed her eyes as they headed towards the arena.

"Maybe she wants a show."

* * *

Tolan clenched and unclenched one hand, the other firmly planted on a katana hilt as he watched the door. Behind him, Syn was trying to keep Amber occupied while Theo was singing something under his breath, hands to his head with his eyes squeezed shut. Another minute passed…and another…

"Ugh…this is _pointless!"_ the guard finally said, barely resisting the urge to kick the door. What was he doing in here, babysitting? He should have stood his ground.

"Then go out there, if you're so eager to jump into the fray!" Syn snapped, and he turned to scoff at her.

"Jaqah locked the door, didn't she? It's stupid that she made me come in here in the first place when I'd be so much more help out there."

"She probably doesn't want you getting hurt," Syn answered quietly, and Tolan didn't answer as he turned back to the door. Ves was watching Theo closely, and he finally shook his head.

"Such a gift; you should not try to suppress it."

Theo clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"I just…I can't…"

He took a few shaky breaths as Amber turned to him, concerned. She pushed herself up from her place in front of Syn, toddling over to give him a hug.

"Theo sad," she pointed out, and Theo's eyes opened. He took one last breath and his expression became determined.

"No…no I'm ok." He turned to Syn, his expression still serious. "Syn? Who are we hiding from? Who is Adalaide?"

Syn opened her mouth, but then she hesitated as she tried to figure out how to phrase it.

"She vants ze kingdom."

Theo turned to Ves, who was wearing a pensive expression. Syn glanced warningly at the shaved healer and Theo swallowed.

"Why?"

The Oni shrugged.

"She feels she deserves to rule," Ves explained as he pushed himself up and went over to stand by Tolan. "Tolan and I experienced her firsthand, years ago."

Tolan's back was turned to the other Oni, and he scoffed like Ves's words were an understatement. Ves put a hand on the guard's shoulder, shaking his head as he continued to address Theo.

"If she had her way, she vould kill your parents and get rid of you as vell."

"She'll never have that chance," Tolan muttered darkly as Theo's eyes grew wide behind them.

"No," Ves agreed in a strange tone. "She will not."

In a rapid movement, the accented Oni moved his hand off of Tolan's shoulder and wrapped the younger Oni in a headlock. Tolan stumbled and instantly went to react, but Ves immediately brought a hand full of orange powder against the lanky man's mouth and nose. Tolan struggled, but his grip on the katana he was trying to unsheathe suddenly went lax, his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed to the ground. It all happened in a matter of seconds, but as Ves turned he saw that the curly-haired young woman had already managed to get both of the heirs behind her, one arm shielding them as the other gripped a rapier of her own with white knuckles.

"Stay back!" she ordered, and behind her aural winds began to whip around Theo.

"What did you do to Tolan?!" the child demanded, and Ves approached slowly, the same calm expression on his face. Syn backed up, keeping herself between the stranger and the children. Syn desperately wished she had a crossbow…or powers…or _something_ she could launch at him from a distance.

"I will not let you hurt them!" she spat, and Ves shook his head, drawing another handful of powder. Her heart pounded and she realized that she didn't have many options.

She launched herself at Ves as he threw the lumanim. It missed her, and Theo shrieked and jumped back

away from the cloud. Syn tried to land a blow, but Ves had managed to draw his own sword and defended himself easily against her. He was quietly drawing another handful of powder…

"Theo! You need to…"

Whatever Syn was going to say was cut off as Ves managed to hit her in the face with the luminum. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep the powder out of her nose, mouth, or eyes. However, she couldn't defend herself with her eyes shut and in a matter of seconds Ves was gently pressing another handful against her face. A desperate feeling of hopelessness set in before the world went black, and she dropped to the floor.

Ves dusted his hands on his clothes, careful to back away from the lingering clouds of powder before looking over where a small boy crouched fearfully in the corner with his sister.

* * *

Retrevan insisted on entering the arena first, but Cole and Keyda were quick to follow as he gestured them in. Together they scoured the area, but they couldn't find any sign of…

"By the Ancients."

A woman's voice echoed suddenly around them, and the three of them whirled around to see a slender figure regarding them with a hand on a hip. Cole and Keyda immediately powered up, but Adalaide's gaze was focused on Ret, her expression distant.

"You look so much like your cousin now."

Retrevan stiffened and Cole launched into a spinjitzu attack. She was quick to dodge, suddenly bolting for the stadium seating. Keyda and Ret blinked and then darted after her. Keyda managed to hit the row above the short-haired woman with a large attack, but Adalaide merely twisted to head in a different direction. The Oni Ruler narrowed her eyes as she sent another large attack to block off Adalaide's escape, and Cole slammed his fists into the ground, causing the earth to split apart and the stadium seating to rattle. Adalaide stumbled, and looked over as the three neared her. Her hair was longer than it had been all those years ago…her skin gaunter. Her eyes had a wild look to them, and as she pushed herself to her feet she laughed.

"Come to end me, just as she thought you would…"

Keyda and Cole stiffened, glaring.

"You won't escape again," Keyda said menacingly, and Adalaide shrugged, her figure silhouetted by the purple flames behind her.

"No army of traitors to back you up this time?" Cole asked dryly, his arms and scar glowing in the smoke and blaze. She smiled blithely.

"I didn't come to attack you, fool."

"No? So…it's not like all those _other_ times," he pointed out, tone hard. Adalaide rolled her eyes as she backed up, the flames licking the back of her legs.

"You can finish me, you pretenders, but all the time you spend here just gives my _friend _enough time to close in on our true target…"

Retrevan lunged at her with his sword, and she jumped backward through the flames. Keyda and Cole blinked in surprise, but her laughter echoed around them as they moved down the risers to get around the flaming wall.

"Tell me, who did you leave with your children? Hopefully someone capable..."

Cole's mouth went dry and Keyda turned to him with a panicked expression. It could just be a bluff…but…

"Go," Retrevan told them, his grip tightening on his sword as he caught sight of where Adalaide was fleeing the room. "I'll deal with her."

The Rulers hesitated only a moment before taking off back towards the other half of the fortress.

* * *

Ves dropped down to his knees a yard or so from the children.

"I am not going to hurt you," he promised, and Theo swallowed hard but continued glaring. Sparks were shooting off his trembling hands as he shook his head.

"What did you do? Why did you hurt Tolan and Syn?!"

Ves shook his head again, gesturing to the two figures on the floor.

"Your friends are fine…zey are just sleeping. Zey vould have tried to stop me."

Amber was burbling, not understanding the tension in the room but _feeling _it.

"No…no no no no…" she mumbled, hugging herself.

"Stop you from doing what? From hurting us?" Theodynn challenged, but his shaking voice and aura winds betrayed his fear.

"No. I told you, I vill not harm you. But zere is somevone who has been vaiting to meet you."

Theo swallowed, trying to will the power into his hands so he could protect himself and Amber. But his feelings and thoughts were too scattered…try as he might he could not get them to obey.

"Adalaide?" he guessed timidly, a few more sparks dancing across his hands.

Ves shook his head again.

"No. Somevone more…special."

Theo's brow furrowed and Ves carefully pulled out a small orb from one of his pockets.

"What is that?"

The older Oni smiled at the child's question, turning the orb in his hand.

"A very special spell."

Theo swallowed and shook his head.

"I…I want my Mom. _Go away!"_

Ves just smiled comfortingly and put the orb on the smooth stone ground. Theo backed up instinctively, but the guard sent it rolling with one smooth motion in a different direction.

Theodynn felt a flash of panic as he realized that Amber was no longer behind him. He saw her right as the orb reached her, and Amber bent and picked it up to study it with large eyes.

"Amber, _no!" _Theo cried, rushing to get to her side.

"Smash ze orb, Amber," Ves ordered quietly. "It is vat it vas made for…you can sense it."

Amber's expression darkened as she looked at the swirling black mist inside the orb, and she yelled in frustration and threw it down, smashing it against the cold floor.

"_NO!"_ Theo yelled, but black tendrils had already escaped into the room, surrounding Amber's small form. She immediately shrieked and fought back against them, yelling Theo's name. As he reached her he tried to pull her out. To his horror, he realized that his sister was disappearing…seemingly absorbed by the strange magic she had released. Theo began to cry as the black vapor finally faded, taking his sister with it.

"_Where is she!? What did that do to her?!"_

He cried harder, and the aura winds were getting stronger as he fell to his knees, hugging himself. Ves watched it calmly, and when he spoke his tone was soft and comforting.

"She is alright, Zeodynn. But she is alone and undoubtedly scared." He carefully eased the second orb from his pocket and rolled it towards the boy. Theo flinched and batted it away, shaking his head as he sobbed.

"_No_…"

"If you vant to be vith your sister you have to smash it," Ves instructed gently, and Theo inhaled shakily.

"I want her back…_bring her back!"_

"I cannot. Unlike you, I have no magic of my own. But you can go to her. Go be vith her so she is not alone," Ves pushed the orb back to the trembling child. Theo shied away, though he made no move to bat it again as the Healer continued. "But time is running short …you must go to her now, before the ozers come. Ozerwise you will lose her forever."

Theo trembled and cried, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the swirling smoke inside the orb. Ves smiled gently.

"Smash the orb, Zeodynn: 'courage before fear.'"

Theo looked up at him and then over at where Tolan and Syn were still unmoving on the floor. Then he looked to the place next to him where an empty husk sat…the only thing left of Amber's spell.

Another sob escaped as he stretched out one trembling arm, carefully picking up the orb. It was icy to the touch, and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for his Mom and Dad to come…to save him…

But as he stared at the dark vapor crouching inside the orb, all he could hear were Amber's screams in his mind.

_TAY-O!_

Theodynn squeezed his eyes shut and smashed the orb against the ground.

9

Ret cursed as he followed the slim woman down another passageway, forcing his large form through the narrow corridors. How had she even _found_ these places? And where was backup when he needed it? What made it worse is that she continually glanced back at him, as if making sure he was still following. They were headed upstairs…towards the roof. What did this devil have _planned?!_

He forced his way through the narrow doorway onto the roof, and the wind tugged at his hair and clothes as he finally had enough room to draw his sword. She was waiting for him, on the edge of the wall bordering the walkway. She watched him with an amused smile and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're toying with us…but I don't think your escape was very thought out," Ret said carefully as he approached slowly. Adalaide tossed her head, showing traces of the former dignified woman she had claimed to be.

"Oh please…every part of this has been planned out for _years," _she mocked, and Retrevan glanced around, trying to figure out where the other guards were. They were in an out-of-the-way location on the roof, but surely…

"You're on your own. Everyone's been pulled inside for a nice little chase through the fortress, hmm? I can't help wondering if Yanz will make it out, but he's old. He's _had_ his fun."

"I'm not the only one on my own, then," he pointed out, careful to cut off her chance of escape through his approach. She laughed.

"Ah yes…what chance do I have against a giant like you?" she teased, but her expression became distant once again and she shook her head. "You'll be a great asset, that's for sure. Dorhn always was…"

Retrevan stiffened at the accusation and shook his head.

"I'm nothing like my cousin," he growled angrily. He had cut off her escape; Adalaide was basically pinned against the short wall guarding her from a stories-high drop.

"Not yet. But maybe with the right _persuasion…"_

She moved suddenly and Ret instinctively moved into a defensive pose, but he blinked in surprise as she jumped _backward-off_ the wall. He moved to see her quickly descending on a thin rope. He hesitated a second more, still recovering from shock, but then he moved his sword in a swift arc to cut the rope. She tumbled the last ten feet or so to the ground, but a moment later she shook her head and pushed herself up. She looked up at him, and though he couldn't quite see her expression he could hear her amusement in her voice.

"There goes your chance to chase me, huh?" she mocked, and he watched in frustration and regret as she cut loose a hoofer that was tied by the wall. This was all planned.

"_She's getting away! Off the west side…." _he bellowed, hoping that _someone_ would be able to hear him and reach her since he was unable to. But no one appeared in time and Adalaide soon disappeared onto the horizon, and all Retrevan could do was watch.

* * *

"We don't even know_ where Jaqah put them!"_ Keyda yelled out in frustration, and Cole rounded another hallway, heart pounding to see that it was also empty.

"Which is why we have to find Jaqah first…"

"Cole…"

He glanced at Keyda's stricken face and inhaled shakily.

"_We'll find them."_

* * *

Ves carefully collected the husks of the spells, placing them in a pocket. He felt a wash of relief, knowing he had accomplished this task successfully. His job was far from over, but at least things were now underway. He stood and dusted himself off, wondering if Adalaide had made it out. He couldn't help but hope they had caught her. He never had liked that woman.

He passed by the Master Healer's slave on his way to the door and hesitated, looking down at her unconscious form. He debated for a few moments but finally shook his head. Evynn's plan had been thought through; any deviation could end with failure. He would stick to the plan for now, until the Alchemist had the things she needed for her great escape. He could always find the slave again. Besides…it would certainly be more difficult to disappear with an unconscious girl.

He stepped over Tolan to reach the locked door. Pulling a key from his pocket, he worked it into the door until he heard the lock click. He smiled, wondering briefly if Keyda had even noticed that her master key was missing.

He poked his head out into the hallway, which was still abandoned. Nodding to himself, he pulled the door shut and, for good measure, locked it once again. Then he started down the hallway…it was time to disappear until the second phase began.

* * *

Keyda's heart stopped as the door swung open. She felt Cole's arm around her waist suddenly…but she couldn't tell if he was supporting her or himself.

"_Tolan."_

Jaqah dropped immediately to the figure on the floor right inside the door, and Keyda's eyes scanned the rest of the room over and over, shaking her head.

"They're gone."

The words came out so much calmer than she expected them to. It was like she couldn't feel anything…like she couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Cole released her to go into the room, bending down towards Syn as Jaqah spoke.

"They're alive…at least, Tolan is. Someone knocked them out."

"You said Ves was in here with them," Cole managed to find his voice and Jaqah looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Then he could have taken them somewhere, gotten them away from whoever attacked…"

"Or _he_ could have taken them!"

The numbness was wearing off, and Keyda suddenly found she couldn't stand any longer as she sank to the floor, horror mixing with despair. Cole swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"Ves? No…he..."

"He shows up after eight years….and a few short weeks after that Adalaide happens to show up, _alone…."_ Keyda shook as she forced the nausea down, close to vomiting. "It was a trap…_this_ was the trap!"

Cole reached her side,

"Keyds…"

"_I should have stayed with them!"_

Cole pulled her close to him, but she could feel him shaking. Aura winds whipped around them, but Keyda was too devastated to even cry. Instead, she clung to him.

Jaqah stood, taking a moment to compose herself before turning to the couple.

"We won't know what really happened until Tolan and Syn wake up…but for now I will reorganize the forces, and we will look for any sign of Adalaide, Ves, or the children. We will do _everything_ we can."

Cole looked up and nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm coming too."

Jaqah glanced at Keyda and back at him before shaking her head.

"I don't think…."

"They're _our children!"_

Cole and Jaqah looked down in surprise as Keyda spoke. She looked up at them, her face suddenly stony with determination.

"We'll get Wu, the dragons, our army, _everyone_…_she will not get away with this."_

Jaqah nodded.

"Then I will go organize the guards and question these two when they wake up," the Captain of the Guard said, gesturing to Tolan and Syn. Cole nodded and held out a hand for Keyda. She took it and got to her feet.

"She won't get away with this," she repeated, and her eyes flashed as her fists clenched.

* * *

The air tasted strange. That was the first thing that Theo thought as he came to himself. The black vapor had been cold and icy on his skin as it surrounded him, but he had kept his eyes closed through it all. Now, as he heavily breathed in the moist air, he forced himself to open them.

Harsh colors left him feeling ill; strange reds and blacks arced up in claw-like formations against a sickly green sky. It was _almost_ like home…but strange and twisted, like the world around him was sick with fever.

Terror began sinking in as he realized he had _no_ idea where he was…or how he would ever get home. He began to shake and couldn't help scream out in desperation.

_"MOOOOM! DAAAAAAAD!"_

He pushed himself to his feet and screamed again, _louder, _but there was still no answer. He began sobbing again, but terror kept the tears from falling. So instead, he just gasped in and out with dry eyes, wanting to sink into the ground and…

_"TAY-O!" _

He spun around at the sound he heard on the breeze. Amber. He had to find Amber.

He began heading towards where he thought he heard his sister's voice, but a minute passed with nothing and despair began sinking in again.

"_AMBER!"_ he yelled, but by now his voice was hoarse and his constricted throat was making it hard. He strained to hear despite the warm, wet wind, and a moment later he heard Amber's cries. He began sprinting, and his heart pounded as he realized Amber's voice was getting louder. And then, suddenly, he could see her; a small yellow figure in a charred landscape. He almost cried with relief and she caught sight of him as he came flying down over the ridge.

_"Tay-O!" _she yelled again, running towards him with open arms as she started crying. He reached her and wrapped her into a hug, trembling.

"It's ok! It's ok Amber…"

"Well, well."

Theo stiffened, his blood running cold at the sudden unfamiliar voice. He glanced up over Amber's head as a figure stepped out from behind a dagger-like formation made of some kind of shiny black stone. The woman smiled, and Theo couldn't help but stare at her one missing horn as she spoke.

"You must be Tay-o."

* * *

Syn gasped awake, bolting upright. Her sinuses burned, and she tried to remember why she was so panicked…

"You're alright, then?"

She turned and saw Tolan sitting on the bed next to the one she had woken up in. Syn blinked, looking around as she tried to figure out where they were. Her panic increased as the memories came rushing back.

"The children…oh _ancients…"_

She gripped the sides of the bed as the blood rushed out of her face, leaving her woozy. Tolan frowned and reached out.

"Syn…"

"Ves…_Ancients! He attacked us!"_ She forced herself to her feet, but she stumbled slightly and Tolan stood as well.

"You're going to pass out or something; sit _down…"_

_ "He's killed them! _Or he's taken them…"

Tolan grabbed Syn's arm as she lurched towards the doorway, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?"

"To _find them! _We can't just sit here!"

"Look out the window, Syn. It's night now; whatever happened, it happened hours ago. It'll be over and done with now."

Syn stared at him, incredulous, and finally she shook her head as she wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"How could you say that?! How could you just _not care?!"_

Tolan's expression darkened and he scoffed.

"Who said I…"

"You want to just _sit here_ while the children are being used or hurt or _worse_ somewhere…_it's Theo, Tolan! And Amber!" _

Syn's voice broke suddenly and Tolan grabbed her arms again, forcing her towards the bed.

"I want _you_ to sit here, Syn…you're ashen. No doubt on the brink of…"

"I _can't_…I can't just sit here!"

The first sob escaped and suddenly it was all Syn could do to keep the tears at bay. The fight suddenly left her and she dropped down to the bed, burying her face in her hands. Tolan hesitated, watching her warily as if he didn't know what to do.

"What if they're _dead? _I should have done something!_" _

Tolan inhaled before reaching out a careful hand, touching her arm.

"If they're dead they're _dead, _Syn…there's nothing we can do now. No point beating yourself u…"

"_What is wrong with you?!"_

Tolan blinked as Syn glared up at him, her expression almost hateful.

"How could you _say_ something like that?! Theo looked up to you like a brother, and you don't even care whether or not he's _dead!"_

Tolan's fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't…"

"But I don't know why I'm so surprised!" she continued, standing once again. "You don't care about _anything!"_

He stood as well, scoffing.

"Says who?" he murmured darkly, and she shoved him.

"Says _you! _Or at least, you've never _said otherwise!"_

He grabbed her arms, blocking another shove as he leaned in.

"Oh…is _that_ what you've been waiting for?" he asked, and she tried to pull back out of his grasp.

"_Let go!"_

"If you're waiting for me to _say it, _Syn, you'll be waiting forever," he continued, and she finally managed to rip her arms out of his grasp, shaking her head as fury caused her body to shake.

"It wouldn't be the first time!" she spat, shoving past him. "You think you're the first person in my life who couldn't care less about me? But the fact that you _toy_ with me…_that _makes you a hundred times worse than Phos!"

Tolan watched her head to the door and threw his arms up.

"What are you _talking _about!? You've _imagined_ some great…."

"Just _shut up! _For once in your life…just stop!"

The door slammed behind her and Tolan clenched his fists, turning to the nearest thing and throwing it against the wall. How _dare_ she pretend to know him!

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Jaqah come in.

"You're up."

"_Don't."_

She blinked at his angry tone and shook her head.

"Don't _what, _Tol? I need to know what happened. Where are the…"

"Ves betrayed us, and I didn't see it coming." He raked his hands through his hair, scoffing as he sat heavily on the bed. "Knocked me out…and Syn. No idea what he's done with the kids, if you haven't found them."

Jaqah put a hand to her head, looking sick.

"I never would have expected it from _him,"_ she finally murmured, shaking her head. "I let him in there."

"_It's done, Jaq!_"

She looked over at where Tolan was glaring at the ground, leaning on his knees.

"We can't change it now…so what's the point in wishing we could?" His fists clenched as they rested on his knees and he inhaled angrily. "Their parents shoulda stayed with them, anyways, and _you_ should have let me track Adalaide." He glanced up at her. "You caught her at least, yeah?"

She didn't answer, but he took in her clenched jaw and cursed.

"_Why didn't you let me…"_

_ "_You think you're the only one who wants her to pay?!"

Tolan blinked at Jaqah's sudden tone as she marched over to him, shaking her head.

"You think that I _let_ her get away? To slip through our fingers right when we could have gotten a hold of her?! She was the distraction, Tolan…and we all let ourselves get distracted. Now the heirs are _missing_ and Cole and Keyda have been gone for _hours_ searching. Ancients…if the realm doesn't _fall apart over this!" _

She sat heavily next to him and swallowed hard.

"I don't know…I _don't know how we're going to get through this!_ Just when everything was finally working out…"

She trailed off, squeezing her eyes closed as she pressed a hand to her temple. Tolan's brow furrowed with concern.

"Just breathe, Jaq…"

She whirled on him, shaking her head again.

"No…you are _not_ allowed to do that!"

"Do _what?!"_

She scanned his face and sagged slightly.

"Sound like your brother…that is _just_ the type of thing Peder would say."

Tolan glanced away as Jaqah let out a shaky breath, leaning forward and resting her arms on her legs. He finally shook his head.

"Nah…Peder would have said something sappy…something about how things work out for those who work for things…"

"_I said stop,"_ Jaqah said again, but her tone was less severe and Tolan reached over to tug one of her braids before standing up.

"Did you see Syn leave?" he finally asked, and Jaqah looked up at him.

"Ret's questioning her now…she seems pretty upset by all of this."

Tolan didn't answer as he found his sheathes and katanas by the side of the bed he had been put in. He skillfully pulled his weapons on in a matter of seconds.

"I can't see Ves killing the kids, or hurting them. Not if he wasn't even willing to kill us."

"Maybe it was just easier to knock you out?" Jaqah mused softly, and Tolan shook his head.

"He could've buried a knife in my back easier than knocking me out. He left us alive."

Jaqah's fists clenched at that, but she didn't say anything until Tolan went to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged, not turning around as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Tired of speculation…how about I just track down the traitorous scum and ask him myself, huh?"


	13. Chapter 13

10

Theo pushed his sister behind him as the woman approached.

"Stay…stay behind me, Amber…" he stammered. The woman shook her head, continuing her earlier comment.

"No…I suppose 'Tay-o' isn't your name, hmmm? My sources told me that they named you _Theodynn_. Quite the worthy name…"

Theo began backing up, making sure that Amber was backing up as well. The woman was still talking, and the child's mind raced as he tried to figure out how they were going to get out of there.

"…Better than the one I was given. 'Evynn' means 'great trial.' How's that for a worthy name? Hence why I tried to give myself a new one. Of course, then '_the Alchemist'_ became so negatively connotated…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Theo finally managed, backing up more. The woman laughed light-heartedly.

"No, I don't suppose you do."

She waved a hand and power launched towards them. Theo squeezed his eyes shut, but rather than attack him, the power formed a barrier behind him and suddenly he and Amber were getting pushed closer to the strange woman. He shrunk, pushing back against the barrier as Amber pounded at it, fists and eyes flashing.

"_No No NO…"_

The woman tutted as if she found their response endearing and knelt down in front of Theo.

"Well, I can certainly see the resemblance to your father…" she murmured to herself, and Theo's expression twisted in fear and confusion.

"You…you know my Dad?"

She didn't answer, her eyes scanning Theo's small form before shaking her head in amazement.

"What a precious little experiment…" she murmured, and Theo flinched as she took his face in her hands. "An Oni mother…Ahsakar father. But not just _any_ Ahsakar…"

She leaned in and Theo squeezed his eyes shut as she inhaled deeply. She chuckled to herself as she pulled away.

"Oni power, but no Element. Pity…but I guessed as much."

_"NO!"_

Evynn raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Amber, who was regarding her with blazing eyes and fists.

"_NO_ touch Tay-O!"

"Oh…and _you. _A Xinta… the first in generations…"

Amber threw a blast, but Evynn caught the attack easily in one hand, extinguishing it.

"Surely you are capable of much more than _that,"_ she said, and in seconds her hands and eyes blazed in an epic show of power, her hair flying in the sudden wind. Theo shrieked and scooted away from the blazing form as Amber's powers faded immediately. She began crying, sufficiently cowed, and Evynn let her powers fade as well.

"Oh…poor little thing. Not used to being allowed to use them all at once, huh?"

Theo swallowed as the woman stood back up. Amber raced to him, burying her face into his neck and he pulled his sister into a comforting hug.

"What are you going to do with us? Why are we here?"

The woman smiled blithely.

"Did Vesly not tell you?" she asked, and Theo swallowed again and shook his head. He didn't even know who 'Vesly' was, but he didn't want to bring that up. She raised an eyebrow.

"I get to watch after you until your father gets here."

"Daddy…" Amber mumbled into Theo's neck, and the boy took another shaky breath.

"Wait…my Dad's coming?" he asked, and Evynn looked up towards the sky as if she was expecting the elemental master to come falling from the sickly green clouds at that moment. She smiled, her tone light.

"Oh, I have no doubt."

* * *

The golden Dragon Master put a hand on Cole's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You need to go get some sleep, Cole. You and Keyda have been at it since they went missing yesterday."

Cole looked like he wanted to argue, but Wu spoke again before he got the chance.

"I'm serious …you won't do your children any good in this state. The search _is_ continuing…in the air and on the ground."

Cole pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Wu…what if…what if they're…"

Wu shook his head, guessing his thought.

"If she wanted them dead, there would have been no need to take them; she would have just had the fellow kill them here. We can take some small hope in the fact that they are missing…it is far more likely that she is keeping them alive for a type of ransom. We will find them…or she will eventually come forward with her demands. Do not give up hope."

Cole gave his sensei a nod but couldn't bring himself to smile. He bid the Dragon Master farewell as he pushed the bedroom door open. Keyda was sitting on the bed, staring blankly out the window on the nearest wall. In her hands she was clutching a stuffed brown dragon and a tattered green blanket with white knuckles. Cole ran a hand through his hair before coming over next to her. They sat, neither talking for a few minutes. When Keyda finally broke the silence her tone was dull.

"If she asks for the Realm…I'll give it to her."

Cole looked over and took his wife's hand, squeezing it as she continued.

"But if she's hurt them…" her eyes filled with tears. "I'll _kill_ her."

"Oh, Keyds…"

She leaned into him, silent tears running down her face because she was too exhausted to actually cry. Cole held her tightly, his eyes closed.

"We need to sleep, Keyda. We can't get back out there until…"

"I can't. I can't stop _thinking._" A sob finally escaped. "Oilen broke Hershel's legs because he couldn't control him and his powers…what is she going to do to _Amber?!"_

Cole's face crumpled.

"We can't _think _like that…"

"Amber's not wearing vengestone…there's nothing to protect her…_hide_ her. What if Adalaide has another extraction chamber?! And she's using them both right now…"

She could feel Cole shaking as he cried with her, and Keyda's voice became marred by sobs.

"They have to be…so _afraid…_and Theo…can't even sleep…without his blanket!"

She hugged the tattered green blanket and stuffed dragon to herself as Cole clung to her. They worried and cried until utter exhaustion finally took over and forced them into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Can't you do _something?"_

Phos glanced over at where Syn was sitting, arms wrapped around herself as she addressed the Ancient Healer.

"Some kind of…of tracking spell, or something?"

"Tracking spell? What…you think powers can just be _bent_ to do whatever we need them to?"

Syn didn't answer, though her expression darkened as Phos muttered under his breath. He looked over again and sighed.

"_Drink the tea, _girl…" he ordered, but she made no move to grab it.

"I should have _done _something," she muttered for the hundredth time. "I was so…._useless._ We made it so easy for him."

"Him?" The Healer raised an eyebrow from where he was cutting bandages, "Rumor was that it was that woman usurper who took the children."

"No. I mean…she's the one he's working for, no doubt…and she was supposedly at the fortress. But the one who knocked Tolan and me out and took the children was the healer…the southern one with the accent."

Phos stopped mid-cut. He was silent a few moments before speaking again.

"Ves?"

Syn finally looked over at him, sensing the change of tone.

"Yes...I think that's what his name is," she paused, swallowing. "He said he used to come visit you? He recognized me from back then…"

"Recognized you? What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. He just mentioned that he used to come to see you a lot and I said I used to live here." Syn shuddered. "To think, all those times I saw him or talked to him…he was planning this the whole time."

Phos's expression became distant and he finally shook his head with a quiet scoff.

"Wouldn't have pegged him as the type to get drawn into political radicalization."

"He stood _up_ for Keyda all those years ago," Syn agreed. "No one can figure out why he would do this now!"

"Why didn't you bring this up before?"

Syn blinked as she turned to Phos again. He had a hard expression and she scoffed.

"I told Hershel everything when I got here a few _hours_ ago. You weren't here when..."

"Something isn't adding up in all of this," Phos interrupted, turning back to ripping bandages with a sudden intensity. Syn leaned forward, gripping the arms of the chair.

"I _know!_ That's why I came to you! There's been no ransom demands, no threats, and no trace of them. They just _disappeared. _ I had hoped you could actually _do something _to_…._"

"I found it!"

Syn and Phos both blinked, turning to the door flap as Hershel pushed his way through. He held up a bunch of herbs.

"I'm going to make a tea, Syn, and then you'll be feeling better."

She bristled.

"I already _told_ you not to waste your time…I'm _fine!"_

Hershel was already tearing off leaves from the tender herbs to steep in the already-made tea, returning it to its place above the fireplace.

"Large doses of lumanim can be harmful, Syn. There are side effects…"

"I _know, _Hershel! I lived here for years too, you realize. Wooziness, accelerated heart rate…I _know_ the symptoms."

Hershel didn't answer, coming over and picking up her arm. She furrowed her brow, confused, but as Hershel placed two fingers on the pulse on her wrist she groaned and tried to pull her arm away.

"I am _fine!"_

"Drink the tea, Syn."

She turned to glare at the Ancient Healer, who had finished cutting and was now bundling the bandages.

"You _always_ take his side," she pointed out bitterly.

"Because he's right. You were hit with an overly large dose."

She sank back into her chair, glaring at the fire in the fireplace as Hershel pulled the kettle off the fire and poured a cup of hot tea to replace the one she had let grow cold next to her.

"You aren't going to help us find the children, then," Syn finally asked Phos, her tone sharp as she grudgingly took the cup from Hershel.

"What can I do that an army of Oni and dragons can't?" the Healer asked dryly, and Syn snorted as she went to take her first sip.

"_Nothing, _apparently."

"We talked about it, Syn," Hershel tried, and he knelt down next to her as she took a longer drink. "No one is going to find those kids until that crazy woman comes forward with her demands."

"Well I'm glad you _talked_ about it…" She shook her head, her vision suddenly bleary. She looked warily down at her cup. "Hershel, what is this?!"

She could make out his guilty expression and she would have yelled at him, but the drowsiness was getting stronger.

"It's a non-lumanim based sleeping herb. You need to sleep off the effects of what happened to you, Syn."

"You _jerk…_" she mumbled, and she tried to throw the cup of tea angrily. However, all she managed to do was drop it, and Hershel caught it before it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good," he continued, but Syn's eyes had already closed and she went lax. He waited another minute as her breathing became slow and even, and he shook his head as he stood.

"She's going to be so mad when she wakes up, but I just _thought…_"

"I would have done the same thing," Phos countered. He placed the newly filled bandage basket back on the shelf and looked over at where the curly-haired young woman was sleeping. "She's not in a state where she is worried about herself, and she was heading towards overexertion."

Hershel nodded, placing the cup on the table as he frowned.

"This has hit her hard," he agreed softly. He was silent for a few moments before glancing up at his Master. "Do you think she'll hurt them? Those poor kids? I just can't help thinking back to when that Northern Leader took me…."

"I have no idea," Phos said honestly. "I would say that killing them is unlikely, but then again she has always come across as the desperate type to me. It's hard to know what such people are capable of." He scoffed, shaking his head. "But this whole situation, there's something missing. Something we aren't realizing."

Hershel nodded absently as he walked back into the back of the tent. He returned a few moments later, blanket in hand, and Phos watched as his apprentice gently tucked it around his sleeping sister.

"I wish we could convince her to stay here," Hershel said quietly. "She could have _died_ yesterday, Phos."

"Indeed." Phos's tone was quiet and he finally shook himself. "Hershel, get the candles out."

"Why?"

The Healer threw him an irritated expression and the apprentice stood and headed to a box on a high shelf where they kept the candles.

"Because the light is fading, boy, and there is research to be done."

* * *

The sky was black with clouds. The wind tore and howled across the landscape, ripping the heads off the poppy flowers waving in a wilting field. Keyda stood stiff, horrified. How had she even come here? She hadn't had any tea, and where was Echo?

"You must be desperate for company if you've brought _me_ here."

She whirled to see the Iron Baron standing nearby. He was as calm and self-assured as ever though the wind tore at his hat and clothing. Keyda shook her head, backing up.

"You can't…this place…."

"Don't pretend control, girl…_control_ is something you never achieved."

Keyda's jaw clenched.

"Why are you here?!"

He shrugged.

"Because you wanted me to be…"

"_NO!" _

She yelled at him, and lightening flashed in the sky.

"I have _never_ wanted you; I've been trying to get _rid _of you since you died!"

"Then why bring me back now?" he questioned calmly, and she narrowed her eyes as he walked towards her through the poppy field. He looked down at the desecrated plants, tutting.

"It's no surprise that you're angry; you've been violated, robbed from…" He smiled and his monocle reflected another bolt of lightning. "Are you sorry now? That you didn't follow the advice I gave you? That you never embraced the true destructive side of the Oni as I tried to teach?"

Keyda closed her eyes, sinking to the ground as she willed herself to wake up. It was the same old nightmare with the same _taunting_ he had always tried. She had pushed past this, moved past the monster that the Baron had tried to force her to be.

"And then you became a pretend Ruler."

Her eyes flew open at the sound of Adalaide's voice and she looked up to see that the Baron had been replaced by the slender woman regarding her with icy judgment. Keyda stood, her hands immediately lighting up. The woman just scoffed.

"Please. You couldn't kill me before; what makes you so sure you would be able to now?"

"_You stole my children_."

Keyda's tone was murderous and Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe they're better off with me: someone who would embrace them and the potential they have rather than cutting them off from themselves. They contain such _power! _ I certainly would never chain them in venegstone as you have."

Keyda sent a blast and the woman disappeared before reappearing in another spot.

"You foolish slave. You _know_ that doesn't work," she cooed. Keyda screamed in frustration. It wasn't _real! _It wasn't real…

"You should have given up long ago."

Adalaide's tone had become stony, and Keyda shook with Hatred and rage.

"You should have just taken that Outsider of yours and left, giving me the kingdom. Then you could have raised your freakish family somewhere far from all of this. You would have avoided so much heartache and pain. But instead you clung to your foolish hopes and now you will lose _everything!"_

_ "NO!"_

Keyda's eyes and fists flamed in a huge surge that she sent towards the skinny figure. The power enveloped Adalaide, and as the aura cleared Keyda sagged in relief when she saw that the woman was gone.

"You've had only a taste of loss up to this point…"

She whirled, blasting, but the four-armed form behind her dodged her attacks with ease, his own fists flaming.

"That despair you once knew will be nothing compared to the tragedy you will face now. You couldn't protect your family, and everything's only going to get worse. It won't be long till you are left utterly alone…

"_Shut up!" _she screamed at Garmadon, tears making it hard to keep track of his dark form in the stormy environment.

"And as much as you blame us, the _villains _of your past, you know it isn't our fault. You _know_ who is really to blame!"

A strong wind ripped through the landscape again, and the dark figure dissolved in it.

"Search inside of yourself, girl."

She recognized that voice as well, but other than his words on the wind there was no sign of Phos.

"You know who you are most afraid of."

His voice came from right behind her, but as she whirled around it was not the Ancient Healer she came face to face with…it was herself.

11

Cole stared at Keyda's tear-streaked face from his own pillow. He was glad she was finally getting some sleep; he had only managed a few hours before he was awake again. There was a hollowness inside; everything that had happened left him feeling wrung out and empty. He marveled at how calm Keyda looked in her sleep; it was the most relaxed he had seen her in days.

He shut his eyes as the scenes replayed in his head again, forcing him to think through the process of what happened and what he could have done to change it. Cole finally shook his head; he couldn't just lie here anymore. He moved close to kiss Keyda on the forehead, running a hand through her hair before pushing himself out of bed. He dry-washed his face as he padded out into the hall and up the stairs to the roof.

The stars glinted into view, the sun still far enough away that they were in no immediate danger of fading into the morning. He leaned heavily against the wall, staring up at them. They weren't the same stars he would stare at in Ninjago, but at times like this he still clung to the hope that his mother was somewhere out there. Stars had always helped him feel connected to her, like that even in this messed up _existence_ there was at least _someone_ out there looking out for them. But tonight he felt especially alone and the stars seemed especially distant. He leaned on one arm, bringing the other hand up to cover his face. He had failed his family. He had promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to his children. He had _sworn_ to Keyda and himself…

"A good place to think."

Cole froze, recognizing the accented voice. He whirled around to see Ves observing him with his characteristic calm smile, his yellow eyes almost glowing in the starlight. For a moment Cole assumed he was dreaming, but it felt too real.

Ves didn't move as Cole suddenly lurched towards him, arms and scar flashing as he pinned the traitorous healer up against the turret wall behind him.

"_Where are they?"_

Ves cleared his throat to point out that he couldn't say anything while the Elemental Master was pinning him by the neck. Cole narrowed his eyes but released Ves's neck, keeping his other fist full of the southern Oni's shirt so he couldn't escape. Ves cleared his throat once more as he rubbed where Cole had grabbed.

"I suppose zat vas to be expected…"

Cole shook him by the shirt, arms flashing again.

"_Where are my children!?"_

"Zey are unharmed," Ves promised, and Cole felt a jolt of relief mix with the adrenaline and fury.

"Tell me where they _are,_ Ves, or I swear that I'll…"

"I've come to take you to zem. But it's not vat you think…"

Cole stared at him and finally scoffed.

"Adalaide's sent you with her demands, then? Just _get on_ with it and…"

"No. Not Adalaide."

Cole narrowed his eyes in confusion. He shook Ves again.

"You're not making any _sense!"_

"Your children are in Banishment vith ze Master Healer's daughter, Evynn."

It was like getting doused in a bucket of icy water. All the blood drained from Cole's face and he stumbled backward, not comprehending. After a few moments he shook his head.

"N.._no! _They can't be…that's_ impossible_!" he snapped, but Ves just watched him sadly.

"None of zis vas ever about Adalaide, nor is it even about your children. The Alchemist needs _you, _Cole."

"You _traitor!"_ The anger surged through Cole's frantic system once more as he harshly shoved the Oni against the wall. "You deserve to…"

"If you kill me, you vill never find zem."

Cole's hand shook with the effort it took to reign in his temper and desperation. His heart was pounding in his head as his throat constricted. Ves watched him, unafraid. It took a few minutes but Cole finally released the traitor again, sagging.

"How do I get them back?" he asked quietly. Ves smiled, finally convinced that Cole was willing to listen. He eased a small orb from his pocket and Cole stared at it warily.

"Zis is a Banishment spell; it is vat transported your children. To get to zem, you must smash or crush ze orb, releasing ze spell."

Cole's expression darkened in understanding.

"It's a trade: me for them," he recognized quietly, and Ves nodded once as he extended the hand with the orb.

"She vill release your children if you go."

"Where she'll erase my mind and use me to escape and destroy the _world_!_"_ Cole finished bitterly, not moving to accept the spell. Ves shook his head.

"She vants to make changes, yes. But zere is no point in destroying ze world; zat has never been her goal. You and Keyda…you have made great progress in ze realm. But zere are things zat you cannot change, wrongs you cannot heal. But Evynn can use _you_ to heal zem, if you vill let her."

Cole backed away, his expression conflicted.

"How do I know my children are there? That they're _really_ banished and this isn't just some huge trap?"

Ves was silent for a moment before reaching into his pocket.

"I am afraid zat it _is_ a trap of sorts, but I assure you, your children _are_ zere."

The accented Oni pulled out the husks of the previous banishment spells and Cole shuddered. He looked at the broken pieces before glancing back at the swirling black vapor inside the orb that seemed to beckon him. Cole shut his eyes, pressing his hands to his head as his expression twisted in defeat. Ves replaced the husks, his voice becoming soft.

"You vant to tell Keyda, or at least consult vith ze Dragon Master or ze Master Healer. It's understandable; zis is a hard decision to carry alone. But you know deep down zat you cannot involve zem."

Cole didn't answer as his shoulders began to shake. Ves continued.

"Keyda vould take ze spell and use it herself. You _know_ she vould; she vould sooner die zen let you give yourself up. And she_ vould_ die zere, Cole. Evynn has no need for her, and your children vould remain trapped…"

"_How could you do this?"_

Cole's voice broke, but Ves didn't acknowledge Cole's question, continuing on with his description.

"Ze Master Healer has done everyzing in his power to keep Evynn banished. If he had even an inkling of a doubt zat you would end up in her grasp, he vould kill you to get rid of ze possibility. You have experience wiz zat, do you not? He vould readily sacrifice you—and your children—to keep her trapped. As for ze Dragon Master…vat could he do, _really_ do, to save your children?"

Ves held out the orb again, the black vapors still teeming within.

"Zere is only vun option….do not be foolish enough to entertain hope for anozer. Evynn has been planning zis for ten years. _Cole."_

Cole finally opened his eyes. He looked at the Healer with a tormented expression as Ves held the spell out to him.

"If you ever vant to see your children again…you vill do as she asks_."_

* * *

Keyda bolted awake, a flash of aura blazing off of her into the bedroom. She patted herself over, trembling and cursing into the night. After a few moments she calmed, though the knot of panic and horror was still firmly tied in her abdomen.

She looked over and realized that the blankets next to her were empty and shook her head.

"Oh Cole…if you've gone again without me…"

Keyda grabbed a robe off a chair, wrapping up in it in an attempt to keep the cold wind at bay. There was only one place she could think of that Cole would be.

She reached the top of the roof stairs and saw him. He stood rigidly in the middle of the walkway, looking down at his hand. She relaxed, relieved he hadn't gone and left her behind after all.

"Cole!"

He looked up, but rather than come over he seemed to be backing away. Keyda shook her head, not understanding his expression as she quickly crossed the distance between them.

"What are you _doing_ up here? I thought you had…"

"Keyds."

She trailed off at the horror in his voice and she scanned his face. He seemed to be scanning hers as well, as if he were trying to take in every detail. She reached out and touched his face and he flinched.

"Cole?"

His eyes filled with tears as he grabbed the hand on his face.

"It's…it's all my fault, Keyda. All of it…"

Cole began to cry and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He clung to her, and she shook her head again as tears ran down her face as well.

"It's not. Cole, it's not your fault!"

"No, Keyds…you don't understand…"

She kissed the side of his neck.

"Then _tell_ me, Idiot…so I _can_ understand. What's wrong? Just tell me why you're so afraid…"

He shook his head and she held him tighter.

"We don't keep secrets from each other, remember? You promised."

"I…I can't, Keyds. Please..."

She pulled back. Where was this fear and guardedness coming from?

"We are in this together! _ You_ told me that! You _swore _that no matter what we got into…we would always be able to get through it if we did it _together, Cole!" _

He put a hand on her face. She found it hard to read his expression, but she could feel his hand trembling.

"Not this time, Keyds."

She scoffed softly as betrayal entered her expression.

"You _promised!"_

_ "_And I promised I would protect our children, no matter what."

Something in his tone triggered a deeper panic to rise within her. Suddenly Keyda realized this was more than him holding back his fear.

"You know where they are," she whispered and he looked away. Keyda inhaled shakily.

"Where are they? Cole, _where are they?!"_

"Keyds…"

"Were you planning on going alone?! How did you find out_?!"_

He was crying harder, still refusing to look at her.

_"_I have to do this alone, Keyda. _I'm so sorry_…"

_ "_So help me Cole, I _will not lose you too!"_ she screamed at him, pounding him on the chest while aura winds whipped around them. She was sobbing now as she waited for the roar of a dragon to signal that his Guardian was here to take him to ancient _knows_ where. But she would die before she let him board that dragon alone…

Cole moved suddenly, his hand still on her face while he kissed her. She clung to him as she kissed him back. After a few minutes, she pulled away just enough to whisper.

"Please, Cole…"

"I love you."

There was a sound she couldn't place. Keyda looked down in time to see that Cole had powered up his earth punch and something had been shattered in his grip. She shook her head, not comprehending what was happening as black aura was suddenly surrounding them, surrounding _Cole._

"What…" she breathed in horror, and then looked back at Cole to see the terror and regret in his expression as he rubbed a disappearing thumb across her cheek.

"Keyda…"

But whatever he was going to say was whisked away by the swirling aura-both the horrifying black tendrils and the purple mist that poured off of Keyda in droves as she desperately tried to keep hold of him.

"_NO!"_

She screamed it while she grasped at escaping tendrils, adrenaline causing her to shake violently as she watched the black mist fade. Suddenly there was only a glimpse of him left, and then there was nothing on the roof but her and the stars.

"…No…"

It came out a whisper this time. Keyda was enveloped by crushing despair as she fell to her knees, the sobs wracking her entire body. There was too much in her-too many questions, too many _emotions._ She knelt there on the roof, shooting out full-body aural blasts as terror and the winter air chilled her to her very core. Eventually she gasped and opened her eyes, shivering. There…there was something on the ground…

Her hand shot out and she grabbed the husks of whatever it was Cole had released. Still trembling, she carefully wrapped the husks into her robe and forced herself to her feet. It was _not over. _She refused to believe that it could be over. She would do what she had to in order to find him….to find _all of them._ And she would get her family back.

From across the roof a figure crouched, unseen in the shadow of a turret. He watched with glowing yellow eyes as there was a purple flash…and then the Ruler was gone.

* * *

Hershel waited in an armchair, watching Syn sleeping in the chair across from him and occasionally glancing at where Phos was pouring over scrolls at the table. The only sound was the occasional rustle of the parchment or the fire popping in the fireplace beside the apprentice.

"I told you to go to bed."

The Healer's gruff tone cut into the silence and Hershel leaned forward.

"You know that…"

Whatever the apprentice was going to say was cut off by a large popping sound and a purple flash outside the tent. Hershel and Phos both turned. It was the sound of a transport spell, but who…

Keyda threw the tent flap open, eyes blazing as she barged in.

Hershel stood, confused, but the Ruler went straight to Phos. The Ancient Oni regarded Keyda with an unreadable expression as she threw something onto the table.

"_Where is he?!"_

The Healer's eyes flicked away from her angry and desperate expression to the broken husk pieces now scattered on his scrolls. He was silent as he regarded them, and he finally reached out a tentative hand to pick a piece up.

"Cole's gone…there was…I couldn't…"

She was beginning to cry, but her expression twisted further as she pushed down her grief for anger.

"This was left behind. _Where is my husband!?"_

Phos didn't even look at her as he leaned back in his chair. Hershel watched from across the room, and his heart pounded harder as he caught the expression on his master's face. It was one he had never seen before; it looked like defeat.

"_PHOS!"_ Keyda screamed, but the Healer just shook his head tiredly.

"This was the missing piece," he muttered. Hershel approached warily.

"_What_ is, Phos?"

The Healer suddenly stood, eyes blazing, and in a show of uncharacteristic rage, he swept everything off the table onto the floor. Keyda took a step back while Hershel reached Phos and grabbed his shoulder.

"Master, _what_ is going on?!"

"Banishment spells…of _course…_"

Phos was muttering to himself almost feverishly. Hershel and Keyda made eye contact as the Healer pulled out of Hershel's grip. He threw down the husk piece he was holding onto the table before heading away, pacing.

"She couldn't get to _him, _so she brought him to her," he muttered. "So many years…so much quiet…this is what she's been up to."

"Where is Cole?" Keyda demanded, forcing herself into the Healer's path. He finally looked up at her and scoffed at her determined expression.

"Just as you said. He's gone. Banished."

"Banished _where?! How do I get him back!?"_

"You _don't. _There _is_ no escape from banishment! Not unless she manages to break the seal…" His eyes glazed over again as he shook his head, pushing past Keyda to pace and mutter to himself again. "Protection spell is strong, but she has the children. She _must_ have them, she wouldn't leave it up to chance. She has the Idiot backed into a corner; he'll do whatever she _tells him!"_

Keyda's eyes and fists were burning with anger and desperation, and Hershel swallowed hard as he put himself between the Ruler and the Healer.

"Phos…_who_ has them?"

"You aren't _daft, _boy!" Phos yelled suddenly, whirling on him. "Who do you _think!?"_

Hershel blinked as understanding suddenly sunk in.

"The Alchemist," he murmured, and behind him Keyda staggered back as if his words were a blow.

"But…she's…."

Keyda shook her head, furious tears finally escaping.

"You _said_ she couldn't touch him! That if we left during the solstice…"

"NO solution is perfect!" Phos yelled, turning to her with flashing eyes. "She knew her target. She knew how to reach him." He shook his head as he muttered to himself. "I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

Keyda launched herself at him in a rage, and Hershel barely managed to grab her. He closed his eyes in pain as she burned at his arms, but then his own eyes flashed as he threw her back.

"_Stop!_ We can figure this out!" he yelled at her, and she narrowed her eyes as she breathed heavily. She didn't move to attack again and Hershel turned to his Master with a determined look of his own.

"_Think, _Phos; there must be _something_ we can do!" he yelled, and Phos looked up at him and scoffed.

"There is no loophole to this, boy. The only hope is that the Idiot stands his ground in Banishment…but he won't. She's going to be free."

"Then banish me!"

Phos and Hershel turned to Keyda who was still breathing heavily as she glared.

"Send me there."

Phos fixed her with a patronizing look.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against her. Besides, banishment spells take _years_ to complete_._ She would be free before I could even get one started…"

"Then she'll be free," Hershel cut in, and the Ruler and Healer looked at him as he gestured with one hand. "If that's a given at this point, then we have to prepare for that, don't we? Be ready for her when she gets here."

Phos shook his head, as if he was already resolved to the fact that they had lost. But he finally sighed and looked up, his expression hardening. He turned to Keyda.

"You will need to contact the Dragon Master and the other fortress leaders. She undoubtedly has things in motion to keep the government busy while she carries out her plans. They will need to be ready, and we will need the Dragon Master's power on our side when she gets here."

Keyda just stared at him.

"My…my family…" she finally said, and Phos's eyes blazed as he pointed at the door.

"If there is to be even the _slightest_ chance of saving them you will _listen to me! Do you understand?!"_

Keyda blinked and finally nodded, her fists clenching. She headed out of the tent as Phos went to a chest in the corner. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, and Hershel realized that he had never seen his Master get anything from that small black chest before.

"So, there _is_ a chance that Cole and the children…"

"Cole is beyond saving."

The Apprentice blinked at his Master's cold tone.

"But you just told her…"

"…What she wanted to hear. The Idiot has sealed his fate; he will be nothing more than a husk of himself by the time she is freed."

Hershel shook his head, horror clenching at his heart. Phos pulled out a sleek scroll, black with red writing. He stared at it, as if debating.

"There is only one path to take now," he murmured, and Hershel glanced over at Syn, who was still fast asleep on the armchair.

"Hershel."

The apprentice looked back at Phos, and his heart pounded at the uncharacteristic regret and guilt in the Healer's expression.

"I am going to have to ask something of you that should never have to be asked."

The Apprentice's mouth went dry, and he swallowed as his Master continued.

"But I must ask it of you anyway."

Hershel clenched his fists and finally met Phos's gaze evenly.

"Anything, Master."

12

_"Dad!"_

Cole had been lying there a few minutes, not really comprehending what had happened and not wanting to move. But as he heard the young voice on the wind, Cole's eyes flew open. He was staring into a green sky, and his stomach wrenched. Where _was_ he?

He bolted upright and looked around. He had heard Theo unless he had imagined it. The Elemental Master's stomach clenched and he pushed himself to his feet with shaking arms. The air here was hot and humid, and all kinds of strange spiky moss carpeted the ground. He stumbled to his feet; the air was hard for him to breathe, and he shook his head to clear it.

"Dad!"

He spun, and his heart pounded as he saw a group of figures on a nearby ridge. He started racing towards them.

"Theodynn!" he yelled back, and one of the smaller silhouettes tried to run towards him. An arm lashed out from the taller figure and grabbed the child by the arm, halting his run. Cole shook his head as he heard Amber's cries from her place on the horned woman's hip.

"_Don't touch them!"_

He was nearing them now, close enough to see Evynn's amused expression and the tear streaks on Theo's face. But suddenly Cole found he couldn't get any closer. At first it was just a slight resistance, but then it was all he could do to push forward towards them. Then he reached a point where he couldn't move forward at all, like two sides of a magnet refusing to meet.

Theo tried again to pull from Evynn's grasp, looking up at her with a pleading gaze.

"_Please!"_ the child begged. The Alchemist just shook her head, her grip on his wrist like Iron as a smile played at her lips.

"Let's wait for your daddy to come to us, hmmm?"

Cole strained against the invisible force, his heart breaking at the expressions on his children's faces.

"Daddyyy…." Amber said, reaching her arms out to him in an attempt to get him to take her from the strange lady holding her. Cole was avoiding looking right at the Alchemist, and he stared at the ground as he strained again, arms and scar glowing brightly.

"Take the barrier down," he finally demanded, realizing it was hopeless to push through. Evynn laughed and it sent icy panic down Cole's spine.

"I can't..."

"_Take it down!"_ he yelled again, finally looking up at her amused expression. Evynn's tone remained soft and even.

"This isn't my spell. It's my fathers."

Cole's hand went to his braid as he realized what she meant. He fingered it; it hadn't changed or grown in the nearly ten years he had had it. He closed his eyes for a few moments but then he straightened and looked Evynn in the eye.

"How do I know you'll let them go?"

The Alchemist raised an eyebrow and then made a show of looking down at the two children.

"I won't need them once I have _you_."

"Ves said that you would let them go if I came here!" he pressed, and her eyes glinted.

"Ah, but I can't rightly use you like _this._ I could have gotten you years ago, if that was all I needed. I had to be sure that you would negate the protection spell…only you _can_, after all."

Cole swallowed, his throat dry as he looked away from the Alchemist's greedy expression. He caught Theo's eye; the child's face was a mix of confusion, terror, and hope as he stared up at his father.

"You swear…"

Cole's voice was soft. He cleared his throat and looked back up at her as he spoke louder.

"You _swear_ you'll release them and let them go home if I do this?"

"I told you already: I'm no pleasure killer. I will have no need of them. They'll be free to go." Evynn smiled as she took in Cole's conflicted expression, her tone softening. "I swear."

Cole's eyes dropped again and he gripped the braid with a shaking hand. Evynn shifted Amber on her hip so she could put her hand into her vest, carefully pulling out a knife made from the obsidian-like rock native to the strange landscape. She tossed it nimbly and it landed at Cole's feet. He backed up instinctively and the Alchemist smiled softly.

"In case you need something to cut with."

Cole bent and picked it up. It was warm, and the carved point was razor thin. He looked back up at his children, who were watching him silently with wide eyes. The Elemental Master inhaled and closed his eyes, clutching the blade in one hand while the other pulled the braid out into a vulnerable position. He hesitated a moment. Then in one sudden, deft movement, he sliced through it.

* * *

"And you can't even tell me _what_ this attack is going to be…let alone _when_ it's supposedly going to happen?"

Tala's tone was skeptical as she looked the Ruler up and down, taking in her frazzled hair and night robe. Keyda's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I know it sounds crazy…"

"Look, Keyda," Tala shook her head, putting a hand to her temple. "We heard about what happened to your children. It's…_understandable_ for you to be coming up with conspiracy theories, but don't you think…"

"This is _no theory!"_ Keyda yelled, and Tala's personal guard moved closer to the Eastern Leader as Keyda's hands ignited. "It's the Alchemist. She's powerful and she's going to be attacking the realm!"

"A powerful enemy we've never _heard_ of," Tala pointed out, and Keyda shook her head.

"We have to be prepared! She's going to be free soon, and if we don't stand together then…"

"Look, I'll make sure my guards know to keep an eye out. But I'm not going to send my province into an unnecessary panic!"

"It's not _unnecessary!"_ Keyda yelled, and Tala narrowed her eyes.

"Says the grief-stricken Ruler who has come to threaten me in the middle of the night."

"I'm not _threating_ you! I'm trying to warn you; we don't have much time."

Tala's eyes flicked across Keyda's face, studying her for a silent minute. She finally sighed.

"Like I said, I'll make sure my guards are on high alert. If we don't have any more information about your impending doom, then I'm afraid that's all I _can_ do. I'll try to be on standby for when you're able to get any more_ verifiable_ information."

Keyda finally relaxed, her power fading. She realized suddenly that she was exhausted.

"Alright. Thank you."

Tala shrugged and turned to go back into her fortress. But then the Eastern Leader paused and turned back again.

"I am sorry about what happened to your children," she offered quietly, and Keyda looked away. Then the Eastern fortress door closed and Keyda sighed and turned to face the large expanse of desert in front of her. She was so tired, but she clenched her fists, determined not to rest until she had done everything in her power. She surely had enough energy to transport to the west…surely…

* * *

Herhsel sank into a chair. Phos watched him carefully as if expecting his apprentice to break down or argue. But when the younger Healer finally did speak, his tone was strangely calm.

"You're sure this is the only way?" he asked quietly, and Phos glanced away.

"It is the only option left open to us now," he finally affirmed, and Hershel let out a shaky breath. He looked over at where he could see his sister sleeping, the blanket having fallen a little since he had tucked it around her. He swallowed and shook his head.

"Syn'll never forgive us."

"If we don't go through with it, Syn's life and the lives of _all_ other Oni will be in jeopardy," Phos cut in, and Hershel looked back at his Master with a conflicted expression.

"What exactly _is_ the Alchemist's plan for the realm?" he asked, and the Healer scoffed softly.

"It would be more accurate to ask what she _doesn't_ have planned for this realm. There is no end to the changes she wants to create. The realm would become an everlasting experiment, all who live in it her unwitting test subjects. She wants nothing more to test the barriers of reality itself…to see how far she can go…"

Hershel turned back to stare at his sister, and he finally stood and walked over to fix the blanket. He reached out to brush a few stray curls out of her face and then turned back to Phos.

"Then we should get started."

* * *

Pain.

Cole dropped to his knees, unable to stifle his yell as agony surged through his body. It was just as bad as when the spell had been cast all those years ago: like his blood was boiling.

A yard or so away Evynn also gasped in pain as she fell to her knees. She grabbed her head, but instead of crying out she was laughing. She had finally released the children, and Theo bolted for his father.

"_Dad!"_

Cole looked up as the pain faded. Theo reached him, throwing himself around Cole's neck as he clung to his father, trembling. The Elemental Master's eyes closed as relief mixed with the other emotions jumbled in him, and he held his son close. A few moments later Amber had reached them as well, crying as she climbed into Cole's lap and buried her face into his chest. He murmured comforting things as he held them tightly, kissing the top of Theo's head as the boy cried. They were ok…

"Now _there's_ a father."

At the sound of Evynn's voice, Theo buried his head further into Cole's neck.

"Dad, I wanna go home….I just wanna go home."

Cole kept his eyes closed, unsure if the trembling was coming from the children or himself.

"It's going to be ok, Theo."

"I forgot to mention how glad I am you were able to make it. Banishment spells…they can be so tricky," Evynn chuckled as she approached. "They're made all the more temperamental because they must be initiated by the person being banished…" Here she paused, touching the base of her broken horn. "Or…_part _of them."

"_Please_ Dad! Please can we go home?!"

"Here you are, willing to do _anything_ to protect your children…pay any cost. Meanwhile, _my _father was willing to cripple me before sending me here to _rot away the centuries!_"

Evynn had almost reached them and Cole's heart was in his throat, not knowing what to expect. He finally looked up at her as the Alchemist drew a familiar green spell from one of her armbands. Cole watched in horror, but there was no point in running. There was nothing he could do.

Theo and Amber cried out as the spell hit, freezing the three of them.

"_No No NO!"_

Amber especially strained against the spell, screaming as her eyes flashed. But it was no use.

Evynn reached them and pulled Amber from Cole's frozen grasp.

"Wait…" he begged, but the Alchemist just smiled as she laid Amber on the ground a few feet away and then turned to Theo. She came back and eased him off of his father as well. The child screamed out, trying desperately to move so he could get back to Cole.

"_STOP! _I want my Dad…._I want my Dad! Let go!"_

She ignored his cries as she set Theo next to Amber, who was sobbing on the ground in her awkward frozen position. Evynn regarded them for a few moments before pulling more power from her bands. Cole watched in horror as the aura circled around the children, and he fought to move.

"What are you doing?!"

The small shield swirled into completion, trapping the two children in a barrier. With another flick of her wrist, Evynn released the children from their fear-paralysis, and they both sagged on the ground. Then she turned to Cole, eyes flashing as she took in his expression.

"Don't worry, they're fine. The barrier is more to protect them than anything else; can't have them running off and getting sucked into a sink pit, can we? Or falling into crevices full of jagged glass…"

"You said you would release them!" Cole argued desperately as she knelt down to be eye to eye with him.

"Haven't you been paying attention? We're _banished._ And until I can break the banishment seal _none_ of us are getting out of here."

Evynn reached out slowly, and a grin spread across her face as she was able to caress his face. Cole grimaced in fear at her touch and she laughed in victory.

"Oh….at last….at _last_!"

"Don't touch my Dad!"

Theo had managed to push himself up, pressing himself against the barrier. Evynn didn't seem to be listening, and he pounded on the shield.

"_Leave him alone!"_

_ "Stop STOP STOP!" _Amber agreed, sending blasts at the barrier. But as each hit, it only seemed to strengthen the spell keeping them from their father.

Evynn glanced over, seemingly amused.

"How eager they are," she mused as she played with Cole's hair. "But I must admit I'm pretty eager myself. In fact, I do believe we can skip the mind wipe for now, hmmm?"

Cole didn't answer, his mind filled with white-hot panic as he looked at his children pounding the walls of their magic prison.

"Yes, after centuries of waiting we really should get started," she said decidedly, standing. A comfortable smile played at her lips as her hands suddenly blazed. She closed her eyes as she angled her hands towards the frozen elemental master, muttering a spell under her breath. Suddenly Cole was being jerked to his feet by an unseen force, and he cried out in fear.

_"DAD!"_

Cole's heart was racing as he was straightened. After a few moments he was standing erect, facing the Alchemist a few feet away. His arms were pulled slightly away from his sides, his legs slightly apart as well. He was breathing in shallow bursts as Evynn's hands finally faded. She opened her eyes and her smile widened, clearly pleased with the result.

"Since you're ready…" the horned woman teased, pulling a long metal rod from its place strapped to her waist. "Let's begin."

* * *

Syn stirred in the armchair. After a few more minutes she was finally awake, and she winced as she stretched out the crick in her neck. She scanned the room, and her eyes narrowed as she saw Hershel and Phos at the table, pouring over something. She pushed herself up, remembering her anger from before.

"How _dare_ you knock me out!" she finally managed, and Hershel turned to her voice. His expression looked guilty…and even scared? Was he afraid of how she was going to react? She stood and marched over.

"You had better be coming up with some way to get the children back…" she snapped, and Hershel winced slightly.

"Syn…"

"The children are banished, along with their father."

Hershel and Syn both spun to look at where Phos was pouring over one side of a dark scroll.

"Phos…" Hershel warned, but Syn shook her head.

"Banished? What are you talking about?"

"They are trapped with the Alchemist…and her return is imminent."

Syn's eyebrows raised in horror, and Hershel fixed his Master with a glare.

"She's...they're…." Syn stammered, not comprehending.

"But we're working on a spell," Hershel assured, jumping in.

Syn swallowed, still trying to comprehend everything that had apparently been discovered while she was asleep. She frowned as she looked up at Hershel and then tried to look around him at what was on the table.

"What kind of spell…"

Her brother subtly shifted position, blocking Syn from being able to see the scroll.

"One that can stop her for good and hopefully free everyone…"

"We could use your help," Phos added quietly, and Hershel spun to look at him again, his expression incredulous. Syn blinked and finally nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"No…Syn, I don't think…" he turned to his sister again, putting his hands up, but Phos had already stood to bring her a small list he had written.

"These ingredients are necessary."

Syn stared at him for a few moments before looking down at the list and nodding her understanding. She had disappeared out the door a few moments later and Hershel faced his master with clenched fists.

"Phos…if she _knew_ what kind of spell this was…"

"Then don't tell her." Phos scanned another area of the scroll, unapologetic. "For now, we need all the help preparing as we can get."

* * *

"Keyda, _sit down."_

The Ruler glared at the figure blocking her exit, and she clenched her fists.

"I need to get back to the fortress…"

"You aren't going anywhere."

Heavy Metal's tone was severe and he pointed her towards a chair.

"I mean it…_sit down._"

"But…"

_ "_I am not letting you kill yourself on my watch. You've been transporting all over to who _knows_ where and you look like you're half in your grave. Sit. Down."

She looked like she was going to argue for a moment longer, but then she gave up, sagging in defeat. She went to the chair he had pointed to and sank down into it, holding her head in her hands. Heavy Metal relaxed as well, relieved she hadn't pushed harder. He came over to stand next to her, and he finally shook his head.

"Keyda…what's happened?"

"I _told_ you what happened!" she argued, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean what's happened to you. You've become so confident over the years…so unshakable. You've been through so much already; you can't let this break you now!"

"I had _him_ for all those years!" Keyda snapped, looking up at him with dark-circled eyes. "But he's gone…they're all _gone…"_

She buried her face into her hands again, and Heavy Metal gestured to a servant in the room to go get something for her to eat.

"Keyda…"

"I can't lose him, Heavy Metal."

His expression darkened at her tone and she looked back up at him as she continued.

"I would rather _die_ than spend the rest of my life without him…"

"Don't say that."

He sank to one knee so he could be face to face with her, and he studied her for a few moments.

"You have done so much for this realm…so many things are better because you were strong before. Because you worked through the impossible…so don't you dare give up now."

She stared at him and he clenched his jaw. He spread his arms out slightly and she fell into him, clinging to him.

"I'm so scared…." she sobbed, and he held her as she cried. He wasn't sure what to do or what he could say. So he didn't say anything. He just held her until she had cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

13

"I've tried to break the spell countless times before. But even Hatred at its most destructive lacked a certain…_umph_, I guess you could say."

Cole watched her with clenched teeth, waiting. He had known when he broke that orb-spell that it would lead to this…but even knowing that didn't stop him from longing that there was some way he could get out of this. Some way to get himself and his children back home…back to the way their life had been just a few days earlier.

"…The earth element especially packs quite the punch, wouldn't you agree?" Evynn continued, eyes twinkling. "So after years of research, I do believe an elemental overdrive from you will suffice."

She approached with the sleek rod, her eyes flicking around him as she seemed to be trying to analyze something. She closed her eyes, holding a palm out to him. She moved it around his form, and after a few moments, she hesitated above his right wrist. She smiled, opening her eyes.

"Yes…it must originate from there…" she murmured, and she held out the rod so that its ends were hovering over both of Cole's wrists. The ends of the rod pulsed slightly, and her smile grew as Cole swallowed hard. A few yards away Theo was still pounding the barrier, though Amber had exhausted herself and was sitting leaned up against the force field. Evynn began a spell, the strange ancient words coming out softly at first. Cole let out a shaky moan as he felt the element inside of him react, and to his horror, his hands began glowing. Evynn moved the rod up his arms, and slowly the color rose as well, just as it would if he had summoned it. However, unlike when he summoned it himself, there was an uncomfortable pressure that only grew the higher the rod moved. He grunted as she passed his elbows, and she began saying the spell louder. The element was being more resistant, and Evynn's brow furrowed as she forced the reaction higher. By now Cole was fighting the urge to cry out.

"Relax…" she muttered before launching back into the ancient language, but Cole clenched his jaw as his body continued to resist the forceful spell. Evynn's grip on the bar was iron-tight, her knuckles white as she yelled out the words. Aura wind whipped around them, and her hair floated around her in a frightening way.

Theo watched it all with hopeless terror. He sank to his knees as he watched the orange color reach his father's shoulders, and then it stretched down his chest and up his neck. Cole cried out and shut his eyes. Theo shook his head as the tears fell off his face and into the dirt below.

"Please stop…_please…"_

The winds were picking up as Evynn basically screamed the last lines of the spell. Cole gasped as the rod hovered in front of his face, and his scar blazed on his forehead. The Alchemist's voice echoed through the darkening landscape as she uttered the last word, and suddenly Cole's expression relaxed as his eyes opened, glowing orange. Evynn sagged in relief and chuckled to herself.

"There we are, fully charged…" she said breathlessly, pulling the rod away from Cole's head as she studied him. After a moment she angled the rod until there was one end positioned right over his heart.

"And now to extract it…"

She pushed the rod to the Elemental Master's chest and Cole's body lurched. Theo squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears to try to block out the tortured scream that came from his father as the overdrive was ripped from his body. The extraction only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Amber screamed out, the last of her energy exploding out of her before she dropped to the ground, passed out. Theo curled into a ball as the screams continued, his hands still pressed to his ears as he sobbed. His aura winds fighting to break through the barrier.

The Alchemist finally withdrew the rod, the entire length of it pulsating now with a blinding light. Cole's eyes rolled back and Evynn allowed him to crumple down to the earth as she turned to walk away. She glanced over at the children in the barrier and shook her head before putting a hand on the shield. It glowed with power for a moment before dissolving around them. Theo was still curled into a ball, but he glared at her with fear and Hatred.

"You…you…..killed…him…"

"Oh no, Theodynn. He isn't dead," she assured softly. She glanced over at where the Elemental Master was lying and smiled. "I'm not done with him yet."

* * *

"You didn't find him, then."

Tolan didn't even acknowledge Jaqah as he pushed past her, expression stormy. She shook her head.

"_Hey!"_

He stopped and turned, eyebrow raised and she marched up to him.

"We're on lockdown, genius…" she said. "Don't go anywhere."

"When are we _not_ on lockdown?" he muttered dryly, and Jaqah grabbed his arm as he turned to go.

"We lost Cole."

He stopped dead. He finally turned to her, incredulous.

"What? How? Someone take him out while they were out searching?!"

She shook her head.

"A lot happened while you've been gone, Tol. And right now we have to prepare for war…"

"Geez, I wasn't even _gone long!"_

"…So suit up, and pick a position."

Tolan watched as Jaqah turned and headed down the hall, snapping at a few of the other guards lingering there. He finally scoffed, determined to go find someone else to tell him what the heck was going on.

* * *

Keyda wouldn't eat much at breakfast, no matter how much Heavy Metal urged.

"At least take a hoofer back to the fortress, Keyda…you'll run yourself into the ground with all this transporting…"

"I'm fine. I have to get back to the fortress. No…" she paused, shaking her head. "Back to Phos's. No, wait…I still haven't found Wu…"

Heavy Metal watched her argue with herself with a concerned expression, but she finally sighed and turned to him.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

"I'd feel better if you stayed here."

Syn shook her head at her brother, who had pulled her aside in the backroom for a quiet private conversation.

"Hersh…there are only a few ingredients left."

"Let me get them." He rubbed her arms, pleading. She looked over at the mats on the floor. Her old mat was still positioned next to Hershel's, even though she hadn't lived here in years.

"Look, if I don't do _something_ to help then I'm going to lose my mind. Would you stop treating me like I'm helpless?"

"She's _coming_, Syn, and we don't know when. Is it so wrong for me to want you here where she can't find you? Instead of…"

"Why would she come after me? I'm not a target," Syn insisted. "You're being overprotective."

"How do you know you _aren't_ a target!?"

"I'm _going, _Hershel!" she snapped, pulling away from him. "Look, I can help. I _can_ do things." She grew quiet as she looked at his conflicted expression. "I promise I'll be careful, Hersh."

He scanned her face, and she was surprised when he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hershel?" she started, not sure where this was coming from. He just tightened his grip and she sagged a little before hugging him back.

"I love you too," she assured, and then pulled back to softly slug him. "I'll see you in a little while, huh? Probably be back for lunch."

Hershel watched as she disappeared out the back of the tent.

"She'll be fine."

The Apprentice didn't turn at the voice behind him. Hershel sighed.

"I just want her to be safe."

"Don't underestimate her, Hershel. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Now come on…you'll need to memorize this next bit."

Hershel stared at the tent flap a few moments longer before tearing himself away, heading back to the front of the tent.

* * *

The dark pinnacle of obsidian made a great magical conductor. Evynn had discovered that over the years, and as she studied the large formation in front of her, she felt a thrill. The spell would take hours, no doubt, but what were mere hours in comparison to centuries? She looked for the place in the gleaming rock where she had carved out an opening just large enough for the blinding rod she was holding. She located it and slid the rod in, smiling at the way the light from the rod refracted and reflected around the interior of the formation. It looked like there was a fire within it.

She glanced back to the figures in the distance, hesitating. Her elemental source would undoubtedly wake up before she finished her spell. She doubted he'd be able to go far after what he had just been through, but just to be safe…

Theo looked up from his place next to his father and glared warily at the horned woman as she approached. He positioned himself in between her and his father with trembling arms.

"_Go away!"_ he tried, but she could hear the fear in his voice and she shook her head.

"You don't need to fear me, Theodynn."

"I'm…I'm _not_ scared of you," he argued, and he resisted the urge to back away as she squatted to look at him.

"I can _smell_ it on you," she countered gently, reaching out to finger his soft curls. He flinched and swatted her hand away as she continued. "This is a good thing. It means that we all get to go home. See that?"

She pointed to the glowing formation in the distance and the boy timidly glanced past her. Evynn turned back and smiled.

"That is going to help me tear a hole in this place and make it so no one can get stuck here anymore. Won't that be good?"

Theodynn didn't answer, and after a minute of silence, the Alchemist gestured to the toddler sleeping next to him.

"I'll even let you and your sister go first, hmm? Then you can go back to your little fortress home…"

"And my Dad?"

Theo's voice was just a whisper. Evynn tilted her head in a patronizing way, shaking her head.

"Mmm…I'm afraid your father has to stay with _me_."

"No, he needs to come _home_!" Theo started, his eyes filling with tears. Evynn reached out and cupped his face. Theo tried to pull away, but her grip was firm.

"Now, now. No use crying, Theodynn. Your father has a special gift, and he's going to help me change the world."

"But he doesn't want…"

"No arguing," she whispered, and Theo swallowed hard as her eyes flashed.

"Then…then I'll stay too! I want to stay with him!" he tried, and the Alchemist raised her eyebrows in interest. She ran her thumb along one cheek, pushing back his hair with her other hand.

"Don't get me wrong…I certainly would _love_ to analyze the complexities of the fusion you represent," she murmured. Theo trembled, wishing she would let go and go away. Evynn finally released him and he fell backwards as she stood. "But I promised I'd let you go, see? So you'll have to be a good little boy and do as you're told when the spell is finished, won't you?"

He didn't answer and she pulled aura out of a few bands. Theo watched as the walls of another barrier came down around them. The Alchemist winked at him and headed back towards the large spire in the distance, and Theo bit his lip. She reached the spire, and he watched as the area near her darkened and a storm began surging around the glistening formation. Amber made a small noise next to him and Theodynn pulled her into his lap, the scary woman's yelled chants occasionally echoing their way down to them.

14

Theo had fallen asleep, and he wasn't sure how much time had passed before Amber was patting his face.

_"Tay-o Tay-o Tay-o…"_

He blinked awake, sitting up to see that the barrier was still around them and the woman in the distance was still conducting her magic spell….or whatever it was. He turned to his father, and he bit his lip as he scooted next to him, shaking his shoulder.

"D…Dad?"

At first nothing happened, and tears pricked Theo's eyes as he shook harder. Suddenly, Cole's expression twitched, and Theo sagged in relief as his father slowly woke up.

"…Theo?"

"_Dad!"_

Theo went to hug him, and Cole flinched.

"Careful…careful buddy," he murmured as he struggled to sit up. He didn't get very far before Amber was climbing onto him.

"Daddy, I hungee."

He laid back down in defeat, reaching up to rub Amber's back. Cole's expression was hard to read and Theo touched his shoulder again until his father looked over at him.

"Dad…do you…do you know how to get out of here?"

Cole's expression darkened, and he finally managed to push himself all the way up, grimacing at the pain in his chest.

"It's… going to be ok, Bud," he assured, though his tone faltered as he could see Evynn through the forcefield. Her hands and eyes were glowing as aura storm winds whipped around her and the obsidian pinnacle.

"She said she's making a hole."

Cole looked down at Theo, who was staring at the witch as well.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what she's doing, Dad. She's gonna make a hole and she said Amber and me can go through first, and we can go home."

The boy's eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his knees, his expression defiant.

"But I'm not going to go. I'm going to stay here with you!"

Cole clenched his jaw and shook his head, pulling Theo up off the ground and into his lap.

"No, Theo…you have to go back."

"_I don't want to leave you!"_

Theo buried his head into Cole's chest as his father held him, and a few of Cole's own tears fell onto the child's head. Amber hugged Cole as well, though she was mainly staring sadly at Theo, not really knowing why her brother was so sad.

After a few minutes Cole lifted Theo's face to look at him.

"Theo, I need you to go with Amber."

"_NO! I don't wa…"_

"I'll be ok, Theodynn."

Theo looked up at him with eyes pooling with tears, and the ninja cleared his throat.

"Your mom….she's so worried about you guys. I need you to take Amber and get both of you back to her."

Theo's face crumpled and Cole tried to give his son a smile.

"Once I know you're both safe, then I can handle myself with this scary lady, ok?"

Theo didn't look convinced and Cole rubbed his head.

"I'll come back, Theo. I just have to make sure you guys get home safe first…"

"You promise?"

Cole trailed off as Theo stood, searching his father's face. His voice broke as he spoke again.

"Dad…you _promise_ you'll come back?"

Cole's eyes flicked over to the figure dancing in the distance, the pinnacle throbbing with strange purple-orange light. Then he looked back at his son's pleading face and finally nodded.

"I promise, Theodynn."

Theo wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Cole closed his eyes as he held him close.

"Don't let her hurt you anymore, ok Dad?" Theo mumbled into his shoulder, and Cole's expression contorted.

"Course not, bud."

"And you have to come soon, ok? Cuz mom will be worried…"

Tears coursed silently down Cole's face, but he forced himself to stay still and keep his tone light.

"I know."

They sat there for a while longer, Cole holding them both close to him as he took even breaths. They all jumped as a horrible noise tore through the air, and as they turned they saw Evynn shriek the final words of her spell before exploding out with power. It flowed into the pinnacle, and the tearing noises grew louder. Amber and Theo buried their faces into their father as his embrace tightened, but Cole watched as the barrier dissolved around them; Evynn had exerted too much to be able to keep it going. He scanned the landscape, and finally he could make out some kind of glowing vortex in the obsidian formation itself. He let out a shaky breath….the hole. That was their way home.

He looked back at Evynn, and for a split second, he thought he would be able to escape with his children while she was down. His hopes were dashed as the Alchemist suddenly moved, pushing herself to her feet as she laughed wildly. Her eyes glinted as she looked over and made them out, and Cole's heart sank.

"Theo…"

"No, Dad!"

"Theo, c'mon," Cole pleaded, forcing himself to pull back from his son. "You've got to get Amber through that portal…ok? You have to get back to your mom…"

Theo looked over at where Evynn was slowly picking her way across the landscape.

"Come with Dad, come with us!" he begged, but Cole shook his head.

"I…I can't, Theo. If I try to go she might not let you leave." He cupped his son's face in one hand, smiling comfortingly. "It'll be alright, buddy, but I'm counting on you to get Amber to safety, Ok? No matter what happens, you need to find your mom. She can take you to Ninjago."

"What?" Theo asked, not comprehending, but Evynn was almost upon them. Cole looked at her, the squeezing in his chest painful as he pushed down his fear.

_She will destroy this realm if she gets ahold of you…_

He glanced away from her and back down to Theo. The child was crying as he moved to get off his lap, and Cole swallowed hard.

"Theo, _wait."_

The boy paused and looked up right as Cole pulled him into a tight embrace. Theo sagged, and Evynn laughed from her position a few yards away.

"Yes, the tender goodbye…"

Cole exhaled shakily and pulled back as Theo opened his eyes, looking at his father with a dazed expression.

"Don't stop, Theo. No matter what happens, you have to get to your mom."

"Time to go, Theodynn!" Evynn cooed, having reached them. Theo swallowed hard, looking back at her. She grinned and gestured to the swirling vortex at the base of the obsidian pinnacle, and Theo looked back at his father. Cole was giving Amber a similar embrace, and he finally handed the small child to Theo, looking his son in the eye.

"Courage before fear, Theo."

Theo took his sister, who whimpered slightly but wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Theo looked like he was about to cry, but after a moment he bit his lip and straightened.

"Bye, Dad…" he said, and Cole gave him a small half-smile as Theo turned to go to the pinnacle.

"I love you!" he called after them, and he saw Theo's shoulders shaking as he headed uphill to the pinnacle. The two adults watched as they reached the hole, Evynn with interest and Cole with a pounding heart. Theo turned back to look at them one last time, and Cole swallowed hard as the boy took a deep breath and jumped into the hole, taking Amber with him. The Elemental Master sagged with relief, but it was short lived as Evynn laughed.

"Ah, yes. Such innocent little offspring. But it seems we are alone at last."

The freeze spell hit before Cole before he had a chance to move and Evynn leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Must gather a few things before we follow your dear children."

He flinched and she shook her head as she continued.

"I know the separation is hard now…but soon you won't have to worry about it anymore. How about we take care of that mind wipe when I get back, hmmm? I believe both you and I will be strong enough for it by then."

Cole didn't respond as she slipped away, off to collect who knows what. He just kept staring at the vortex in the distance, praying that his children would get to Keyda in time.

* * *

Theo clung to Amber as they fell. At least, it felt like falling; his eyes were squeezed shut so he didn't really know. And suddenly it was like he was being spun, around and around and around…

His knees hit the sand but the momentum kept him rolling down the dune. He gasped and as he and Amber finally came to a trembling stand-still and he coughed and spit the sand out of his mouth.

"Tay-o…."

He sat up and looked down at his sister, who was still clinging to him as she looked up at him with a trembling lip and sandy hair.

Theodynn swallowed and looked around. It looked right, like his world.

He started crying because he was relieved, but he kept crying because fear set in. He had to find his Mom….he promised his Dad he would find his Mom. But wouldn't it be better if he just waited here until his Dad came? He didn't know where he was….he couldn't see anyone anywhere…

"Hello?" he called, tears marring his face and voice. "_Hello!?"_

He stumbled to his feet, still holding Amber; it was hard to walk in the deep sand.

"Someone help….we have to get to my mom…._please!"_

He tripped on a hidden rock in the sand and cried out as he fell, and Amber went tumbling from his grasp. She screeched and began crying as she landed in the hot sand. Theo winced at the pain in his foot but he pushed himself up and crawled quickly to his sister, picking her up and trying to dust her off as her hands and eyes blazed.

"It's ok…it's ok…" he tried, but Amber just screamed and shot blasts hazardly around them. He ducked to avoid one and shook his head, tears coursing down his face as he stood. He waited until her blasting died down and then scooped her up as he began walking. He didn't know where he was headed, but he hoped that if he went far enough he would find someone….he _had _to find someone, right?

But there was no one, and as Theo's stomach growled he dropped to his knees once more, crying in defeat. He couldn't do this…they hadn't had anything to eat in at least a day and there was no one around. He was never going to find his Mom.

"Please…." he murmured to no one in particular, shoulders shaking. "Please help me…"

_I am coming._

His eyes flew open at the voice in his head, and his head whipped around as he tried to find the source.

"What…where…" he stammered. He had never heard the voice before.

Then, suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of wing beats. He held up a hand to block the sun as he spotted a large brown dragon flying towards them. The powerful wings stirred up the sand as the beast touched down a few yards from them, and Theo sagged in relief.

"Amber…Amber it's Dad's dragon!" he said, picking his exhausted sister up from her place in the hot sand. He stumbled over to the dragon. "I'm so glad you're here…we need help…"

_Tell me what you need me to do_

Theo's smile faded to astonishment as he stared at the beast and the knowing gleam in its eye. Had….had it just talked to him? In his mind?! How…

_We are connected. _ The dragon explained, stretching its neck forward until its own face was inches from Theo's. _Tell me what you need me to do, Master of Earth._

* * *

It didn't take Evynn long. She smiled as she came back, holding what looked like a long obsidian staff and a smooth dagger made of the same material.

"Not very flashy, but I hardly had many other materials here," she explained, looking up at the rod. "I had a staff like this, ages ago. It was also fused with the power of Rage. Looked a little different, but just as effective. I never did know what happened to it…"

Cole swallowed from his frozen position as she rambled. He hardly heard the woman a few yards away…his mind was elsewhere, reliving memories with a beautiful Oni with flashing orange eyes.

"…over and done with, I suppose." Evynn finished, reaching him again. She muttered the spell that pulled him up to his feet, and Cole kept his eyes closed as he waited. The Alchemist powered up her hands as she regarded his expression with interest.

"So calm…" she mused as she placed her hands on either side of his head. The icy feeling entered his mind, and Cole let out a shuddery breath. It wouldn't be long before…

"Odd." The Alchemist's brow wrinkled. "I can't….surely your element would have recovered at least a little by now."

Cole's heart beat faster. Evynn withdrew her hands, regarding him with an icy expression.

He cried out as a sudden blast sent him careening backwards. His eyes flew open as he skidded, and he turned in time to see dark snake-like aura slithering towards him.

"What did you do?"

Her tone was hard, almost emotionless. Cole tried to stand back up, but the snakes darted up his legs and wrapped around him, forcing him back down to his knees as he struggled. Evynn came closer, eyes flashing.

"What did you _do?"_ she asked again, and Cole grunted as the snakes' hold became stronger. The Alchemist shook her head as she continued. "The overdrive shouldn't have stripped you…it doesn't make _sense_ that the power would be gone unless it could…"

She stopped dead, and the snakes froze as well. When she spoke again her voice was hushed with epiphany.

"…Unless elemental power can be transferred to a _new_ vessel."

Evynn let out a little laugh as she fixed Cole with a deadly look.

"You gave it to your son!" she realized and the snake's grasp became unbearable once again. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't _track him down…"_

"You…won't…be able to touch him…" Cole gasped, and she rolled her eyes as she came up to him.

"You think he'll be able to escape to a new realm?" she scoffed. "Maybe he will. But I'll be free…and I will find a way to him. And in the meantime, I will _squeeze..." _the snakes somehow crushed tighter, and Cole struggled to take in another breath. "…my home realm until I get _every_ element I need."

Evynn's flaming look of intensity softened slightly as she reached him, her hands running through Cole's hair tenderly.

"It's a shame really…but you've served your purpose."

The Alchemist shook her head, her expression once again amused as her hands and eyes lit up. Cole met her eye with defiant terror, and she leaned in to whisper one last thing to him.

"It's never wise to make yourself redundant."


	15. Chapter 15

15

"He's off rallying the dragons…he'll be here by the end of the day, I hope," Keyda reported tiredly. Phos hardly acknowledged her from his place at the table, furiously grinding herbs in a mortar.

"Phos…" she started, and he cut her off, irritated.

"That may not be soon enough."

Keyda narrowed her eyes, and Syn came up to hand her a cup of tea.

"You should rest," the curly-headed oni suggested, and Keyda scoffed and shook her head.

"There's no point in…" Keyda started, but then a Dragon roar ripped through the tent. Hershel turned to the sound.

"Sounds like that's Wu now," he commented, and Syn ran to the door. But when she saw who was outside the rune-covered tent, she stopped dead in disbelief. When Syn managed to find her voice, she turned to the Oni Ruler, eyes wide.

"_Keyda!"_

Keyda looked up and then ran to the doorway. Hershel came as well, brows furrowed. When Syn pulled open the flap for them, they saw that a large brown dragon had landed. On his back were two small figures.

"It's…" Keyda murmured, and then bolted for the dragon.

"_MOM!"_

Theo slid off the guardian and Keyda caught him and Amber, sinking to the ground as she held them. They both hugged her tightly, and from the doorway Hershel watched dumbfounded and Syn put a hand to her mouth.

"She let them go?" Phos muttered from his place at the table, his eyes flashing. "She must have been in a good mood."

"Mom, I missed you…" Theo cried, and she smoothed his hair and kissed his temple. When she was finally able to speak, she looked up at the guardian.

"Where's…where's your father?"

"Get _in _here, already!"

Phos had come to the doorway and beckoned to Keyda furiously. "If they are free then it means banishment has been broken. It won't be long before…."

"Dad's still with the lady," Theo explained quietly as Keyda picked Amber up and the three of them hurried back to the tent. Keyda's heart dropped and Syn barely reached her to steady her. With her help, they were soon all safe within the tent once more.

"He's…" Keyda started, panicked, and Theo held up his hands, comforting her.

"He said he would come later! First we had to find you, and then he would meet up with us."

"A desperate lie," Phos scoffed from his place back pounding herbs at the table. Theo whirled on the Ancient Healer, his eyes blazing.

"It's _not_ a lie! He _promised!"_

Keyda sat heavily, still holding Amber. The toddler was crying for food and Syn went to find the children something to eat. Theo's eyes and hands were still blazing and Hershel knelt by the flaming child.

"Theo…it's ok. Just breathe."

A thought occurred to the Apprentice and he turned towards where the Dragon was waiting outside and frowned.

"If your father didn't come with you…how did the Guardian find you?"

"Oh…um…" Theo accepted the loaf from Syn, taking a big bite as he shrugged. "He can talk to me in my mind now."

The mortar and pestle stopped.

"He…what?" Hershel asked, not understanding. Phos slowly left his work, fixing Theo with an intense look. He quietly grabbed the rod leaning up against a tent pole as Theo explained.

"He came because I called him and then he asked what he could do and I said to find my mom…"

Keyda was looking over now, her expression confused as Phos reached Theo. The Healer knelt and held out the rod, and Theo flinched away.

"The lady…she had one of those…" he whimpered, but Phos held out a hand to steady him, staring intently at the rod. As it approached Theo's middle, the end glowed orange.

"By the Ancients…" Phos cursed, shaking his head. "He transferred the element."

Theo frowned, backing up away from the rod as the others in the room turned to the Healer questioningly. He rose and went to his cupboards to rifle around, seeming to be searching for something.

"What do you mean?" Keyda demanded, and Phos didn't turn as he spoke.

"Cole's elemental power; I had a spell that would keep it from transferring naturally but it seems he figured out how to do it willingly."

"Wait, so _Theo_ has the Earth Element now?" Syn asked, and Keyda shook her head as Phos continued.

"Indeed. How she didn't manage to notice...no doubt too busy rejoicing over her freedom."

"He_ can't_ have Cole's power!" Keyda argued, setting Amber on the ground so she could stand to face the Healer. "It doesn't work like that…"

"Actually…that's exactly how it works," Phos countered, finally turning. He fixed Theo with an intense look, and the boy shrunk under the unreadable gaze. "So it seems the Idiot has given me a chance to do things right…"

Hershel was about to ask Phos what he meant with the Healer tossed the crystals in his hand into the air. Within seconds a netted barrier came down around Phos and the new Elemental Master, pushing everyone else backward and out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" Keyda demanded, pushing herself up from the place she had been flung. Syn grabbed Amber, who had started crying, and Hershel reached the net right by Phos's figure as the Healer answered Keyda.

"I'm stopping this nonsense once and for all," he murmured, and Theo shrunk in fear as the Healer pulled out the Ivory-hilted dagger.

* * *

"You'd think she'd have been here by now," Adalaide complained, and Ves's jaw clenched from the effort of keeping his annoyance in check as he meditated.

"You'd zink _you_ vould have learned to be patient," he murmured, and she turned to give him a dirty look.

"Don't think that I have forgotten…"

Whatever she was going to say was lost as a figure quite suddenly appeared in front of them with a pop and a purple flash. Adalaide jumped back, but Ves merely looked up with a smile.

"You are free," he said simply, and Evynn gave him a blithe smile.

"Indeed. Had a few more _bumps_ than I was expecting…but they're smoothed over for the most part now." Her smile faded as she scoffed. "Now I just need to find a certain little rarity and I'll be set for realm transformation."

"That's great, and all…" Adalaide cut in, and the other two Oni turned to fix her with matching irritated looks. "But speaking of realm transformation, I do believe I was promised a weapon."

"I haven't forgotten," Evynn assured with a smile, and she held out the obsidian staff she was holding. Adalaide took it, though it was clear from her expression she didn't think much of the artifact. The Alchemist laughed.

"I assure you, it is a powerful weapon. With It, you command the power of Rage and will be able to control those around you…" she smiled "…Just as you asked for. And _no…_I must warn you…it does not work on the one who created it, so if you were getting any ideas about controlling _me…"_ her eyes hardened suddenly. "I advise you to squelch them. Unless you want to die a terrible death."

Adalaide blanched a little as she looked up and shook her head.

"N…No, of course not…"

Evynn gestured her away.

"You're free to go cause political uproar now…I have no more need of you."

Adalaide scoffed and turned to go, muttering under her breath "_and _I_ have no more need for _you."

Ves watched Adalaide board her hoofer and disappear, heading to the central fortress. Then he looked back at Evynn.

"Vere is Cole? I vould have assumed you'd keep him close."

"Who?" Evynn looked confused for a moment, but then understanding dawned and she shook her head. "Ah, the Elemental Master. He pulled off an unexpected play and he paid the price for it. So now we must find his little son…"

Something flickered across Ves's expression. It looked like regret and Evynn chuckled sadly.

"I'm afraid that some things just can't be helped, dear Vesly. But on the bright side, I also brought you what you asked for…."

Ves took the obsidian dagger with awe.

"It…looks like a dagger…"

"Yes." Evynn shrugged slightly. "More…interesting that way, I suppose. So it can double as an artifact and a weapon if you ever need to stab anyone." She smiled casually and Ves swallowed as he looked up.

"But it vill…"

"Yes. Without the Xinta child, I will not be able to bring the change across the realm. But you can use _that_ for small-scale change….one Oni at a time."

Ves nodded, though he looked confused.

"You do not have za Xinta still?"

"No. I let her go, along with her brother." Irritation flashed across Evynn's features. "That's what I get for being _merciful…_but I just didn't want to become _too much_ like my father. Speaking of…"

She turned to the horizon.

"Perhaps you can track down the Xinta for me, Vesly. I must prepare….no doubt I will be facing that old geezer again before this is all over and done with…."

"You are facing your fahzer?" Ves asked, his tone immediately worried. "But…last time you faced him…"

"He caught me by surprise, remember. Besides, it's inevitable at this point," Evynn said, her eyes flashing. Ves swallowed.

"Zen…we need to make ze most of his weaknesses."

Evynn laughed at that.

"His only _weakness_ was underestimating me, and he'll pay for it." She gave Ves a genuine smile as the aura poured out around her for another transport. "Time to collect a few things…but don't worry about me, Vesly. Just find me that Xinta."

And with a flash, she was gone.

* * *

"Phos, _don't do this!"_

Hershel was the first to speak, though it was only moments before Keyda began attacking the net with a fury.

"Don't _touch him!"_ she screamed, and Phos just shook his head, approaching the boy.

"She will use his power for unspeakable things. I cannot afford to be weak again…"

"You _can't!"_ Syn screamed while Keyda continued to yell threats as she struggled to blast her way through the net. Only Hershel's voice was calm as he moved along the net, talking to his Master.

"She will find other ways besides him…Phos, _he's just a child…_"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd done worse?" Phos asked softly, his grip tightening on the dagger as Theo tried to push himself backward through the net. "I told you before…there are more important things than being loved, and if I have to be the villain to protect this realm than that is what I will be."

Despite the screaming and pleading occurring around him, the sounds in the room almost seemed to fade as the Healer reached the boy crouching at the other side of the net. Theodynn never had learned to control his fear…and it paralyzed him now as he looked up at the Healer with wide eyes. Phos drew back the blade.

"_NO!" _Keyda screamed, and the net near her sizzled as crystals burned bright crimson or green, many beginning to darken to purple.

Theodynn scanned the Healer's stony, emotionless expression.

"Master Phos?" the child whispered.

Phos hesitated, eyes flashing as the emotions swirled within him.

"Please Master…"

Hershel's tone was soft and pleading from the other side of the net, and it was hard to hear him with Syn, Amber, and Keyda yelling. The Apprentice continued.

"_This _won't stop her_…._you know it won't. We _have_ a way to stop her."

Phos clenched his jaw as he finally glanced over at his Apprentice's pleading look. Then the Ancient Healer looked back at the cowering child and grimaced as he remembered a tiny pale infant he had delivered nearly 8 years ago…

Phos dropped his arm. Hershel closed his eyes, sagging with relief. Phos turned to face the Oni Ruler and the net dropped away. Keyda reached him in moments and grabbed the front of his shirt, eyes and hands blazing with Hatred.

"I'll kill _you…"_

"I will need the boy."

His tone was soft, and he didn't even seem concerned by the murderous look she gave him as her grip on his shirt tightened.

"I will _kill you_ if you touch him!" she yelled at him. Phos just met her gaze evenly.

"If we are to truly destroy Evynn I will need the combined energy force…"

"No."

Keyda shoved him backward and moved to Theo. The trembling child had finally managed to stand. Keyda pulled him to her side with one arm, glaring back at Phos.

"I'm taking them to Ninjago…"

"Then you will take the one hope we have of saving this realm!"

"You just tried to _murder him!"_ Keyda screamed, and her aura whipped around her, rustling things around the tent and whipping her long hair. Phos scoffed.

"Evynn will destroy _countless_ if we do not stop her, and I'm forced to realize she would be able to do that even without the boy, now that she is free. But with his hybrid power, _we_ will stand a far greater chance. The fate of the Oni rests on him!" he explained, but the aura swirled harder as Keyda gripped her son tightly.

"I don't _care." _

She was trying to transport, forgetting that it was impossible to do so within the rune-covered tent. Phos scoffed again, coming towards her.

"Don't make me take him from you."

Theo's heart was pounding, and he looked at the expressions of those in the room. Hershel was near Phos, grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, and Syn was still holding Amber close as his sister pulsated and wailed on the other side of the room. The Ancient Healer was still speaking, his own eyes flashing.

"Surely you would not doom hundreds-perhaps thousands- of people to the woman who just murdered your husband!"

Keyda flinched as if struck, and Theo shook his head violently as he clenched his fists.

"He's…_HE'S NOT DEAD!"_ he yelled and Phos scoffed.

"She'll have gotten rid of Cole the second she realized he was no longer useful. To her, he was nothing more than a vessel. Eyvnn has a deadly temper, and she undoubtedly was furious when she realized what he had done…"

The aura was still whipping around the tent, but Keyda's grip on Theo suddenly relaxed. The child looked at his mother as she put a hand to her mouth, barely covering a sob. His eyes widened.

_"NOOO!"_ He screamed, and a combined aural and elemental blast freed him from his mother's grip completely as he raced out of the door. Keyda was flung sideways by the reaction, but she frantically scrambled to her feet, shaking her head.

"_Theodynn!"_

Phos had already bolted to the door, following the child. However, Theo was already in the air, on board the Guardian by the time any of the adults had made it out to him.

"Theo, _come back!"_ Keyda begged and tears ran down Theo's face as he shook his head.

"He's not….Dad's _not dead_. And we can't leave to Ninjago yet; we have to wait for him!"

The guardian took off and Keyda whirled in desperation. She caught sight of her hoofer and bolted for it, blasting through the ropes so she wouldn't have to try and untie them. As she pulled herself up she looked over to see that Syn was the only one still outside, holding a crying Amber. Keyda's heart clenched, but she didn't have time to get Amber to Ninjago and get back in time to reach Theo.

"Protect her!" she begged before turning the hoofer towards the retreating dragon, kicking it harshly to get it racing.

Syn watched the Ruler go in disbelief. She was still struggling to process everything that had just happened in the last ten minutes, and she reentered the tent in a daze. Inside Hershel and Phos were rushing to pack things into their worn satchels and she shook her head as she took Amber to the armchair.

"Wait…" she started, and Hershel came over to her.

"We have to go, Syn. The Alchemist will be looking for Theo, and he's exposed now that he's left the tent. We have to make it to him first," he explained. Syn swallowed as she saw Phos slip the black scroll and the Ivory dagger into his bag.

"Then I'll come too," she said, and Hershel shook his head, looking pained.

"No. Syn, you have to stay here…"

"I'm _not_ getting left behind again!" she argued, tears pricking her eyes. Rather than argue further, Hershel just pulled her into a tight hug.

"We can't bring Amber…please, just stay here with her…."

"I can help," she tried, but he could tell by her tone that she knew she couldn't. Syn had no way of stopping Evynn…and she knew it. She finally hugged him back, squeezing him tightly as she cried.

"Hershel."

The call came from the doorway, and the Apprentice turned to see Phos holding the flap open for him. He swallowed hard and turned back to his sister, clearing his throat.

"I…have to go, Syn…"

"Don't you _dare_ do anything stupid…" she murmured as she pulled back. She scanned his face, her heart twisting at his conflicted expression as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"…Love you."

He released her and she pressed a fist to her mouth, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Hershel went through the doorway and Phos went to follow him.

"Goodbye, Phos."

The Healer stopped at Syn's quiet farewell, her voice breaking. He turned back to look at her. She was standing by the fireplace…and with the tears running down her face all he could see was the small child that had been dropped off with a crossbow bolt wound all those years ago.

"Don't let anyone in here," Phos finally ordered, his voice hoarse. "If _anyone_ tries to enter this tent…"

She nodded her understanding, and his grip tightened on the cloth of the doorway. Then, suddenly, he was moving back into the room. Syn's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I'm not a good person, Syn."

She shook her head because she didn't understand what he was doing…where he was going with this.

"Phos…"

"….So it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter what I think of you, or whether or not I'm proud of you…"

Syn was silent as she stared at him with those large brown eyes of hers. He cleared his throat.

"But…I am."

Her face contorted, and she started sobbing as she fell into him. Phos didn't hesitate in embracing her, one hand on her head as she clung to him. The embrace only lasted a minute…it was all he could spare. He had to clear his throat again to get the next words out.

"Syn. I…"

He trailed off, not able to say it. She pulled back and looked up at him, giving him a watery smile.

"I love you too," she managed, and his expression crumpled. Phos finally let out a little scoff, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Stay safe." he ordered, and then suddenly he was moving away from her, out the door, and into the fading light.

16

Retrevan walked down the corridor, lost in thought as he lit the evening torches. Rumor had it that Cole had fallen to some mysterious power…and Keyda had disappeared for hours. When she had returned she had only stayed long enough to give Jaqah a few instructions. Then she was gone again…and she hadn't come back. Unease twisted inside Ret, as well as sadness at the thought of Cole possibly being…

Something crashed to the ground behind him and he spun around, his right hand going to the hilt of his sword as his left held his large torch aloft, trying to see what it was.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer and he cautiously approached the object that had clattered to the floor. It was an empty lantern…like the ones that Syn took down into the catacombs in order to see while she painted.

He suddenly sensed something behind him and he turned quickly, drawing his sword in the process. There was a chuckle and his grip on the sword hilt tightened as he made out Adalaide's slim figure in the flickering light.

"Adalaide. A lot of nerve, showing up here again," he murmured, and she stepped forward to be more fully in the light. Adalaide wasn't carrying a weapon, but in her hand was a long black staff. Ret glanced at it warily before looking back at the woman's amused expression.

"Why shouldn't I come here? She asked quietly, her eyes and staff glinting in the torchlight. "It's my new home, after all."

He moved to attack her and she jumped back nimbly.

"And I would prefer for you to call me _Queen_ Adalaide," she continued. Retrevan narrowed his eyes as he swung at her again. She spun away.

"I don't think so," he growled, and she lifted an eyebrow. Ret's stomach twisted at the greedy way she was looking at him, and she dodged another strike as she angled the rod towards him.

"Oh…I _insist_," she whispered a smile curling on her lips. "And I think I just found my new Captain of the Guard…"

Crimson aura launched from the staff before Retrevan could react. A shout echoed through the hallway, followed by the clattering of a sword on stone.

* * *

Jaqah paced her office again, jaw clenched as she looked out the small window. Keyda had warned the other leaders, but it seemed that none of them were gathering at the Central Fortress as she had asked.

"Those cowards; now that witch will pick us off one by one," she muttered. She was angry at the leaders for not rallying to their Ruler and concerned that Keyda had never come back. She knew the poor woman had so many things going on right now, but if they were really going to be on the brink of war then they were going to need someone to lead them…

The ringing of sword on sword suddenly echoed from out in the hallway. Jaqah spun, her heart thumping. Was that Alchemist person here, then?

She pulled the door open to see a few fallen guards, but the rest were standing stiffly. She shook her head, having no idea what would have triggered the skirmish, and she addressed the larger form she recognized.

"Ret, what on earth…"

She trailed off as the guard turned to her, and her hand immediately went to her hilt as she caught sight of his glowing red eyes.

"Well, we found her Captain of the Guard at least…"

Jaqah stiffened at the patronizing voice and her eyes narrowed as Adalaide stepped out of the shadows. The Captain of the Guard almost ordered the others to attack, but as she looked closer, she saw that all of the standing guards had similar stony expressions and red eyes. Jaqah swallowed hard; she was outnumbered, and Retrevan's hulking frame was blocking any escape route…

"If anyone knows where that pretend Ruler is, she would. Why don't you go get her to talk, Retrevan?" Adalaide ordered darkly, and the large guard lurched forward. Jaqah blocked his blow with her sword and jumped backwards. She assessed her options, but there were no windows to this room large enough to escape from and only the one exit.

"Where's Keyda? I have some unfinished business with that little_ slave_…"

Jaqah didn't answer the short-haired usurper, her eyes narrowing as she backed up and prepared herself for the next attack. It came suddenly and she had to use both hands on her sword to deflect the powerful blows coming from Retrevan. Adalaide ordered those in the hallway to guard the door and she slowly closed it with one hand.

"Ret…" Jaqah managed, but the guard's expression didn't change. He attacked again and again, and the Captain of the Guard gasped as she blocked blow after blow, staying on the defensive.

"_Retrevan!"_ she tried, dodging out of the way of another blow. Adalaide laughed as she watched them.

"Are you afraid of hurting him? You might want to kick your offensive up a notch….he has no such qualms about _you."_

Jaqah grimaced as Retrevan's sword came down again, and she blocked it above her face. She screamed in effort as she forced his blade up enough for her to escape getting pinned. She made a break for Adalaide and the staff she carried. No doubt it was the cause of this, just like the one the Baron used to have…

Her thought was cut off as something hit her from behind and sent her flying, her body landing hard. Jaqah grimaced and tried to rise, but Adalaide's foot came down on her sword arm. The usurper raised her eyebrows in an amused way. Jaqah lunged at Adalaide's leg with her other arm, but by now Retrevan had come over. He kicked the heavy chair he had thrown at her out of the way as he grabbed her, ripping her off the ground and pinning her arms to her sides with his massive hands. She struggled in his grasp, but he didn't seem to register it at all. Adalaide wrenched the sword from Jaqah's hand. The Captain of the Guard's eyes burned with fury and hatred as the usurper put a finger to her lips, debating.

"I suppose I could just control you as well…but do I _need_ you?"

Jaqah cursed at her, and Retrevan's grip tightened painfully as she struggled again.

"I think I'll give you one chance to tell me where Keyda is, and then Retrevan is going to start breaking things," Adalaide finally said, and Jaqah clenched her jaw so hard it throbbed. The slender woman continued. "You see, as great as it will be to have the fortress, I would like the honor of driving the killing blade through that pretender myself, no matter what that horned devil said…"

"You are no match for Keyda!" Jaqah spat, and Adalaide looked up at Ret.

"Do it," she murmured, and Jaqah screamed out as Retrevan violently twisted her left arm. There was a horrible sound of bone breaking.

Adaliade shook her head, eyes hardening.

"I have waited _ten years. _Hiding, scrounging, _crawling_ just to survive. Then I had to play lacky to some psychotic _witch _just to get ahold of the power that should have been mine _a decade ago._ So now that I'm here I'm going to make sure that everyone gets the justice they deserve…"

Adalaide had come up to them now, and she put the end of her staff under Jaqah's chin, forcing her to look upwards.

"You didn't stand by me that night…don't think I've forgotten. I won't rest until the whole of this realm is mine and that slave pretender is _dead_ at my feet. And if I have to brainwash an entire army to do that…I certainly will. The only question is, will you be allowed to live long enough to be part of it?"

Jaqah glared at Adalaide and the usurper chuckled at her defiance.

"I suppose I don't need any soldiers with a broken arm," she murmured. "Not when this fortress is full of so many other options. Like that sword-fighting boy with the notorious reputation in the south."

Something flashed across Jaqah's expression and Adalaide laughed.

"Yes, I certainly can't wait to get my hands on _him. _What a deadly little puppet he will make…"

"You…filthy…traitorous…"

Jaqah's eyes glazed over in pain as Ret twisted her broken arm, and Adalaide just scoffed.

"I'd have you run her through, Retrevan, but I think it may be more fun if we do this _slowly."_

Her eyes glinted as she met Jaqah's eye once more.

"Just until she begs."

* * *

Syn was snapped out of her thoughts by a crash, and she jumped as she looked over. Amber had managed to pull a box off a shelf, and pots and pans inside had tumbled out. Syn grimaced and headed over to pick up the two-year-old, who was banging on one of the pots.

"Hungee…._hungee!"_ Amber complained, and Syn sighed as she brought her back over to the rug and set her down.

"I gave you a loaf, Amber. There isn't anything else for you to eat right now…"

The toddler pouted and banged one fist on the ground. A sudden wind stirred the tent's opening, and Syn's heart jumped in her throat as one hand went to the crossbow by her side. Realizing it was just a wisp of aura wind, however, she relaxed and gave Amber a stern look.

"We will get something to eat _later,"_ she promised. "When your mom comes back…"

Amber's expression softened into concern, and she turned to the doorway.

"Mommy…mommy…" she mumbled, and Syn nodded as she crouched down to sit next to her.

"Yup. So how about you take a nap until she gets here, hmmm?"

Amber whirled to face the curly-headed woman, her eyes flashing as she glared.

"_NO. _No nap!"

Syn narrowed her eyes and Amber bolted for the door.

"Amber!"

Syn reached the toddler before she could escape. She scooped her up, shaking her head in frustration as she turned her back to the door to head back to the armchair.

"_No, _Amber! We have to stay here until everyone gets back…"

Something suddenly wrapped around Syn's middle from behind, pulling her back as another hand immediately covered her mouth. The young Oni screamed and jumped, but the mystery person had her pinned to him as he murmured into her ear.

"So you are boz here alone…how fortunate."

* * *

Tears marred Theo's vision as they flew, and he used one arm to wipe at his eyes. When he looked back up, however, there was a large blast of purple that caused the Guardian to rear back. Theo cried out, slipping from his position and falling towards the earth. The Guardian dove and caught the child, but by now the figure below had sent another attack that yanked the child from the dragon's grasp.

Hershel caught Theo while Phos held up two glowing hands. The Dragon went to attack, and Phos summoned a large surge to blast the guardian backward.

Theo opened his eyes and Hershel gave him a little smile as he helped him sit up.

"Are you ok?" the Apprentice asked, panting a little. Transporting still wore him out, not to mention the adrenaline that had coursed through him in the effort to reach Theo in time to catch him. Theodynn swallowed and nodded, turning to notice the dragon and the Healer battling. His stomach clenched and he held his hands up.

"_Stop!"_

The guardian pulled back and looked over at where the boy was standing, and Phos turned as well.

"Took you long enough…" he grumbled, and Theo let out a shaky breath, still addressing the dragon.

"Stop…it's ok…you can leave. They're…they're going to help me get my dad back."

The dragon didn't look convinced, but it obeyed the young elemental master's wishes as it flew away. Theo swallowed and turned to face the Master Healer.

"I have to save my dad…" he finally explained, and Phos opened his mouth to say something crushing. Hershel spoke before Phos could get the chance.

"We have to defeat the Alchemist first, Theo…she's the one who has your dad."

Theo swallowed hard, remembering the terrifying lady with her one gleaming horn…

"_Theo!"_

He turned as he saw a hoofer coming towards them. Phos narrowed his eyes, positioning himself in front of the child.

Keyda reached them, leaping off her hoofer and bolting to them. Her eyes and fists burst into flame as she regarded Phos.

"_Out of my way!" _

"Mom!" Theo called, shaking his head. "You can't take me to Ninjago…"

"We have to get you _out_ of here, Theo…somewhere where she can't touch you!"

"But we have to stop her! We have to stop her so that we can get Dad back!"

Keyda glanced over at her son's pleading face and her eyes filled with tears.

"Theo…"

"It's what the green ninja would do!" he tried, and then he swallowed. "It's what _Dad_ would do…"

Keyda's face contorted as she finally dropped her arms in seeming defeat. Theo relaxed as he ran to her, and surprisingly Phos let him go. She embraced her son tightly, but in moments the aura winds were whipping around them for a transport. Theo's eyes flew open, and he tried to push himself from his mother's grasp.

"No…._NO!"_

_ "_I have to know you're safe, Theo," she told him, and his face contorted.

"I won't go…_I won't!" _

Hershel watched nearby, concerned, but Phos watched them with unexpressive interest.

Keyda's face contorted as she tried to get the transport to obey…but it wouldn't.

"Theo, stop!" she demanded, but his fists began to glow orange as he fought back with aura winds of his own.

"_I. Won't. Go."_

Keyda squeezed her eyes shut, but a minute later she was forced to give up, sagging on the ground. She turned to glare at Phos.

"What did you _do?!" _she demanded, but the Healer just shook his head.

"Transportation is difficult with an unwilling victim, and nearly impossible when they are as powerful as a hybrid…"

Keyda shook her head, grabbing Theo by the shoulders as she spoke to her son again.

"I have to get you _out of here!" _she told him, her tone half pleading, half severe. "You have to let me take you to Ninjago!"

The child had relaxed, but his expression was just as stubborn as ever.

"I want to help stop her, Mom. To save Dad."

"There's nothing you can _do, _Theodynn!" she argued, and Theo opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly a few yards away there was a loud pop and a blinding flash.


	16. Chapter 16

17

Jaqah screamed out, but despite the white-hot pain, she wouldn't beg. She wouldn't give this devil the satisfaction.

Retrevan remained expressionless as he twisted her injured arm, and Adalaide shook her head.

"Perhaps it's time to move on to her other arm…"

There was the sudden clanging of swords and Adalaide whirled around, her lack of attention causing Ret to pause. Suddenly the door flew open.

"_Keyda!" _

Heavy Metal froze as he saw the situation, but his expression darkened when he saw Adalaide. He launched into an attack and the usurper hardly had time to lift the staff in defense, let alone fire it at him. She blocked blow after blow, but despite the Western Leader's age, he was still spry. After a few moments, Adalaide shook her head angrily.

"_Attack him!"_ She ordered, and Ret dropped Jaqah as he headed to fight Heavy Metal. The scarred Oni blocked the incoming attack, allowing Adalaide to back up to a wall and turn her staff towards him. Heavy Metal turned to Jaqah, who had pushed herself into a standing position.

"Where's Keyda?" He demanded. "I…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the crimson ray hit, and he yelled out. Jaqah hesitated only a moment before bolting towards the open door and past the unconscious guards in the hallway.

"Leave her…we have an army to obtain."

Jaqah heard Adalaide's voice float after her, and she grimaced as she held her injured arm close to her body. What should she do? She was going to come across the guards at their stations…but should she tell them to run to avoid being sucked into Adaliade's army or should she demand that they protect the fortress at all costs? She finally decided on the latter; if Adalaide was going to take over, it wouldn't be because they rolled over and let her.

She shouted orders and warnings at everyone she passed, but she was looking for one dragon master in particular. She rounded a corner and suddenly, there he was.

"_Tolan!"_

He turned, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the way she was holding her arm.

"Jaqah…what…"

"No time." Jaqah released her left arm, wincing as it swung next to her side. She grabbed him with her right hand and pulled him through the fortress…towards the exit.

"What's going on?!" he demanded, pulling out of her grasp but allowing her to still guide him.

"Tolan…you have to get to Keyda. Last I heard she was going to the Master Healer's tent…"

He shook his head, still not understanding.

"You're hurt… who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm ordering you to…"

"No." Tolan stopped dead, fixing her with a hard look. "Someone's here…someone attacked you!"

Yells and clashing could be heard now and he turned to the sound. Adalaide's name was yelled by one of the soldiers, and Tolan immediately unsheathed his swords, eyes narrowing.

"Tolan _NO."_ Jaqah grabbed his arm with surprising strength and he turned to her, expression burning with hatred.

"I'm going to kill her, Jaq….I'm going to make her _pay!"_

"You have to listen to me: you have a duty to protect the Ruler! _C'mon, Tol! _Peder wouldn't hesitate to…."

"Peder is _dead!"_ He yelled back, and she was surprised at the emotion in his voice. Tolan sagged slightly, getting ahold of himself as he scoffed. "Because of _her…"_

"She's got mind control, Tol."

Jaqah voice had softened, and she scanned his face for understanding. "Like what the Baron had…but on a bigger scale. She already has Ret…if you go in there you are going to become another puppet for her to use and _I will not allow that!"_

Tolan hesitated and Jaqah moved so she was in between him and the sounds of battle.

"Keyda has been gone for hours…and her protection is our first priority."

"Are you coming too, then?" he asked softly, his face still a mask of anger. She clenched her jaw and shook her head, glancing at her arm.

"Not a lot of good I could do her, now…"

"But you can't do a lot of good _here_ either!" Tolan yelled, and Jaqah's expression hardened.

"I am Captain of the Guard. I will not _run_ and allow everyone else to be the last line of defense. I am staying here to protect the fortress."

"She'll _kill you! You'll die!"_ Tolan pointed out, enraged, and Jaqah gave his arm a squeeze, her expression hard.

"Then I die. It's a part of life, Tolan…but Keyda must not fall. I am entrusting _you_ with her safety…that no matter what else happens, someone is there to protect her until this madwoman can be stopped once and for all."

He didn't answer. His rage and need for revenge clashed with his realism. If the witch had mind control, he wouldn't stand a chance. What was stopping her from taking control of him and then using _him_ to kill Jaqah? But he couldn't just let Adalaide go, not when her decisions killed Peder all those years ago. He fought with himself for a minute, and the clashes and clangs grew louder.

"Please, Tol…"

Tolan looked back at Jaqah's expression…he had never seen her look so desperate. He finally sagged, expression crumpling as he sheathed his swords.

"Try not to die," he finally said, and she sagged in relief.

"You too," she murmured and then turned to go. Right before heading down the hallway, however, she turned back to look at him. Tolan straightened.

"What?"

"You…look so much like your brother now," she admitted softly. Then she was gone.

He almost followed her…almost went barging into that battle to sink his sword into as many people as he had to to get to that traitorous witch. But he couldn't. Deep down, he knew what he had to do….and he knew what Peder would have done.

Tolan turned and sprinted for the exit.

* * *

Syn held her breath, but after a few moments she realized there was no lumanim in Ves's grip this time. She was still holding Amber and the child began screaming when she caught sight of the traitor behind them. Syn released the toddler as she writhed in her grasp, and with her arms free the young woman began struggling to free herself from Ves's hold. All the while, she tried to scream to Amber to run, _escape._ But the child was regarding Ves with an angry look as her fists powered up. Ves pressed Syn's head against himself as he quickly repositioned his other arm in order to pin her arms down. Then he released her face, using that hand to dip into a pocket in his pants.

"Amber _run! Get out of here! RUN!"_

Her mouth now free, Syn screamed at the toddler while throwing her head back in an attempt to harm Ves. He ignored it, pulling his hand out to deftly throw a handful of powder at the child who was attacking his leg. Amber sneezed as Syn fought harder, and then the toddler's eyes drooped as she fell to the ground.

"_No! Are you mental?! She's only TWO!"_

Syn fought, adrenaline and panic racing through her system. She had to be hurting Ves, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"_Shhhh..." _Ves hushed in her ear, and she stiffened in fear as his hand felt along where her neck joined with her shoulder. Suddenly he pinched and twisted some nerve, and Syn gasped as her limbs went limp. Ves lowered her down gently, and Syn struggled in vain to move her arms and legs. She could do so a little…but slowly and uncoordinatedly, like they were all asleep.

"What did you do to me?!" She demanded, panic causing her to tremble from her place on the ground.

"It is not permanent," Ves assured softly as moved away to pick up some rope he had located in the room. "Nor is it quite as effective as lumanium…but I need you avake in ze hours zat come."

"_Why?!"_ she demanded, fear making her voice higher than it normally was. She tried to move away from him as he came back over, but she couldn't do anything as he carefully sat her back up. Ves gently moved Syn's arms behind her, tying them at the wrist. When he didn't answer she tried to twist out of his grasp. "_Why are you doing this?!"_

"Did you ever find it ironic in all your years living vith ze Master Healer zat he complained _so much _about ze state of ze realm…and yet he is ze von who helped destroy it?"

Syn's heart pounded as Ves spoke in a soft voice. He didn't even give her a chance to answer before he spoke again, moving to tie her ankles.

"How unfair it is zat so many Oni are cut off from zere powers all because of a spell_ he initiated. _I vanted so badly to unlock mine…for so many years. I blamed myself vhen I vas unable to do so…unable to bring back honor to my family name. And zen I find out it was all because of ze Master Healer."

"You're insane!" she started, but he just looked up and smiled sadly at her.

"I admired him too…for a great many years. I suppose I still admire him, for some zings. But ze truth is, he crippled zis realm, and only Evynn has ze power to undo his mistake."

Ves moved away from Syn after propping her up against a chair, and she shook with alarm as he bent to pick up the sleeping child a few feet away.

"_Don't touch her!"_

"Ze power of ze Xinta is going to be vat saves ze realm," Ves explained, gently smoothing Amber's hair from her face and wiping bits of powder from it. "Evynn vill drain her energy to power a spell strong enough to break zrough all ze elemental blocks...in every Oni in ze realm. Just imagine: everyvone vill be free."

"That could _kill her!"_ Syn yelled at him, and when Ves didn't answer she fought back tears. "And forcing an elemental block to break?! You don't know what that would _do _to people!"

"No," Ves agreed softly. "But ve must find out."

Syn wanted to vomit. This man used to be one of Keyda and Cole's closest confidants. Now he was going to tear the world apart.

"How could you do this?" she asked, her voice breaking. "How could you be _fine_ with the possibility of thousands of _deaths?! _ Because of you Cole is _already dead! They trusted you, you snake!"_

He turned to her, and the fact that his expression was regretful made Syn all the sicker.

"You must understand…I have no complaints towards zem. Keyda vas a good ruler…and I vas against helping Adalaide take over ze government. But ven I learned of ze possibilities, of ze changes that vere possible to _really_ help recreate ze world…" He shook his head. "Ze sacrifices vere vorth it."

"Sacrifices?" Syn spat. Her limbs were tingling now, and she clenched her jaw at the painful feeling flooding back into her arms and legs.

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary to bring about ze greater change," Ves explained softly, lying Amber in a nearby armchair. "Cole…...ze Xinta child…_you."_

Syn's blood ran cold and Ves came over to her again, kneeling so he could look her in the face. His expression was so calm and meditative as if he were saying something that he had pondered on for a long time.

"Evynn is going to battle vith her fazer one last time…and she vill vin. By ze end of it, ze Master Healer vill be dead."

"_NO!" _ Syn yelled, wrenching in her place on the ground. "He is stronger than you, stronger than _her! _You won't ever beat him!"

"So loyal," Ves mused, shaking his head. He moved to pick Syn up and she shrieked. Ves lifted her easily, one arm under her neck and the other under her knees.

"It is true zat ze Master Healer is strong. Perhaps even stronger zan Evynn...vich is vy I am bringing _you _to ze battle._"_

_ "Put me down!" _

_ "_I know he has a soft spot for you. Evynn doesn't believe him to be capable of compassion, but I believe she is letting past grudges blind her from ze truth. He cares for you and your brozer…somehow or anozer, you got him to care about you. And it's time to use his weaknesses against him."

"_You're wrong!"_ Syn argued as she struggled again, but she was still too weak and Ves shook his head as he headed for the door leading to the back; he had tied his hoofer up behind the tent.

"I am sorry for it," Ves said, and her stomach clenched at the genuine apology in his voice. "I vould never have harmed you ozerwise, but because of you, zousands of Oni are going to have zeir true powers unlocked. Zrew your death, so many ozers vill finally be able to _truly live."_

Syn started sobbing then; Ves_ was_ going to kill her. He was going to take her to that battle and murder her in front of Phos and Hershel so that the Alchemist could gain the upper hand and wipe her family out completely.

"No…_please no…." _she sobbed, and Ves's jaw clenched with both regret and determination. In listening to Syn's panicked cries, he almost didn't hear the subtle sound of katanas being drawn from their sheaths.

"Tolan."

Ves said it as he spun, and sure enough the lanky guard had appeared a few yards behind him in the tent, weapons drawn and eyes murderous.

"Put her down."

Ves regarded the guard for a few moments and Tolan's grip tightened on his blades.

"_Now, _Ves…you _traitor_. Put her down and I may even let you live…."

"Tolan," Ves repeated as he shook his head. "Please, I do not vant to harm you. Zis is somezing I must do, and I cannot allow you to get in ze way."

"And I won't let you hurt her."

Ves regarded Tolan for a few moments, and Syn struggled again.

"Tolan…Amber…she's over on that chair. _You have to get her out of here!"_

_ "_No, he's come for you, don't you see?" Ves said quietly as he and Tolan continued to size each other up. "And it seems ve are at an impasse…."

"I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" Tolan threatened, approaching again. "_Put her down."_

"Yes…it does seem zat violence is ze only vay to sort this…unexpected circumstance."

Syn shrieked as Ves dropped her, whipping out his rapier as Tolan launched towards him with both katanas drawn. The Healer was quick on his feet, and he dodged Tolan's outraged attacks. Ves ducked away as Tolan whipped both swords towards his head, the Healer retreating out of the younger guard's efforts to pin him to a corner. Soon they were battling a few yards away from Syn and she struggled to sit up, her arms and legs still racing with pins and needles. She couldn't help but watch in horror as the two men fought. She noticed Ves's other hand dipping into his pocket…

"Tolan_ his hand!" _she yelled in warning, and Tolan managed to dodge a blow and swing quick and fast. Ves leaped back and cursed as the katana sliced across his hand. He tried to throw the lumanium, but Tolan dodged easily. Ves's expression darkened as he continued to block Tolan's attacks, but now his hand was soaked in blood and would be ineffective at throwing the fine powder.

Tolan forced him back and Ves finally shook his head.

"You should have left, Tolan, ven you had ze chance…"

The younger man narrowed his eyes in response, and Ves used his bleeding hand to draw out a long obsidian dagger.

18

Phos threw up the shield desperately, blocking off the four figures from the woman with flashing golden eyes who appeared a few yards away.

"Hershel, get it started," Phos ordered softly. The Apprentice dropped to the ground, pulling ingredients out with shaking hands.

"My little prize…"

Theo's stomach clenched as Evynn spoke. She was looking at him, her smiling brightening as her eyes flashed. Keyda immediately stood, putting herself between the witch and her son. Theo began begging for the Earth Guardian to return, and Evynn let out a laugh.

"Like father like son. The dragon's not coming, Theodynn. He can't _hear you."_ Evynn's eyes glanced over to where Phos stood. The Ancient Healer had drawn the ivory dagger, and his daughter narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"I suppose I should have expected you to be with the boy, father…ever present to thwart me, hmmm?" she said, and Phos merely scoffed. Evynn calmly scanned the others in the barrier with interest.

"The mother…or should I say, _Ruler. _Yes, Vesly has told me much about you. But who is that?"

Evynn peered through the barrier at the crouching figure. She moved for a better look, but she stopped when she noticed the tattoos on the young man's arms.

"Ah." Her expression became frozen as she glanced back at Phos. The Alchemist scoffed softly, raising an eyebrow as her smile became bitter. "Just when I thought you've been spending all these years alone. But I suppose I should congratulate you; it seems you've finally gotten the _son you never had_…"

Phos didn't answer as he kept the barrier going, and Evynn shook her head.

"There will be no whisking me off to banishment this time, father, and you know your little barrier is hardly a solution. And I can only _guess_ at what entrapment your little _apprentice_…" her tone was dark at that word, and Hershel clenched his jaw as he worked faster, "…is cooking up. But I have always liked to do things the _easy_ way."

Her eyes found Theo again and he shrank back.

"Give me the boy, and _stay out of my way, _and I'll leave you all alone. The Ruler….your _new _apprentice…even you, Father, though goodness knows you don't deserve it."

The Alchemist held out her arms, her smile broadening as she waited for the small group to respond to her proposal. Keyda glared murderously, and Phos hardly even looked at her as he stared at the barrier, muttering softly. Evynn dropped her hands, scoffing in disappointment.

"Fine. Looks like I'm going to have to _take_ him. But you'll only have yourself to blame when people get hurt…"

"Where's my Dad?!"

Theo found his voice suddenly, and Evynn's gaze flicked back over to the small boy, who was starting to come out from behind his mother. Keyda's arm pushed him back.

"Theo, _no…"_

"Your Dad?" Evynn shook her head, as if she found his naivety endearing. "Dear boy….your father isn't _coming."_

Keyda's stomach lurched and suddenly she was trembling, aural winds picking up around her and Theo.

"He has to!" Theo pulled away from his mother. Keyda stared at the Alchemist, so terrified of what she would say next that the Ruler didn't move to pull her son back behind her. Theo continued, his voice strong despite his fear. "He promised he would come back…_he promised!"_

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Evynn said softly. Her tone would have been gentle if her expression hadn't been so predatory. Keyda's entire body felt icy and numb…she struggled to breathe as the Alchemist opened her mouth to continue. Keyda's mind blared with warning….she couldn't let the witch say it…if she didn't _say it, then it wasn't true!_ And yet buried beneath the panic and denial was a tiny voice insisting that she had to know.

"You see…" Evynn murmured, eyes flashing. "I've already destroyed him."

* * *

Jaqah rounded another corner, using her right arm to fight off the red-eyed foes that came her way. Her heart pounded; their only chance was to destroy that staff. She just had to find Adaliade…

A dragon roar ripped her from her thoughts and she turned to the window after kicking away her attacker. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw and she turned and bolted down a hallway to make it outside.

Jaqah reached the courtyard, and though the Captain of the Guard would never describe herself as an emotional person she almost cried as the fleet of Dragons touched down.

"Sorry I'm late…" Wu said as he descended, his eyes twinkling as he gestured to the others dismounting from the dragons. "…I was picking up some reinforcements…"

"That makes it sound like we had a _choice!"_

Jaqah turned and couldn't help but smile grimly at the Northern leader's whiny tone as Ymil dusted himself off.

"Yeah…an easy enough decision when he threatens with a fleet of _dragons_," Ottan agreed, adjusting his fur cape. "But I must admit…I have missed the heat of battle…"

"So the witch his here?" Tala cut in, getting right to the point as she fingered the hilt of her saber. Jaqah blinked, snapping herself back to the present.

"_Adalaide_ is here…."

Ottan scoffed.

"And what _army? _Surely you could handle…"

"_My _army," Jaqah cut in, her right fist clenching. She quickly filled them in, and by the end even Ottan's patronizing expression had dulled.

"So she has a good portion, if not all, of your fortress guard…as well as Heavy Metal and presumably those _he_ brought to help…" Tala said, her tone making it clear that she didn't like their odds.

"We always have the dragons for standby." Wu offered softly, but Jaqah shook her head.

"I don't want to even _think_ about what she would do if she got control of one of those beasts…" she muttered. Ottan popped his neck, apparently trying to limber up before the battle that they would all soon be running into.

"Well…no time like the present. We each brought soldiers for the cause…."

Jaqah nodded, noticing the others dismounting, but then she sighed.

"I just hate to add to her army…"

"Well, she can't control _all_ of them!"

Everyone glanced over at Ymil and he went slightly pink.

"What do you mean?" Wu asked, and the Northern Leader cleared his throat.

"All those years ago, when I worked for Oilen….he sent me on a frantic search to research everything we knew about Oni power…" he tugged at his collar. "For a….private project…"

"Get _on_ with it," Tala snapped, sounding bored, and Ymil launched back in.

"The Baron had a mind-control staff as well, see? But he never used it on large groups….he used fear to control his populace and would only use the staff on those he really wanted to force into things. Based on my resources, the reason was because artifacts meshed with oni power take energy from the user. Thus the Baron could control a few dragons, or a handful of outsiders at a time no problem. But if Adalaide tries to keep control of hundreds of soldiers…."

"…She's going to be overwhelmed." Jaqah translated, and Ymil shrugged and nodded.

"Well, yes. In theory."

"Sounds like we're all in favor of charging in there and kicking some…"

"_Wait!" _Tala urged sharply, cutting off Ottan in the middle of his rallying cry. He glanced at her with irritation, his sword still raised in the air, but Tala ignored the look as she turned to Jaqah.

"If we raze your forces then you won't have anyone left even_ if _we manage to defeat her…"

Jaqah's jaw clenched and she nodded.

"Indeed…"

"So I believe our plan is to rush her with an overwhelming number of guards until she exhausts herself…avoiding killing those we are up against, while keeping in mind we must destroy her staff to free those under the mind control."

Everyone turned to Wu and he raised an eyebrow.

"Does that about sum it up?"

Ottan sighed, as if disappointed.

"Are we _sure_ we can't kill anyone? Battles are hardly…"

"Just think of it as an extra _challenge_, Ottan." Tala said dryly, and Ottan sighed again, looking down at his heavy broadsword before he finally shrugged. Wu turned to Jaqah.

"Lead the way, Captain."

* * *

Tolan scoffed at the small weapon in Ves's hand.

"Ves… you _know_ that I hate few things as much as I hate _Traitors…"_

"Careful, Tolan," Ves warned softly. "For are ve all not traitors to _somezing?"_

He dodged Tolan's attacks as he continued.

"Some betray zose they used to vork vith….but ozers betray zeir own nature and race…and some betray _zemselves:_ zeir own emotions…_"_

Tolan grunted as he swung with both katanas, and Ves was forced to use the black dagger with his rapier in order to block the attack.

"You never did make any sense," Tolan scoffed. A small clatter rang out and they both glanced over at where Syn had bumped into a table, knocking a teacup to the ground in an effort to move. It was clear from Syn's movements that she was still groggy and weak, but upon seeing her trying to escape Ves's expression hardened as he turned back to Tolan. The accented Healer twisted suddenly, freeing himself from Tolan's pin attempt and backing a few feet away. Ves continued to hold his rapier at the ready, in case Tolan came for him, but he slowly raised the dagger and pointed it towards the younger guard, his bleeding fist clenching it tighter. Tolan hesitated; by reading the healer's expression he knew that Ves thought something was supposed to be happening. But as the moments passed and nothing seemed to happen, he just scoffed and headed to fight once again. Ves spoke softly, almost tauntingly as Tolan approached.

"Ze girl's role in ze plan is unfortunate…but necessary. But it is clear from your actions zat you care about her…"

Tolan's jaw clenched, irritated by Ves's attempt to egg him on. He attacked in a frenzy, but it seemed that Ves had been working on his swordplay during his eight-year absence after all.

"How interesting zat is to me. You never seemed like ze emotional _type…_not even mourning your own brozer when he was killed…"

"Shut up, _snake_!_" _

Tolan's blades were again blocked, but he managed to land a kick and Ves stumbled back. The Healer was careful to keep the dagger pointed at him, and Tolan scanned for an opening so he could end this traitor's life once and for all. He scowled slightly at a pain that had started in his chest…what a ridiculous time for heartburn.

"Ven did you try to stop caring for people, Tolan? Vas it zen? Ven you realized that no matter how much you _care_ you vill still alvays lose zem in ze end?"

"_I said shut up!"_

Tolan launched into another furious attack, but the heartburn was getting worse and he was grimacing. Ves took in his expression and smiled.

"Ah…but ze hard truth is zat emotions cannot be lost…no matter how hard you try to make it seem you do not have zem. Zey are zere…just buried _deeply…"_

The pain and pressure were getting stronger, and Tolan found it hard to keep fighting. It had never been this bad…

Ves landed a strike and Tolan yelled out as the blade swiped across his cheek, leaving a shallow wound. He retaliated, but for once in his life his swordplay was sluggish, uncoordinated. What was happening?

A kick landed him on the ground, and he gasped as he dropped his katanas, one hand going to the spot in his chest where the pressure was becoming unbearable. He was breathing in short gasps now, looking up to glare at Ves...trembling in his attempt to keep fighting but knowing that the Healer had the advantage and would no doubt be killing him soon.

But Ves just watched him, lowering his sword as he kept the dagger pointed right at him.

"_What are you doing to me?!"_ Tolan demanded, sick with the realization. Ves glanced at the dagger, musing.

"I vonder if you'll make it, Tolan….or if your aura block vill prove too strong. She did mention ze removal of ze block vould destroy some, but surely only zos with ze strongest apathy…"

Tolan had broken into a cold sweat now, his fingers digging into the hard-packed dirt as the pressure inside of him threatened to rip him apart.

"I did not vant this for you. I do not enjoy seeing you suffer…but I suppose I should zank you. You see...ven Evynn gave me zis artifact, I knew zat I could use it to finally unlock my powers…" Ves trailed off, swallowing as he kept the weapon pointed at Tolan's shaking frame. "…But I must admit, some part of me vas afraid. I didn't know vat to expect, vat it vould do_, exactly_…and zen you came along so I could test it out…"

The pressure and pain became stronger, impossibly, and Tolan couldn't breathe…he couldn't think. Tears coursed down his face as his mind flashed with a hundred memories…faces he had forced from his mind long ago.

"Is it very painful?" Ves asked softly, and Tolan let out a tortured sob. Ves's jaw clenched in concern…and even fear.

"But if ve are looking at zis honestly…your block vould be much more powerful zan mine. Yes…for even zogh you are so candid vith your opinions of ozers and zeir flaws, you lie to ze world and yourself ven it comes to your deepest feelings and emotions…."

"_Just kill me!" _ Tolan begged, and Ves's hand with the dagger shook.

"…so truly, zis experience vould not be the norm…it vould not be _mine_…" Ves swallowed as he watched the young guard writhe, and his voice became soft, as if he was talking to himself.

"At zis point, I could stop and you vould not be able to fight anymore; I could still move on vith my plans. But as ve have come zis far, I must know how zis process _ends_."

Ves grabbed the dagger with his other hand as well, his expression hardening with determination. Tolan screamed as something in him started cracking, and Ves's eyes widened with anticipation…

And suddenly there was pain. Ves stumbled, blinking in confusion. His mind seemed to pause, unable to comprehend why he would be feeling pain. He looked down and took in the crossbow bolt with numb shock. When he finally looked over towards the back doorway, he was able to see a young woman with a tear-stained face taking aim before she fired again.


	17. Chapter 17

19

Syn gasped and dropped the crossbow as the figure across the room crashed to the ground. She had never killed anyone, and she felt a wave of nausea. She was shaking as she moved to stand before crashing back to the ground. The young woman grimaced, remembering that her ankles were still tied. Syn twisted and ripped at the binding with bleeding hands; the shards of teacup had cut through her wrist bindings, but they had cut into her hands as well. Her hands were shaking too badly to make any leeway on freeing her ankles; no doubt the adrenaline mixing with the effects of whatever Ves had done to her. Syn finally shook her head, giving up, and made her way across the room on her hands and knees.

She refused to look at where the Healer was lying still in the dirt, focusing instead on Tolan with her heart in her throat. Tolan had gone limp as soon as the sleek dagger had been pulled away, and now Syn was terrified of what she would find when she reached him.

She felt the guard's pulse with shaking hands and exhaled shakily as as she made out a thready one. She looked around the room, trying to figure out if she had anything nearby that could…

Tolan's body suddenly shuddered as he let out a shaky gasp. Syn immediately turned back to him as he started shivering, his eyelids fluttering.

"Tolan…._Tolan…" _

He swallowed and finally opened his eyes, and Syn relaxed as she took his face in her hands.

"You're awake…oh ancients…"

"…Syn…" he muttered, before another hard shudder wracked his body. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Hey, stay with me…you're going to be ok. Just stay calm…"

She was slipping into the speech she had used so many times over the years with so many injured and sick Oni…and it scared her. Tolan wasn't _dying…_he couldn't be dying…

"I….knew it…"Tolan murmured, and Syn blinked in confusion.

"You…knew what?" she asked, mentally diagnosing possible deliria. He started to try to push himself up and she shook her head, moving one hand to his chest to gently push him back down.

"Don't…" she started, and he gave her a little smirk.

"…I knew you cared about me."

Syn stared at him, dumbfounded, and he took advantage of her shock to push himself up to sitting position. Syn couldn't understand it; Tolan had just been tortured to the point of blacking out and he _still_ insisted on…

He moved and suddenly they were kissing. She froze, her heart beating quickly as her eyes slowly closed…

Syn reared back.

"_No."_

Tolan opened his eyes, looking into hers with his hand still resting on the back of her neck. Syn's eyes filled with tears and she exhaled shakily.

"Don't do it, Tolan…not unless you _really mean it."_

He searched her face and finally gave her a little smile, softer than his usual smirk.

"You're still overthinking it, Syn…" Tolan murmured, and she bit her lip as he continued. "I've always meant it."

Syn scanned his face as tears filled her eyes again. Then, she moved forward to kiss him back because for the first time, she actually believed him.

* * *

No.

She would _know_ if he was dead…if he was _really _gone. She'd….she'd be able to _feel it…_

And yet Evynn's words tore into Keyda like a knife. She felt all the blood rush from her face, for once too blindsided to react. Theo, however, had a much more volatile response.

_"NOOOO!"_ he screamed, charging towards the amused Alchemist. Color rose up along his arms as he ran, and his eyes and hands blazed with purple light. He reached the barrier in a matter of seconds…and plowed through it.

Those still behind the protective wall watched with disbelief.

"_THEO!"_

The word was ripped out of Keyda as she bolted in desperation, and Phos cursed as he dropped the barrier. Evynn's grin widened as she watched the raging boy run towards her.

"How fortunate…" she murmured, pulling green aura from an armband as her eyes blazed.

Keyda watched in terror, but she clenched her teeth, aura whipping around her. She would _not lose her son._

Theo was getting closer, his vision marred by tears and aura and fury, not even realizing that the vapor rushing towards him was the spell that had left him immobilized before…

There was a pop and flash as Keyda appeared in front of Theo right as the Alchemist's spell hit. The boy's eyes widened, and he was unable to stop in time, crashing into his mother's stiff form. He bounced back, tumbling into the dirt…but the Ruler didn't budge.

"_MOM!"_

And suddenly Phos was there, grabbing Theo as he threw up crystals for a net-like barrier. Theo wrested in his grasp, but Phos had one arm around him with the other lifted to keep the spell in force.

"_Let go!" _the boy demanded.

Evynn's irritated chuckle echoed across the dusty landscape, and she shook her head as she approached the immobilized leader.

"Don't get me wrong, I have to appreciate the sheer _determination_ to keep your child safe…but I think I've had someone get in my way one too many times today."

Aura whipped around them as Keyda grunted, desperate to move. But nothing obeyed; it was just like all those years ago on Phos's table…

Theo fought harder as the Alchemist reached his mother. Evynn put a hand on the Ruler's shoulder and then the horned woman's eyes snapped up to catch his. The child blazed.

"_Don't touch her! Get away!_

Phos was backing up, heading back to where Hershel was still furiously working on the spell. The apprentice didn't seem to notice everything going on as he mixed ingredients on the ground in a bowl. Evynn tracked where her father was headed and laughed a little as she pulled dark aural snakes out of her necklace, sending them darting towards the Apprentice. Phos clenched his jaw as he took down the net.

"_Hershel!"_

The apprentice looked up right as Phos flung Theo at him. The younger Healer caught the boy and Phos launched at the snakes, drawing his ivory-hilted dagger and slicing through the aura serpents in a single motion. The Master Healer breathed heavily as he straightened and glared at Evynn, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let him go…" Phos panted to Hershel, who tightened his grip on the struggling child.

"_Stop!" _Theo cried, and Phos lifted his arms for another barrier. Evynn watched this one come down with a patronizing look. She met her father's eyes and just shook her head.

"Everything you have ever done was for nothing."

Phos's grip on the dagger tightened as his daughter continued to speak.

"The apathy spell…banishing me…" Evynn smiled slightly as she fingered Keyda's long hair. "Even this little…political hobby you seem to have been pursuing. But you've known it was all futile. All these years…you've just been waiting for it all to fall apart, haven't you?"

Theo fought and twisted in Hershel's grasp. The Apprentice clenched his jaw as he kept the boy close, not allowing him to run again. Phos fixed Evynn with a long look before he finally scoffed. He knelt as he continued what Hershel had begun in the small clay bowl.

"No need to be so smug, hmmm? You haven't won _yet…"_

The Alchemist just laughed, her eyes flashing as she pulled out an obsidian knife.

"You sure about that?"

Evynn brought the knife up to Keyda's neck and the Ruler strained to free herself. Theo froze in Hershel's grip. His eyes were wide with terror as he watched the Alchemist threaten his mother.

"Come now, Theodynn; you contain unthinkable power," Evynn urged gently, and Keyda's swirling aura reflected in the surface of the long thin blade. "You can get away from them. Come join me, and I won't harm your mother."

Theo shook his head, starting to cry.

"Stop…_please_ _don't hurt my Mom!"_ he begged.

"I'll give you one minute," Evynn whispered and Keyda's eyes blazed.

"_NO, THEODYNN! _Stay where you are!"

The obsidian blade flashed wildly in sudden movement. Theo watched in horror as locks of his mother's hair flew away in the building aura winds. The point of the knife was then pressed against Keyda's neck, and Evynn's eyes flashed as she looked at her.

"That was a warning," the Alchemist murmured before her eyes flicked over to the distraught child. "30 seconds, Theodynn…"

But Theo was once again paralyzed by his own fear….his inability to cope with the emotions threatening to drown him. He fought against Hershel but he was unable to get the aura to obey him, nor could he yet command the element within him. Tears coursed down his face as he begged.

"Hershel…let me go…she'll hurt my mom…_please let me go_!"

The Apprentice's jaw clenched with remorse, but he kept a firm grip around Theodynn as the child cried and blazed. Evynn tilted her head as she studied the boy and she finally sighed.

"Not able to control the power yet, I see," she mused. "Pity…"

She turned to face Keyda and scoffed at the murderous expression in the Ruler's gaze.

"Perhaps he will find it in himself when he watches you die," Evynn whispered, angling the knife over Keyda's heart as the Ruler's eyes blazed with a bright light.

"You will _never touch him!" _she spat, and Evynn raised an amused eyebrow as the point of the blade pressed into Keyda's chest.

"And here I thought you would _beg_…" The Alchemist murmured, her eyes flashing with twisted amusement. "Just like your husband did."

Something shattered.

Evynn's eyes widened in the instant before the overdrive threw her backward. She landed yards away and rolled and skidded across the rocky terrain. Phos clenched his jaw, throwing a desperate hand up to try to keep his protective barrier from breaking down as the overpowering aura wave lashed against it. Theo screamed as he watched his mother crumple, not understanding.

Then there was silence for a moment. Phos looked at where his daughter was lying and quickly finished the mixture in the bowl. He fished his canteen from his satchel, using his power to rapidly boil the water inside.

"It's done," Hershel realized, still holding the now lax and weeping Theo. Phos answered by clenching his jaw. He pulled out a teacup and filled it with half of the ground powder, quickly pouring the boiling water into the cup to make one last cup of tea.

"My cup….it's in my bag," Hershel said in a hushed tone, gesturing to where his own bag was lying. "You can…"

A crazed laugh burst out and Hershel looked over to see Evynn trying to push herself up, shaking herself as if shaking off a daze.

"Such_ power_…."

The Apprentice looked back, expecting that his Master would have poured a cup of tea for him as well by now. Instead, Hershel watched with disbelief as Phos poured the rest of the powder into the dirt. Hershel shook his head, a knot growing in his stomach.

"Phos…what…."

Phos downed his tea in a single gulp. He grimaced at the taste and the feeling, and a few moments later his eyes began glowing with a blinding white light. Hershel's expression contorted in confusion as his Master looked at him.

"What are you doing?! We…we have to do it _together!"_

The Master Healer didn't answer as he reached out two hands, placing one on the back of Theo's head and the other on the sobbing child's chest. Theo grimaced and tried to twist out of Phos's grasp, but in a few moments his expression went lax as the Healer drew the aura and energy from him. Hershel watched, heart pounding.

"What are you doing to him!?"

Evynn had managed to get to her feet, grimacing at the injuries she had obtained from the blast.

"Impressive…. especially considering she isn't even _Xinta…"_

Theo sagged, going limp in Hershel's grip. Phos removed his hands as he answered his apprentice's question.

"What must be done."

The Healer's voice sounded strange. Richer, somehow….more _Ancient._

Phos turned to the barrier and Hershel shook his head, leaving the unconscious Theodynn on the ground as he stood and grabbed his Master's arm.

"_NO! _I won't let you do this on your own! You asked me if I would pay the price and I said _I would_…"

"Your sacrifice is no longer required," Phos said, and Hershel's eyes filled with tears.

"No….you _can't_!"

The Master Healer finally looked at Hershel, and his stony expression softened.

"This is the way it was always going to happen, Hershel; the inevitable outcome I've been avoiding for centuries. The only thing _not _part of the plan was you…" he trailed off and sighed. "You and your sister. But as far as unanticipated circumstances go, you two are the best that could have happened."

Hershel shook his head in denial, the tears spilling out. Evynn was picking her way closer, grimacing as she stumbled and waited for her broken bones to heal themselves. Phos put a hand on the back of his apprentice's neck.

"I couldn't have asked for a better Apprentice, Hershel. You're going to make one heck of a Master Healer…

"_Phos…."_

_ "_Take care of your sister."

Then the Ancient Oni was using Theo's energy to push through his own barrier. Hershel tried to follow, but the wall was just as immovable for him as it had ever been, and he pounded on it.

"PHOS! _NO!" _

But the Master Healer was walking away, ignoring his apprentice's cries as Evynn was nearly upon them. Phos pulled the dagger out and the Alchemist straightened and took in her father's expression and his glowing white eyes.

"You couldn't do it before," Evynn mocked quietly, her own fists and eyes beginning to blaze as she scowled at him. "What makes you so sure you'll be strong enough now?"

Phos's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he answered.

"Now, there is too much at stake."

20

It was clear from the position of the brainwashed guards that they were guarding the arena. It seemed that Adalaide had chosen the location to make her stand.

Jaqah shoved another guard back, grimacing as she fought one-armed, her left arm bound close to her body to keep it out of the way. They moved closer to the arena, not moving quite as fast as they would have been able to if they had been willing to kill the crimson eyed guards that came after them. Those who Adaliade had taken control of seemed groggier the further from her influence they were, so it wasn't too difficult to beat the brainwashed forces back until the group of leaders was nearly inside the arena doors.

"Are you _certain_ we can't just kill them?" Ottan hissed as a guard managed to land a swipe across his arm. He kicked the person back brutally, and Jaqah clenched her jaw.

"Not if we can't help it…they aren't choosing to do this," she reminded, and Ottan grumbled as he punched the guard unconscious. Jaqah's heart pounded as they finally managed to break into the interior of the arena; she and the leaders first, with the reinforcing soldiers pouring in after them. She looked around for a familiar large figure amongst the hoard charging against them.

"So kind of you, to bring my army to _me. _Certainly easier than me tramping all over the realm in search of them."

The woman's voice echoed around the room, and Jaqah looked around until she spotted Adalaide at the top row of stadium seats. The usurper smiled proudly over the room, lauding over a victory she considered given. Jaqah's heart clenched as she made out Ret and Heavy Metal, one on either side of the slender woman like bodyguards…or trophies. Jaqah couldn't look for long, as there were many soldiers coming towards her. She tried to force the fact that she recognized the oncoming guards out of her mind; they would kill her if she gave them the chance…even the most loyal among them had no control over their actions.

Ottan seemed to be enjoying himself as he fought through the hoards, laughing.

"Ancient's, I've missed this…" he yelled out to no one in particular. "Just like the Great Dragon Slaughter in the South, all those years ago…"

"Stop _calling _it that!" Tala snapped from a few yards away. "It was _hardly a slaughter_ and it was decades ago besides. How you manage to bring it into every conversation…"

Ottan scoffed as he kicked another soldier backward. Crimson light was flashing around them as Adalaide tried to hit them from her heightened position. Ymil shrieked and jumped back as a beam nearly hit him and Ottan shook his head as he yelled up at Adalaide.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you…Ymil would be the _most useless_ person to have under your control…"

The Northern Leader scoffed, offended, but a moment later a crimson blast hit him and he cried out. He straightened, his eyes bright red…and immediately ran straight into Ottan's punch and dropped.

"Tried to warn her," Ottan huffed as he turned to the next opponent.

Wu was holding his own, but it was clear that Adalaide counted him as a high priority because he was dodging crimson attacks as much as he was attacking others. The reinforcements seemed to be evenly matched with those brainwashed, and Jaqah made eye contact with Tala and the Eastern Leader gave a nod. They began making their way towards the woman who was firing on the crowd.

Adalaide's position made her hard to reach surreptitiously. So at a certain point, the Captain of the Guard and Eastern Leader just made a break for it. The usurper laughed at them as if she found their attempt amusing, and with a gesture, she sent those at her side to deal with the oncomers.

Jaqah's heart pounded harder as the large bodyguard came towards her. She leapt over the levels of seating, her eyes scanning for some way to circumvent Retrevan and get to Adalaide. She heard Tala grunting as she went toe-to-toe with Heavy Metal, and Jaqah glanced over to see them embroiled in their own battle. More of the guards on their side were rushing up the stands to try to reach Adalaide, but the usurper picked them off with her crimson control. The Jaqah's heart pounded; Adalaide didn't seem to be getting tired. They were outnumbered…

Retrevan reached her and slammed his sword into the seat inches from Jaqah's face; she barely managed to make it out of the way. Her mouth went dry as she looked up at his frozen expression, and she leapt backward as he swung again.

"Retrevan…I don't want to hurt you…" she warned, but there was no recognition in his face. She managed to get up onto the same level as him, blocking his sword with her own. He was stronger than her other opponents had been, however, and without the use of her left arm, she couldn't sufficiently block him. She backed up, on the defensive. He swung again and she barely managed to jump out of the way, landing on her side. His sword had stuck into the seat, and before he could heft it out she hit the broad side of the blade with a powerful double kick from her position on the ground. The sword was ripped from his grasp and out of the seat, and it tumbled down several levels of seating. Jaqah swallowed, hoping he would go for the weapon and give her time to get up and charge Adalaide, but instead Retrevan immediately went after her with his hands.

A few levels up, beads of sweat were starting to run down Adalaide's face, her arms trembling on the staff as she pointed it at the various figures swarming the arena below. She was distantly aware of her exhaustion, but she pushed it away. She would have an unbeatable army…just a few more soldiers…

Jaqah lashed out with her sword, but Retrevean dodged her attacks. She tried to stand, but with her only arm holding the sword she was using to keep him at bay, she found it difficult to do. So instead she used her legs to back her up into the raised seats behind her, trying to use it to help her stand as she continued to push the pain in her left arm out of her mind. She had to stop Adalaide…

Retrevan moved suddenly, and managed to get a hand on her arm as one of her missed swings left her unbalanced. Jaqah tried desperately to pull out of his grasp, but he managed to rip the sword out of her hand, tossing it away to join his.

* * *

Adalaide caught sight of more figures making their way up to her, and she grinned as she shoved sweat-soaked hair out of her face. That Dragon Master…what an asset he would make. For surely she who controlled the Dragon Master controlled the dragons…

Ottan jumped into Tala and Heavy Metal's fight, protecting the Eastern Leader from a blow. She turned to scowl at him.

"Get your own fight…"

"You were losing this one," the Southern Leader pointed out, and she shoved him with an elbow before blocking another attack from Heavy Metal.

Wu spinjuitzued in order to avoid blasts of crimson, sometimes using golden aura to cancel them out. Adalaide shook her head.

"Oh, you _will_ join me…."

* * *

Jaqah fought desperately as Ret shoved her back against the wall of the stadium seats. She landed kicks, but the large guard's expression didn't even flicker with pain as he slowly clamped his hands around her throat.

"_RETREVAN!" _she screamed one last time as he began to squeeze.

* * *

Wu reached the same level as Adalaide and she turned on him, her eyes glinting with a crazed light.

"You know, I wouldn't even mind this whole _union_ if _I_ was the one in control of both sides…" she mused, and he clenched his jaw as she fired attack after attack on him.

"Give up…this is your _last_ chance…." Wu warned, and she let out a peal of chaotic laughter.

"Yes…my last chance to take the realm that should have been mine _long ago. _Because of you and so many others, I've had to wait. I'm not waiting any longer."

He began to power up a golden attack as she pointed the staff to fire again.

* * *

Jaqah struggled to breathe as Ret slowly increased the pressure on her throat. He could easily kill her more quickly than this, she couldn't figure why he was dragging it out. Unless he was still following Adalaide's earlier command to make it last.

"Ret…" she rasped, struggling to pull his large hands off her windpipe with her one good hand. But his expression didn't change as he looked at her with an apathetic expression and those burning red eyes...

* * *

Wu's attack missed, but it did force the slender woman to jump out of the way. But then she was launching towards him and Wu barely had time to pull out his sword in order to block the staff headed for his face. He grimaced as he saw Adalaide close up….she was obviously feeling the effects of trying to control such a large group, but she seemed unaware as she laughed maliciously. She slammed the rod down with surprising strength, pinning Wu against the wall as he blocked with his sword.

"That little slave urchin will hardly stand a chance now…" she said, and Wu blocked attempt after attempt to land a blow. "And when I'm finished with Keyda I'll destroy those little brats of hers until there is _no trace of that filthy line."_

Her staff was powering up for another attack, and Wu's brow furrowed, forming another golden blast before she could land it on him.

* * *

Dark dots danced across Jaqah's vision. She wanted to say something,_ anything._ Something that could bring back one of her closest friends…but she couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. Her vision faded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

_"Haaaaaaa!"_

Ottan screamed his war cry as he slammed into Adalaide, causing her to go flying into the wall. Wu blinked in surprise and the Southern Leader winked.

"Tala wouldn't let me help her, and it looked like this skinny witch was fair game."

Wu smiled but didn't answer as he managed to get ahold of the black staff still firmly clutched in Adalaide's grasp. She screamed out in fury, but Ottan swung at her with the sword and she was forced to let go of the rod in order to dodge the attack. The Southern Leader kept Adalaide back with the threat of his large weapon, addressing Wu behind him.

"How do we destroy it? Sword's not gonna cut through..."

A Dragon roar echoed through the arena, cutting off Ottan's question. Wu's eyes twinkled as the Ultra-Dragon flew through the open roof that Cole and Keyda never had bothered fixing. He threw the staff into the air, and the Dragon swooped down, one of its four powerful jaws opening…

_"NOOOO!" _Adalaide screeched, her eyes desperately tracking the staff as it spun lazily through the air. The dragon clamped down, and the obsidian rod shattered into a dozen pieces.

* * *

Phos sliced through another attack, grimacing as Evynn laughed.

"Ooo…perhaps you're too _old_ for this…." she mocked, sending another round of aura attacks of various hues. A few the Master Healer blocked with his own power, the rest he stabbed into nothingness. Phos narrowed his glowing eyes and Evynn shook her head.

"I'm surprised you actually cast the spell this time…but of course, you still have to kill me before your life force is completely spent, hmmm? Think you can handle it, _Phos?"_

He launched into an attack of his own, deep purple lines shooting towards her, trying to ensnare her. Evynn drew her obsidian knife, which had broken in her fall into a sharp, jagged edge. She sliced through the lines as she continued.

"You always were the most _selfish person. _ So much easier for you to banish me and leave me to suffer and _rot_ than any solution that would lead to any discomfort on your part. And yet here we are…what could have possibly led you to _change your mind?_ You despise me enough that you're finally willing to pay the life-price to destroy me altogether?"

Phos charged her and their blades met, shooting sparks as their aura howled through the air.

"I did not banish you because I hate you," he said, finally speaking, and the Alchemist scoffed.

"Of course not. You can't hate something you never _cared _about…everyone knows that."

She blasted him backward and Phos grimaced, forming a barrier in time to minimize the damage. Evynn's eyes had become hard as flints, her grip on the jagged dagger vice-like.

"A nuisance, ruining your plans for your life…that's all I ever was to you. So you demonized my supposed flaws, not recognizing them as signs that I was becoming just like _you!_"

She lunged again as Phos dropped the barrier so he could attack as well. He dodged and her eyes blazed.

"My love of discovery….my plans for a better realm…they all came from _you!"_

"There is a difference between curiosity and madness," Phos growled, summoning large orbs of power. "The people you considered objects to be used I saw as living beings whose lives were being destroyed. You never thought of the consequences…"

"I certainly remember _you_ destroying a number of lives in your day," she muttered bitterly, and she whipped a quick counter-attack for the orbs he sent flying towards her. "Save your sermon, old man. From you it sounds a little too much like hypocrisy."

Phos disappeared and she formed a barrier around herself just as he reappeared, his dagger glancing off the barrier rather than plunging into her heart. Eynn shook her head, laughing as he glared at her inside.

"But for what it's worth, I'm planning on being merciful to those left in this realm after you finally _die_ and leave it behind…"

Phos used a constriction spell on the barrier, trying to break it, and Evynn's jaw clenched as she kept her hands out to keep it going. She glanced over at where Keyda was lying in the dirt and smiled.

"Take your puppet ruler…she certainly impressed me today. I'll probably let her live. And I'll be _very_ careful with her little son. Children can be so very….fragile…."

Her gaze shifted over to where she could see Theo, still unconscious where he was lying.

"And I wouldn't want anything to happen to this one. How impossibly rare he is; just think, a _modern day Child…"_

Near Theo's form, Hershel was still desperately trying to blast through the barrier Phos had left them in. Evynn's eyes flicked over to him and she laughed cruelly.

"And I can't forget your _new_ apprentice…"

Phos' eyes flashed as he used Theo's energy to force his way into her barrier. Evynn eyes widened and she dropped her arms, dissolving her spell. However, her amused expression came back as she saw how much the effort of forcing his way in had exhausted him. Sensing a nerve, she dug at it.

"Poor lad must be mad to have _chosen _to live with you….but he seems like a loyal enough boy. After a thorough mind wipe I'm sure he'll make a perfectly obedient little _slave."_

Phos attacked with a sudden fervor and Evynn blocked his attacks with both the dagger and aura blasts. She was forced to give up ground, but in Phos's vehemence he made a few mistakes. He swung too quickly with the dagger, and when she moved out of the way it threw off his balance enough that he wasn't able to block her next attack. It slammed him backwards, and the knife flew out of Phos's hand and across the dirt. He grimaced as he looked over at where it was lying behind him, but then he turned forward to block his daughter's other aura attacks.

"Face it…you weren't strong enough to kill me _then…._you aren't strong enough to do it now."

Evynn's tone was bitter, and the Master Healer was realizing that she had come to an end of her taunts and pent up bitterness. Now she was ready to be done with him.

"No. I wasn't strong enough then."

Phos's words came out in a soft tone, and Evynn scoffed as she powered up another attack.

"And perhaps some of it was because I wasn't ready to die…."

He blocked one blast and winced as the other struck his shoulder.

"…But it was also because I couldn't bear….to kill you. I was indeed not strong enough for that."

"Don't you _dare_…."

Evynn's tone had dropped as well as her eyes burned with Hatred, her hair whipping in their joined aura winds.

"Don't you _dare_ pretend like you _ever cared about me!"_

She exploded with power and Phos went flying, tumbling across the dirt. He grimaced and noticed where his dagger had landed. He didn't have much time left…Theo's energy was nearly spent, and then his own that would be forfeit and it would be too late.

Phos turned back to the approaching Alchemist, shaking his head in his classic patronizing way as he pushed himself up.

"Still think you know everything, don't you?" he asked, and she ran for him as he dove for the dagger. He began muttering the Ancient words of a spell as his hands closed around the weapon. Evynn had nearly reached him, her hair streaming behind her as she lifted up the broken dagger to plunge it into his back. Phos finished the spell as she arrived, and for a moment time stood still as he closed his eyes. The world slowed, Evynn's furious screams faded, and for an instant there was only the sound of his inhale, and only the feeling of the multiple auras racing through his blood.

Hershel shook his head from his place behind the barrier, and the tears slipped down his face as he watched Evynn reach his master. His voice came out as hardly a whisper, his throat constricting.

"…Phos…"

In a blinding flash of white aura, the Ancient Oni whirled on the Alchemist as she reached him, seconds before her dagger found its home. Her eyes widened as he sank the ivory-hilted blade into her. More blinding floods of pearly aura were ripped from Phos, streaming down his arm and through the dagger held in his iron grasp. Hershel watched in awe and horror, and a few feet behind him the blood-red runes began glowing on the black scroll, displaying the laws of the Ancients.

Evynn's mouth was open in a silent scream, and she began disappearing as the white aura pulled her apart. Phos's expression contorted as he looked at her, and with a fading arm of his own he tenderly reached out to put hand on her face.

The barrier dissolved around Hershel, and for a moment he was going to run to Phos's side. But as the white aura became painfully bright, he realized it was too late. He had just enough time before the explosion to shield Theo's small form on the ground with his body.

* * *

Adalaide screamed in crazed fury as she launched herself at Wu. But a quick stroke of Ottan's sword, and it was over.

The Southern Leader straightened, turning to address the Dragon Master.

"I suppose I should have asked if anyone else wanted to do the honors…but honestly, I just need to _kill_ someone already!"

Across the arena, dragon masters were pausing in their fights, shaking their heads clear of the last entanglements of the spell. The sounds of battle slowly died.

Retrevan blinked as the crimson faded from his vision.

"Jaqah?..." he mumbled as his brain slowly caught up with what he was seeing…

An icy knife of panic and horror entered his stomach as he pulled his hands away. His Captain of the Guard slumped, and he shook his head, starting to shake as he tried to process how he had gotten here…in denial about what he had just seen and felt his hands doing.

"Did you kill her?"

He looked up with a nauseated expression as Tala approached, her eyebrow raised.

"No….I…" Ret's voice was hoarse as he looked back at Jaqah and started backing away. "I…_couldn't_ have…"

Tala breezed past him and knelt to check Jaqah's pulse. Retrevan waited, his stomach clenching painfully as his heart pounded in anticipation. A moment later the Eastern Leader looked over.

"She's alive…barely. Going to have some wicked bruising though, I daresay."

Heavy Metal had a hand to his head as he approached Wu and Ottan. He glanced at the body prostrate on the seats and grimaced.

"Pity…I would have loved to do her in myself…" he growled and Ottan shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten brainwashed."

Heavy Metal ignored the smug, fur-clad leader and turned to Wu.

"Where is Keyda? Do you know? I thought she was at the fortress but I wasn't able to find her…"

Wu's brows furrowed.

"We assumed so as well…we came to help her defend against the Alchemist, but when we arrived it was Adalaide wreaking havoc…"

"But we stopped her! Without any help from _you…" _Ottan added, drawing himself up as he looked at the Western Leader. "Well…it would be most accurate to say _I _stopped her…"

"…the Captain of the Guard mentioned Keyda had left to the Healer's tent…but that's all we know. If she did face the Alchemist, it was somewhere other than the fortress," Wu finished, ignoring Ottan's interruption completely.

Heavy Metal's fists clenched.

"We have to find her."

* * *

Given their vantage point, dragons were far more capable at locating things than Oni were. A dragon scout came back to report to the Dragon Master as he searched from the skies on the back of the Ultra Dragon. It wasn't long before he could see dark figures scattered in the dirt, and his heart fell.

"Faster…" he urged, and the Ultra Dragon sped to the location.

* * *

"_Stop!"_

Syn's brow wrinkled as Tolan tried to sit up again, and she forcibly pushed him back down.

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine!"_

"_Who_ is the healer here?" she snapped. "We don't know what that dagger did to you; you can't be getting up and moving around!"

Tolan rolled his eyes, but she was relieved when he finally laid back down on the mat. She ground more herbs, pushing her curls out of her face, and he watched her for a bit. Every few minutes she checked on Amber on another mat to see if the small child had woken yet from her dose of lumanium. That worried Syn as well…the poor child was much too small for the dose Ves had forced on her. She grimaced as she pummeled the herbs, the pestle rubbing against the wounds in her hands. Tolan noticed and he sat up again. She turned to glare at him.

"I _told_ you to…"

A dragon roar caused them both to jump, and Syn whirled to face the back door. She felt a flare of hope, but also a deep root of fear. Tolan frowned as he watched her start to tremble, and then she was up on her feet and running out the back door.

"_Syn!"_

She ran around the back of the tent to the front, where she could hear the dragon coming to land. As she rounded the corner, she could see it; it was the Ultra-Dragon, with the Dragon Master on his back. The Dragon landed and she noticed it releasing something in one claw…

The noise was both a gasp and a sob, and she sank to the ground in despair, both hands suddenly pressed against her mouth.

"_No…." _she moaned, but Wu had jumped off the dragon at this point and came to comfort her.

"He's alive…just weak. I believe some sort of aura overdrive knocked him out."

"Syn!"

Tolan had managed to get up and run to join Syn, but the girl seemed too distraught to even chastise him for getting up from his sickbed. Syn stood as he approached, bolting to Hershel's side so she could see if he was in fact still alive. Her tears of panic changed to tears of relief as she felt his pulse, and she turned back to the Dragon Master.

"And…and Phos?"

Wu's jaw clenched as he looked away.

"No trace of him. We're still searching, but…."

"No." Syn's words came out as a whisper as she thought of their last conversation. "That was goodbye…he's…he's gone…."

Her voice became inaudible as she began to sob. Tolan cautiously approached, furrowing his brow as he put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and he knelt next to her.

"Hey…" he tried gently. "Syn…let's get your brother inside."

Tolan blinked as Syn turned and fell into him, still sobbing, but then his expression relaxed as he held her. For once, he didn't feel the need to say anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

21

The dream faded with the final chimes of a waltzing melody, and Keyda opened her eyes. The room was bright with the glow of sunshine and she swallowed as she stared up at the ceiling. She was still for a long time, the only sounds her own inhale and exhale as memories from the previous days settled like a weight on her heart. She didn't move from her position staring at the blank ceiling, but one hand began a slow journey to the other side of the bed. Her heart rate sped up the further it traveled, hoping…_begging…_

There was nothing there. Her breath caught as her hand finally stopped on the cold sheets on the empty side of the bed. Tears filled Keyda's eyes as despair washed over her like a suffocating wave. She curled up in a ball and cried, one arm still stretched out to the place Cole had occupied just a few nights earlier.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

Heavy Metal leaned heavily on the desk, eyeing the woman seated on the other side. Jaqah had purple bruising all around her neck and dark circles under her eyes. As the Captain of the Guard leaned forward, the Western Leader could see that her left arm was bound next to her body to heal. Jaqah sighed and Heavy Metal's narrowed his eyes.

"She's still unconscious, then?" he asked, his tone sharp, but Jaqah shook her head.

"She's…awake. But she's barricaded herself in her office, and she refuses to see anyone."

The scarred Oni's expression darkened.

"You have a key; surely it wouldn't be that difficult to get in there…."

"She's still the Ruler!" Jaqah snapped as she used her right arm to push herself up. "If she's ordered us to stay away, we have to respect that!"

"It was an _order_ then?" Heavy Metal asked, and she gave him a grim look.

"_Direct_ order."

He scowled, shaking his head.

"We can't let her sit and wallow," he pointed out and the woman across from him didn't say anything. The Western Leader finally sighed, rubbing his chin. "What about the heirs?"

"Amber's fine. We've been trying to watch her while Keyda is...distracted," Jaqah explained, her expression becoming troubled. "But Theo…I don't know _what_ happened to him out there, but he hasn't woken up since he was brought back a few days ago."

Heavy Metal sat heavily, dry-washing his face. His tone was soft as he spoke again.

"And Cole?"

Jaqah glanced down, her grip on the edge of the desk tightening.

"Dead…or at least, we are fairly certain he is at this point. Haven't found any trace of him."

Heavy Metal nodded as if he had already guessed as much. They sat a few more minutes in silence and he finally stood wearily.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Do you have the key?"

Jaqah hesitated and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Or I'll knock the door in. Your choice."

The Captain of the Guard gave a humorless laugh and pulled a key off her keyring before handing it to him.

"Good luck," Jaqah said genuinely, and he nodded before heading to Keyda's office. It was a familiar walk, and for whatever reason he found himself reflecting on how often he used to make it when the office with the large metal door belonged to the Baron. So much had happened since those days over a decade ago. Heavy Metal reached the office and debated a moment on whether he should knock. He finally shook his head and inserted the key, turning it soundlessly before heading inside.

Natural light was coming in through the large window that looked out into the arena, but the afternoon light was fading to evening and there were many shadows in the otherwise dim room. He made out a figure in the deeper shadows. Keyda was sitting still as a statue, eyes vacant as she stared at the wall. There was an orange scarf balled up in her motionless fists and resting on her lap. Heavy Metal crossed the room to her.

"Keyda."

She didn't react, and the Western Leader knelt down next to her seat and reached out to touch her hands. The Ruler blinked and finally turned her head to look at him. His brow furrowed.

"Have you eaten? Keyda, have you eaten anything since you woke up?"

His tone was severe, and her eyes slid away as she scoffed softly.

"What's the point?"

Heavy Metal clenched his jaw as he stood, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"So help me, I have seen you go through _too much _to stand by and let you quit now. You need to get a grip; there's an entire realm depending on you, not to mention your own children!"

Rather than get angry or defensive, Keyda's expression crumpled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, and the scarred Oni shook his head as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"_No…_Not until…"

"_Please."_

Heavy Metal paused at the anguish in her voice, and he finally sagged in defeat.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat," he finally relented. "And Keyda…you _will _eat it."

She didn't respond and he stood and headed from the room. As the door closed once again Keyda swallowed. For a moment, she brought the orange scarf to her face, closing her eyes as she inhaled. A warm musk that hinted of dragon was still lingering on the cloth, and within moments the scarf was catching her tears again.

* * *

Syn winced as she pulled the bandages off her brother's arms, but Hershel didn't even seem to notice the pain. She worked in silence for a few minutes, spreading salve and redressing the burns with clean cloth. Holding back a blazing Theo during the final battle had taken its toll.

Syn paused in her wrapping as she reached the dark tattoos that ringed his forearms.

"You could get your full Healer's bands now," she realized quietly, and Hershel's expression darkened.

"I'm no Healer," he muttered, and she shook her head.

"You trained under him for _ten years…"_ she tried, and he pulled away from her, suddenly angry.

"Which is _nothing, _in the scheme of things. I can't _do_ this alone, Syn!"

She didn't say anything, and his angry demeanor finally relaxed. Syn swallowed and began wrapping up the rest of his arm.

"You aren't alone, Hersh," she said gently as she tied off the end of the bandage and moved to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He clenched his jaw and she took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm home now…for good."

* * *

There was rustling at the door again and Keyda shook her head, anger mixing with her despair. Why couldn't everyone just _leave her alone?_

"Mommyyy…"

Her heart skipped and she glanced up at the door. There was more rustling as a small hand tried in vain to pull down the handle to the heavy door.

"_Mommyyyy…_Mommy…"

Keyda clenched her jaw. She couldn't….

She could hear the handle squeaking as the toddler was unable to open the locked door, and then silence for a few seconds. A loud bang rang out as an aura blast slammed into the metal door and Keyda cradled her head.

"_Mommy!"_

_ "NO, Amber!"_ She finally called, aura winds starting to flash around her.

More rustling, and suddenly tiny yellow fingers were worming their way in the space between the door and floor.

"_Mommmm…."_

Keyda watched the fingers slide back and forth, her expression conflicted. Suddenly she could hear a whimper and then cries as Amber's frustration got the best of her. Keyda closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of crying and the small yellow hands trying in vain to find her…

Keyda finally stood, crossing the room in a few long strides as tears streamed down her face. She threw open the door. A small figure was sitting on the ground, and Amber looked up with large eyes as she stretched her arms up in a plea to be held. Keyda glared down at her, aura winds whipping around them. But then her expression relaxed into grief and she sank to the ground. Amber made a few noises as she climbed into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, and Keyda embraced her furiously, weeping. The toddler buried her face into Keyda's neck, the uneven chopped locks of her hair tickling Amber's small form as she held onto the brokenhearted Leader.

"Mommy sad."

* * *

When Theo woke up the next day, his mother was at the foot of his bed. She noticed him blinking awake and tenderly reached out to smooth his hair from his face.

"…Mom?"

His voice came out as a tired creak and Keyda gave him a teary smile.

"Hey, buddy," she whispered, and he started pushing himself up out of the bed. He made it to a sitting position and held his head, dizzy. She shifted closer and he fell into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Keyda closed her eyes as she embraced him closely.

"…Where's Dad?"

Keyda's embrace tightened and the child swallowed.

"He's not back yet…" Theo guessed softly and a sob escaped from his mother. Theo pulled back, giving her the serious look she had seen on his father so many times.

"Mom…he's coming back."

She fought back the tears, cupping his face gently and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Theodynn…"

Theo closed his eyes and moved to hug her tighter.

"He has to, Mom! He promised!"

His voice broke as their aura swirled around the room. His mother rocked him slowly as they sat together, and he drew a shuddery breath as he whispered to her.

"You'll see…."

* * *

"Hey stranger."

Syn looked up to see a lanky figure on the other side of the well. She hesitated and Tolan came around to ease the full bucket from her grasp, gesturing to the tent with his head.

"Headed back there, I assume?"

"Yeah," she murmured and joined him as they walked back to the rune-covered tent. They walked in silence and Tolan finally glanced over.

"I thought we were past the awkward silences," he commented and she gave a quiet scoff but no reply. He reached out to take her hand, and she hesitated a moment before closing her hand around his. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"You….coming back to the fortress?"

She shook her head.

"I'm needed here. Without Phos, we have to…"

She trailed off, her face crumpling and Tolan sighed in understanding.

"How's your brother?"

Syn shrugged, wiping a hasty hand across her eyes.

They entered the back of the tent and Tolan lifted the bucket onto the work table, turning back to face her. He moved closer, lifting Syn's face to look at him.

"How are _you?"_

Her eyes were swimming with tears and he gave her a little smile.

"Aww, Syn…"

A quiet sob escaped from the freckled young woman and Tolan leaned in to kiss her.

"What are you doing here?"

The harsh question cut into the moment, and Syn and Tolan turned to see Hershel glowering from the doorway. Tolan narrowed his eyes.

"I was…"

"_Get out."_

Syn felt Tolan stiffen and she exhaled shakily her face burning. She finally turned to meet her brother's furious eye.

"Hershel…"

"Nah, I gotta go anyway…gotta get back before Jaqah realizes I'm missing."

Tolan squeezed her hand, but he was looking at the Healer in the doorway, giving him a look to let Hershel know that he wasn't intimidated. The fortress guard leaned forward to kiss Syn on her forehead before letting go of her hand and turning to leave the tent. Hershel's fists clenched, and as Syn turned to face her brother he pushed past her to follow the lanky guard. She tried to grab his arm, but Hershel ripped from her grasp and threw open the back tent flap.

"_Hey!"_

Tolan paused and turned. Hershel marched up to him with his eyes blazing.

"If you _ever_ touch my sister again…"

The other man just scoffed softly, shaking his head as he fingered the hilt of one of his katanas. He opened his mouth to say something, but by now Syn had followed them outside, the tears falling as she hurried to catch up with them. Tolan hesitated and then looked back at Hershel, his voice low.

"Pull yourself together, huh? She needs you as much as you need her."

Syn had reached them by now, grabbing Hershel's arm as Tolan turned and left again.

_"Hershel!"_

The young man watched the guard reach his hoofer in the distance, mounting nimbly before setting off in the direction of the fortress. Then he finally looked down into Syn's incredulous face. Hershel swallowed, but then he pulled from her grasp, his expression hardening as he stormed back to the tent.

* * *

The screams woke many in the fortress. Keyda quickly threw open her door and moved down the hallway to Theo's room, heart in her throat. She ripped open his door and froze as she saw the aura swirling around the room, Theo writhing on his bed. She dodged a few stray blasts as she reached him, pulling him into a hug.

"_Leave him alone! Please leave him alone…."_

"_Theodynn! _Wake up…it's ok…"

Slowly the reaction faded as Theo came to. He looked up at his mother's trembling, comforting expression and began to sob.

"It was my fault mom….it was _all my fault…"_

She shook her head, tears starting to course down her face.

"No, Theo…"

"If I… could have…controlled…my powers…"

"_None_ of it was your fault, Theodynn!" Keyda insisted firmly, but Theo's sobs were uncontrollable. She rubbed his head with a shaking hand. Out of desperation, she began to softly sing the lullaby she had learned so many years ago. Slowly, Theo's wracking sobs slowed and finally stopped, replaced with shuddery gasps. She finished the lullaby and kissed the side of his head, and she noticed that his eyes were drooping.

"…Mom?"

"Yes?" she whispered, drying the tear streaks on his face.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he murmured, and she tried to give him a smile.

"Of course, Theo."

22

Theo walked into his bedroom and stopped in horror.

"AMBER, _NO!"_

His sister looked up. She was tearing out the page in one of his storybooks, she was startled by his yelling, pausing mid-rip. Theodynn was there in seconds, ripping the book out of Amber's hands. She shrieked and then burst into angry tears while he held the book to his chest, glaring at his sister and the pages littered around her.

"_BAD AMBER!"_ he yelled again, and she screamed at him and powered up her fists. He narrowed his eyes as they flashed as well, and when Jaqah burst into the room a few minutes later they were engaged in a full-on aura battle.

"_What _on _earth_ are you thinking?!"

Both children froze at the Captain of the Guard's severe tone, looking over at her. Amber immediately burst into tears again while Theo brought the defaced book to her, blubbering an angry defense as he started crying as well. Jaqah pressed a hand to her forehead as she shook her head at the children.

"It's a book, Theo. It's not that big of a…"

"It's _my _book! _And she destroyed it!"_

"That's what children _do_. You know better than to launch into a war over something this trivial. What would your mother think if she could see you?!" The guard snapped as she went over to lift the screaming Amber with her one good arm, hoping to calm her before Keyda overheard. "She's suffering enough as it is."

Theo's expression darkened and he shoved past the guard. He ran out of his room and down the hallway, the book still clutched to his chest. Jaqah shook her head and called after him, but by the time she reached the door, he was already gone. She cursed, shifting Amber's weight on her hip as she turned. She spotted a large figure at the end of the hall, no doubt coming to investigate the ruckus. However, Ret's gaze dropped the second he saw her, and he turned and left before she could even call out to him. Jaqah clenched her jaw and turned back to Amber. The toddler had finally stopped screaming in favor of whimpering, her head resting on the Captain of the Guard's chest.

"C'mon, Amber. Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Theo raced to the courtyard, tears still streaming down his face. He finally was forced to stop because his constricted throat made it too difficult to breathe while running. He collapsed on the vacant grass, hugging himself and the book as he cried. After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand as he laid the book down on the grass, opening the cover. The tears renewed with each missing page he discovered, his heart squeezing with the injustice and anguish of the destroyed story. He reached the page Amber had been in the middle of ripping. It was the green ninja, striking a heroic pose, and Theo bit his lip as he traced his outline. He finally shook his head as he hugged his knees, burying his face into them. He was still there when Tolan tracked him down an hour later.

* * *

Hershel stared at the leaves Syn had brought, but he had no motivation to extract the sap from them. He was suffocating in this tent…it was hollow without the personality that had dominated it for who knows how many decades. He refused to even look at the tea kettle, hanging in its usual spot above the fireplace.

"Fever outbreak in the southern central villages…"

Syn trailed off as she entered, no doubt noticing that her brother hadn't done anything since she had left an hour earlier to gather more leaves. He didn't look at her and he heard her sigh heavily as she came over to stand next to him.

"Hersh…"

"I heard you."

"Then let's get moving. We have to get the salve to them….people are _dying…"_

Hershel just gave a scoff, shrugging. He could feel her angry look and Syn's voice was low when she spoke again.

"Look…I miss him _too, _but…"

"Do you?"

He finally turned to her, and she seemed surprised by his furious look.

"Is that why you left us? Because you_ cared_ so much!?" Hershel snapped, and his sister stiffened.

"You _know_ that it…"

"Or maybe you are upset…is that why you're letting some cocky, rebellious jerk take advantage of you?!"

She took a few angry steps closer to him, her face flushing with fury as tears pricked her eyes.

"You have _no_ idea…"

"He's using you, Syn! He waited for you to be vulnerable and now he's forcing his way in again…"

"_YOU_ are the jerk right now, Hershel!" she screamed at him and he scoffed.

"I'm trying to _protect you!"_

_ "You've hardly talked to me in three days!" _ She yelled back. "I've tried _everything…"_

He leaned heavily on the table, one hand going to his hair.

"I can't _do this!"_

Syn glared at him as his shoulders shook and she swallowed hard before going over to another shelf. A moment later she came back, throwing the knife into the table so hard that it pinned one of the leaves to the dented wood.

"_This_ you can do," she said sternly, and she shoved the salve bowl near him before storming from the room. He watched her go and then turned to stare down at the pile of leaves and the gleaming knife. After a few minutes, Hershel finally pulled the small blade out of the table and then began slicing a leaf down the middle.

* * *

Ret tried to turn down another corridor, but Jaqah clenched her fists as she called out.

"Retrevan, _stop!"_

He paused and the Captain of the Guard approached him, shaking her head. The large guard still wouldn't look at her, and she planted herself in front of him.

"Look at me."

He wouldn't, and she took a step closer to him.

"_Now. _That's an order."

He finally turned to face her, his expression guarded and hard to read. She relaxed slightly and sighed.

"You've been avoiding me, Ret. Don't think I haven't noticed…"

"No, mam."

She bristled at his respectful, distant tone.

"It _wasn't your fault!"_

He looked away again and she reached up to force his head back with her good hand.

"Look at me! We have seen mind control in action before, Retervan….it wasn't your fault! You think I don't know that? That _everyone_ doesn't know that!?"

She stared at him, demanding an answer, and he finally swallowed.

"I should have stopped her…before it got to that point…"

"We got played Ret, we _all_ did. I get what you're feeling...I feel it every time I see Keyda break down. _I'm_ the one who let that traitor in there with those kids…I locked them in with him, for ancient's sakes! But I _refuse_ to lose anyone else over this….to let those villains take anyone else from me!"

He didn't answer and she finally dropped her hand, shaking her head at him.

"Please, Ret. You've been one of my closest allies for decades. Don't punish yourself for someone else's crime."

He looked up to meet her eyes again, and finally gave her a ghost of a smile and the slightest nod before turning to go.

* * *

"If that's all…"

Keyda pushed herself up from the desk, glad that the meeting was over. She had reached a point where she was grateful for any distraction to keep her from thinking about everything that had happened…but at this moment she just wanted to get out of her office.

Wu stood as well, and she could tell from his expression that he was about to breach a hard topic.

"Actually…"

Her heart pounded as she shook her head, trying to see if she could get around him to escape.

"I have to go…the children…"

"Keyda."

She turned to him again, and his tone let her know that he wasn't going to let her slip away. She put her hands on the desk, stabilizing herself as she finally nodded at him to continue. He sighed and spoke carefully.

"I…have yet to share the news about the events from last week with those in Ninjago…but I think it's time to. Especially about Cole."

Her expression twisted in grief and she dropped her gaze as he continued gently.

"They're going to want to have some kind of service to honor him…and I wanted to wait until you were in more of position to be able to…"

He trailed off at her vehement head shaking. After a moment Keyda inhaled shakily.

"No. I…I can't. It would be….with all of the…"

She put a hand to her face and Wu's brow furrowed in concern as she continued.

"And the _children? _I mean…Theo still thinks that he's…coming back…"

Her voice broke and Wu nodded sadly.

"I understand. Perhaps when it isn't so fresh."

She looked up at him in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that there would ever be a time when it didn't feel like a knife to the stomach. He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And my offer still stands, Keyda…if you need anything, even just a few days to yourself…"

"No," she whispered. "I'm...I need to stay busy, Wu, or else…"

He nodded again and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"I'll come check on you in a few days," he promised, and she gave a slight nod as he turned and left her alone in the office. She stared at her desk a little while longer after the door closed, and slowly sank back down into her chair. Her hand went to her hair, subconsciously pulling at the hacked area as she fought her emotions. She should go find the kids…it was approaching the end of dinner hour and they were undoubtedly hungry. But instead, she sat there for a while as the light faded through the large window on the side of her office.

The door banged open and Keyda looked up in shock as Jaqah burst into the room. Keyda's stomach clenched at the expression on the Captain of the Guard's face; she had clearly run all the way here from somewhere.

"Jaqah…" Keyda stammered, the tears on her face forgotten. "…What…"

"They found him."

* * *

Keyda rushed through the hallways, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel her hands shaking but she ignored them as she pushed past anyone who hindered her and Jaqah's progress.

"Keyda!" Jaqah said, desperately trying to keep up with her. "Wait…"

"He's alive?" Keyda asked for the third time, and Jaqah clenched her jaw.

"Yes…he's alive, but…"

"How?! _How_ is he still alive…" Keyda breathed, but she felt a familiar flurry in her soul and tears filled her eyes again as she recognized the flurry as hope. Jaqah finally was able to catch up to her.

"From what he's told us, it seems he woke up in some kind of pit in Banishment. After wandering for who knows how long he stumbled across the exit that your son described. Some miners found him wandering in the Northern Province…"

"That Idiot…that _indestructible _Idiot. He couldn't have come sooner?" Keyda gasped as they reached the hallway, butterflies buzzing at an anxious rate inside her. She rushed to the door; it was the room he used to live in, all those years ago before they had gotten bound. She grabbed the handle but was surprised to find that it was locked.

"Why is this locked?" she asked, fumbling for her key and shoving it into the keyhole, heart pounding. Next to her Jaqah touched her arm.

"Wait, Keyda…it's not what you think…"

But the Ruler just shook her head. Her heart pounded loudly, warning her that it could all be for nothing…that she'd open the door and he wouldn't be there. That this was just another dream where she found him only to wake up for him to be gone again.

Keyda shrugged off her Captain of the Guard as she turned the handle. She had to know.

She rushed into the room and a figure looked up from his place sitting on the bed. He had scrapes and bruises, to be certain…and she could tell he had lost weight. But it was him.

It was_ her Cole_.

Tears blurred Keyda's vision and she reached him quickly. There were so many things she wanted to say…but she pushed them aside for later. Instead, she fell into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, relief flooding…

Cole balked, pushing her off of him as he fell backward. Keyda stumbled back, her eyes flying open in confusion. As they did, she caught sight of his confused and terrified expression.

"I….I'm sorry…" he stammered, inching further back towards the wall. "It's just…I have no idea who you are."


	19. Chapter 19

23

Keyda just stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Cole…" she started, shaking her head. "It's…it's _me! _What do you _mean…"_

He swallowed and watched her warily, and when she took a step closer he flinched. The realization was beginning to sink in and Keyda's last threads of hope rotted into horror as she shook her head. Aura winds began to pick up in the room.

"No…." she breathed, her heart pounding. "No…_NO!_ _COLE!" _ She reached him and lunged out to grab his arm. He gasped in fear and tried to pull away as she continued, her eyes blazing as the aura storm increased. "You have to remember! _LOOK!"_

She yanked his right arm forward to expose his binding mark, and she put her arm alongside it for comparison.

"We're bound, Cole! We're bound together and have been for _nearly ten years! We have two children! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"_

He shrank from her as her eyes blazed brighter, glancing at the strange marks on his arm before shaking his head in terrified apology.

"I'm…I can't…I'm sorry…_please…_"

The winds were picking up, ripping things off of shelves and her grip on his arm tightened as if it were a lifeline. Tears were flowing down Keyda's face now as she shook Cole's arm.

"_You have to!" _she yelled again, and the door opened as Jaqah came into the room. Her expression was conflicted as she fought the aura winds. Jaqah grabbed the Ruler's arm with her good hand.

"_Keyda!" _

The Ruler tried to shake her off, but Jaqah's grip was firm.

"There's been too much that we've…he…_he can't have forgotten!"_ Keyda said, trembling with panic, but Jaqah forced the Ruler to look at her.

"His memories are gone, Keyda."

Keyda's expression contorted as the winds whipped harder and faster. She refused to let them be gone…she would do what she had to until he was _forced_ to remember.

"He's not _Cole _anymore…not your Cole," Jaqah snapped, shaking the Ruler by the arm. "And you're scaring him."

It felt like a slap, but as Keyda looked over she noticed Cole was still trying to pull away, staring at her in fear. She gasped at the terror and panic in his eyes; in all their years together, from the first moment she had met him, he had _never_ looked at her like that.

The shock caused her to finally release him, and Cole shrank back as far as he could. Keyda sagged, despair crushing her as Jaqah pulled her from the room. Keyda stumbled into the hallway, feeling numb as the Captain of the Guard pulled the door closed and took out a key.

"You're locking him in…" Keyda whispered numbly, and Jaqah's brow furrowed deeper.

"He kept trying to leave," the Captain of the guard explained softly as she finished with the door and replaced the key onto her ring. She paused a moment and finally looked up at her Ruler.

"Keyda….I'm so sorry."

Keyda hugged herself, but then her expression hardened with determination.

"No…he's alive. The memories will come, they _have_ to come back," she said, wiping her face furiously. She looked up and regarded Jaqah with a steeled expression. "Keep him here. I _will _get him back. I just need some help…"

Jaqah scanned Keyda's face, not looking convinced.

"We… questioned him for a while, Keyda. There's _nothing…_it's like the witch_ erased_…."

"_I will get him back!"_

Jaqah trailed off as Keyda stormed away, and the Captain of the guard couldn't help but swallow as she watched the Ruler turn a corner.

"But we if you can't?" she asked quietly to the empty hallway.

* * *

Keyda paced the hallway, chewing her thumbnail. The door finally opened and Wu exited wearing a hard to read expression. She scanned the Dragon Master with a pounding heart and he gently closed the door behind him.

"Well?" she finally demanded, and Wu glanced up to give her a troubled smile as Retrevan relocked the door.

"Keyda, walk with me," he instructed, and Keyda stiffly obeyed. The Dragon Master didn't say anything for a few moments and she pressed again.

"Wu, please…does he remember us? Were you able to fix him?!"

The Dragon Master didn't answer right away and Keyda was about ready to strangle him when Wu finally looked at her.

"Whatever the Alchemist did, Keyda…it erased everything. He doesn't remember anything from this realm, but he also doesn't remember me, Ninjago, his friends…or even his own father…"

Keyda shook her head, feeling nauseous.

"But _can you fix him!?" _she repeated, her tone becoming desperate. Wu stopped, putting a hand on her arm.

"This isn't like when he was in Limbo, Keyda," he explained softly. "Nor, I'm afraid, is this something that can be fixed with any of my capabilities…"

"But it_ could_ be fixed? By someone else?" she cut in, swallowing hard to try to clear out where her throat was constricting. He glanced away and she exhaled shakily.

"There has to be a way, Wu…I need him _back_! I need him…"

She pressed a hand to her mouth as she trailed off, her throat burning painfully with the effort of keeping the tears in. Wu sighed heavily and squeezed her arm gently.

"It was Oni power that did it, Keyda…there is a slight chance that there could be an Oni cure."

She nodded, swallowing again as she turned to look at his kind and concerned expression. There was also obvious sadness in his look…and she realized that the Dragon Master was mourning. She narrowed her eyes, angry that he was willing to give up already.

"Then I'll find it."

* * *

He gazed down the window, contemplating climbing out, but after a few seconds, he shuddered and backed away. He'd fall to his death, more than likely. He couldn't remember anything before that dank, dark hole in the wasteland he had woken up in…but he was pretty sure he had always been afraid of heights.

He began pacing the room again, clenching and unclenching his fists. He finally paused, looking down at his wrist to trace the strange mark there for the hundredth time. They seemed to know him…know all about him. Why he was missing a chunk of hair on his right side, where this strange patterned scar came from, why he was in that dark hole in the first place.

But it all meant nothing to _him_. Everything they told him might as well be a story about someone else's life...or something made up entirely. Even his name…_Cole._ He supposed it was as good a name as any…but surely he should at least _feel_ something at his own name! He longed for the slightest feeling of recollection or familiarity. But there was nothing…they could have told him his name was anything and he wouldn't have felt any different. That scared him; the fact that he had an entire life that he had no recollection of was terrifying. And the woman with the flashing eyes...he shuddered at the memory. She scared him most of all.

He jumped as the handle turned in the door and then stiffened defensively, unsure of who it would be. His heart pounded as a _very_ large form pulled himself into the room…but the pale man smiled kindly as he brought forward a plate of food.

"Just brought you something more to eat," the man said gently, and Cole nodded a little as he warily watched the man set the plate onto the desk. He waited for the large figure to leave, but the guard hesitated as if debating.

"I suppose I knew you once, as well," Cole finally tried awkwardly, and the man looked up and smiled again.

"Yes. My name is Retrevan."

Cole nodded, trying to be polite.

"Mouthful," he commented, and something flickered across the giant's expression.

"Indeed," he said softly, before offering, "You…can call me Ret…"

"Oh no," Cole rushed, holding up his hands. "Retrevan is fine…I mean, if that's your name, that's what I'll call you."

He swallowed hard and glanced towards the open door. Retrevan caught the look and subtly shifted so he was between Cole and escape. The man on the bed sighed.

"Please…do you know when they're going to let me leave?"

Retrevan's expression became slightly pained and he finally shook his head.

"I…don't know. I'm sorry…."

"But I can't _stay_ here!" Cole tried, irritated at the desperation in his voice but needing to be heard. "I know that you all think I'm someone else…but I…" he trailed off before glancing away. "I don't think I belong here."

The guard was silent and when Cole finally looked over he was surprised by the sadness in the pale man's expression. Retrevan didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when he did speak, he changed the subject.

"I hope you enjoy the food. Someone will be by later…to check on you."

With that, the large man was gone, and Cole's heart sank again as he heard the lock click in the door.

* * *

Hershel didn't even look up from the bowl he was mixing, his jaw clenched as he considered Keyda's question. He finally shook his head, his expression darkening.

"I don't know."

She leaned onto the table, her eyes flashing.

"You _have_ to know!" she argued. "If _anyone_ knew…"

"If anyone knew, it would have been Phos!" Hershel interjected, looking up at her with flashing eyes of his own. "And he's _gone. _ The fact is, I don't have any _idea_ what goes into mind wiping."

"Hershel, _please!"_

Keyda's tone had become desperate and he grudgingly looked back up at her pleading expression.

"Healers…you all know more about this than I do. I need help…"

"Then maybe you should find a Healer."

She blinked at his bitter tone, watching in disbelief as he left the bowl and stormed from the tent. Tears pricked her eyes again and she sank to the ground; the fear that had been gnawing away inside of her began to gain victories.

"I'm so sorry."

She looked up to see Syn coming towards her. The young woman helped Keyda up and into a nearby armchair.

"It's just that Hershel…he hasn't been the same since we lost Phos." Her voice broke a little and she moved to check on the kettle over the fire. "He doesn't have any confidence. But I think he was honest about not knowing anything about whatever happened to Cole…in all the time we were with Phos, mind-wiping never came up."

"But surely there'd be something! Maybe in a scroll somewhere?" Keyda pleaded and Syn bit her lip.

"We've been going through all the scrolls, but all they have in them are histories. The Master Healer didn't ever record his remedies; he said that the actual Healer craft had to be passed from Master to apprentice…"

Syn trailed off as she noticed Keyda's expression becoming more distant. The young woman frowned and pulled the kettle off the fire to pour the tea.

"Maybe if he saw the children?" Syn suggested timidly, but Keyda shook her head.

"I'm too afraid of what it would do to them…if he didn't…"

Her voice broke and Syn carefully gave her a warm cup of tea. The younger Oni thought for a few moments longer, sipping her own cup.

"There _are_ other Healers…" she realized aloud, looking back over at Keyda. "We've never met them…but Tolan mentioned he used to get salve from them while he lived in the south. Maybe you should go there….talk with one of them."

Keyda glanced up at her at last, and the flicker of determination lit back in her eye. She took a sip of tea and nodded.

"I'll do that. I'm not giving up…" she trailed off and looked back up at the curly-headed Oni. Syn was smiling at her, but she had a distant look in her eye as she glanced back towards the door that Hershel had left through.

* * *

Keyda had been adamant that no one was to tell Theo…but secrets could only be hidden for so long in the fortress. Too many people had seen Cole brought in.

The child rushed to the room, his heart pounding with relief. He had _known!_ But when he got there, Retrevan's large figure was guarding the door. Theo pulled up, arching his neck to look all the way up at the guards' face.

"Ret, you need to move! I have to go see my Dad…"

The guard knelt down and caught Theo as he tried to sneak around him.

"I'm sorry, Theodynn…"

"Everyone says he's in there! Why didn't anyone tell me? _Please! I want my Dad!" _Theo argued as he tried to worm his way from Retrevan's grasp. The guard gently held on, and finally Theodynn relaxed. He gave the large guard a look of betrayal and Ret swallowed.

"Your father…he isn't….himself right now."

"What do you mean?"

Theo's voice tremored and Retrevan drowned his small shoulder with his hand.

"He's sick, Theo. And…and he can't be visited right now."

"But maybe I can make him feel better!" Theo argued, trying to push past him again, but the large guard shook his head.

"No, Theo. You can't go in there. I'm sorry."

There was finality in the statement, and Theo sagged as he looked back at the door one last time.

"But…but I can go see him when he gets better, right?" he asked, voice small.

"Yes. If he gets better, then you can."

Theo looked back at the guard's gentle expression.

"That's why my mom went to the Healer this morning? Because she had to get some medicine?"

Ret ruffled his hair.

"Yeah…"

"Ok." Theo finally said. He longed to push past…he needed to see his Dad. But now at least he knew he _was_ in there. His Mom would bring the medicine and then he would be able to go in and see him. Theo's heart gave a jump of happiness and he ran off to tell Amber the good news.

* * *

The first two healers didn't really even know what Keyda was talking about. From what she could tell, they didn't even have a connection to their powers, let alone know how to fix something as rare as a mind wipe. However, as she climbed the rugged mountainside to reach an isolated tent, she could tell this one would be different. The area just had a…Phos-like feel.

She pushed the tent door open and scanned the dim interior.

"What do you want?"

She turned in surprise at the voice behind her and spotted an elderly man staring at her. She shook off her surprise and answered honestly.

"I need to know how to fix a mind wipe."

He raised a thin black eyebrow at her straightforward request and then scoffed, pushing past her to get inside. He was a very short man, his head only reaching her shoulder, and Keyda had to stoop in order to follow him through the doorway.

"Do you know how to?" she demanded, irked that he hadn't even bothered answering. "Or should I find someone who does?"

"Your request is impossible."

Keyda blinked at his blunt words as the man looked up from the table where he was unloading his satchel. Her heart started pounding harder and she shook her head.

"No. It's my husband…someone used Oni magic to take his memories and now I need to know how to get them back!" she demanded, and he scoffed again. He pulled out a small, china-looking teacup from a shelf and poured himself a drink, and she blinked in surprise when his eyes flashed as he used one hand to heat it.

"Evynn's work, more than likely; heard she was out in the world for a bit before that Master Healer father of hers_ finally_ did what needed to be done. She was proud of that mind erasing spell…ruined a lot of lives with it…"

Keyda slammed her hands on the table and he looked up at her with an uninterested expression.

"Look, I _know _that there will be a price involved…stop beating around the bush and _tell_ me what it is so I can pay it!"

His eyes took on an interested gleam as he tugged at the large silver earring in his left ear.

"Mmm…willingness to pay is always appreciated. A woman years back refused to, and look where that got _her. _Ha."

He was talking to himself as he took another swig of tea and Keyda clenched her jaw, eyes flashing. He finally looked up at her.

"Alright, if you're so eager. There is something you can do for me first."

The spark of hope inside flared as she nodded solemnly. He smirked, scanning her face, and then suddenly threw his teacup onto the ground, shattering it. She blinked and stepped back, unsure of what he was doing as he used one sandaled foot to crush the china further into the dirt.

"There we are," he said calmly, looking up at her. "Just fix that cup for me, and we can get started."

She stared at him, not comprehending, and he gestured to the jagged pieces and white powder.

"Sooner you get started, the sooner I can, hmm? I need it to be the same as it was before…no cracks, no broken pieces. A whole teacup, you understand?"

"But…" she glanced down at the pile, her brow furrowing as she shook her head. "That's…impossible."

"Exactly."

The man's voice had taken on a deeper tone and she looked up again as he went to pull another teacup out.

"Once something has been obliterated…it _can't be brought back._ What you are asking me to do is impossible…there is no cure. We used to look for one for those victims that lived through her experimentation, but there is nothing left. Oni power is destructive…and she'd use it to make submissive clean slates."

Tears welled up in Keyda's eyes.

"No…_there has to be a way! _He's…he's my husband…"

"And _that," _the Healer gestured at the wreckage, "was my favorite teacup. It doesn't mean that you can force it to be fixed. Whoever he was before is gone. Only thing to do now is move forward, hmmm?"

He poured himself a new drink in the cup he had grabbed off the shelf. He took a sip and sighed contentedly before glancing up at her again.

"Take my advice….and just take it one day at a time."

Her heart lurched and she scoffed as she turned to storm from the tent, bent on finding _someone _who…

"And if you're going to try to find someone else who can fix it….I'd warn ya not to waste your time. Evynn herself couldn't undo what's been done."

Keyda shook her head again as she pushed on, letting the door close. A moment later the Healer saw a flash of light as the Ruler transported.

24

Tolan looked up at the sound of footsteps, and he nodded at the Ruler as she reached the door. Keyda looked haggard, and the guard shifted position.

"Any luck?" Tolan asked, and she didn't answer, though her pained expression was answer enough.

"How is he?" she finally asked, and Tolan shrugged.

"Asleep, as far as I know. It's pretty late."

"I'm going in to see him," Keyda said softly. "Tolan…I'd…" She straightened, her voice becoming more confident. "Take a few rounds. I don't need a guard out here while I'm with him."

He raised an eyebrow, but not one to argue with a direct order he headed off down the hallway. Keyda watched him go and then turned to the door, taking a deep breath. She unlocked the door and quietly opened it.

The room was dark, and she could indeed make out the sound of even breathing. Clenching her jaw, she came in and carefully shut the door. She hesitated a moment, her mind forcing her to think about whether she really did want to do this. But she had to see Cole, and he was always so afraid when she tried to talk to him when he was awake.

Keyda silently moved a chair over to his bed and sat down. She could make out his sleeping form, but as she let dim purple aura lick around her hands, she finally was able to make out his face in the flickering light. Her heart jumped; Cole was facing her, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It was the same face that had slept next to her for nearly a decade and Keyda swallowed hard. She didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't help but reach out with a trembling hand to brush her fingers through his hair. It felt so natural, something she had done thousands of times, and she bit her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm not giving up on you, Idiot…" she murmured.

* * *

"How have things been?"

Syn shrugged. She was lying on the bluff staring up at the stars.

"There's been a lot to do…so I guess that helps."

Tolan rubbed his thumb on her hand and she looked over at where he was lying next to her. Syn smiled at him.

"How are things at the fortress?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug.

"It's been weird. It was pretty depressing when we thought Cole was dead, you know. But now it's worse in some ways. Everybody walking on eggshells…Theo thinking everything's fine again…"

"Have you seen him?" Syn asked quietly and Tolan finally looked over.

"Who, Theo?"

"No…Cole."

"Oh." He shrugged again. "Yeah…I bring him meals sometimes. It's really weird."

"I bet," she murmured. The guard shook his head as if remembering back.

"He looks _exactly_ the same…you know? But the way he talks…just the way he _is…_it's uncanny. It's like he's a different person entirely."

Syn bit her lip and they fell into silence again. A dragon shadow passed over them as one of the reptiles flit across the sky.

"How's Keyda taking it?"

Tolan exhaled out his nose.

"She spends hours in there with him…telling him about his past. She won't give up…but…"

"But what?"

Tolan looked over again.

"We're pretty sure she knows, deep down. He's not coming back, Syn."

Her stomach twisted at that. Syn scanned his face and decided to change the subject.

"How are you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

Tolan propped himself up on his side so he could see her better, and she shrugged.

"Any heartburn? Or other symptoms from whatever Ves did to you?"

He shook his head and she leaned up on her side as well.

"Hmm…would you even tell me if there _was?"_

"Sure. Not really the type to hold things back, am I?"

She reached over and tugged his braid, raising an eyebrow.

"When it has to do with _other_ people, no. But when it comes to yourself, you're hardly an open book."

He snorted and batted her hand away.

"What do you want to know?" he challenged, and she smiled as she rested her head on her arms, thinking.

"What are you most afraid of?" she finally asked, and he raised his eyebrows before scoffing.

"Opening with that, huh?" he asked, lying back down with his hands behind his head, thinking. After a few moments, Syn spoke again.

"Well?" she urged. Tolan sighed.

"After seeing Cole…I'd have to say getting my mind erased," he finally answered honestly. She frowned.

"Even more than dying? He's not…_dead…"_

"Eh, dying's a part of life. Something we all do eventually. Never scared me much…" Tolan trailed off, his expression darkening. "But that mind erase stuff...it's pretty freaky. Think about it…it's like the old Cole doesn't even _exist_ anymore."

She shuddered at his tone and he turned to her.

"What about you, huh? What are you afraid of?"

Syn was silent, and for a moment he didn't think she had heard him.

"I dunno," she finally admitted, and he shook his head.

"Nope, you're not allowed to avoid the question. If _I_ had to answer…"

"It's just…" Syn cut in. "…I really don't know. My whole life it was always losing Hershel. And that's still part of it, but _more_…"

She trailed off and Tolan scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I never had a home. All I had was Hershel. And then I _got_ a home...and I guess it terrified me to think that I'd lose it…that it would be taken away from me just like everything always was. So eventually I just left."

Tolan stared at her in silence a few minutes before speaking again.

"That's when you went off, huh? Stayed at the fortress…became a wandering healer…"

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "And I wasn't half bad at being a medicinal healer either…but all that roaming, going place to place...it just reminded me of when Hershel and I got bounced around. I didn't have a home again…but this time I didn't even have him…"

She trailed off and Tolan moved closer to her. He wove his arm through hers as he took her hand again. Syn glanced over at him.

"You ever feel like that?"

Tolan shrugged.

"Not really. I'm pretty fine wherever…"

"Do you have any family?" she prompted, and he shook his head. She frowned, remembering back.

"Ves mentioned you had a brother…"

"Yeah. _Had_ a brother. Idiot got killed in Adaliade's first rebellion."

Silence fell as she processed that and she finally squeezed his hand.

"Did you care about him?"

Tolan scoffed, turning to glare at her.

"What kind of question is that?!"

She bit her lip, shrugging.

"I just…wondered."

He fell silent again and she turned to look back up at the sky, afraid she had pushed him to the shutdown point.

"Course I did."

She turned back to Tolan in surprise; he had a distant look on his face and she didn't press further. He changed the subject.

"Your parents are dead, then? If it's always just been you and Hershel…."

"I have no idea."

He glanced over but she wouldn't look at him, her expression suddenly angry.

"They sold us when I was younger to the slave traders. Living with them…that was _never_ home."

He made a small noise of understanding before scratching his chin.

"Forgot people just sell each other out here. In the West we didn't really sell people to the slave markets…just orphans and stuff were collected, you know. If Warrack wanted slaves he would raid villages for them himself."

"Never got you, though," she pointed out, moving her head to be next to his, above his shoulder.

"Almost did," Tolan admitted quietly. "But Peder decided we were meant for better things…"

There was a dragon roar and they both sat up, looking off into the distance at where a small reptile was flying after a hoofer. The hoofer darted into a space between rock formations, and they both couldn't help but smile at the dragon's frustration when it couldn't reach the animal.

Syn glanced over and her smile faded as she saw the smoke coming up out of the Healer's tent down the way.

"Ancients…Hershel's back…." she said, standing quickly to dust herself off. Tolan watched her stand.

"…So?"

She gave him a withering glance and he sighed.

"Don't let _him_ run your life, Syn…"

"I'm not. But I'd rather not make him angrier than he already is," she said, glancing down the hill to make sure they hadn't been spotted up on the bluff. Tolan stood up and grabbed her hand before she could go running off.

"He's gonna find out you're still seeing me behind his back sooner or later, Syn…might as well be sooner so that he can learn to live with it already."

"I'm going to tell him. It's just…now's not a good time," she argued back, and he narrowed his eyes at her as she tried to pull away. "I'll see you later…"

Rather than release her, Tolan tugged Syn closer and she sighed heavily.

"You are insufferable sometimes…you know that?"

He smirked a little.

"So I've been told."

Syn reached up and gave him a quick kiss and Tolan finally let her pull away. He watched her head down the path until she disappeared inside the tent. Then the guard stretched, turning back towards where the dragon was pawing at the formation. Time to go save his hoofer from the beast. He smirked again as the dragon suddenly reared back away from the formation as the hoofer landed a good kick. Maybe it would be more accurate to say he was going to save the _dragon_ from his hoofer.


	20. Chapter 20

25

Keyda opened her eyes, heart pounding. It had been so long…what if…

"Keyda."

She turned to see a figure behind her, her long braid and two curving horns decorated with poppies. Echo smiled warmly and held out her arms, and Keyda couldn't help but burst into tears as she reached the Oni and embraced her.

"It's been a long time…" Echo mused, stroking Keyda's hair. "What's been going on?"

* * *

This time he was going to do it. He watched the door, adrenaline coursing through him. Whoever came next…he was going to get past them. He couldn't help but hope it was that skinny guy…surely he wouldn't be too hard to get past.

But when the door opened and Retrevan entered, Cole's heart sank and his courage left him. Rather than rush the large guard, he sagged in his spot on the bed, resigned to the fact that there was no getting out of here. Even if he _could_ make it past that behemoth, where would he go? This place was crawling with these pale people…and even if he made it out of this castle place, there was nothing but miles of desert.

Retrevan took in his sour look and pulled up a chair.

"Everything ok?" he asked kindly, and Cole snorted bitterly.

"I've been locked up in the _same room_ for days…and every few hours someone comes in to remind me about everything I _used_ to be…" He looked up to glare at the guard. "You've got to convince her…that woman with the crown thing. I think if I was going to remember everything, I would have already done it at this point. Please…I can't _do this_ anymore!"

"Keyda is not one to give up easily," Ret admitted softly, scanning Cole's frustrated posture. "And…surely there is still _some chance_ that you could remember…"

Cole groaned and dry washed his face, irritated.

"Look, it's not that I don't want the memories back! And I've been _trying…_I really have! There's _nothing! _Not even any dreams at night. Whoever it is you think I'm going to go back to…" he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just not _him_ anymore. I'm sorry."

Retrevan nodded sadly and Cole looked back up at him, deflated.

"Do you think she'll ever let me go?" he asked softly, and the large guard looked away as he stood and headed for the door.

"It's getting late…I just wanted to see how you were."

"You _never_ answer that question!" Cole pointed out angrily, and the large guard finally looked back at him, his expression conflicted.

"Goodnight, Cole."

* * *

"Ancients…" Echo whispered as Keyda finished up with the story. The Oni Ruler pressed a hand into her eye, grimacing.

"And there's so much more….so much I don't even have time to tell you…but I'm running out of options. Please, you're my last hope, I need to know if it's possible to bring him back…"

Echo didn't answer and Keyda finally looked over at her. It struck her suddenly that the woman she had always looked up to was…._younger_ than her now.

"I'm so sorry, Keyda…"

Keyda shook her head, tears blurring her vision.

"_NO…._no….don't say it…"

"I have no experience with mind wiping at all…never heard of it, never seen it…"

Keyda was crying again, hugging herself as the aura winds tore through the world around them. Echo trailed off as she looked at the growing storm and then moved forward to hug Keyda around the shoulders.

"I would never tell you to give up hope…but as far as a magical solution, I can't think of anything."

Keyda sagged and Echo rubbed her shoulders, concerned.

"I think it's wise what you've been doing…keep introducing him to people he used to know, telling him about what he used to do…take him to Ninjago…"

"_No."_

Echo blinked at Keyda's vehement tone. The Ruler turned to the Xinta, her eyes blazing.

"I won't take him back there, Echo…not till his memories are back."

"But it may _help_ him remember," Echo tried, and Keyda's face twisted with anger and sadness.

"But what if it doesn't? Then he'll…he'll never want to come back with me…"

Tears ran down her face that she wiped away angrily. She was so _tired of crying. _

Echo was silent, and Keyda finally turned to glare at her.

"Go on…say it. Everyone else has been too afraid," Keyda challenged. Echo sighed as she pulled a poppy out of her hair.

"He's little better than a prisoner now, Keyda. You don't have to give up on him getting his memories back…but if it's something that is going to take a _long time_ you have to ask yourself…"

"He's _staying with me!" _Keyda yelled, her eyes flashing as her hair whipped in the wind. Echo shook her head as Keyda stood. "I promised him I wasn't going to give up. After _everything else_ we've been through, _I'm not losing him now_!"

The world around them darkened and Echo got to her feet as well. Tears blurred Keyda's vision, but with a sudden lurch of panic, she realized that the dream was fading. She whirled to face Echo as the other Oni's arms wrapped around her.

"I desperately hope that you're right, Keyda…and that it all works out for you…" Echo whispered, and there was only enough time for the Ruler to hug her tightly before the dream ended completely.

* * *

"_Why?!"_

Theo looked up at his mother with an anguished expression and Keyda forced her own expression to stay stern.

"He's not better yet, Theo."

"You see him _every day!"_ the child argued back, fists clenching, and he dodged Keyda's hand as she tried to brush his hair out of his face.

"You just have to wait a little longer…" she said softly, but Theodynn had already turned and stormed off. The Ruler watched him go and finally sighed and turned to go into her office.

"You should let him see the children; if anything is going to help at this point…" Wu started from his place at the table, and Keyda winced as she closed the door.

"No…not yet," she murmured. "That's only if there is _no other choice._"

She turned to the Dragon Master and saw him studying the scroll she had sent to him.

"Are you willing to do it?" she pressed, and Wu glanced up.

"You want me to bring them all _here_ to see him," he clarified, rolling up the scroll, and she nodded. Wu sighed and returned the nod. "I talked to them…and they're willing. But I don't see why you won't let _him_ go to Ninjago."

"You _know_ why!" she spat, and Wu gave her a sad look.

"Keyda…"

"_Don't,_" she warned, her eyes flashing. "Just bring his friends here. Can you do that for me?"

Wu took in her aggressive stance and finally nodded.

"Yes. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said curtly, and then she opened the door and was gone.

* * *

He stared out the window at the same bland landscape, his chin resting on his fist as he scanned the boring desert. It wasn't much of a view…though he had the guard changes down pretty much to a science now. It was pretty sad that he was able to know what time of day it was based on guard rotations.

A large form suddenly flew by his window and he launched himself backward, his heart pounding.

_"GEEZ!"_ he yelled, shaking and backing up slowly as he watched the dragon fly into the distance. He shook his head…he _hated_ those things. The sooner he got out of here, the better…

A knock sounded at the door and he turned, eyebrow raised. Nobody came in and he shook his head. _They_ had the keys after all…what were they waiting for?

Another knock and he scoffed, pushing himself up with shaking arms.

"Might as well come in…" he called, grabbing his chair and flipping it around so he could face the door. He folded his arms as he prepared to fix whoever it was with his usual irritated expression. It faded to shock, however, as the door opened to admit a rainbow of yellow-skinned people.

"I _told_ you that knocking was stupid!" one said. He was freckled, but the spiky-haired man in red he was talking to just shrugged.

"Just _trying _to be polite," he growled back, and the freckled one elbowed him and gestured to Cole on the chair. The man in black was looking at them all with a pained expression; after all the muted colors in the desert and fortress, the saturation coming from these people was giving him a headache.

"Hey, Cole…"

He turned to see a young man in green approaching him with a careful expression.

"Um…hey…"

They all were staring at him expectedly, and he sighed as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"I'm going to guess that I knew you all, once…but I don't remember. It is nice though to see that you actually _look_ like me, rather than all these pale people that keep coming in…"

"Oh my gosh…he really doesn't remember us."

It was a woman with dark hair who spoke, and the freckled one shook his head as he let out a high-pitched nervous laugh.

"Nah…he's gotta remember _some_ stuff, right Cole? I mean…it's not like…"

Cole stared at him blankly and the woman put a hand on the blue man's shoulder. Cole felt another twist of unease at the hurt expressions facing him. It wasn't _fair. _ It wasn't like he was hurting people on purpose…he just honestly didn't remember them.

He jumped as blue light was suddenly shining in his face, and he shielded his eyes.

"What the heck?" he snapped, and a strange echoy voice chimed in.

"Scanning shows him to be in fine physical health in all other aspects, other than a few bumps and bruises. I can compute no reason for his memory loss…"

He looked over to see a strange man made of metal, light fading from his strange blue eyes.

"What…" Cole gasped, looking the man up and down. "What_ are _you?"

They must have seen that he was starting to get anxious, because the woman knelt down and gave him a kind smile.

"It's ok, Cole…we're your friends. We wanted to come see how you were doing."

He scoffed, shrugging.

"Besides the fact that I've been locked up in here against my will for a week, I guess I'm fine," he muttered, and her smile faded. The man in red cleared his throat.

"Well…we brought you a gift! Something special from your good old home-realm…"

Cole raised a questioning eyebrow as the metal man opened his chest and pulled out a slice of some kind of colorful…food. Cole glanced at it and then back at their faces.

"Oh. Um. Thanks, I guess…"

The metal man handed him the plate with a fork, and Cole frowned at it, trying to decide whether this was a kind of trap. The other yellow skinned people seemed to be waiting for him to try it. He sighed and finally took a hesitant bite, chewing thoughtfully and then swallowing.

"Well?" the woman prompted, and he frowned at the food before setting it aside, uninterested.

"Um, yeah. It was alright, I guess."

He looked up and felt a little bit of panic at the shock and distress in their faces. Then he glanced back at the moist brown slice with unease.

"That…was a test, wasn't it?"

"I literally don't even know what to think right now," the guy in red said, and Cole sighed heavily before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry…and I'm _tired of apologizing. _ But I can't remember…I've tried everything and I _can't. _And I've tried to warn people that they aren't going to get what they expect…I just…I'm not _him anymore!"_

"No, it's ok…" the boy in green jumped in, hands up. "We just came to see if we could help…"

"You can _help_ by telling that _witch to let me go!"_

The room was silent after his outburst. The dark-haired woman put a hand to her mouth, and the red and blue men made incredulous eye contact. It was the strange metal man who finally answered.

"We are…sorry to have bothered you," he said quietly before glancing over at the one in green, who nodded sadly. Cole looked up in time to see them filing out of the room, their expressions ranging for disbelief to depression. The freckled one looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Cole glanced away angrily as the door closed.

* * *

Keyda stared into the fire, a hand to her mouth as she sat lost in thought. She heard the door creak open and sighed.

"You're supposed to be asleep," she reprimanded without turning around. A few moments later, Theo climbed up on the couch with her and leaned his head on her side.

"Uncle Lloyd read me a story," he attested. "But…it wasn't the same. Mom…I want _Dad_ to tuck me in."

Keyda didn't answer, her expression crumpling further. Theo tugged on her arm.

"Is he getting any better?" he prompted and Keyda finally looked down at him.

"It's probably going to be longer than we thought, Theodynn…"

"But can we see him? _Please_ mom!" he begged, and though she brushed his hair out of his face she wasn't looking at him. Keyda's mind was far away. Theo shook his mother's arm. "Please…we could help him feel better…I _know_ we could!"

Keyda's eyes finally focused on him and Theo realized she was actually considering it. The child's heart pounded with hope, but he was confused when his mother's eyes filled with tears. Keyda gave him a tight smile.

"Ok, Theodynn. We'll try it."

26

She hated the way he looked at her. Keyda sat at a respectful distance as Cole eyed her distrustfully.

"You want me to lie," he finally clarified and she sighed, dry-washing her face.

"It's not _lying! _You _are_ their father!"

"But you want me to pretend like I remember them…even though I…" he trailed off, his expression darkening as he shook his head.

Keyda clenched her fists, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"It will _crush_ them if they think you don't remember them…but they're begging to see you. It doesn't have to be a long visit…and…"

Cole had looked away, and she could tell he wasn't happy about it; she knew his expressions well enough.

"I'm going to bring them in." Her tone made it clear there was no room for arguing. "They could be the key to triggering your memories…but even if they don't, _don't you dare_ let them know."

Keyda's eyes flashed as she spoke, and fear flickered across Cole's face as he saw it. She stood and went to the door, closing her eyes a moment to compose herself. She exhaled and opened the door, and Theo and Amber looked up at her from their place by Ret.

"Ok…" she said softly, and Theo beamed as he pushed past her.

"_DAD!"_

Cole sat up, giving the small boy a tentative smile as Theodynn reached him and wrapped his arms around his middle. The man in black gave him a hug, but Keyda's heart broke when she saw how forced his expression was.

"Hey!..." Cole said, trailing off as he looked up at Keyda. She realized with a jolt he didn't remember the boy's name.

"Theo, be careful," she said quietly, holding Amber's hand as the two-year-old toddled in. "He's still not feeling well…"

Theo released his father, looking up at him.

"Sorry…sorry Dad…" he said quickly, and Cole's heart ached at the expression on the boy's face. He glanced over at the small yellow-skinned girl toddling closer and for the first time in days, he yearned for his old memories once again.

But there was nothing.

"Daddy…" Amber said with a toothy grin, and she pulled out of Keyda's grasp as she reached his leg, wanting to get up. His expression softened as he slowly lifted her up onto his lap, and she seemed quite content to bounce on his leg, looking around the room.

"I told everyone you'd come back."

Cole looked back at the boy, who was still beaming up at him as he continued.

"Some people didn't think you would…but I _knew_ you would…because you _promised!"_

Cole looked at Keyda again, and she knelt next to Theo.

"You sure did," she murmured, ruffling his hair. Theo grinned at her before leaning on his father again.

"How did you escape? How did you get away from the scary lady?"

Cole swallowed hard, his hand shaking as it rested on the boy's back.

"Um…well…she kinda just left me behind, and I woke up in a pit and then found the hole to get out…" he explained carefully. Theo seemed oblivious to the strange halting way his father was talking, but Amber had turned and was studying him carefully.

"So what's wrong, Dad? Mom said you're sick."

Theodynn climbed up onto the other side of Cole's lap and the man looked up at Keyda.

"Theo…" she started softly, but her son wasn't listening as he scanned his father's expression.

"What's wrong? Dad…why do you look so scared?"

Cole glanced back down at him, his hands shaking more as he could feel Keyda watching him closely.

"I'm just…kinda tired, Thhhheo…" he dragged out the child's name, glancing back at Keyda for a moment to make sure he was saying the right one. Suddenly Amber started squirming in his lap, fussing, and he looked back at her in a near panic.

"No Daddy _nooooo…" _she babbled, glaring up at him, and he shook his head, not comprehending.

"Amber, _stop," _Theo scolded, and Amber suddenly screamed, her fists and eyes blazing. Cole balked, and Theo cried out as he suddenly tumbled from his lap. Keyda rushed to pull Amber off the man's lap before she could fall, and Theo blinked in confusion as he pushed himself up.

"Theo…are you alright?" His mother asked, and he nodded as he got up. Then he looked over at where his father was sitting, his face buried in his hands. Theo frowned as he reached out to touch Cole's arm.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Cole flinched at the touch and suddenly Keyda was grabbing Theo's arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Mom…wait!" Theo begged, finally looking up at his mother's stony expression. "_Wait…"_

_ "_It's time to go."

Theo's eyes widened as they filled with tears.

"But…"

"_No arguing."_

Theo glanced back at the figure in the chair as his mother dragged him through the doorway, shaking his head as he tried to figure out why his father was crying.

* * *

Syn came into the tent silently, hoping to be unnoticed as she headed to stoke the fire.

"Where have you been?"

She froze and glanced at Hershel. He was standing in the shadows of the tent, his back turned towards her as he looked at something on the table. Syn bit her lip, closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Hershel…"

"I told you: he is _not_ welcome here."

"He wasn't _here," _she snapped, suddenly angry. "I won't let him come within fifty feet of this tent, ever since you…"

"But you still _go, Syn! _Behind my back!" Hershel's voice was getting louder. He was still facing away from her, picking up the object on the table as if trying to figure out what it was. Syn was too angry to really notice what he was doing, marching up to him.

"You didn't leave me many choices!" she argued back, and he whirled suddenly.

"He's no good for you Syn! When will you…"

"_Hershel, Don't!"_

Her scream cut him off and he fell silent in shock. He blinked, not understanding why his sister had suddenly gone so pale…or why she was looking at him with sudden terror.

"Syn…" he tried, but her gaze was on the obsidian dagger in his grasp.

"Put it down, Hersh," she pleaded, holding one shaking arm out as if in defense.

Hershel immediately dropped the dagger as if it were white hot. Syn closed her eyes in relief as she sank to the ground, and Hershel shook his head as she started crying. He fell to his knees next to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Syn, I would _never hurt you_!_"_ he insisted, his voice breaking as she sobbed. "I wasn't…I would _never have…"_

"No…you don't…understand…" she managed through her sobs. For the first time in over two weeks, Hershel pulled his sister into a tight embrace. They sat like that for a while until she was finally able to get ahold of herself. He moved her hair out of her face as her breathing became more even.

"I'm so sorry," he finally murmured, tears coursing down his face as well. Syn took a shaky breath.

"Where did you get that dagger?" she asked quietly, and he looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

She scanned his face and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Hersh…there's so much I haven't told you."

* * *

The world was still…no trace of a breeze. The poppies stood as erect as statues, and Keyda was hardly any better as she stared out into the expanses of grey. She finally inhaled, and the small sound seemed to echo around her.

"It's not so bad."

Her heart pounded as the voice came from beside her, and a hand gently rested on her arm.

"We can't give up hope, right?"

Keyda glanced over to see herself staring back at her, giving her a small smile. She didn't return it.

"He isn't Cole."

The words stirred like a breeze in the world around them, but then it was over. Her alternate self shook her head.

"Not now, but he could be…"

"_No._ I can't….I can't lie to myself anymore." She pulled out of the other's grasp, shaking her head. "The man I loved…the man who _loved me…"_ Her voice broke as she sank to the earth, and the other Keyda's expression darkened.

"Don't tell me you're giving up…you swore you'd never do that."

"I can't _keep him here anymore! He isn't my Cole!" _Keyda argued, but the other shook her head with disdain.

"You'd let him go? How could you do that to yourself…to your _children? _You want to be the one to tell Theo that his father lied to him? That he broke his promise?!" She dropped to her knees, grabbing Keyda's arm. "That he's _never coming back?!"_

_ "What choice do I have?! I've tried everything!"_

Keyda's voice echoed in the void, and the poppies stirred once more before all was silent again. To her surprise, the figure at her side chuckled darkly and she looked over.

"You aren't going to give up on him…you _can't. _ You can't betray him like that. The problem is _he _isn't allowing himself to go through the motions….to be like he once was."

"He isn't the same _person anymore!"_

"But he could be! Talking with the children was a step in the right direction…the truth is, the longer you act a certain way, the more chance it has of sticking."

Keyda looked over at herself in disbelief and her shadow gave her a blithe smile.

"Isn't that how we learned to rule?" she argued softly, and Keyda exhaled shakily.

"You want me…to _force him_ to be like he once was? To go through the motions?" She shook her head, suddenly nauseous. "He doesn't even want to be here, let alone…"

"Maybe you'd have to force him at first…but eventually he would become just the way he used to be. Even without his memories, you could train him to become like he was before. You could _have him back." _

Keyda just stared at herself in horror.

"…Train?"

"Listen to me…you'd do it because you _love him. _If you let him go right now, he won't be coming back. And you'd never _get him back…_he won't even be waiting for you in the departed realm. It's not the ideal way of restoring him…but you've tried everything else. _This_ is what it will take for you to all be happy again! You just have to teach him how to love you …"

"By forcing him to be something he isn't?! He wouldn't even _listen to me!"_

"You've seen how he looks at you. With the right threats, he'll do anything you say."

It was like a knife to her stomach, and Keyda shook her head as she backed away from herself. Her mirror just scoffed and followed her.

"You wouldn't be forcing him to be something he isn't…he _is _Cole_! _You're merely getting him back to the way he once was...because you love him. Far too much to ever let him leave you. Because if he leaves us, he won't come back. He'll move on with his life…find someone _new._"

Keyda couldn't breathe, and her shadow touched her shoulder.

"Face it…if he was here, the old him, he'd _want_ you to do this."

Keyda pressed her hands to her head and sank back down to her knees. Winds sprang up suddenly in full force around them. Her whole body shook with horror and longing. A million memories flooded her mind, and she sobbed.

_"I'm not going anywhere…you know that right? You don't have to be afraid of me leaving… I'm not going anywhere…"_

Keyda shook her head, poppies flying in the wind as she remembered everything he had said…the way he had looked at her…how it felt when they kissed…

_ "Are you sure you want to do this Cole?"_

_ "I'm sure."_

Her shadow self was smiling with victory, and Keyda's eyes and hands blazed with light as she screamed.

_"I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Keyds…" _

_ "But Keyda…you've always been beautiful"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I promise."_

Poppies were being ripped out of the ground, and the earth itself was shaking now, as if it couldn't contain everything she was feeling. The other Oni gestured around them as if the reaction proved her point.

"He wanted to be with you forever…_swore that he would be._ He chose to be bound… chose to stay…_he would want you to do this!"_

Keyda curled up tighter into herself, her fingers digging into her scalp as she screamed. She just wanted him back…and she _was_ willing to use any way: force him, beg him. She just needed to be able to hold him again, to kiss him…to hear his laugh…

_"Not this time, Keyds…"_

Her eyes flew open, tears streaming down her face as she remembered that final moment.

"_Please Cole…"_

_ "I love you."_

The realization hit like lightning, and suddenly everything froze in motion, poppies and dirt and rocks hovering around her trembling form. The way he had said it…the way he had looked at her before he had disappeared.

It was goodbye.

Her shuddery exhale echoed through the void, and everything in the air dropped like earthen rain. The other Keyda watched her in confusion as she forced herself to her feet, forced herself to turn around to face her shadow self.

"I won't do it," Keyda whispered, and the other version of her glared, scoffing.

"You _know_ he would want you to help him become who he once was…"

"_No."_

Keyda was surprised at how calm she was. Despite her pounding heart, she found she could finally see everything for what it really was.

"The man I have locked in a room is not the one I was bound to. He isn't the one I love…" She paused to swallow, but then continued firmly. "And he will never love me."

The other Keyda's eyes flashed.

"You're being a _child!"_

"If I was to force him to stay against his will…train him to be what I wanted, to say and do my every whim, using fear to manipulate him until he was no better than a puppet…" Keyda shook her head in horror. "Then I'd be no better than the Baron. I'd have become _everything I swore I never would…"_

_ "YOU'LL LOSE HIM! FOREVER!" _ The other Keyda screamed, purple aura blazing around her hands. But there was no wind…no reaction to the shadow's emotions. _"ISN'T THAT YOUR GREATEST FEAR?!"_

Keyda watched the other version of herself blaze and finally shook her head as the realization dawned.

"No," she recognized. "_You_ are."

The blazing Keyda shrieked and launched into an attack, but it went through Keyda as if it was nothing but mist. She walked towards her other self, shaking her head sadly.

"_You_ are a monster…" she whispered, and the other Oni's eyes burned with Hatred and loathing as the true Keyda reached her. She scanned her demon one last time before speaking. "But that doesn't mean I am…because _I will not be like you!"_

Light exploded into the landscape as the other Keyda's eyes widened with horror. A beautiful cool breeze poured through, refreshing Keyda as sunlight shone down. Tears renewed their stream down her face. Her demon looked at her one last time before the sunlight dissolved her like weak morning mist. Keyda fell to her knees, sobbing. She cried because it hurt so much to lose the last of her hope…and she cried because she knew what tomorrow would bring. But above all…she wept because she was finally free.


	21. Chapter 21

27

Tolan shifted his weight as he stared out into the expanse of the desert. Somewhere a pack of sniffers were closing in on the kill; he could hear their hunting screeches. He couldn't help wonder if that animal that used to follow Syn around was out there somewhere…

He was suddenly aware of someone approaching in the dark, and he whipped out his katanas easily. He didn't move from his sentry spot…let them _try_ and come at him.

"Relax. It's just me."

Purple light flickered around the person's hands, illuminating Hershel's serious face in the darkness. Tolan stood down, but he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

The apprentice came closer and Tolan sheathed one of his katanas.

"I…know you've still been visiting Syn."

Tolan immediately scoffed, his grip tightening on his remaining blade.

"Don't expect me to apologize," he warned, and Hershel took in the guard's defensive posture and finally shook his head, his expression becoming regretful.

"No. Actually…um…_I_ came to apologize," Hershel admitted, and Tolan's angry expression softened slightly, though he didn't stand down.

"What…"

He flinched and his stance became more aggressive as Hershel pulled out a long obsidian blade. The Healer held up a reassuring hand.

"I'm not here to _use_ this…I just wanted to see…"

His eyes flicked across Tolan's expression, and he took in the fear he found there. Hershel dropped the knife into the dirt, holding his hands up in a surrender-like gesture.

"Syn told me," he finally admitted quietly. Tolan's jaw clenched and he relaxed slightly, as if giving Hershel permission to continue. The Healer sighed.

"People…have been taking advantage of Syn our entire lives. Using her…abusing her." He swallowed and glanced away, as if unwanted memories were coming up. "And I made it my life goal to protect her…to finally keep her safe and happy. We actually found that with Phos. But then she grew up and moved away and I couldn't protect her anymore."

He glanced up at the lanky guard, and Tolan could see a flicker of resentment in the Healer's expression.

"And _you_. I just…I thought you were someone else who was going to hurt her. It's clear you like to press people's buttons, mess with them. I thought you were toying with her and her emotions."

Tolan scoffed and Hershel shrugged defensively.

"Especially when you showed up after Phos was gone and she was finally home again. It just felt like you were trying to take the last thing I had…"

"See, you're going to have problems when you make everything about you," Tolan muttered, and he was surprised when he saw Hershel crack a smile and chuckle wryly.

"True." The other young man rubbed his neck, sighing. "But Syn told me what happened that day…" Here he gestured to the knife. "…And I had to realize that I wasn't there to protect her in that moment. As much as I wanted her to be safe…to be protected…I _wasn't there._"

Tolan watched the Healer's expression crumple. After a moment Hershel looked back up at the guard.

"But you were."

Silence fell as the two regarded each other for a few more minutes, and Hershel bent to pick up the dagger.

"I have to figure out how to destroy this. I just wanted to come and, you know…" He sheathed the dagger. "To tell you that I'm sorry for the stuff I've said…and…"

Hershel met Tolan's eye, and the guard was surprised by the respect in the look.

"Thank you."

* * *

She wouldn't look at him, and yet Cole could tell from her tone that Keyda was serious. He leaned forward, hope flaring softly in his chest.

"You're really letting me go?"

Pain flickered across Keyda's face, but then she looked up and met his eye.

"Yes. I…I've kept you here too long as it is."

She stood, wrapping her arms around herself. He realized that she spoke to him differently now. It no longer felt like she was talking to him as if he was someone else.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here. I just didn't want to give up hope, to think he was really…"

Her face crumpled but then she sighed and turned back to him.

"But yes, it's up to you. You are free to go, if that's what you want."

Cole leaned backwards, taking it in. He finally ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"You obviously loved him so much," he finally admitted, and Keyda bit her lip and looked away. She finally nodded and he continued. "And all the people who have come...it's just, it's been so hard. Hard that the person I am _now_ isn't _him_. Facing all those expectations and hopes that I have no chance of filling."

His voice broke and he stared down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I can't be somewhere where who I am now is never going to be good enough because I'm never going to be _him. _ I just can't help feeling like I need to start over, far from everyone who used to know him…er…me. The _old_ me, I guess."

He swallowed, still not looking at her, not wanting to see how his words were affecting her. He was terrified she'd change her mind.

"I just need to discover who I am, who I'm going to be from now on," he finished quietly. There was silence in the room and when he finally looked up at her he realized the Ruler had moved over to look out the window. Keyda continued to hug herself, but her expression was calm…resigned.

"You won't get that here. Everyone will always know who you were in this realm. But, in Ninjago…" She shrugged, as if talking to herself. "You could start over there."

He frowned.

"Ninjago?"

Keyda turned to face him again, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips, though her eyes were still filled with a deep sadness.

"It's where you came from originally, where all those people who look like you are from. I think you'll find that you belong there."

He furrowed his brow, considering it.

"Ninjago," he repeated before looking up at her. "Is it…nice?"

She laughed at that, and he realized it was the first time he had heard her laugh.

"It's very nice. Far nicer than here. I think you'll really like it…" She pressed a hand to her eye to stave back the tears, and finally exhaled with finality as she headed to the door.

"I'm going to leave the door unlocked, and there will be no guard. You'll be free to go, if you wish…" Keyda trailed off, swallowing as she grasped the handle. "I have to get a few things ready, but if you are still here tonight, I'll be back to transport you to Ninjago."

Keyda stopped just before leaving, just before opening the door. When Cole saw her turn he could see that her eyes were swimming with tears.

"I know you aren't the same person, but I just…."

Cole heart clenched with sudden anxiety. She was changing her mind…

"You told me, before you disappeared, before that witch took your memories; you told me you loved me. And I…I never got to say it back. So this is just me saying it, before I lose the chance again: I love you."

Her voice broke and he couldn't help but glance away, uneasy at the anguish in her expression. But he finally nodded with a slight smile.

"From everything I've heard about him, I'm certain he knew that. And…I think he would be really proud of you."

A sob escaped, and her hand went to her mouth as she unlocked the door. She looked down at the key and finally set it on the nearby nightstand, just in case he needed it.

"Keyda?"

She turned to look at him one last time, and Cole looked up to meet her eye as he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

Keyda bit her lip and nodded, rushing from the room. But as she hurried down the hallway, she was surprised that she didn't break down. There was no crushing weight of despair…no anguished hopelessness. Just the same aching sadness that had rested on her since she had woken up that morning. Yet she was shaking because she knew that in her entire life, _that_ was the hardest thing she had ever done.

* * *

Tolan walked through the hallway, lost in thought. He tried to think of the last time someone had apologized to him, _really_ apologized…and finally just scoffed. It probably didn't mean much, anyways. Yet, he couldn't deny that it felt…good?

"Tolan?"

He stopped at the small voice and turned to see Theodynn in the hallway, regarding him with a very serious expression. The guard frowned.

"Theo. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," the child replied honestly as he approached. He was looking at the guard with such a conflicted expression that Tolan dropped to one knee to look in him the eye. Theo swallowed hard, finally putting forward his question.

"Tolan, what's wrong with my Dad?"

Ah. It was only a matter of time before the kid asked, but they had all been instructed that no one was to tell him. Tolan looked away, and Theo grabbed his arm in desperation.

"_Please!_ No one's told me anything since he came back. I _know_ that something is really wrong and I'm tired of people not thinking I can handle it…" Tears filled his eyes and he swallowed hard. "I know it's going to make me sad, Tolan, and that it's going to be really hard. But I need to know the truth. I don't want people to hide it from me anymore!"

Tolan fingered the hilt of his blade and Theo squeezed his arm until the guard finally looked over into the child's tear-filled eyes.

"Please Tolan… out of _everyone_ in the entire _world, _I'm asking you because I know you _always _tell the truth. I need you to tell me the truth now…even…even if it hurts."

He still almost didn't. But looking into Theodynn's earnest face he realized that the kid deserved to know. It would probably crush him…but if anyone deserved closure, this brave little Oni did. Tolan sighed and finally nodded.

"Alright, Theo."

* * *

Cole had opened the door several times, just to make sure he could. It really was unlocked…and there really was nobody guarding it. He could just…leave.

And yet he had _been_ out in that wasteland. He had almost died out there…he wasn't about to go back. So he sat in the room, debating for a while. He finally decided that this Ninjago place didn't sound half bad…at least people would look like him there. He sighed and rubbed a finger across the strange scar around his right wrist.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up; was she back again already? His heart immediately started to pound, and he glanced around. But there was nothing to pack or collect, really. Just him, ready and willing to have a fresh start.

"It's open!" he called, suddenly wondering why she was knocking. The door opened almost timidly and his stomach clenched as a small pale face poked his head in. Cole froze, not knowing what to say.

"Oh…um…"

"It's ok."

The boy's voice was barely audible as he came into the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He had a collection of storybooks clutched to his chest, and he regarded the man across the room with a serious expression that looked out of place on such a young face.

"I know that you don't remember."

Cole relaxed, exhaling as he shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry kid," was all he could say, and Theo came over and climbed up on the bed next to his father.

"It's ok," Theo repeated. He looked up at Cole's face, really studying it. The small scrutinizing eyes were making the man uncomfortable, and he finally cleared his throat as he gestured to the books.

"What do you got there?"

"Some books," Theo explained shyly. "Um…you used…to read them to me."

"Ah," Cole said, and Theo flipped the top book open. His voice became quieter as he spoke again, hope obvious in his tone.

"I just thought if you read them with me again it could maybe help you remember?"

Cole felt a jolt of fear; he had thought this memory forcing was _over. _ He gripped the base of the bed, looking at the boy carefully.

"Did your Mom send you to talk to me?" he asked, his tone taking on an edge. Theo's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head, still staring down at the book in his lap.

"No…she doesn't know I'm here."

Cole winced, feeling bad that he had made the kid cry. He pulled the book off Theo's lap, trying to backtrack.

"Ah, I was…just wondering. So what do we got here, huh? Looks like a giant snake and a group of colorful people…" He squinted at the page and laughed awkwardly. "Just like all those people that came by the other day, huh?"

Theo frowned as he leaned on Cole to see the page better.

"Yeah…yeah it kinda does," he said with sudden realization. He looked up at his father before turning to another book, flipping through it till he found the page he was looking for. The colored group was attacking a group of orange snake people, but he looked especially closely at the ninja in black. How could he have not noticed the orange glow in his arms?

"That's _you!"_ he said with sudden realization, turning to Cole. The man frowned down at the picture.

"Wh..what?..."

"_That_ one…the black ninja!" Theo said, pointing. He looked at the other ninja, a hand going to his head. "I'm so _stupid! _This is everyone…Aunt Nya, Uncle Jay…Uncle Zane…"

Cole just stared at him blankly, and Theo shoved the book into his face.

"You were a _ninja! _Why didn't you ever _tell me?!"_

"Um…I dunno," Cole said. He had expected the child to be sad and talk about how things used to be, but he hadn't been expecting this imaginative trip where the kid started mixing storybook tales with reality. Theo's arms sank as he let the book come to a rest on the bed.

"You don't know what I'm talking about," Theo remembered, and Cole watched in horror as tears filled the boy's eyes again and his expression crumpled. He put a tentative hand on Theo's shoulder, wincing.

"Oh no, don't cry," he pleaded. But Theo had both his hands to his face as his shoulders began shaking. Cole grimaced and looked down at the book. "I….must have been really lucky, to have all those teammates! I mean…I'll bet you we even beat that giant snake." He flipped to the end of the first book and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow…that is disgusting…"

"You promised."

Cole looked back at the pale child. Theo wiped his nose on his sleeve, having stopped crying. But his face was still so anguished that it broke Cole's heart.

"You promised that you would be ok…that the lady wouldn't hurt you," he whimpered, and Cole sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Leo…"

"_Theo!"_

Cole winced. "_Theo…_right, I knew that. I'm really sorry about all of this…truly I am. If I could just remember, I would, I swear to you. But whatever happened to me…." He trailed off, looking away as he gave a half-hearted shrug. "It…it can't be fixed, bud."

Theo shook his head.

"Mom will fix you," he tried with a trembling voice, and Cole grimaced again.

"She tried….she couldn't. So she's going to take me to a place called Ninjago…"

"To be with Papa Lou? And Uncle Jay and all them?"

Cole swallowed, answering in a soft voice.

"More like…to start over."

"_No! _You _can't_ just start over!"

Aura winds were starting to whip around, and Cole looked up at the child, his heart pounding when he saw his flashing eyes.

"Hey…kid…"

"You can't just leave!" Theo panicked. "What if…what if I never _see_ you again?! You have to stay… you _have to remember!"_

"I _tried! _Honestly I tried!" Cole explained, shrinking back from the surprisingly charged child. "Don't you think that if I could go back to the way I was, I would?! I mean…I obviously had these friends who cared about me, a wife who loved me…two…_awesome_ kids…" He trailed off, and as his eyes caught the picture one of the books was still open on, and he scoffed softly. "I mean, I even had _glowing arms_, apparently. I would go back to all that in a _heartbeat_…but it's impossible, and nothing…"

"You don't even have your element anymore!" Theo moaned with realization as he sank to his knees. "Cuz you gave your powers to me…_it's all my fault!"_

Cole stood, trying to figure out if he should try to escape or try to talk the kid through this. He honestly was more in favor of escape, but deep down he also knew he couldn't just leave this child brokenhearted on the floor. He had to at least _try_ to give him some closure before he left. Cole knelt down next to Theo, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sure it's wasn't your fault, kid…" he started, and the child looked down at his hands as they started to glow orange. Cole's eyes widened and Theo's panicked sobs started to fade, replaced with bitterness.

"I don't…I don't even want them!" he said, and Cole shook his head, not understanding.

"You don't want _what?"_

"They're _yours! _You shouldn't have given them to me; they should have stayed with _you!_"

Cole jumped back as Theo suddenly lunged at him, and he tried to push Theodynn off of him as Theo put his glowing hands on Cole's chest.

"_Take them back!"_

"What are you doing?!" Cole demanded, trying to keep the panic from his voice as he went to back away, his heart pounding as the purple aura whipped around the two of them. Theo didn't answer him; his eyes were squeezed shut, more tears escaping as he yelled.

"_Go back to him! _If you could come to me _you can go back to him!"_

"Who are you talking to?! _What are you doing to me!?"_

_ "PLEASE!"_

Theo pleaded with the power inside of him. It had curled up there ever since his father had transferred it, content enough to stay. But now he could feel it stirring, moving...and his grip on his father tightened.

"_…please…"_

Cole was in the middle of trying to push the kid off of him when he felt something flood inside and gasped, a hand going to his chest.

"What's…I don't …"

For a moment it felt familiar, but then the element became harsh and grating as it seemed to whip around like an internal sandstorm, filling all the space…finding every empty corner and forcing its way in…

Theo's eyes flew open as he felt the elemental power leave him and saw that Cole's face was contorted with pain, one hand still pressed to his chest while the other went to his head.

"Dad?" he whispered, his eyes wide with fear. Cole let out an anguished moan. Theo shook his head, jerking his hands away as tears began spilling again.

"What did I do?" he murmured. He had just wanted to help, but he had made everything _worse!_

The aura winds were whipping around them faster as Theo hugged himself, crying in earnest now.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't…mean to…I'm sorry…"_ he sobbed. It felt like there was a storm inside…wanting to get out, trying to explode out of him.

Cole didn't answer, his eyes squeezed shut as he moved both hands to his head as the power invaded deeper. It found the void places and remembered them, and it began to fill them, _repair them._

Theo rocked back and forth, terrified at the feelings inside of him. It felt like he was going to rip apart. He began to mumble his mother's lullaby, praying that it would help still the feelings like it had in the past before they could overpower him.

Cole gasped as the last of the dark places filled with light, a Dragon's roar ripping through his mind. He trembled, his hands gripping his hair like a lifeline as he tried to make it through the mind fog. Next to him, Theo's lullaby got stronger as he felt the turmoil inside responding to it. It took a few minutes longer, but the child finally sagged in relief as the emotions inside slowed and relaxed. He slumped against the bed they were sitting next to, suddenly exhausted. A few more tears slipped out to run down his face, but his expression was lax with weariness as he whispered the last few lines of the song to himself. Next to him Cole was still breathing heavily. His eyes were tightly closed as he trembled, and his hands were still pressing against his head.

"My…my mom used to sing that song."

Theo turned to look at his father, his tired eyes widening slightly as a spark of hope lit.

"…Dad?"

The ninja's eyes opened at the whisper and when he his eyes focused, he could make out a small boy staring back at him. Cole inhaled sharply, his eyes filling with tears.

"_Theo!"_

Theodynn let out a sob at the recognition in his father's voice. The child pushed himself towards the Elemental Master with the last of his energy. Cole caught him and pulled him into a tight embrace, and Theo buried his face into his father's neck as he cried. Cole was shaking as he held him close, kissing his head and rocking him. He kept trying to murmur comforting words, but he was crying too hard. So instead, he just clutched his son close to him as they wept together.

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Dad…"_ Theo sobbed, and Cole shook his head as he held Theo's soft curly head.

"No, Theo…it was my fault. It was all my fault. _I'm so sorry."_

Theo's arms tightened around Cole's neck and Cole kissed the side of his son's face, moving his hand to rub Theodynn's neck.

"You were going to leave," Theo whimpered into his shoulder, and Cole gripped him tighter.

"I'll never leave you, Theodynn," his father finally managed, and Theo's sobs slowly became quieter. He felt so safe in his father's strong embrace. After a little while Theo pulled back, looking at Cole with a sudden realization.

"We have to tell Mom!"

* * *

Keyda looked down another hallway, trying to figure out where Theo was. She needed to tell him. She should have told him the truth long ago. Now there wasn't much time for her to make up for it, but she wasn't going to let him miss his final opportunity for goodbye.

Her expression crumpled as she realized that in just a few short hours, Cole would be gone from their lives forever. It made her sick, and she shoved those thoughts away for another time as she tried to mentally tackle another problem. Seeing as the man seemed terrified of both her powers and dragons, she was beginning to wonder how on earth they were going to get him to Ninjago.

There was the echoing sound of running feet, and she frowned, trying to figure out who would be running. She had almost turned when someone called out, his voice carrying down the long stone corridor.

"_KEYDS!"_

She froze mid-turn, the blood draining from her face as she fell into the nearby wall to support herself. The footsteps came closer, and her expression crumpled as she closed her eyes. She didn't dare hope anymore…she just couldn't…not if…

_"Keyda,"_ Cole said again as he reached her, trying to figure out why she wasn't turning around. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she jerked with a sob as he turned her around. Her eyes were still tightly closed, tears escaping from under them. She was sobbing as she sank to the ground. Cole sank with her, one arm still around her while the other touched her face. His voice broke as he spoke to her.

"Oh Keyds…I'm sorry…_I'm so sorry…"_

She just shook her head, refusing to open her eyes as she wept. With shaking hands, she reached up and felt his wet cheeks…his hair...

"Look at me…_please look at me. _I'm here now. Keyda, it's me…" he begged, holding her close, running his hand through her hair. "_Please…"_

Her heart pounded, and she really did think she was going to be sick. But then Keyda finally allowed herself to open her eyes, blinking tears from them as she looked at the face between her hands. He met her eye and gave her that familiar half-smile…and she knew.

Keyda wrapped her arms around his neck, and Cole held her tightly as she continued to weep.

"_I love you,"_ she gasped, as if she was terrified the moment would end and he would disappear and she'd lose the chance. But the moment continued and he didn't let go.

"…_Please forgive me…" _he managed, and she moved so she could kiss him. This time, he kissed her back. Keyda's heart pounded as she closed her eyes, tears continuing a silent stream down her face. His hand ran through her hair, and after a few minutes he pulled back slightly, his face flickering with confusion as he found the section that had been hacked.

"What happened to your hair?" he breathed, and she shook her head.

"It'll grow back…" she chastised as she pulled him back in. She could feel him smiling through the kiss and her heart fluttered. In all the years her emotions had threatened to overwhelm her, it had never been like this…it had never been this sheer joy.

_The End_

_Epilogue_

Cole frowned at the landscape and finally shook his head.

"Nope. I don't think we ever came here."

Keyda put an arm around his waist as she leaned on him.

"We definitely did; think harder," she pressed with a smile, and he scanned the birch trees in their silent places in the fallen snow. He started laughing and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I dunno…for whatever reason these trees are triggering an image of Zane doing this crazy dance…"

She couldn't help but laugh with him, shaking her head.

"Don't _hurt _yourself, Idiot," she chastised. He was going to say something else but just then something smacked into his shoulder and he turned in surprise to see Theo's mischievous smirk.

"I _got_ you!" he said, and Cole immediately dropped to scoop up snow for his own snowball. Theodynn shrieked with joy and darted off to hide behind a tree as his father followed close behind, a few snowballs prepped for revenge. Keyda hugged herself as she watched them, smiling. She heard Amber making distressed noises and turned to find that the toddler had face-planted into the snow, and because she was in such a puffy bodysuit to keep warm she was unable to right herself. The Oni Ruler couldn't help but laugh as she walked over, as Amber kicked and waved her arms and legs, aura starting to whip around her as she became more frustrated.

"Hold on, I got you…" Keyda said, laughter still in her voice as she pulled Amber up. She turned her around to wipe the snow off the toddler's pouting face and then kissed her forehead.

"You're alright," she assured, and Amber stopped whimpering as she was suddenly distracted by a stick she saw poking up out of the fluffy white snow. Keyda stood and watched her trudge off to investigate, and an eruption of giggles suddenly echoed in the woods behind her. It seemed that Theo had managed to land another hit, and Cole laughed as well as he chased the child, finally scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder while Theo shrieked and squealed.

"_Nooooo…."_

_ "_Oh, you asked for this one!" Cole argued with a grin as he spun the giggling child around. He tripped on a root, however, and suddenly they were both tumbling into a snow drift. Keyda headed over, shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Theo's head popped up out of the snow.

"_IT'S COLD!" _he shrieked and jumped out, heading over where his sister was dragging a broken branch through the snow. Cole sat up and Keyda laughed at all the snow stuck in his hair and knelt down to brush him off.

"Are _you_ ok?" she repeated quietly, and he looked over and gave her a half-smile.

"Yup. Though I _am _remembering something about a snowball fight, now that I'm _really_ thinking about it…" he said as she helped him up. Keyda smirked.

"Really?"

"Yup…and I especially remember you _cheating…"_

"I didn't!" she argued, but her laughing eyes gave her away and Cole shook his head with a grin.

"Oh….don't give me that…you were chucking _aura balls_ at me!"

"I did not throw _one_ attack!" she contended and he shook his head as he pulled her closer.

"Not the way I remember it," he said, and a smile finally broke on her face.

"I may have…_threatened_ a little…" she admitted, and he laughed as he pushed hair out of her face.

"Oh, _now_ the truth comes out," he murmured.

Theo had decided that he wanted to build a snowman. He was desperately trying to rope Amber into helping him, but she seemed more interested in blasting holes in the large snowballs he was able to form and then running away as fast as her over-padded legs could take her in the deep snow. Cole wrapped his arms around Keyda from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and they watched the two children run around. He was playing with her hair with one hand, fingering the places where Evynn had cut it.

"I've decided I like your new look," Cole commented and she snorted. He laughed and tugged on the strands. "I'm serious…I'm thinking of trying a new look too…"

"You gonna shave half your head?" she asked dryly, and he shook his head.

"Nah…I was thinking about growing a mustache…"

She swatted him, laughing.

"_No…_we've already had this conversation!"

"Pshhh…" he countered. "I would have remembered a discussion about me and how awesome I'd look in a mustache…"

"No, we definitely discussed it and we both decided that it was a terrible idea," Keyda affirmed.

Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, we did?"

"Mhmm…"

"And…any _specific_ reasoning behind that decision?" he asked, and she turned to face him.

"Yeah…it'd be in the way when I did this."

She kissed him, and when she pulled away he chuckled.

"Pretty good argument…" Cole admitted, and she snuggled back into him. Theo had finally managed to get three snowballs together without any Amber-wounds, and was now poking around looking for something to make its face with. Amber had reclaimed her stick and she used it to draw squiggles in the snow. Keyda's smile faded as she watched them, resting her head on Cole's as she rubbed his arm. Things weren't perfect…there were still gaps in his memory, but he seemed to remember the important things and there were more memories that trickled in from time to time. The hardest were the unpleasant ones that preyed on him in the night; she had woken him up from many vivid nightmares in the past weeks. But in times like this, she mainly just marveled that they despite everything, they were here now…together…

"Whatcha thinking about?" he murmured into her ear, and she looked over.

"Just all the stupid decisions you've made over the years," she teased. Cole's smile faded and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Me too," he admitted, tracing the side of her face with his thumb. "Keyds…everything I've put you through…."

"I didn't mean like _that,"_ she cut in softly, and he scoffed a little.

"It's true though. And yet you're always here for me when it's all over…" He shrugged. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Tears pricked her eyes and she didn't answer right away, tracing the binding mark on his arm as he held her.

"You loved me," she answered simply, and he rubbed her neck.

"I still do…" he pointed out, and she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching Theo finish off his snowman.

"And that is all it will ever take," Keyda promised softly. Cole gently kissed the side of her head.

"Dad!"

Theo was waving them over, and Cole released her so he could go see what their son wanted. Theo pointed to his squat, tilting snowman proudly.

"It's the black ninja!" he stated, looking up at his father. Cole laughed, kneeling down next to Theo.

"The black one? I thought you liked the _green _ninja best…"

"He's still good…but I changed my mind." He wrapped his arms around his father as they both studied the lopsided snow form. "The black one is my favorite."

"You know, he was always my favorite too," Cole said with a twinkle in his eye as ruffled Theo's hair. Keyda came over to join them, now holding a shivering Amber as she tried to show the toddler how to use her aura to warm her hands. Theo looked over and grinned at his mom.

"Everything's gonna be ok now, huh mom?"

She looked up in surprise at his question, but then she looked over and met Cole's eye as she smiled.

"Yes Theodynn. I really believe it is."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

** Welcome to the end of an adventure that's literally been years in the making. Honestly, it's pretty crazy; I applaud anyone who made it through the HOTO trilogy. I'm really sad to have reached this point, but it's also rewarding in a way. So many characters…so much drama. Like, a heck ton of drama; apologies for the roller-coaster that I just dragged you through. Despite the heartache (and heart-stomping…and heart obliterating), I hope that you still enjoyed the story!**

** Nothing's more rewarding for an author than having people read and like their work…and I'm definitely no exception. Thanks for all of you who have followed the story and read it all! And super thanks for all your reviews. They may or may not be the real reason I couldn't help but keep writing; I liked getting the reviews from people and having feedback on a weekly basis. **

** So, if any of you are wondering if there's more after this, there are some extra scenes that I couldn't help writing but also didn't really fit in the story. We will probably post them throughout the next week or so. Time-line wise, the extra scenes jump all over the place; it's kinda like deleted scenes mixed with extra epilogues? If that makes any sense haha. **

** At any rate, another huge thank you to anyone who read this and my other stories and super big thank you to those who reviewed because those seriously make me and my cousin's day. If you haven't been on her tumbler to see all the artwork that goes with the story, you should definitely check it out because her work is SUPER AMAZING. Shout out to her in general because Great Beta-Readers a Great Author makes. You wouldn't have this story without her prodding and harassing…I mean…loving support. But seriously, she's the main reason I write these stories and I super appreciate her support!**

** As far as my future writing goes, I'm actually working on self-publishing an original novel at the moment (which my family lovingly refers to as my "Real, Actual Story.") It's exciting, but I couldn't have done it without all the writing and learning I did with the HOTO trilogy and all the feedback that spurred me on to continue writing. So again, thanks for your support! I super appreciate it 😊**

** Ta for now!**

** -NP**


	22. Bonus Scenes Part 1

_Just a reminder that these scenes are a collection of "deleted scenes" and bonus scenes that didn't quite fit into the final story. They are kinda all over the place in terms of the timeline, so just be prepared haha. _

* * *

1

Phos bit into the fruit as he came back into the front of the tent, frowning as he tried to find where he had put the…

He paused when he saw Hershel sitting at a table with some strange set up in front of him, studying it intensely. The Master Healer swallowed his bite as he came closer.

"What is that?"

His apprentice glanced up before looking back down at the strangely shaped pieces in black and white.

"It's called 'chess', apparently. Theo brought it by in his last lesson and forgot to take it home…"

"But what _is_ it?" Phos pressed testily. Hershel pointed out the tallest piece.

"That's the king…the way he explained it, you win once you knock over the king…"

Phos knocked the piece over easily and Hershel blinked in surprise and then shook his head.

"_No._ You have to use the other characters to do it…"

Phos picked up another piece and went to attack the king again and Hershel snatched it away.

"Stop it! You have to play the _game _and follow the _rules _if you want to win._"_

Phos scoffed, turning away in disinterest.

"_Rules…_" he muttered before turning back. "I hope you learned your lesson: when teaching, you must be _specific…"_

_ "_I definitely learned my lesson." Hershel cut in sharply, setting back up the pieces Phos had knocked over. "_Don't_ expect Phos to follow _basic rules."_

The Master Healer chuckled at that, and with a flick of his hand, a small aura burst slammed into the king piece again, sending it flying across the room. Hershel rubbed his face with one hand as he sighed in irritation. Phos took another bite.

"That too."

2

Tolan walked up towards the Ruler's quarter, hoping to find Jaqah and see if she wanted anything more from him before he headed to bed. He was _pretty_ sure he didn't have a night shift tonight.

He stopped dead when he noticed a figure in green coming out of Theo's room. He narrowed his eyes as he approached.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Lloyd looked up in surprise.

"Keyda invited us. To try to…well…" he sighed heavily and rubbed his neck. "To try to talk with Cole; see if we could spark any memories."

Tolan frowned. Made sense, he supposed. Lloyd gestured to the door behind him.

"Hopefully Theo falls asleep soon…he's pretty upset that he can't see his Dad. Probably doesn't understand everything going on."

"We haven't been allowed to tell him." Tolan answered with a shrug. Lloyd nodded as if it made sense, and the two regarded each other awkwardly.

"Sorry…what was your name again?" Lloyd finally asked, and Tolan fingered his katana hilt.

"Tolan."

"Right. I'm Lloyd. It's been a while since we've been here…like, I'm pretty sure that their binding was the last time."

Tolan shrugged again, and Lloyd's expression saddened, though he seemed dedicated to keeping the conversation going, much to the guard's annoyance.

"So we haven't really had the chance to see any Oni since then. Well, besides Keyda and the kids…" he trailed off, as if considering. "And Syn, I guess, but even then…"

Tolan blinked in surprise.

"Wait…who?"

Lloyd looked back over at him.

"I _think_ her name is Syn. Shorter…curly hair? Freckles? I assume she's close to Cole and Keyda because she went with them to Ninjago when Amber was born. She still around?"

Tolan just stared at him, expressionless, and finally Lloyd rubbed his neck again.

"Yeah, well…with everything going on right now, I don't blame you for not knowing. But anyway, if you ever do run into her, you should tell her I say hi…" he trailed off as he glanced down at a device on his arm before looking back up. "Shoot, I gotta go, actually; we're headed back to Ninjago tonight."

"Then you should probably go." Tolan said curtly, and Lloyd blinked at his tone before nodding.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight."

He walked away and Tolan looked the blonde up and down as he left before scoffing; he could definitely take him. The Outsider didn't even carry a _weapon…_how powerful could he be?

3

Keyda held him until he woke up, gasping in fear. She continued to run her hand through Cole's hair, murmuring comforting things as he shook.

"You're alright Cole…it's alright…"

It took a few minutes—it always did—but she felt him relax and she kissed the side of his head.

"What was it this time? Which memory?" she pressed gently, and she could feel him swallow. He didn't say anything and she finally opened her eyes to look at him in the dark room.

"We decided, remember? We decided that you would tell me what your nightmares were about…so we could figure out if they were memories or just…"

"It was a memory, Keyds…" he said softly. "But I…I don't want to talk about it…"

She held him for a few minutes longer and then sighed.

"It was banishment, wasn't it? When…when you went and got the kids. The things you were screaming…"

"Keyda."

"I already know most of it, Cole! With the nightmares Theo had that first week…" she trailed off, leaning her head on his shoulder as they stared up at the ceiling. "But…I need to know what she did to you, after Theo and Amber left."

"I don't know."

She turned to look at him, his expression distant.

"Cole…"

"I honestly don't know, Keyds…the last memory I have is transferring the element. Whatever happened after that…it's…" he shrugged. "It's gone."

Keyda swallowed as she wrapped her arms around him again, closing her eyes.

"It's alright. _You're_ back…and that's all that matters."

4

"She didn't look anything like that…"

Syn blew a curl out of her face in frustration as she looked up at Hershel, who was looking over her shoulder at the picture she was sketching.

"I never actually _saw_ the Alchemist, you know…" she pointed out. "This is based on your description."

"Her other horn was broken off lower…and she had this crazy look in her eye. When she made eye contact with you…" Hershel shuddered as he put the stopper on the vial of salve. "It was like you were prey."

Syn sighed in defeat and closed the sketchbook.

"It'll be years before I can get to this mural, anyways." she pointed out. "Lots more history to record before then…"

He shrugged and put the vial on the shelf with others before turning to grab his satchel. He began filling it with various tools and glanced up at her.

"You going to work on a mural today, then?"

She stretched in her armchair.

"Probably. Tolan doesn't have a day off this week, so I figured I'd check up on him during meal hour anyways…"

"Pretty sure he'd survive a _week_ without seeing you…" Hershel muttered, and she just smiled and rolled her eyes. He shouldered the satchel and continued. "I'll walk with you, then."

She slid the sketchbook into a satchel of her own.

"You still determined to get that hot water working?" she teased, and Hershel shrugged.

"In all those history scrolls we found, there was so much _engineering_, Syn. Oni didn't just _have_ powers in those days…they utilized them. As one of the few in the realm with powers, I feel like it's my duty to…"

"Oh, here we go. Another speech about duty…" she teased, coming over to pull some stray herbs out of his hair. "Everyone knows you just like tinkering around with things…"

Hershel scoffed and finally shrugged.

"Well…that too. Phos never let me experiment with my powers. I mean, I know _why_, after meeting Evynn…but still."

Syn's smile faded as she watched the familiar shroud cloud her brother's expression. She grabbed his hand.

"Hey."

He looked up and she smiled softly.

"I think it's a great idea, Hersh…and long overdue. Plus Keyda will no doubt be thrilled."

He gave her a small smile in return and followed her as she headed to the door.

"_If_ I can even figure it out…" he muttered, and she shook her head.

"_When_ you figure it out."

5

"It's never wise to make yourself redundant."

Cole gasped slightly as the icy feeling began invading his mind, the strangling snakes around him loosening their hold slightly.

"What….what are you…" he started, not understanding, and Evynn smiled.

"I suppose I could merely kill you, but death is hardly the best option here. Not when you have the opportunity to see what it's like spending _years_ wandering banishment, with no purpose…to get a glimmering taste of the life I've been forced to lead for _centuries_…"

Her hands on the sides of his head blazed brighter and Cole's expression contorted as he urgently tried to fight the spell that was invading his mind. He shook with the effort…but after everything that had happened, he didn't have the energy. True terror gripped his heart as his life began flashing before his eyes…and then faded away.

"_No…No!"_

His voice was strangled, tears escaping from tightly closed eyes. Memories…experiences…_people_ came to mind and then dissolved. He began to sob as Evynn cooed softly.

"You knew this was inevitable, that it was going to be the end result no matter _what_ happened. I promise it's only hard now; in a few minutes, you won't remember enough to grieve…"

A sensei in gold…a group of friends laughing…a man with a mustache and a twinkle in his eye…

"_Please!"_ Cole begged, images slipping away despite his desperation to keep them. "_Please stop…"_

"Shhhhh…." The Alchemist hushed, her fists starting to close as the spell neared its completion. "I'm giving you a fresh start; you were never going to see any of them again anyway. This is _mercy."_

_ "I'll do anything…just…don't…please…"_

Grief and terror and Icy cold mixed with the empty darkness of his mind, the only glimpses of light from the last lingering memories as they flashed away. A toddler with large amber eyes…the squealing giggle of a pale boy…a beautiful woman that held him in that final goodbye…

"_Keyds."_

He mumbled it moments before the last image faded away, and Evynn smiled gently as she completed her spell and the man in front of her went lax. She didn't release her snake spell at first, instead gently caressing Cole's unconscious face.

"It really is a pity that I won't be taking you with me now. But _you_ rendered yourself useless…and I have no more need of you."

The snakes finally faded and her eyes flashed as she watched Cole crumple to the earth, shaking her head in amusement.

"No one does."

* * *

There was something in his mouth…but the world around him was dark. The man grimaced as he pushed himself up; everything hurt, and the ground was moist and warm. He spit out the strange moss in his mouth as he managed to make it up to sitting position. How had he hurt himself so badly?

He paused, frowning in the darkness. He felt a shock of panic as he realized he had no idea how he had gotten here…and no idea who he even was. How…was that even _possible?_

He shuddered hard and clenched his jaw as he felt around with his hands. Maybe when he could see where he was…then he would be able to remember. He could feel a rock wall behind him, and he used it to pull himself to his feet. His right shoulder and hip hurt a lot, perhaps he had landed on them.

He looked up, and it almost looked like there was some kind of green expanse past a jagged opening. He was in some kind of pit. Once again, his mind tried to reconcile how he was here, but there was nothing; no memories, nothing familiar…he couldn't even recall his own name. Maybe it was all a strange dream that he would wake up from. The thought helped him push down the panic that was threatening him once again as he grit his teeth and began to climb.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been here. Should he even be alive? Surely it had been days since he had last eaten…and yet he found he was hardly even hungry. What was this place? He swallowed hard as he looked around him for the millionth time. Maybe he really _was_ dead…

The large black spire in the distance was getting closer and he continued towards it. He had no idea who he was or where he should even be heading…so the tallest land formation around seemed as good a place as any to get to. His only other option really was to find some spot to sit…forever.

He finally got closer and furrowed his brow as he saw something swirling. He stopped moving; it seemed like some type of…vortex? He waited there for a long time, debating. He hadn't found anything like that in this charred landscapes of reds and blacks, and quite frankly he was sick of it here. But there was no telling what would happen if he went through _that._

He finally swallowed hard and approached the vortex, hesitantly peering into the black, swirling mist. His heart pounded as fear froze him to the spot, but he finally shook his head. What did he have to lose…really? He reached out a careful hand into the swirling mist, and as he jerked it back, he looked it over. The mist hadn't really _felt_ like anything…and his hand was still there. He threw a few rocks into the vortex, but there was no sound of them finding a place to land. He sighed heavily, looking around at the sickly green sky and abandoned landscape one last time before turning back to the swirling, misty hole. He slowly put one leg through. For an instant, he thought that his foot had found something sturdy to stand on, and he shifted more weight to it. But then the ghost platform was gone, and he yelled and tried to balk as the momentum of his weight shift sent him tumbling through the opening.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he fell, and spun…

Suddenly there was heat, and light flooded his closed eyelids. There was ground beneath him…he opened his eyes as he slid slightly on the unstable sand. He swallowed and looked around, blinking in the blinding light reflected by the sandy terrain around him. The sky was white rather than green now…the formations a softer red. But he still had no idea where he was. He felt an ache inside as he pushed himself up with shaky arms; he longed to recognize _something._

But there was nothing.

He looked around for something to walk towards, but once again there was nothing but formations. He bit his lip and sighed as he stood. He finally picked a formation and headed towards it. He…had to reach somewhere _eventually_, right? He put a hand to his stomach as it suddenly loudly and painfully growled, and he grimaced. Apparently, his appetite was working again. He looked back up at the formation and grit his teeth. He'd just start there…just get to the next formation…

* * *

He was aware of someone nudging him and he came to, punching out groggily. He heard the mystery person curse, and he tried in vain to open his eyes to see who the attacker was. The world was spinning again…just as it had when he had stopped here to rest the night before. The hunger inside was a gnawing animal at this point, and his mouth was sandy and dry, despite the plants he had forced himself to eat the day before to get some semblance of moisture…

_ "…He doing out here?"_

The mystery person was speaking. He squinted up at them and realized there were a few figures standing there. His heart pounded as he caught sight of their pale skin and strange eyes…demons? Was he dead or _not?!_

_ "What should we do with him?"_

One tried grabbing him again and he yelled, balking as he tried to push the demon off. The three figures jumped back in fear. He sank back down, the dizziness setting in again as black began fading in on the edges of his sight.

"_…the Central Fortress outpost, they'll know what to do with him…"_

The man sagged as he blacked out.

* * *

"He doesn't remember anything."

He could hear the people talking on the edge of the tent he was in, and he poked at the food on his tray, jaw clenching. He had woken surrounded by more pale people…but they did seem to be trying to help him, from what he could tell. They had cleaned him up, treated his wounds and given him food and water. But they had asked so many questions that meant nothing to him, calling him Outsider. Outside…of what? Perhaps he was from that other world…the one with the green sky…and he didn't belong here. He tried to tell them that he had come here by accident a few days earlier from his home but that had just confused them. And what confused _him_ was that the longer he was here the more he realized that these people _did_ know who he was…like they recognized him, even if he didn't recognize them.

He stabbed the food a little more forcefully. If they knew who he was, how was he an Outsider? And why couldn't he _remember?!_

"We'll have to take him to the Central Fortress…"

"Like_ this?! _You sure that's a good idea?"

He could see the two people looking over at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed, pushing the food around before finally setting the tray down. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

"If _she _knew we had him…and that we were keeping him when she's no doubt desperate to get him back…"

"She'd kill us," the other finished, and the first nodded. The man's blood ran cold at that, and he couldn't help but glance over. Who were they talking about? Someone…wanted _him_ back? But the part that frightened him the most was what they had said at the end.

Whoever it was, she was willing to kill.

He had refused to go at first, but eventually, they had forced him out of the tent and after a day of hiking through the desert he could see a large structure in the distance. His blood ran cold as he scanned the imposing fortress of stone and metal. He stopped moving again and one of the guides grabbed his arm, exasperated.

"Come _on,"_ they urged, and he grimaced as they pulled him along. "You should be happy…you're almost home."

He eyed the fortress again and his expression darkened. Surely _that_ was not home.

They reached a huge drawbridge and his heart pounded as it was lowered and his pale guides led him in. Those that saw them as he entered were staring wide-eyed, and the man was uncomfortable under their gazes.

One of his guides snapped at one of those in the fortress.

"We need to talk to the Captain of the Guard…"

They nodded and the man waited with his entourage in the courtyard. He could see people whispering, and he forced his breathing to be even. Perhaps…perhaps if this really _did_ use to be his home…he would recognize someone.

The doors flew open and a tall, intimidating woman strode out into the courtyard, her expression stern. She caught sight of the small gathered group and stopped dead.

"You're alive."

She sounded shocked, and he swallowed as he scanned her, trying to stir up a memory…some kind of recognition…

She crossed the courtyard quickly, her expression becoming angry.

"You've been gone a _week_…and meanwhile the whole realm thinks you're dead…not to mention _Keyda! What in ancient's name took you so long?! Do you have ANY idea…"_

He shied away from her obvious anger, swallowing hard as he tried to think of what to say to this woman…trying to figure out if this was the one who the others had been talking about in the tent and how he could get her to understand.

One of the demons who had accompanied him went to the fuming woman, whispering something in her ear. She turned on them, her expression still angry but tainted with confusion.

"What?! What do you…"

They whispered again and her gaze slid back over to the man, who just shook his head in terrified apology.

"Cole?"

Her tone was a little softer, and he shifted under her intense gaze.

"_Cole,"_ she said again, taking a step closer and he instinctively took a step back.

"I…I don't…." he stammered, and her brow furrowed as she took in his reaction. Her expression suddenly softened until she looked sick.

"Ancients…" she murmured again, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. "It would have been better if you had died."

He felt a jolt of fear, not knowing if that was a threat, but she had put a hand to her mouth as she seemed to be trying to come to some kind of decision, still talking to herself.

"Too many people have seen…" she murmured, glancing around the courtyard before cursing and shaking her head. "She'll have to face this….Ancient's mercy if this doesn't _kill her!"_

The man swallowed hard as she turned back to him, gesturing for him to follow.

"Come on."

He hesitated and she turned to him, her expression stern again.

"_Now."_

He flinched and finally followed her into the dark halls of the stone prison.

* * *

"You _cannot_ leave!"

He backed back into the room, the angry woman with braids glaring at him as she closed the door firmly.

"I…I don't _belong_ here…" he tried hesitantly, and she shook her head.

"You've lived here for the last decade, Cole. If you belong _anywhere…"_

_ "_I don't _remember_ any of that!" he reminded, becoming slightly angry, and the pale woman trailed off. She finally sighed and took a seat, facing him.

"I know," she conceded quietly. She rubbed her neck and sighed. "And we don't have much time before word gets to Keyda…and I would rather she hears from me first. But before I go get her…I need you to try to remember…_something._ _Anything."_

He sank onto his bed, frustrated. Didn't she know he had been _trying?! _Ever since he had woken up in that pit…

However, he tried to humor her, closing his eyes as he dug deep for any glimpse of any memory. After a few minutes his expression crumpled as he shook his head, opening his eyes as he faced her.

"I'm…sorry. There's nothing before everything I already told you about…"

She looked down, and her expression was hard to read.

"I understand. I will be back shortly…with Keyda…"

"The one…" he cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. "The one who wanted me back?"

She glanced up at him and her expression became distant as she watched him.

"Yes. She'll be happy that you're alive, but…" she trailed off, glancing away as she exhaled, finally shaking her head and pushing herself to her feet. "I'll be back."

He watched her go and after a few minutes he heard her footsteps retreat. He got to his feet, quickly crossing the room to the door. He grasped the handle, but to his horror, it wouldn't turn. He inhaled shakily as he realized that he was locked in. He strained against the handle, and even went so far as to punch the door, grimacing at the pain in his fist. He finally wandered back to his bed, sinking back down as he waited for the strange pale woman to return. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he waited. Who knew….perhaps he _would _recognize that woman everyone kept mentioning…and something would finally click.

After a while, he heard talking in the hallway and swallowed hard at the sound of the key turning in the door. He exhaled shakily as the door started to open; it was now or never.


	23. Bonus Scenes Part 2

6

"I can't just _leave."_

Tolan raised an eyebrow as he leaned up against the fireplace.

"Why?"

Syn sighed heavily and Tolan flipped to the next page in the sketchbook he had commandeered upon entering.

"I have to fill _all of these_ before I can go _anywhere, _Tol!"

He glanced over as Syn pointed to the empty vials in front of her.

"With…what?"

She ground the pestle with sudden vigor, blowing a curl out of her face before she gestured to the piles of herbs spread around her on the table with her chin.

"What do you think?"

Tolan smirked and shrugged, turning back to the sketchbook as he flipped another page. His eyebrows rose and his grin spread a little more.

"Well look at that…"

Syn looked over as he turned the sketchbook around.

"You _do_ come to watch sometimes…."

She raised an eyebrow as she continued to grind the different herbs that Hershel had dropped off earlier. The picture depicted Tolan pitted against a much larger foe, swords drawn in a practice battle. Once she had enough time to see which picture he was looking at, Tolan turned the book back around to admire it.

"Mmmmm…I look pretty fierce…"

Syn scoffed and pulled the pestle out of the mortar so she could pour the mixture into a vial.

"Don't be too cocky…that was only a few moments before Retrevan landed the hit that gave you that bruise."

She nodded at the purple mark on his arm and Tolan rolled his eyes, but his smirk was still as present as ever. After a few more minutes he finally glanced back over.

"Are you sure you can't take a quick break?"

She turned and gave him a withering look.

"Need I remind you that I am in charge of _half_ of the Healing that goes on in this tent? I can't just shirk my duties to go galavanting out in the wilderness."

Tolan shrugged and closed the sketchbook, setting it down on a cluttered surface before making his way over to where she was grinding at the large wooden table.

"And here I was just thinking about how good of a gallavanter you would be…"

Syn shook her head but couldn't help but laugh a little. He picked up one of the filled vials and looked in at the multi-colored powder.

"So…what does this do, exactly?"

"You mix it with water and it makes a poultice…."

"A poultice for what?"

She shrugged as she ground.

"Bruises, back-pain, the like. Kinda numbs it…"

"Huh." Tolan regarded the vial a few moments longer before putting it back down. He leaned on the table and watched Syn for the next couple minutes, and color rose up her neck as she felt him scrutinizing her. She finally cleared her throat.

"Why do you do that?"

He tilted his head a little—it was these slight movements that had started to clue her into when he was being snarky and when he was being sincere.

"Do what?"

"You know..." She finished off her current batch with one firm twist. "_Watch_ me."

"It's interesting. The stuff you do."

She didn't answer as she poured the powder into the vial and Tolan fingered the nearly spent pile of something black and shiny.

"You don't like people watching you?"

Syn swallowed as she screwed the cork stopper into the filled vial.

"I guess I'm just not….used to it. I've spent a long time blending in…trying to be invisible. Haven't spent a lot of time as the center of _anybody's_ attention." Here she paused and glanced over at the guard. "Well…besides Hershel, I guess…but that doesn't really count."

He smirked a little before looking back down at the shiny seeds.

"You're almost out of…whatever these are. Gonna be hard to fill the rest of those vials…"

She looked down at the pile and then at how many vials she had left and sighed, finally putting down the pestle. She straightened and stretched, fixing him with a determined look.

"Well…I guess you'll get your little outing after all."

His face broke out in a victorious smirk as Syn walked past, and she waggled a finger at him.

"Don't get _too_ excited though…the only place we'll be _gallivanting_ is the cave where we can find some more seed pods to replenish our supply."

He chuckled and followed her out, shaking his head.

"You sure you can't just take the evening off? You've been cooped up in the tent all _day…"_

Syn didn't answer as she scanned the horizon, a hand over her eyes.

"Mmmmm….we'll have to hurry if I'm gonna make it home by dark…"

Tolan shrugged, hands in his pocket.

"Or…you could just skip out on your silly curfew…"

He was rewarded with a light punch to the arm.

"Look, Hershel's lightened up on a lot of stuff…but he still gets really nervous if I'm gone after dark. So _we_ will just have to hurry so we can make it home in time, ok?"

He put his arms around her and pulled her in, giving her a little smile.

"…Fine. But I'm just saying I would protect you before anything could happen…"

She scoffed a little. Her heart still pounded like crazy in these moments, but she could meet his eye as she leaned into him.

"Mmmm…if _I_ remember right, _I_ was the one who saved _your_ life last."

"Only after I saved yours _first.._."

She chuckled as he leaned in.

"There you go again…making an argument out of everything."

They kissed for a minute and she finally pulled back as she heard a hoofer lowing.

"Ah, that's it…we'll take your hoofer."

He blinked as she pulled away, heading to where the irate animal was tied up. He watched her go for a second and finally shook his head.

"_Syn…_we'd be a lot safer walking!"

But she didn't appear to be listening as she reached the cross animal. It huffed angrily in her direction and she gave it a look that bordered pity.

"Ooooo….are you in pain?" she murmured, going to its side. Tolan eyed his Hoofer in a way that warned it to behave before turning to see Syn meddling with the saddle.

"What are you doing?"

"You have this saddle on _far_ too tight! Are you trying to cut the poor thing in half?"

He made an indigent sound, his expression darkening.

"It _has_ to be tight…otherwise it slips off when the creature starts _bucking…"_

_ "_That's better, huh?" Syn cooed, ignoring her boyfriend as she adjusted the saddle. The animal shook its mane in reply and she smiled as she began scratching it under the chin. "Yeah…I bet it is…."

"Stop…talking to it like that."

Syn smiled at Tolan's awkward tone and pulled herself up on the saddle. Tolan moved towards her suddenly, hand out in warning as he waited for the inevitable bucking to start. But the Hoofer didn't do anything other than swish its tail, and Syn turned to Tolan expectantly.

"I'm serious about making it back by dark, Tol. You coming or not?"

He stared at her and the hoofer, and finally muttered something under his breath as he scratched his head.

"I don't think this one is _my_ hoofer…." he said as he approached. Just then the dusty animal snapped at him and he jumped back a little, glaring. He then glared at Syn as she started laughing.

"Come _on!"_

Tolan gestured for her to scoot back, but she just shook her head.

"Nah…I got front."

He scoffed and the Hoofer began to lurch forward impatiently. He finally narrowed his eyes at her and pulled himself up behind the shorter figure.

"You got front, huh?" he muttered as she gripped the reins. She turned to wink at him.

"Yep…you're welcome."

The Hoofer started off as Syn snuggled back into him, and Tolan couldn't help but smile a little as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What exactly am I thanking you for?"

She chuckled a little and the Hoofer picked up speed.

"Now you can stare at me the whole way there."

7

The gems were green, mainly, but there were some that were tarnishing to a copper color as aura gusted through the tent. Hershel watched them change and then glanced up at Theo's face; the boy's eyes were squeezed shut as tears trailed down his face, and he gave little gasps and moans occasionally.

Another stone flickered to copper and Hershel clenched his jaw and finally muttered the release, closing his open hand. The gems clattered back down onto Theo and the table he was on, and the boy's Ahsakar eyes flew open as he gave a little gasp.

"That's enough for today, Theo."

Theodynn blinked and looked over at where his teacher was pouring two cups of tea and swallowed.

"But I…I thought I was finally doing it right."

Hershel came over as Theo managed to push himself up on shaky arms; the exercise always left him worn out and a little woozy, and he accepted the cup of tea.

"There isn't really a…_right_ way to do it," Hershel admitted, taking a seat. Theo moved so that his legs were hanging off the edge of the table and took a small sip of tea.

"Then why do I have to keep doing it? I thought I had to keep going until I got it right."

The Healer shook his head.

"It's more to help me see which strong emotions have the most influence in you…which ones rise to the surface most easily.

"Oh." Theo stared down at his cup, not sure he really understood. "Did you…figure it out?"

Hershel nodded and took another long sip of his own tea before looking back over at the child.

"There was a lot of fear….you were thinking about all that scary stuff that happened a month ago, weren't you?"

Theo didn't answer, but his face contorted. After a minute he realized that Hershel was waiting for an answer and he nodded.

"My Dad is back now…but…sometimes I still have these dreams…"

Theo trailed off and Herhsel frowned as he watched another tear start a course down the pale child's face, dripping off his chin. The teacher reached out a tentative hand and placed it on the young boy's knee, and Theo looked over with swimming eyes.

"It _was_ a scary thing, Theo…I don't blame you for still having fearful flashbacks. But what I'm more concerned about…"

Hershel trailed off, thinking of the copper-colored gems and what his own Master had taught him over the span of the last 10 years. He gave Theo's knee a squeeze as he continued.

"You have a lot of guilt about what happened, Theo…but there isn't anything that _you_ should feel guilty about."

Theo let out a little sob and his tea sloshed as he started shaking, trying to keep his emotions in check. Hershel's voice dropped lower.

"Theodynn…nothing that happened was your fault."

"Master Phos…said….I couldn't control…my powers…" Theo reminded, the words coming out painfully as he fought back tears. "And then…when the scary guy…attacked Tolan and Syn…"

A sob escaped and Hershel's grip tightened a little more at the mention of his sister, but he didn't interrupt as Theo continued.

"I could have stopped him….but I didn't. I couldn't control my powers….cuz I didn't ever learn how…cuz I didn't want to feel the feelings. So he took Amber…and I didn't stop him. And I wanted to help her…but then we were both there and then my Dad came and…"

The memories kicked back in and Theo began crying afresh, and Hershel carefully eased the cup from the child's shaking hands. He watched a moment, debating within himself, but he finally stood so he could sit on the table next to Theo and pulled him into a hug. Theodynn embraced his teacher tightly.

"I just…want…to forget."

Hershel shook his head.

"No, Theo. I know it's hard to think about all the stuff that happened, but you need to be able to think about them…have a realistic understanding of what happened."

Theo didn't release his firm embrace around Hershel's middle, and the young Healer swallowed.

"The people to blame are the ones who plotted in the first place, Theo. They tricked and used lots of people…and I've no doubt that they would have gotten you and your sister to banishment whether you could control your powers or not. They spent a long time planning…and they would have done everything in their power to get what they wanted."

The child holding onto him was starting to calm a little, though he gave a little hiccupy inhale every so often and Hershel pulled back so he could look the child in the eye.

"They did terrible things, Theo….things that never should have happened and that you and your sister should have never had to witness. But none of those things were your fault….not one."

Theo swallowed hard and glanced away, and Hershel gave a little sigh. He knew as well as anyone how hard guilt was to get rid of; fear, anger, and even Hatred came and went…but guilt was something that clung to your heart and refused to let you forget. It was something he had become quite familiar with ever since he woke up in the tent a month earlier and realized that a certain cranky Oni would never be coming back home.

"Do you miss Master Phos?"

Hershel blinked and looked back down at the child as he apparently read his mind. But Theo was looking over at the old dented tea-kettle sitting on a nearby surface. Hershel's own expression clouded.

"….Yes."

Theo bit his lip and Hershel pulled back as he realized that the child was on the verge of tears again. The Healer forced himself to put on a gentle smile as he put a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"But hey…you know what he would say if he were here right now?"

Theo shook his head as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Hershel reached over to pick up Theo's unfinished drink and gently put it back into the child's hands.

"He would tell you to finish your tea."

8

Cole pushed the door open to Theo's bedroom. The child was crying out in his bed and the Elemental Master crossed the room quickly to reach his son. Cole sat on the bed and Theo quieted as his father pulled him up into his arms, murmuring comforts. Theo blinked awake. When he saw his dad he started crying anew and embraced Cole tightly, burying his face into his father. Cole rocked him for a few minutes until Theo calmed down. The ninja brushed the child's hair out of his face as Theodynn pulled back and looked up at him.

"Why did you lie?"

Cole winced, his hand coming to rest on Theo's head. Silence fell as Cole tried to formulate his answer, and Theo sniffled.

"You promised, Dad…but you didn't mean it."

Cole exhaled heavily, and after a moment he spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Theo."

"Why didn't you just tell me the _truth…"_

"I was afraid you wouldn't leave, bud. I was terrified that you…that the Alchemist…"

He trailed off as he sighed again, pulling Theo back into a hug.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you and Amber, Theodynn. So I…"

"So you lied."

Cole swallowed as he rubbed Theo's back.

"Yeah."

They fell into silence again, both lost in their own thoughts. Theo was still sniffling. He caught sight of one of his storybooks on the floor and he pulled back so he could wipe his nose on his sleeve.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a ninja, Dad? You were the _black ninja_…but you never told me."

Cole blinked and finally cleared his throat. Theo pulled out of the embrace completely so he could sit on the bed next to his father.

"Well…I mean, I _meant_ to tell you…"

"When? You read those books to us so many times and you never ever…"

"I dunno, Theo. I guess seeing how excited you got about them…"

Cole trailed off and Theo studied his father's face in the darkness. The ninja finally continued.

"If you had known it was me and Zane and Lloyd and the rest...I dunno. It just seemed to take some of the magic out of it."

"No, it wouldn't!" Theo argued. "It makes it more _cool, _Dad! You were a ninja! You all fought bad guys and saved the world!"

Cole didn't answer as Theo scooted off the bed, grabbing the book as he pantomimed.

"They all have elemental powers too! You could all still fight bad guys…"

"Theo…"

"No, Dad, think about it! You could go back to Ninjago sometimes and you could be just like before and use spinjitzu and save the world…"

"Theodynn."

Theo finally glanced up and he was surprised by the sad expression on his father's face. Cole gave him a small smile as he shook his head.

"It _was_ really cool, being a ninja on a team and saving the world. But…that was just one chapter of all of our lives. Now we're on a new chapter."

"But you could just go do ninja stuff _sometimes_!" Theo pressed, and Cole put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We can't, Theo. We're all too busy with more important things now."

The child frowned.

"Like what?"

Cole ruffled his hair.

"Like _you,_ silly."

Theo just looked confused and Cole sighed.

"That was another reason it was just easier to leave them as stories, Theo. Cuz…well, that's all they are anymore. And I guess I just wanted you to know the stories, but I didn't want to dwell in the past."

Theo was quiet as he stared at the floor. After a moment he picked up his stuffed dragon from where it had fallen on the ground. He took a seat next to his father again and leaned up against him.

"Dwell in the past?" he finally asked. "Like…when Papa Lou talks about Marty's Open Hammer all the time?"

It took Cole a second to understand what Theo meant. When it clicked the Elemental Master laughed out loud, and Theo smiled at the familiar sound. It felt like his Dad didn't laugh as much anymore, and it made Theo happy to hear it…even if he didn't understand what his father thought was so funny.

"Yeah, Bud. Just like that," Cole said, wrapping an arm around his son. They fell quiet and Cole rubbed Theo's head again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Theo. Like I said, I always _meant_ to, I just…"

"It's ok, Dad."

Theo looked back up at his dad and smiled.

"You can tell me about it all now."

Cole returned the smile as he moved to tuck Theo back into bed.

"But you already know all the stories, Theo…"

"But I wanna hear _you_ tell them, the way you _lived_ them!"

Cole chuckled again as Theo laid down, pulling the blankets back up.

"It's late tonight, bud…how about I tell you about them tomorrow?"

Theo's eyes were getting heavy as he yawned.

"Promise?"

Cole's smile faded as Theo's breathing grew steady, and he finally leaned over to kiss his son's forehead.

"I promise, Theodynn."

9

Syn didn't mean to be heading back so late; it was hard to tell time down in the fortress's history hall. She had almost just stayed at the fortress that night, but ever since they had lost Phos she hated leaving Hershel on his own. So, she had decided to make the trip home anyways.

Of course, there was a certain lanky guard that wouldn't let her travel alone.

"I would have been _fine, _Tol…" she chided. The hoofer under them lurched around a boulder and Syn was forced to tighten her grip around Tolan as they rode. She could feel him scoff.

"It's summertime, Syn. Prime Sniffer season. And you were, what? Gonna walk?"

She scowled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"You and Hershel both think I'm _helpless_," she accused, and here Tolan turned to face her.

"Helpless? No. But I certainly don't think you can take on a pack of sniffers on your own."

They fell into silence as they rode, the stars glimmering as the last rays of sun died on the horizon. All at once, a howl echoed in the distance. Syn and Tolan both stiffened. The young healer heard Tolan curse softly as more howls answered the first.

"Just hang on, Syn. Let's see if this bitter old Hoofer's got some speed left in him…"

He kicked the beast hard and Syn's immediate reprimand was lost as the animal bolted into the night. She gasped and clung to Tolan, formations whipping past in the dark. Another howl, and Tolan fingered a Katana hilt.

"Tol…" Syn managed to gasp, but the next instant a dark blur tore her from the back of the Hoofer. The dusty animal bellowed and Tolan cursed as they tumbled in the dirt. He sprang away to avoid being pinned by the large animal. After a moment he pushed himself to his feet as he looked for Syn. He finally spotted her, and his heart seized with panic as he saw the large beast pinning Syn to the ground a few yards away. Tolan unsheathed both Katanas and yelled as he charged the beast.

"NIP!"

Tolan froze seconds before burying his katanas into the sniffer. He watched as Syn laughed and wrapped her arms around the large beast, which was licking the woman furiously.

"Oh, you're so _big_ now!" the healer cooed, and Nip made happy guttural sounds. Was it…purring?

"Syn…" Tolan started, but then he heard hissing and turned to see more pairs of yellow eyes approaching threateningly. He narrowed his own eyes as he turned to face them, katanas still drawn. But before he could confront any of them, the largest Sniffer turned and screeched at the others. The rest of the pack whined, sounding both annoyed and ashamed as they immediately backed down. Tolan watched dumbfounded.

"Your babies!" Syn continued, her voice tinged with pride as she pushed herself to her feet. She caught sight of one with a silver gleam to its dark fur and smiled. "Star got back with the rest of you, then."

Nip was whining now, and Syn gave her a sympathetic look as the Sniffer grabbed the front of Syn's shirt in her teeth. Nip started pulling Syn over to the pack and the woman shook her head as she scratched behind the sniffer's ears.

"Oh, no…I can't go with you, Nip…"

Nip whined louder, her tugs becoming more forceful. Syn was forced to take a few steps in the direction of the pack and Tolan reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Syn!"

Nip immediately turned on him, snapping at the guard with a raised hackle. Tolan raised a katana in defense, his other hand still gripping Syn's shoulder. She immediately stroked Nip as she gave Tolan a warning glance.

"It's ok, Nip…it's ok. That's Tolan; he's my…well…"

Tolan raised an eyebrow and Syn just smiled sheepishly.

"He's Tolan. And he's gonna put that sword down, _now."_

Tolan scoffed, his grip on his katana tightening as the Sniffer continued to growl at him. Syn gave him a look and he shook his head.

"Tol…" she murmured. He glanced at the Sniffer and then at the rest of the pack, who had started to approach again. He clenched his jaw, but he finally cursed and sheathed his katana. Nip still didn't look impressed, but her hackle lowered as Syn knelt down and pet her gently.

"Oh, Nip…I missed you. You doing alright? You seem to be eating enough, and your children look healthy…"

Nip butted her head against Syn and the Oni smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around the sniffer's neck again.

"It's so good to see you, but I have to go back to Hersh. We lost Phos, see…and I gotta be there for him."

Tolan scoffed softly, watching as Nip whined sadly.

"I don't think it can _understand_ you," he muttered, and Syn and Nip gave him identical withering looks. The woman turned back to her Sniffer, giving Nip one last scratch behind her ear.

"You take care, alright? Come visit sometimes…I'm sure Hersh'll give you one of those belly-rubs you used to love."

Nip whined again as Syn stood, but didn't move to grab Syn's clothing again. After a few moments the Sniffer howled and her children howled in reply. Tolan slipped a protective arm around Syn's waist, pulling her close to him as he fingered the hilt of one katana. But a few minutes later they were watching the black-pelted animals melt back into the night. There was silence for a few minutes, broken by the Hoofer lowing as it shook the dust out of its tough hair. Tolan turned to talk to Syn but his words died in his throat when he realized she was crying.

"Hey…" he started, slightly uncomfortable. "You ok?"

She nodded with a shaky smile, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I've really missed her," she explained lamely, and he scanned her face. She wasn't meeting his eye and he finally reached down to lift her face up. She glanced at him and he smirked softly.

"Guess I was wrong about you, huh?" he finally murmured, and her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He brushed a curl out of her face and shrugged.

"Looks like you could take on a pack of sniffers after all."


	24. Bonus Scenes Part 3

10

Syn sneezed, and then shook her head. Why was it that they had never felt the need to clean up all this clutter until Phos was…

Her train of thought trailed off as she felt a familiar pang echo within her. It had been a few weeks since his death…but she doubted if the tent would ever feel the same without the Master Healer's presence in it. She crouched down to pull the various vials and boxes from the shelves in the bookcase. Carefully, item by item, she rubbed dust and grime off of bottles and shook her head. She hoped that Hershel knew what was in these…otherwise, was there even any point in keeping them?

As her thoughts turned to her brother she looked over at the small chest that was now sitting on the table, the firelight flickering on its surface. It was small and made of shiny brown leather; she had discovered it in the cleaning she had been engaged in on this slow day. She had been curious to open it…but she had found a small scroll attached in Phos's handwriting that clearly addressed it to Hershel. She could practically hear Tolan begging inside her head, telling her that it would be _fine_ if she opened it and took a look at what was inside and that no one would be any wiser. But she knew better…and unlike her boyfriend, she knew how to respect a secret.

She replaced the last item onto the newly cleaned shelf and sighed. She had been able to clean half of the tent, at least…and surely she would find free time in the coming weeks to finish the rest. She stretched as she stood, a grumble in her stomach alerting her that it was later than she thought. Best get dinner going, then…but where on earth was Hershel?

Syn had just finished getting the soup going when she heard the doorway rustle behind her and smiled as moonlight flooded the space. She spoke without turning, giving the soup one last stir.

"It's about time. I was about to send out a search party…"

She trailed off as she turned to see an unfamiliar figure in the doorway. It wasn't like this was a strange occurrence; strangers came to the tent daily seeking some kind of medical attention or another. But it was rare people came this late unless there was an emergency…and the way the diminutive figure was regarding her immediately made her wary.

"What do you need?" she finally asked, as was her habit. The man raised a thin eyebrow and harrumphed. It was so…_Phos_-like that it took Syn aback.

"Who are you?" he demanded, and she narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"One of the Healers of this tent…" she said firmly, and he scoffed as he approached. She stood her ground as he reached her. She was surprised to find that she was slightly taller than this rude stranger, despite the fact that she had always considered herself on the short side.

"Healer? You don't even have powers…"

She flushed at his tone as he looked her up and down and then brushed past her to look at the rest of the tent.

"What gives you the…" she started angrily, but he just lifted a hand to silence her as he caught sight of the latticed cubbies that were up against one wall, holding a collection of scrolls.

"Stubborn Ancient had them after all…but I suppose we all _knew_ he did…"

Syn planted herself in front of the man and folded her arms angrily.

"This is _my_ home and you have no right to be here!" she argued, but he just narrowed his own eyes as if she was an irritating insect.

"You were, what? His slave? Hired help? The fact of the matter is, the old fool is _dead…_and I have more than enough right to be here."

Her heart clenched. Was he talking about Phos? He had to be, but the way he talked about her old Master just made her blood boil all the more.

"_Look…"_

"Who are you?"

Both she and the mysterious healer turned to see Hershel entering the tent, his expression hard and suspicious. Syn felt a wave a relief that she no longer had to deal with this on her own, and the short figure next to her scanned the newcomer. His gaze rested on the tattoos ringing the young man's arms, slightly marred by the large leaves he was carrying.

"So he _did_ choose a new apprentice…cheeky old grouch."

Hershel's expression darkened further as the man studied him, hands behind his back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Hershel demanded, and the man shrugged before finally answering.

"I am here to collect the history scrolls as well as all other things belonging to the title of Master Healer. As for my name…how about you offer yours first, _boy?"_

Hershel stiffened and immediately came over to the table where the man and Syn were standing, dropping his load of leaves off before turning angrily.

"You can't just take them! My Master left me here to…"

"Your master is _dead_. No need to pretend otherwise. If he wanted to leave his tent to a boy no older than a few decades, then that is his business. But it is the first full moon since his death and the role of Master Healer must be passed on…"

Hershel blinked at the information and the man pushed past him to get to the history scrolls. He scanned them quickly and then frowned at the empty cubbies.

"There are some missing…" he muttered. "Or…he left some empty? No guessing at what went on in that mad brain of his…"

"You can't take them!" Syn argued again as the man began pulling scrolls from the cubbies, tossing them onto the table. She didn't really know what was going on…but for whatever reason it felt like failing Phos to let this man take so many precious things that the Master Healer had left behind.

"Technically, I will only take them if I am named as the next Master Healer," the man snapped, loading the last few scrolls onto the table. "Which, by all accounts, is likely if we vote based on merit. But I suppose if it's based on seniority than Pazzol will win out…."

The man's voice lowered as if he had just started talking to himself, and Hershel shook his head.

"There are…others?"

The small man looked up at Hershel, his piercing gaze willing the boy to shrink away. Hershel didn't move, however, other than to narrow his eyes. The man finally shrugged.

"Not as many as there were…but there are some. The others will be joining us very soon."

He went back to his task, muttering and snickering to himself about certain Healing lines that had lost the power since the last meeting. Hershel and Syn looked at each other, at a loss, and the curly-headed young woman finally spoke.

"Technically, Hershel has as much right as the rest of you to…"

The man scoffed as he turned back to them.

"Hershel? Even your _name_ is weak…and there's a lot of power in names, eh?"

Hershel flushed in anger and Syn clenched her fists as she prepared to tear this stranger apart. The man seemed oblivious to their anger and continued rummaging through various bits and bobs and he spoke.

"Not even sporting full Healer bands, hmmm? Old man must not have been expecting his past to catch up to him with his pants down…"

The man snickered at his own joke and Hershel went over at where the man had picked up a dented tea kettle, scanning it.

"Get out."

The man just looked up and rolled his eyes at the irate expression on the younger Oni's face. Hershel's fists clenched as his eyes flashed and the man narrowed his own eyes.

"Now, boy…don't start something you can't finish…"

"Imglosss!"

Those in the tent all turned at the new voice as another man pushed himself into the room, his voice as thin and reedy as the yard-long beard hanging from his chin. He eyed the shorter healer with a reprimanding look.

"Now now…no need to rough up the apprentice…he has as much right as the rest of us to be at these proceedings…"

"Ah…Pazzol. Just when I was hoping you had died…"

The older man chuckled, and Hershel watched as a few other figures made their way into the tent. There were two women and one other man. Feeling suddenly outnumbered, Hershel shrank back slightly as the group met around the table.

"Is this everyone we can expect?"

One of the women spoke, and her cold tone causing Hershel to watch her carefully. Who were these people?

"I say anyone who isn't here by now doesn't deserve a chance at the role at any rate."

Imgloss—the short man who had arrived first—practically growled as he approached the table. The one called Pazzol glanced over and beckoned Hershel over.

"Come to the table, boy…you will represent your Master's line."

Hershel still felt a little shell-shocked, but he finally nodded once and took a place at the wooden table. Imgloss narrowed his eyes at the other figure in the room; Syn wasn't making any move to leave.

"Oi, girl! These proceedings are confidential, any non-powered…"

Syn stiffened as Hershel turned to glare at the short Healer.

"That is my _sister…"_ he started warningly, but Pazzol merely laughed and delivered a backslap to the young apprentice to cut him off.

"Come now, Imgloss…surely there is no harm in letting the girl make some tea for us to enjoy? It's thirsty business trekking across the realm."

Pazzol was smiling, but his eyes were hard as he fixed Syn with a look and she hesitated a moment, clearly annoyed. But she finally moved to grab the kettle to get tea started and the rest of the Healers quickly forgot she was even there.

"Now…it has been quite a long time since the last meeting…so long that for many of you it was your distant ancestors who attended," Imgloss began, spreading his hands on the table. "So let us get this over with, shall we? The role of Master Healer has opened up once again with the death of the…"

"High time he died," another Healer jumped in. It was one of the women, and her expression darkened as she crossed her arms. "With all the mistakes he imparted on this realm…"

"How _dare_ you!"

Everyone looked over at where Hershel was glaring, leaning on the table.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what he's been doing for the realm all these years…of the _sacrifice he made…_"

"Boy, I will only warn you once!" Imgloss began, eyeing Hershel with distaste. "You are not to…"

But Hershel ignored the patronizing Oni, his eyes flashing.

"Any_ mistakes_ that Phos made were because he was trying to _protect…"_

"Phos?!"

Laughter ensued, cutting Hershel off once again and making him tremble with rage all the more. The other male Healer shook his head.

"That man was _nobody's_ friend, boy."

"He was mine." Hershel said softly, his tone determined. The other's either rolled their eyes or fixed him with patronizing looks, and Hershel felt Pazzol's hand on his shoulder once again.

"Now now, for all his faults, it _can_ be argued that Archtivis did what had to be done in a dying realm…"

"You dare say his name?" one of the women spat, leaning on the table. "That name was used to seal one of Ancient Blood in Banishment! Broken spell or not, I say that the curse on that name continues…"

Hershel blinked suddenly, realizing that the reedy old Healer had actually said Phos's true name.

"Archtivis…" he muttered under his breath. He frowned, because while it seemed to fit in some ways, it didn't feel as right—or familiar—as Phosomere.

"We are getting off topic!" Imgloss interrupted, and the chattering at the table finally became silent. Syn moved next to and around each figure like a shadow, lying down a cup and pouring hot tea. Pazzol was the only one who acknowledged her, giving her a nod as he gratefully lifted his own cup.

"Did the Master Healer leave any recommendations?" Pazzol asked, and Imgloss rolled his eyes.

"Please…Evynn's escape didn't really give him time to set his affairs in order, did it?"

"But based on protocol…" the elder Oni pressed, and the short figure at the head of the table sighed.

"I, Imgloss, received no such recommendation from the Master Healer. Can anyone say otherwise?"

The room went quiet, and Imgloss nodded as if he thought as much.

"Then to continue…"

"Hershel can."

Everyone looked over at the young woman standing nearby with the tea kettle. Hershel himself blinked in confusion, but Syn held her head high as mutters broke out. The Oni at the head of the table narrowed his eyes.

"I warned you, girl…"

"Where is this supposed recommendation?" Pazzol interrupted, his own tone betraying his annoyance with the supposed slave. Syn gestured to a small chest half buried in scrolls and fever leaves.

"There. Pho…er…Archtivis left that for Hershel."

The eldest Oni carefully pulled the chest from the clutter, and Hershel took it from his gnarled hands. He pulled off the scroll and looked over it, his throat tightening as he read the small note penned in Phos's slanting kanji.

"Well, boy?" Imgloss pressed impatiently, and Hershel cleared his throat.

"It…it says 'for Hershel…my successor.'"

Indignant noises rang out around the table and Pazzol gently took the scrap from the apprentice's hands. He scanned it quickly and then nodded to signify that Hershel was telling the truth. With shaking hands, Hershel carefully unlatched the chest and lifted the lid. Inside he found a handful of scrolls, neatly tied with ribbon. He frowned and pulled one out and slipped the ribbon off.

"This one is addressed to…Pernue?"

One of the women stiffened and Hershel glanced over.

"That you, then?"

"Indeed," she said stiffly, and the other Healers couldn't help but lean forward in curiosity as they waited to see what Phos had written.

"It's…a list of dates and events…" Hershel explained, his tone betraying his own confusion. "Fourth month, fifth day, second year of the last of Virgil's line…use of powers to force payment from fourteen villages on behalf of Oni Ruler…"

The woman turned red and then blanched to white, jaw clenching as the others looked over. Hershel continued reading, listing other times in which Pernue had violated the Healer's oath until the angry woman hissed at him to shut up. Hershel lowered the scroll, but he felt a small flame of victory as he reached for the next one.

"There's no way for him to _prove_ such accusations!" Pernue snapped, but as Pazzol lifted her scroll and looked through it he chuckled.

"It seems the crusty Ancient was a little better at keeping track of us than we thought…" he muttered. Hershel went through each scroll, with each Healer becoming defensive and angry as their broken oaths were displayed for the room to know. Syn continued her task of making and refilling tea, though a smile was playing at her lips as she listened with the rest as scroll after scroll was read. At one point one of the Healers powered up threateningly, but Imgloss stepped in, albeit grudgingly.

"Accusations of broken Oath are taken into account in the process of choosing a new Master Healer…" he reminded, though he practically growled as Hershel fished out the scroll with his name on it. Hershel was reading quickly now, but he slowed as he reached the last accusation on the list.

"…assisted in the attempted murder of Keyda, her bound partner, the Golden Dragon Master, and the four other realm leaders by providing the Tuatyeh root used to poison…"

He trailed off as there was a sudden crash. Everyone looked over at where Syn had dropped the tea kettle; rather than bending to pick it up, she was straight as a rod as she seethed, glaring in Imgloss's direction. Pazzol stroked his long beard.

"Goodness, Imgloss…_that_ is quite the broken oath accusation."

The short Oni was beet red with fury and indignation. Pazzol pushed himself to his feet as Hershel swallowed and reached for the final large scroll. The Eldest Oni held out a hand for the apprentice to wait.

"Now boy, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you _didn't_ read my alleged mistakes aloud to the group. Of course, these accusations would have to be _proven_ before they could be punished…but each one would have to be examined in detail for whoever was chosen to be the next Master Healer. Which leaves the question…who is confident enough in their own innocence that they feel they can accept the role of Master Healer, and the lengthy inquisition that is sure to follow?"

There was silence, and all the Healers glared in Hershel's direction. He could feel their eyes on him, but he had found one last scroll at the bottom of the chest. He swallowed as he recognized his own name and pulled it out, unrolling it.

"The official recommendation for my successor as Master Healer is as follows:"

"For Ancient's sake…" Imgloss cursed from across the table, but Hershel continued reading.

"I move that the title of Master Healer, as well as the role of Chief Historian, fall to Hershel, my apprentice…"

The tension in the room was increasing as the others at the table seethed with anger, but Hershel's voice caught in his throat as he read the next part of the scroll. He swallowed the emotion down, forcing himself to continue as his hands and voice shook.

"…who was adopted into my own line and should be treated as such. I have found no fault with him, except perhaps the fault of being too quick to accept and forgive a hardened Ancient who didn't deserve it."

Hershel's voice was barely audible as he finished, and he looked down at the table in an attempt to hide the tears swimming in his eyes. A few moments passed in silence and Pazzol finally cleared his throat.

"Well…I certainly think that made up our mind for us…"

"Hold on!"

One of the other Healers glared angrily, shaking his head.

"Surely none of this is _binding! _These…_children_…could have fabricated all of this easily enough. We have to verify the legitimacy in all of this…."

Pazzol shrugged.

"If you wish to contend with the apprentice for Master Healer, Ragharr, then we will have to visit each of the accusations on your list and verify that none of them actually happened…which could be an extensive process. Not to mention, it certainly would _not_ be in your favor if _any_ of them proved to be true…"

The Healer blanched immediately, his eyes flicking to the other furious and resigned faces at the table. Finally, he turned to the short figure at the head of the table.

"Imgloss, certainly _you_ cannot be in favor of granting this _infant_ the role of Master Healer! You and Pazzol are Ancients…surely you can do something."

But Imgloss was staring at Hershel with an unreadable expression before finally scoffing.

"Old fool…but I suppose it must be said that he _was_ prepared after all. Even when he's dead he manages to stick that nose of his into _everything."_

The other three Healers sagged as they heard Imgloss's resigned tone, and Pazzol held up a hand for the official vote.

"Hershel, Apprentice to Archtivis the former Master, has been recommended for the title of Master Healer. Are there any others who would like to vie for this sacred role?"

Hershel's heart suddenly started pounding. None of the others spoke up, eyeing him with disgust, but suddenly a deeper panic set in. Him? _Master_ Healer?! He couldn't do that; he was barely getting by as a _normal_ healer without Phos…. let alone a Master one.

"Wait…" he started, but Pazzol was speaking again.

"Then as the Senior Healing Line, I, Pazzol, name Hershel of the line of Archtivis…"

"_Wait!" _Hershel cut in, suddenly leaning forward on the table. Pazzol trailed off as everyone looked over at him, and he swallowed painfully.

"I can't…I mean…"

"A little late to speak up _now,_" Pernue muttered angrily and Pazzol fixed him with a smile that tried to mix kindness with his irritation.

"It's true, young Hershel. If you didn't want this role, you should have spoken up before now. As it is, that wily Master of yours has made his will known…" he trailed off and then he chuckled almost bitterly, as if at a memory. "And if there is something I know about Archtivis, it's that he always gets what he wants in the end."

Hershel sagged, heart pounding as the older Oni cleared his throat.

"I, Pazzol, name Hershel of the line of Archtivis Master Healer of the First Realm."

There was a feeling of finality at his words, and those around the table sighed, frustrated and resigned. Pazzol sat and then looked over at the apprentice, who was clutching the edge of the table like a lifeline.

"And now it is time for you to gain a few more tattoos, young Master."

Syn undid the bandages and Hershel looked down at the healer tattoos that were revealed.

"Well look at that…" she murmured, glancing up at him with a smile. "A full-fledged Healer."

He swallowed, looking at the three bands ringing his forearms. Syn then moved to pull off the bandage wrapped around his upper left arm. A thick band that mimicked a braided pattern was now etched into his pale skin, and Hershel's expression darkened as he looked at the mark of the Master Healer.

"Why did he recommend me?" he finally muttered and Syn shook her head.

"Because of all the Healers in the realm, _I_ certainly trust you the most. Especially after hearing all those broken oaths…"

She shuddered at the memory and Hershel sighed as Syn turned her attention to the last bandage on his arm. It was near his wrist—a smooth and simple character that seemed to dance in its place on the side of his arm. It was the same mark he had seen near Phos's wrist; the character that symbolized his family line.

"Your turn," Hershel finally said, and Syn hesitated as her brother pulled off the bandage that was wrapping her arm in a similar place. Her expression fell a little as she looked at her matching family mark.

"You really shouldn't have insisted they add this…" she argued quietly, and he shook his head.

"Hey."

She looked up at him and he finally gave her a little smile.

"If _I_ was given Phos's family mark…than you have to have it as well. You were here first, after all…it's only right."

She gave him a small smile back, but then she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Do you think you can do it, Hersh? Be Master Healer?"

His own smile faded and he looked over at the cubbies where the scrolls had been replaced. He finally turned back to her and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"As long as I have you to help me. We make a good team, Syn…and maybe between the two of us we can do this whole _"Master Healer"_ thing."

She chuckled a little, as if she didn't really feel like she should be included in the title in any way, but after a few moments, she shrugged.

"You'll always have me to help you at least, Hersh. _That_ you can count on."

11

Cole opened the door and peeked in, frowning when he saw that it was empty. The sound of a small sob stopped him right as he went to leave, however, and he entered the room and closed the door softly. He walked around to the other side of a rack full of costumes, and Amber looked up at him warily from where she was sitting with her arms around her knees. He gave her a half smile, sinking to his knees.

"Hey, Ams."

"_Go away," _she sniffled, wiping her nose angrily before tears filled her eyes again. But rather than leave, Cole scooted next to her and put an arm around her small shoulders.

"You don't…_have_ to perform…"

She started crying anew and Cole winced as he rubbed her neck.

"Amber, what's wrong ?"

"_I wish I wasn't so ugly!" _she sobbed, and he shook his head.

"You _aren't_ ugly! You're one of the most beautiful…"

"You have to say that! It doesn't count cuz you're my _dad!"_

"Hey, it _totally_ counts!" he argued, and she just sniffed again. "And what's more, you're an _amazing_ dancer. You don't even have to take my word for that one…Papa Lou agrees. And if there is _anyone_ who knows good dancing, it's him. Seriously, Amber…he _never_ gave me the praise he gives you…"

"That's cuz you quit," she muttered, and he rubbed her neck again and chuckled.

"Yeah…probably. Is this you quitting?"

She was silent for a moment and then she slowly leaned into him. He wrapped her in a hug.

"It's not _fair…_" she moaned. "I wanna dance…but they'll all laugh at me…throw things at me!"

"_No one _is going to do that, Ams." Cole promised, and she wiped her face angrily.

"They do back home…if I go outside I hear them all make fun of me. And Mom gets mad when I use my powers on them…"

"Well, that's because there are better ways to solve problems than chucking giant balls of power at people," Cole commented, though he leaned in close to whisper, "Even if they were _totally_ asking for it."

She gave a hint of a smile at that and Cole gave her a little squeeze and then released her.

"It's up to you, Amber. You don't _have_ to go out there…but you shouldn't decide not to just because you don't know what people will think, because I'm telling you, everyone's been super excited to see this." He straightened the crown of flowers that wreathed her head and horns, and helped her wipe the rest of the tears off her face. "…Me especially. So what do you think? You wanna go out there tonight?"

She was silent a few moments longer and finally sighed.

"But…what if I mess up?" she finally asked, and he chuckled.

"You can't possibly do worse than _I_ did at 7…"

"Why? What happened?"

His smile faded at her question, and he got that look on his face that meant he was trying to bridge a memory gap. He finally sighed.

"I…I don't really remember, only that your grandpa was really mad at me. You'll have to ask him about it after the show."

She scanned his somber expression and then hugged him around the neck.

"Thanks Dad," she said, and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"You'll do great, Amber. And, if anyone does laugh, I'll beat them up myself. Then your mom can't get mad," he promised, and she chuckled a little before pulling away.

"You have to go now," she instructed, and he raised an eyebrow as he stood.

"Oh, I do?"

She gestured to the costume rack.

"I have to get _changed!"_

He laughed and held up his hands in defense.

"Ok! I get it, I'm leaving…" he promised, but he gave her a wink before going. "Proud of you, Ams."

She shooed him again and he left, headed back to the auditorium. The crowd was still buzzing and he tried to remember where his family was sitting. He finally spotted them and sighed as he had to push his way down the row to reach his empty chair. Why was it they had decided on a spot right in the _middle?_

He sat and Keyda reached over to give his hand a squeeze and he smiled back.

"She ok?" she whispered, and he nodded. Keyda sagged with relief and Cole glanced past her at where Theo was sitting next to a certain red-headed 13-year old. He raised an eyebrow as he saw them laughing together; ahhh…no _wonder_ Theo had picked these seats.

"You know that's gonna be nothing but trouble down the road, right?" Jay asked from Cole's other side as they all watched Theo blush as Ashley teased him. Cole chuckled.

"Eh…we'll worry about that when we get there," he said, and then gestured at where one of the twins was trying to throw popcorn into the mouth of an older gentleman who had fallen asleep behind them. Jay turned and sighed in irritation, yanking her back down into her seat.

"_Mia…_stop terrorizing people!"

The house lights dimmed and there was a bit of microphone feedback as a performer reentered the stage, his mustache grey but his eyes still twinkling under the bright stage lights.

"Ladies and Gentleman…thank you for your patience during that unexpected intermission, but now for the performance that I _personally_ have been waiting all night to see...my own granddaughter, Amber, performing her original dance titled _Dance of the Poppy."_

The crowd clapped as the stage lights dimmed and Lou exited the stage. Cole's heart pounded as the curtains opened, afraid that the stage would once again be empty. He smiled broadly when they parted to reveal a slender silhouette, head topped with flowers and horns as she waited frozen in position before the music began. As it did she burst into a serious of movements, the stage lights fading in and out to illuminate the bright red flowers on her head and the deep black dress that twirled with her across the stage. Keyda leaned her head on Cole's shoulders as they watched, stroking his hand.

"Where was she?" she asked quietly, and he rubbed her neck.

"Dressing room. She just had some stage fright…but we got there in the end."

Amber flew across the stage in a serious of flawless leaps and Keyda shook her head slightly.

"Who would have guessed she'd be so good at this?" she marveled, and Cole chuckled.

"Don't say that in front of my Father; he still is adamant that it was obvious from the moment that she could walk that she wanted to dance."

Their conversation trailed off as they watched Amber complete the rest of her dance. The music crescendoed as she spun for her final move, and then refroze, panting, as the music and lights went off. The crowd erupted into applause. As the stage lights came back on for the performers to come take their bows, Cole's heart clenched when he caught sight of his daughter's expression. Even the tears running down her face couldn't mask the beautiful grin that stretched across her face as she bowed with the others to the roaring applause.


End file.
